Pure Kismet
by GleeDWhoFreak
Summary: "Most people think that it if you are a Dom, it automatically means you are a top. And they're not interested in a Dom that dosn't have the same interest." Warning: BDSM and Lemon. Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Kismet**

**Author: Me**

**Warnings: Set heavily around a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism/Masochism so be aware of that when you read. Rated M for lemony goodness and some mild swearing. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, I'm here to tell you now, please don't read my story. I'm not responsible for what happens if you do and I do not appreciate flames. Constructive criticisms, by all means, but please no flames.**

**Spoilers: None. Future/AU.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples, where a massive headache was erupting, going off like fireworks in his head. And not the good kind like the ones they set off for the Fourth of July every year at time square. They were the painful kind that he wanted to drown out with more ibuprofen or alcohol.<p>

Around him half-naked men, wearing latex and leather, leashes and collars, swarmed and gyrated to the beat of the top 40, techno remix playing from the loudspeakers. Strobe lights from the ceiling cast a blue light around the large warehouse-like atmosphere. The entire building consisted of two levels, the downstairs dance floor where dancers of all ages could lose themselves to the music, hooking up with others that showed any interest. The upstairs consisted of the gallery, where proud Doms showed off their trained subs, making them pose in all sorts of positions, and the lounge, where you could relax and listen to the music without the intensity of the mess of sweaty bodies. Normally, a sub in this capacity would sit at his Dom's feet as he took advantage of the many couches and chairs available.

The club was packed tonight, as was most nights in the city that truly never slept. Las Vegas was child's play compared to New York. In Las Vegas there were too many hicks and drunkards roaming around whereas New York was the city of fashion and theatre. It held a certain charm that Las Vegas could never hold a candle to, a charm that didn't include as many prostitutes and emo druggies. But that was just the day life. The night is when New York finally came alive. The lights were so bright that Kurt was sure aliens passing by in their chrome spaceships would stop and stare at the brilliance from space.

It was everything Kurt had hoped it would be when he arrived from Lima Ohio, the town he was born and raised in. Four years ago, he was a simple small town boy with larger than life dreams, naive and unmolded. New York had turned him into a man.

And now he was living it, living a life he was sure his dad would be uncomfortable learning about. Gay was one thing but a Dom in a BDSM scene was asking a little too much. It was his cathartic release, something he tucked back inside a box every time his family came to visit. His dirty little secret.

Hair, normally coifed to perfection, was spiked with light gel, making it look like he'd just drug his fingers through the brown tresses. Dressed to kill, he'd left his modest upscale apartment and made his way to Hammer and Tonic, the most popular of the club's he visited. His old boyfriend Charlie had introduced him into the scene, awakening secret desires he'd never known he'd had. He's started out as a hesitant sub but while pleasurable, didn't completely satisfy him. He'd always felt like something was missing.

It wasn't until after he'd broken up with Charlie that he realized what he'd been missing. He wasn't a sub (which really didn't surprise him, taken into consideration how much he liked to boss people around). He was a Dom. A Dom that liked to bottom.

An odd combination, Charlie had said when they accidently bumped into each other years later after their amicable breakup. Charlie wasn't any type of switch and once he learned Kurt's true nature, they went their separate ways. It didn't hurt matters that Charlie was up for a promotion that would send him to live in California and Kurt didn't want to leave this wonderful city.

But his days of promiscuity were over. His goals had changed. Now that he was a man of twenty-six, he wasn't looking for a simple fuck. He wanted a relationship. And he was done training inexperienced subs. He wanted someone who knew what they were doing. He was looking for his mate, his other half.

It was how he found Hammer and Tonic, searching for a new haunt to check out new stock. He'd been coming here for a few weeks now, and so far he hadn't found anyone that peaked his interest for long. And the few that did weren't looking for the same things he was. He made that very clear to all the beefy Dom's that approached him with shit-eating grins on their faces.

Kurt knew he looked like an easy mark. They saw him as a defenseless flower, ready to wilt at the slightest provocation with no idea of the shark that hid beneath. Kurt was a flower alright, a carnivorous fly trap that waited patiently for his prey to approach, not the other way around.

He wasn't stupid though. He knew the dangers of this lifestyle, finding men who just wouldn't take no for an answer. But he had a pretty good instinct, being able to look at a person and tell if they were too much for him. He played it safe, only baiting those who he knew he could take on. For being so small, Kurt could pack a hard punch and the years of jujitsu that his father had suggested he take after a month of intense bullying, really helped scare off those who wanted to have and eat their cake.

Ignoring the fickle and promiscuous one-night-subs, Kurt had just about thrown in the towel for the night, sipping his Appletini—which was, admittedly, not a very manly drink.

The stranger that approached him was gorgeous, with a mop of curly black hair that was heavily gelled back, mysterious hazel eyes and a long angular face. He was slightly shorter than he usually went for but the lazy smile on his face sent spikes of arousal to Kurt's neglected cock.

"My name's Blaine, what's yours?" Kurt heard the man shout over the pounding music, watching as he moved closer to him instinctively when a man tried to push past, heading eagerly into the crowd.

Kurt sipped his drink, appearing to be uninterested in what was going on. Inwardly he was smirking at the man, all the while luring him in deeper and deeper into his trap.

The stranger had proclaimed to be a Dom, confident that Kurt looked too innocent and vulnerable to be anything but a sub. But Kurt could smell the reek of a submissive wafting off this gorgeous stranger, his eager eyes trailing up and down Kurt's delectable body, incased in a black and purple mesh corset and skirt combination outfit that left nothing to the imagination. He was hot and he fucking knew it.

"Kurt." Kurt blinked his innocent doe-eyes coyly. He smiled shyly and took another sip of his drink.

"You come here often?" Kurt giggled at the lame pick up line but nodded, deciding to indulge him. He was cute, in dorky sort of way. It was new and Kurt needed something different.

"All the time." He replied vaguely, fluttering his abnormally long eye lashes. His small feminine face and petite frame was another the reason he was instantly classified as a sub, with delicate looks that seemed to attract the burliest of Doms. One of his best friend's, Mercedes, had often joked that if he'd donned a long wig and a dress padded in all the right places, he'd be mistaken as a girl.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you before." Blaine replied while bouncing excitedly from foot to foot, happy that Kurt seemed to be interested in him.

Kurt sat his empty glass down on the bar, smirking at the man. He was done playing games.

"You're not a Dom, are you Blaine?" he said, managing to make it sound like a very innocent accusation.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock at having been discovered and he gulped nervously. He looked at the ground, blushing in shame and when Kurt sighed and turned to leave, Blaine's hand shot out to stop him frantically.

"I'd be a switch for you." Blaine said desperately, practically begging for Kurt's attention. Blaine didn't know what it was about this man that drew his interest but he wanted to find out. He was gorgeous that was for sure but it was something beyond that, something that pulled him in like a magnet.

Kurt stopped, his lips curling into a smug smirk. Hook. Line. And sinker. He had him.

"Would you now?" Kurt asked, spinning back around to face him. Blaine nodded frantically, anything to keep this man from walking away.

"You know," Kurt walked closer to him, noting with an amused smirk how Blaine's breathing started getting faster, his pupils widening, "Most people think that it if you are a Dom, it automatically means you are a top. But that's not necessarily true. Dom's are just the dominant personality in the relationship, hence the name. Sub's are the submissive personality, the slave to the master. Unfortunately for me, all the new boys who enter the scene are stuck with the old stereotypes. They only consider themselves a sub because they like to be fucked up the ass. And they're not interested in a Dom that has the same interest."

Kurt's fingers had worked their way up Blaine's arm, gently caressing the dark hair that grew on it and finally up the short sleeves of the blue collared dress shirt Blaine was wearing. Blaine gulped, sensing the dynamic of power had shifted, suddenly realizing he misjudged Kurt all along. He grew hard at the thought of Kurt dominating him, making him submit to his every whim.

Blaine's pupils were blown, lust overtaking him. This man was an enigma, a sexy enigma that he really wanted to get to know better.

"I love to make them beg for it, torture them to the edge of _fucking_ bliss and then make them earn the right to fuck me." He whispered into Blaine's ear, his breath tickling the man's neck. He stood close enough that he can feel the shiver that his words create.

The man trembled where he stood, practically pleading for Kurt to end his misery and take him home like a puppy that had been abandoned by its previous owner.

'Please, let me earn the right' his dark hazel eyes seemed to say. Kurt smirked, leaning forward to place a teasing kiss on Blaine's jaw, giving him a quick taste of pleasures to come.

"Do you want to fuck me, Blaine?" Kurt purred, his hands reached down to fondle the obvious hardness he could see straining the front of Blaine's jeans. He held him, cupping his length, weighing him in his hands. To Kurt, it was like buying a horse. You didn't buy the merchandise without checking his assets out first.

"Good size. Very well endowed. Though I'm going to have to take a closer look. After all, your pants are in the way." Kurt squeezed experimentally, drawing a wonton moan from Blaine. He gasped, his dick throbbing in Kurt's grip. He could feel the pre-cum collecting in his underwear.

"You'd let me do it right here, wouldn't you." Kurt said with a wide lecherous grin. Blaine nodded frantically, a needy whine escaping him.

Kurt teased the top button of his pants, slowly popping it out of the hole and little by little, tugged his zipper down, exposing Blaine's blue and green plaid boxers.

Kurt wasn't worried about anyone calling them out for indecency. This was the place for it. Looking up over Blaine's shoulder he could see two guys rutting in the corner, their dicks clashing like two swords. Most people just ignored it, either too drunk to care or too busy enjoying the show.

But Kurt wasn't putting on a show for anyone. As far as he was concerned, the rest of the club didn't exist. It was only him and Blaine, taking and receiving. The important fact, the one that was crucial to Kurt at the moment, was that Blaine wasn't stopping him. And judging from the hardness he could feel poking his hand, he was enjoying this little exercise just as much as Kurt was.

"Would you let me go all the way?" Kurt slipped a hand into Blaine's open pants, ghosting over Blaine's clothed rock hard erection.

"Please." Blaine begged, hands at his side, clenching and unclenching into fists. He couldn't move. Kurt hadn't specifically told him he had to stay still, that he couldn't become a participant in the little game he was spinning. But. He. Couldn't. Fucking. Move. The force of Kurt's dominance kept him in place.

"What if I took you out for everyone to see? Stroked you till you came apart and made you cum standing right here?" Kurt spoke mischievously, a wicked grin playing on his face.

Blaine felt his legs turn to jelly at the thought. Kurt hadn't even properly touched him yet and he was so close. He could feel it coming, coiling in his belly, getting ready to blow. He was going to cum without any stimulation at all.

The power this man had over him was strong. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, not with any other Dom he'd ever been with.

"I ca-can't…" Blaine stuttered, thoughts racing. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears, drowning out the sounds of the club, muffling them. "Need…"

Kurt leaned forward, still not touching him, and pressed a biting kiss to the side of Blaine's neck.

"What do you need, Blaine?" Kurt kept whispering, his fingers dipping down under the elastic waist band of his boxers, making Blaine breath hitch.

"I need y-you." Blaine managed to get out, and followed up with another guttural moan. Kurt's tongue teased the soft junction between Blaine's shoulder and neck, licking a path up the short column of flesh.

Kurt smiled and stepped away from Blaine, who whimpered at the loss.

"Take me to your place." Kurt instructed and grabbed him by the open 'v' of his pants. He pulled Blaine out of the club silently, not looking back to see if Blaine was protesting. He wasn't.

Blaine followed obediently, whimpering every time Kurt had to stop to let someone pass by, weaving in and out of the throng of people. Every time he did, his knuckles would brush across Blaine's erection, sending waves of desire throughout his body. Blaine thought he was going to die by the time they made it out. The air was colder outside the club than it was when he'd first arrived. Yet still, his erection did not wilt. As soon as they got to the parking lot, Kurt let him go.

"Did you drive here?" he asked, turning to face Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, managing to stutter out, "C-cab."

Kurt nodded in understanding and then glanced over at the parking lot where his own car was parked, "I'll drive us. Leave your pants undone. You won't be needing them for long anyway." He told him. Kurt led them to his car, a dark blue Volvo. He tucked Blaine into the passenger's seat and then instructed him to lead him to his apartment.

Blaine tried not to fondle himself the entire way, thinking of all the things Kurt was going to do to him. His fingers twitched and without thinking about it, reached down touch himself. He didn't move his hand, just resting it on his hard dick, breathing deeply through his nose to settle down and prevent himself from cumming prematurely. Kurt glanced at him on the ride over but never said a word to him.

They arrived at his apartment and Blaine almost tripped over himself as he jumped out of the car to lead the way. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"What am I going to do with you, Blaine?" he asked when Blaine fumbled with his key's, missing the lock entirely. Blaine hoped he'd do a lot of things to him.

He managed to get the door unlocked on his second try and stepped back, waiting for Kurt to go in first. Kurt's smile was genuine, reflecting his happiness from the subs actions and Blaine was surprised at how good if felt pleasing this man. Though they'd just met, Blaine knew he wanted to see him smile every day.

Kurt stepped into the apartment first, looking around at the décor with a poorly disguised wince. The furnishings were horrible, horrible enough that Kurt was considering revoking Blaine's gay card. It looked like a frat house, a straight frat house. Dirty clothes, empty food wrappers and other unmentionable things laid about on the tables, bookcases and couches. The couch and recliner set had a rustic feel to it, a wooden and blue cotton blend. Kurt much preferred his two-tone, black and white leather and microfiber sofa. The entertainment center across from couch had every games system known to man and a shelf full of DVD's that Kurt looked forward to perusing through at a later date.

Judging from the gaming controllers that were still lying out on the wooden coffee table—reminiscent of the players that had left them there— he'd had some company today, some very male company judging from the mess they'd left behind. He'd never met a girl in his life that made this big of mess.

"Could use a little work." Kurt said not looking at Blaine. He didn't see how crestfallen the other man was at his words. But they suggested a chance at redemption, one he wasn't going to ignore.

"I can redecorate." Blaine said willingly. If it made Kurt happy, Blaine would gladly do it. Kurt graced him with another genuine smile that made Blaine's legs feel like jelly.

"I'd like that."

"Is your bedroom clean?" Kurt asked, slightly wary now. Blaine nodded vigorously. He always made sure to keep that part of his apartment spotless, just for this reason.

"Good. Go there and strip. Wait for me." Kurt told him and Blaine took off, eager to follow his orders. Kurt made a note of which door he'd gone through, and then headed for the kitchen.

Blaine's apartment was small, smaller than his certainly and if Kurt hadn't known Blaine was gay beforehand, he never would have guessed. This looked a lot like his step-brother's apartment back in Lima before he married Rachel and she'd whipped him into shape.

"Looks like he'll have to be house trained. I will not have this lying around." Kurt cringed, picking up a dirty sock with a pencil he'd found on the floor. It smelled like dirt and sweat. Kurt gagged and dropped them, wiping his hands on a nearby paper towel. He'd never submit his clothes to such abuse.

The fridge was practically empty, beer and chips the only edible substance he could find. The ice tray in the freezer was full, ready to be used and Kurt searched the cupboards for a clean glass. He found one in the upper right hand corner and inspected it thoroughly before even thinking about using it. The only thing he could find were the water spots left over from the dishwasher so he cracked the ice tray and dumped a few cubes into the cup. He lamented over the fact that Blaine wasn't sensible enough to us a water purifier like he did and reluctantly ran the tap over the glass, filling it part way.

Despite that fact that he swore he could taste lead, the water felt good against his dry throat and though he hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to even be feeling tipsy, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Figuring he'd let Blaine simmer enough, he set his glass down on the counter and headed into where he'd last seen the man disappear. He was pleased to see the sub kneeling on the bed, patiently waiting for him.

The room was very bare, only a cedar chest in the corner, an old chunky TV at least ten years out of date sitting on a entertainment center similar to the one in the living room, and a small bedside table with a lamp and digital alarm clock on it. There were two other doors besides the one he'd just entered through, both closed and he assumed they lead to a closet and bathroom respectively.

A picture of a big oak tree hung on the wall over his bed but the real art was the man kneeling on the brown corduroy comforter, remaining quiet as he watched Kurt silently appraising the room.

Blaine was surprisingly fit, given the state of his fridge, with a firm stomach and lean muscles that spoke of hours of training at a gym. Trailing his eyes downward, he licked his lips when he gazed upon Blaine's dick, nestled in between dark clean shaven pubic hair. His cock was a thing of wonder. It was long and thick, big enough that he knew would create an amazing burn. Kurt had to stop and check himself, resisting the urge to run over and impale himself on it right away.

But there were things they needed to get out of the way first. Just like he was cautious with who he went home with, he needed to make sure Blaine knew how to stop this if he became uncomfortable. Just saying the word 'no' or 'stop' wasn't enough.

"You know the safe words?" Kurt asked him and Blaine nodded.

"Say them." Kurt ordered, not playing around. He took this part very seriously.

"Green: I'm ok with everything your doing. Yellow: This is getting too intense. Red: Stop, I don't want to do this anymore." Blaine said obediently, showing off his experience.

Kurt smiled at him. They were generic but he wasn't going to complain. Later, if he decided to keep Blaine, he could personalize his own safe word but for right now those would do.

"You're such good boy." he praised him, walking closer. Blaine preened under the compliment, like a strutting peacock and nuzzled into Kurt's hand as it grazed over his head, fingers tangling into his curly tresses.

"I think you deserve a reward." Kurt told him, pushing him back roughly onto the bed, his naked back hitting the clean sheets.

Kurt straddled him, crushing their mouths together, and teased Blaine's bare erection with his clothed one. Frottage ensued, the raw friction against Blaine's cock driving him wild with pleasure.

Kurt beamed at the sounds that Blaine emitted, the needy groans mixed in with the whimpers. He was on the edge, had been for a while now, and Kurt knew it.

He trailed a path of kisses down Blaine's neck, starting behind his ear, going past his the indent where his shoulder and neck met and down to his chest, pausing at his nipples. He licked them, swirling his tongue around what Kurt discovered was sensitive flesh, sucking them into pebbled points. Blaine mewled, arching his chest into Kurt's generous mouth.

Kurt viciously pinched Blaine's left nipple, the one that wasn't currently sucking on, creating a contrast of pain and pleasure, his hips still undulating into Blaine's, trapping his aching hardness.

Blaine cried out, toes and fingers clenching, digging into the sheets. He could feel his climax approaching, his balls drawing up, getting ready to shoot his juices. Mercilessly, Kurt grabbed his testes viciously, halting the oncoming orgasm in its tracks.

"Did I say you could come?" Kurt moved up to whisper in Blaine's ear, his breath tickling the lobe. Blaine shivered when Kurt took the fleshy lobe between his teeth, sucking hard on the piece of cartilage.

"N-no." Blaine sputtered.

"Hmmmm…." Kurt hummed thoughtfully, pulling away slightly so he could look Blaine in the eyes, "Maybe you aren't as good of boy as I first thought."

Blaine shook his head violently. It was all too much, pleasure turning into pain. He bucked in Kurt's grip, hoping to dislodge him but Kurt held strong, his grip tightening on his sensitive balls.

"You're just going to hurt yourself." Kurt told him, lying back watching as Blaine came unglued.

"Do you have any toys?" Kurt asked, not really expected Blaine was coherent enough to answer.

Blaine heard Kurt speak but the words made no sense to his lust addled brain. Leaning down, Kurt gripped his chin tightly and forced him Blaine to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to find something to help you control yourself but until then you have to. If you cum, you will be punished. Am I clear?" Kurt told him, slapping him across the face lightly when it appeared Blaine wasn't going to answer him.

"Clear." Blaine used everything he had to hold it inside, thinking of the ugliest things he could to stave off his climax. He heard Kurt moving around his room and turned his head to look at the beautiful man as he searched for something.

"Jackpot." Kurt hissed, pulling open the top of his cedar chest that held all his toys. Blaine whimpered, closing his eyes, picturing the image of boobs in his head.

Pulling out a medium sized cock ring, Kurt turned around, twirling it on his finger.

"You have quite a collection. Been doing this long?" Kurt asked casually as if this was just an informal visit and Blaine wasn't hoping he could bury himself in Kurt's sublime body, pounding his length into him.

"Ye-years." Blaine almost came at the image of Kurt underneath him, writhing in his own rapture. He wanted to give this man as much pleasure as he was giving him.

"How many?" Kurt palmed his own erection through his leggings, enjoying the view of Blaine coming apart at the seams.

"Six. Since high school." Blaine panted, arching. "Please."

"High school, huh?" Kurt pondered, ignoring Blaine's plea, taking a moment to wonder if anyone from his old life had the same urges as him. Surely they never would have admitted it out loud even if they did.

"Perks of an all-boys boarding school." Blaine grunted, making Kurt chuckle.

"And what is such a sexy man like you doing without a regular Dom." Kurt asked, moving closer till Blaine could almost feel him.

"I d-don't kn-know." Blaine stuttered, shaking his head.

"Maybe we won't need this after all. You're doing such a good job on your own." Kurt indicated towards the cock ring he was still holding and then towards Blaine's cock. He hadn't been aware that he'd reached down and gripped the base of his dick so hard he was sure he'd have a bruise there in the morning.

"Please, I want to cum. Please." Blaine begged, wanting to just let go but he also craved the dominance that Kurt held over him.

Kurt giggled, fucking _giggled_ and slowly, oh so slowly, lowered the leggings he wore underneath his skirt, stripping off his skirt as an afterthought. His corset tied in the back but he'd mastered the art of undressing himself in them years ago. With the flexibility that shouldn't be possible—Blaine's eyes bugged out at the sight of it—he stripped himself naked and climbed on top Blaine, using his knees to hold himself over him, not quite touching.

He wore the cock ring around his slim wrist like a bracelet as a warning. Blaine still wasn't allowed to cum yet. Gritting his teeth, Blaine was only allowed to watch and feel as Kurt resumed his torture, licking around his belly button, bending over him.

"You're going to kill me." Blaine forced out, sure that his cock was now blue and purple.

"You're fine." Kurt assured him, shaking his head. "And they say I'm the dramatic one."

Blaine had never felt more fucked than he had this night. Kurt was true to his word, making him beg and whine, bringing him close but never letting him fall over the edge. It was delicious torture, just like he said it would be.

He thought he saw stars when the warmth of Kurt's wet mouth enveloped his throbbing erection, sucking on the abused organ like a damn lollypop, using his tongue skillfully to drive Blaine crazy.

He kissed Blaine's circumcised head and then licked down his length, over his perineum and fluttering hole. Taking one of his balls in between his lips, he sucked hard, feeling Blaine quake above him.

Kurt grinned, very pleased at how Blaine was doing. So pleased that he knew Blaine deserved what was coming next. Climbing back up Blaine's sweaty body, he kissed him softly.

"Cum for me, Blaine." He whispered against trembling lips and Blaine didn't need telling twice. Howling Kurt's name, he came so powerfully that it was physically painful. Kurt milked him, stroking his cock as ropes of creamy gobs of semen splashed their stomachs and scrotums. Blaine collapsed, fainting from the overwhelming sensations that he was experiencing.

The expressions on Blaine's face as he came, triggered Kurt's climax and he closed his eyes as he rode out his orgasm. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Blaine had passed out. He smirked and lovingly peppered chaste kisses on Blaine's closed eyelids, cheeks, nose and mouth.

He shifted, his sticky groin growing uncomfortable and stood up to go find a washcloth. He found one in the bathroom, surprisingly as clean as the bedroom and cleaned Blaine up, wiping his genitals and stomach of both their cum. Afterwards he tucked Blaine in under the covers and went to go take a shower.

There were no clean towels in the bathroom, something he'd overlooked beforehand, too excited about the prospect of cleaning himself off. So he walked, naked as the day he was born, out of the bathroom and searched Blaine's apartment for the laundry room. He found a towel folded on top of the dryer.

Blaine was slowly awakening when he got back, eyes fluttering open and smiling sleepily at him from the bed.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him. The man underneath him eagerly reciprocated, unable to keep his hands to himself.

"Nu uh." Kurt pulled away when Blaine got too handsy. Kurt turned away from him when he dressed, aware that Blaine was staring at his rapidly disappearing, naked backside lewdly.

Blaine whimpered in protest when Kurt started to leave without a word, not looking back. He didn't want him to go.

Getting up, ignoring the ache and burn of his crotch, he crawled after him, whining like a bitch in heat. Kurt stopped at the front door, turning back to face the whimpering Sub.

"Tomorrow night after work, you're not going to go out looking for a good time." Kurt told him, leaving no room for argument. He pushed a kneeling Blaine further into the carpet with his foot, looking down upon him.

"You're going to wait for me, kneeling at the front door naked. I expect you to be there from the moment you get home to the time I arrive. I want to see the carpet burns on your knees, do you hear me?" Kurt grabbed his hair, lifting his head so they made eye contact. Blaine could see he was deadly serious. If he didn't do what he was told, Kurt would leave and never come back. It was a test; a test that he desperately wanted to pass.

Blaine nodded wildly. The prospect of going back to the club to pick up another guy didn't appeal to him anymore. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Kurt.

"Good." Kurt patted his head, smiling. "Maybe someday soon, I'll let you fuck me."

Blaine heart rate accelerated at the idea, his face splitting into a wide excited grin but Kurt tutted and pushed him away.

"But remember. You have to earn it."

Kurt left him, whistling as he walked towards his car and drove to his apartment. He grinned every time he thought of what tomorrow was going to bring, earning him a few confused looks from his neighbors as he climbed the stairs to his apartment on the third floor.

It was kismet, Kurt thought as he hummed the tune of "Candles" under his breath, having gotten in stuck in his head after hearing it on the radio driving home. Wonderfully pure kismet.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S Kismet= fate for all those who don't know. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 2**

**Author: Me**

**Warnings: Set heavily around a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism/Masochism so be aware of that when you read. Rated M for lemony goodness and some mild swearing. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, I'm here to tell you now, please don't read my story. I'm not responsible for what happens if you do and I do not appreciate flames. Constructive criticisms, by all means, but please no flames.**

**Spoilers: A tiny bit from season one but nothing substantial. Mostly Futuristic!AU.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed late at work the next day, pouring over the layout for next month's release. He was a perfectionist, everyone who had ever known him longer than a couple of days could account to it, but he truthfully had no real reason to stay later then he had to today. This month's release was already on its way to the printers and next month's was in the very beginning stages or as he like to call it, the waiting stage. They had to wait for the journalists to finish writing their articles and the photographers to send in their pictures. It was his job as editor-and-chief to make the final decision about what went into the magazine and what didn't make the cut. Kurt usually liked the feeling of command that this gave him, something that translated to his personal life and connected him to it. But today he was too keyed up to concentrate on work.<p>

He kept glancing at the clock every few minutes, excitement rushing through his veins at the thought of that beautiful man that was waiting for him. But he couldn't arrive at Blaine's apartment too early. He hadn't given Blaine a specific time when he would arrive, so technically he could be as late as he desired. And the later he was, the more Blaine would squirm in anticipation.

His office looked somewhat cold to the untrained eye, a mixture of black and white. The north walls were made of glass, giving him a perfect view of Manhattan. The other four walls were a shade of light grey, modern artwork that had caught his eye hanging on them. His large n-shaped desk was made of white plastic and sitting on top were a few memorable items that gave him the illusion of having a life outside of work. Two picture frames sat on the right side. One was of his friends from home, the few that he had stayed in touch with after high school, and the one was of his family. The chairs across from his desk, the ones reserved for guests, were the same color and material as his desk, adorned with a black cushion on the seat. He sat in his comfortable black swivel chair, leaning his head back against the headrest. Staring at the proofs on his desk was getting dull and he glanced at the clock once more.

Seven o'clock.

Kurt grinned and started gathering up his stuff, shuffling the papers into a neat pile that he could put into his brown leather satchel. He tucked his swivel chair under his desk and shut down his computer that had been sitting idle for the past couple hours. He shut the lights off on his way, walking out of his office with a grin on his face. Only his assistant, Gavin, was there to see it.

Everyone else had left for the night. Gavin waved hyperly as he passed, giving him a wide admiring smile. Without giving the man a second look, he bid him goodnight and walked towards the elevator with a wide gait. His blue Ralph Lauren jacket hung over his shoulder, a single finger hooked on the collar.

Tonight was his second 'meeting' with Blaine. But it was going to be different then their first meeting. It had to be. It was the night he would establish the rules of their relationship. And it was just as important as anything else they were going to do.

He pushed the call button, watching as it lit up and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. It did so slowly, having to travel up forty levels till it got to Kurt's floor. The indicator lights above the second set of elevator doors flashed green and he stepped closer to the designated doors. They slid open noiselessly and he stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the underground parking. The ride down was made in silence and so was the ride home to change and pick up a few necessary items. He wasn't going to use Blaine's toys anymore. No, he was going to use his own.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't have the right ones. He did. But his own toys were familiar and Blaine was not the one in control. Kurt was.

He took a twenty minute shower, enjoying the warm water as it cascaded down his lithe but muscular body and changed out of his Armani suit and into a pair of tight black skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination. He slipped on a navy, long sleeve shirt, so thin that it was practically see-through, and a black and blue pinstripe vest.

His hair was spiked chaotically, putting a lot of effort into making it look like he didn't care about how it looked. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time, smoothing out imaginary crease lines.

Dinner was inconsequential at this point since he planned on eating later with Blaine. Deciding he'd wasted enough time, having spent an hour and a half in total, he picked up his keys and wallet and packed a bag of essentials he would need tonight. And then he left, heading for his car once more.

By the time he got to the apartment, it was close to nine o'clock. He reached up to knock and noticed a sliver of light from a small crack between the door and the frame. Experimentally, he pushed lightly on the door, not surprised to find that it swung open for him, having not been completely closed. Kurt smirked, knowing that Blaine must have left it open for him so he could enter without having to knock.

Blaine was exactly where he was supposed to be, kneeling at the threshold of the front door. His hazel eyes lit upon sight of the Dom and he whimpered. He was already hard, Kurt could see. His impressive erection saluted the ceiling which made Kurt smirk.

He stepped into the apartment, happy that everything seemed to be the same. It was still very messy, dirty clothes and food wrappers lying about, but Blaine had followed his orders perfectly. He hadn't asked him to clean, only to be there. It warmed his heart to see the red carpet burns on Blaine's knees and buttocks, evidence of how long Blaine had been kneeling there.

He didn't express any of this though. Ignoring Blaine for now, he walked into the living room and over to the coffee table. He swept an arm over the contents, pushing everything onto the floor. Blaine didn't make a sound of protest, still facing the door. He didn't even turn around to see what the all the commotion was.

Pushing the table out of the middle of the room, he wiped his hands on the couch cushions and walked over into the kitchen. He hunted around for a garbage bag, opening cabinets and searching the laundry room.

This was all done in nerve-racking silence. Blaine couldn't see what Kurt was doing until he stepped back into his line of view.

He held out the black industrial size trash bag to him, eyes hardened. "Clean up this mess."

Blaine didn't question the order and quickly went about following it, throwing away all the junk that Kurt had pushed onto the floor and the some that cluttered the other parts of the room. Kurt walked over to his DVD shelf and, like he promised himself the night before, examined the titles with curiosity. Most of them were stereotypical action movies like The Fast in the Furious, Die Hard, Lethal Weapon and the sci-fi action Aliens series. Regular shoot-em up movies with knock down drag out fights scenes. Kurt wasn't entirely surprised after seeing the state of this apartment but was pleased to see some redeeming movies such Rent, Hairspray, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink and The Sound of Music. Kurt was a big fan of Broadway musicals and romantic comedies.

Pulling The Sound of Music off the shelf he opened the case to stare at the DVD hidden inside.

"I was named after Kurt Von Trapp, you know?" Kurt said conversationally. Blaine perked up at the sound of his voice but didn't stop cleaning, picking up his game controllers and putting them on their charging stations.

"My mother was a big Sound of Music fan. She used to go make me see all the theatre revivals that passed through town but I didn't mind. I liked going." Kurt continued, not expecting an answer from Blaine. He hadn't asked for one.

Kurt sighed wistfully and shut the movie case with a snap. "I miss those days. No, that's a lie. I miss her."

Blaine tied the garbage bag off; having finished picking up every bit of trash he could find and sat it down next to his trash can in the kitchen. Returning to the living room, he dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, who had moved on from the movies and over to the bookshelf that he had overlooked last night. He was skimming the titles with his finger, a small smile on his face.

Kurt was often amazed at how much you could tell about a person from looking around their house. Blaine was obviously an avid reader, judging from the amount of novels he could see. There were mostly mystery and Sc-Fi books but what had pleased him the most to see was the containers of Vogue and Runway magazines on the shelf.

He was also a sports fan. He glanced around at all the framed posters of The Buckeyes, Giants, The Mets and The Rangers. Football, Basketball, Baseball and Hockey. He liked it all apparently.

Turning around, Kurt smiled at the sub. He walked over his bag and he opened it, bringing out pair of leather fur-lined cuffs. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of them, pre-cum leaking from his engorged penis.

"Turn around." Kurt told him and Blaine did as was ordered. Kurt cuffed his arms together and helped him stand up, leading him over the couch. Upon sitting down, Kurt pulled Blaine down on the floor in front of him, his legs spread open wide. Blaine could see the outline of Kurt's package, pressing against the tight confines of his skinny jeans.

"Tell me about yourself, Blaine." Kurt redirected his attention, a smirk playing on his lips. One of his hands dropped down to rest lightly on the bulge in his jeans and the other went behind Blaine's head, fingers playing with the curls in the back.

"Your apartment tells me a lot about you but there is still some stuff I want to know. For example, what's your last name? How old are you? What do you do for a living?" Kurt said while running his hands through Blaine's unruly curls.

Because of the order Kurt had restrained him with; he hadn't the time to gel them down, leaving them free to do what they pleased. Kurt had been surprised to see them but did not find them entirely unattractive. In fact, he liked running his hands through them. They were silkier than they first appeared to be.

"My full name is Blaine Anderson. I work at Anderson & Kline, a corporate law firm here in Manhattan. I'm doing my internship at the moment and working to finish my law degree." Blaine answered diligently, nuzzling into Kurt's hand. It was so soft, the softest he'd ever felt before. He knew that from last night after Kurt worked him over but it wasn't enough. He wanted Kurt to touch him even more.

"Have you always wanted to work for your parents?" Kurt asked looking bored with the conversation and Blaine bit his lip worriedly, a nervous habit of his.

"N-no" Blaine gasped mid-word as Kurt pushed Blaine's knees apart, exposing his low-hanging testicles and erection. He slid a boot-clad foot under the hanging appendages and applied pressure.

Blaine bit his lip again, trying to keep his cries in, forcing them to come out strangled. He struggled to remember what he was going to say next, his brain doing a good impression of mush at the moment.

"I w-wanted to be a musician. But my dad pressured me into moving into the fam-family business."

"Yes, I can see how easily he would be able to bend you to his will. You do seem to take orders well. Does he know how submissive you truly are?" Kurt asked calmly. He didn't outwardly appear to notice Blaine's struggles, slowly rubbing his foot against Blaine's vulnerable genitalia.

Blaine shook his head, unable to verbally reply.

"No, I didn't think so. Daddy would be so disappointed to learn what lengths his son would go to please someone. Does he even know you're gay?"

Blaine nodded, trying to compose himself. "I c-came out in high school. He called it a phase for the longest time and when he realized that I was never going to like girls, we came to a mutual understanding. Sorta like, don't ask don't tell. He tolerates it as long as I keep it out of the office and I work towards taking over the family business."

Blaine groaned when Kurt pushed hard, keeping a constant pressure for a few seconds before slowly releasing.

"He sounds like an ass. My dad was much more understanding." Kurt didn't sound conceited about this, like he was trying to rub it in Blaine's face that his dad was better than his. He merely sounded factual, wanting the other man to know as much about his life as he was learning about him.

"I grew up in a very small homophobic town in Ohio. And my dad is the very description of butch. He owns his own mechanic garage, was the quarterback in high school, voted prom king, watches sports on TV and fishing shows. But despite all this, he was very understanding when I came out after a small stint as the kicker on the football team to pretend I was straight. But he said he already knew. My friends liked to joke that I was born without a closet." Kurt laughed, still stroking both Blaine's hair and genitals at the same time. Blaine didn't know which one he liked more.

"Suffice to say, he doesn't know about all about my sex life. Learning about this part of my life would surely give him a heart attack and he can't afford another one of those."

Blaine looked thrilled about this small kernel of knowledge, his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He opened his mouth to ask a question, thirsty for more information about Kurt only to bite his lip at the last second, sending the Dom a hesitant stare.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, seeing this.

"What part of Ohio?" he asked meekly, unsure if Kurt would allow him to speak freely. He hadn't said anything against it but nothing about Kurt was predictable.

Realizing what was wrong without Blaine having to fully explain, he just smiled at him, encouraging him to speak.

"Unless I give a direct order, Blaine, feel free to say anything you like." He said, petting him. "And to answer your question, Lima. Why?" He looked curious.

"I lived in Westerville." Blaine replied, shocked. It was hard to believe that only a hundred miles had separated them all their pubescent life. And they'd never run into each other before. He remembered passing through Lima once or twice on his way to Columbus with his friends on the weekends.

Kurt had stopped rubbing his foot against him during their talk and when he noticed, pulled his foot away, earning a meek whine in protest from Blaine.

"Go get my bag." Kurt told him, leaning back against the couch. Blaine looked over at the black duffel bag that Kurt had dropped and slowly shuffled on his knees over to it, ignoring his burning knee caps. Once he reached the bag, he stared down at it forlornly, realizing he was at a loss. His hands, cuffed behind his back, were of no use to him. Glancing back at Kurt, he braced himself for his reaction. But Kurt didn't give him one, continuing to stare at him with a steely expression on his face, silently waiting for him.

With a sigh, Blaine leaned down, widening his legs to keep his balance and picked the handle of the bag with his teeth. He broke out into a cold sweat and slowly straightened back up, the bag lighter then he first thought.

Shuffling back over to Kurt, he deposited the bag into the Dom's lap, earning himself a kiss with lots of tongue. He moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as Kurt ravished his mouth.

With a firm grip, Kurt pulled him by the waist closer to him, so one of his knees smashed against Blaine's cock. He whimpered, rubbing himself against Kurt's knee harder, loving the raw burn it caused.

"You remember the safe words?" Kurt asked pulling away from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine nodded, eyes closed in pleasure as he rode Kurt's knee.

Kurt grabbed him by the chin, forcing Blaine to look him in the eye. "Answer me."

"Yes, I remember."

Kurt smiled, loosening his grip on Blaine's face.

"Good. Because we're going to try something different today."

Blaine really hoped that meant he'd earned the right to fuck Kurt. God, it was all he wanted.

"I need to know what are you're into, Blaine. Pain? Humiliation? Voyeur? What are your limits?"

"I want to please you." Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt's neck, slowly rolling his hips harder. "Anything you want."

Kurt pushed him away, "That's not what I asked, Blaine."

He stood, pushing Blaine away so hard he ended up on the floor. With skill that could only come from experience, Blaine brought himself to his knees without the use of his hands, looking at Kurt nervously. Kurt didn't look at him as he leaned over and unzipped his bag that he'd moved over off his lap onto the couch.

Blaine waited in anticipation. His eyes widened at the cock ring that was pulled out. It was smaller than the one he'd been threatened with last night. A war waged within him, his body and mind remembering the absolute pleasure and the pain that had accompanied it.

"Please." He begged, but wasn't even sure what he was begging for.

Without saying anything, Kurt walked over and stroked Blaine's half-hard cock before sliding the metal ring down to the base of his erection. Blaine winced at the tightness.

"Get down." Kurt didn't wait for him to comply, pushing him down to the floor, his face pressed into the carpet, ass upturned to the ceiling. He turned his head sideways so he could breathe properly, his heart beating fast within his chest.

"We'll have to get you tested first chance we get." Kurt said, more to himself then anything. Blaine felt Kurt move away from him but with his head turned away from him, he couldn't see what he was doing.

"Judging from last night, you like at least a little bit of pain. But I need to know how much you can take. And when we were in the club and I unzipped your pants, were you really ok with me exposing you to all those strangers? These are things I need to know Blaine. You need to trust that I will not push you past what you tell me your limits are. Safe words are smart precautions but I prefer not to make you use them at all." Kurt said running a finger down Blaine's exposed vertebrae till it met with the crack of his ass.

"I just want to please you. I trust you." Blaine replied, lost to the sensations of Kurt's dominating will.

"We just met last night, Blaine. How can you know that you can trust me with something like this?" Kurt leaned down to whisper this into Blaine's ear.

"But I feel like I've known you longer…. like I've been looking for you forever." Blaine replied truthfully, trying to express what he was feeling. He'd never felt his way towards anyone before and never anything so quickly.

Kurt looked thoughtful at this, wondering the same thing. Blaine's trust was something he felt had to be earned, just like Blaine had to earn the right to go any farther than second base with him. Trust was something to be learned with time but with Blaine, it was something instinctual. It was like they were truly made for each other. Kurt realized he'd been silent for too long, pondering his similar feelings and the sub had grown anxious, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

Blaine didn't fear punishment from Kurt. He feared indifference. He would have rather felt the sting of his paddle then the ache of his rejection. And Blaine knew deep down that that if Kurt were to leave and never acknowledge him again, he would never recover from it.

Blaine gasped in surprise when Kurt slapped his ass hard, the taut skin turning white for a brief second and then a fiery red. He bit his lip to keep the cry from escaping his throat.

"Don't try and hold it in, Blaine. I want to hear your cries." Kurt smacked him again, eliciting another cry from the dark haired man, one that he didn't try to stop.

His legs wobbled, threatening to send him to the floor as Kurt continued assaulting his ass, slapping him with equal pressure each time. Once Blaine had gotten comfortable with one spot, he'd move onto another, renewing the pain all over again.

Tears fell from Blaine's eyes but he refused to say anything. He knew what Kurt was trying to do. He was trying to force him to admit he had limits.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Kurt growled, growing frustrated. He smacked Blaine harder than before, earning a pained whimper.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was quickly enveloping his body. Every smack sent spikes of white hot pain from his burning, over-sensitized skin.

"Y-Yellow." Blaine finally cried softly, pushed past what he could stand.

"Please, stop." He whispered shamefully. He buried his face into the carpet, feeling like a failure. He wanted to please Kurt so bad but he couldn't take anymore.

"I'm sorry." Blaine slumped. He knew that Kurt had to be disgusted by him, by what a horrible sub he was, and that any minute he was going to walk out that door and never come back.

"Oh, you silly man." Kurt gently caressed Blaine's stinging skin, kissing the red, tender patches. Blaine's erection had wilted, though the cock ring that Kurt had placed on him stayed in place. Even flaccid, Blaine's penis was very large.

"You don't get it." Kurt told him, shaking his head with a sad sigh. "Your previous masters must have taken advantage of the fact that you would stop at nothing to please them. But they never considered you, did they?"

"I'm a good boy." Blaine sobbed, shaking from the exertion of his cries.

"Of course you are." Kurt consoled him. He had no doubt that Blaine tried his very best in everything he did. The way he sacrificed his future to work for a father that he was sure didn't really love and accept him told Kurt a lot about who Blaine was as a person. He was a genuinely kind soul, always thinking of others before himself.

Kurt needed him to see that just because he was submissive, his own pleasure mattered just as much as his.

"I want to know what makes you feel good," Kurt told him, making Blaine look up at him through wet lashes. "You pleased me just by admitting when you couldn't take anymore."

"I did?" Blaine asked, with child-like wide eyes. They were still wet from his tears. But Kurt could see that Blaine was starting to understand.

"Very much so." Kurt smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now I think you could use a shower and some good food in your belly."

Blaine's stomach growled at the mention of food which made the man flush and Kurt chuckle. Without a word, Kurt grabbed his hand and helped him up, ignoring the lines of pain around Blaine's eyes when he flexed his gluteus muscles.

"Go take a shower and I'll go run and get us food." Kurt pushed him towards the bedroom, grabbing his keys out of his bag. Blaine tried not to whimper at the loss of contact, missing the warmth of Kurt's hand in his.

"Don't worry," Kurt assured him when Blaine reached out and grabbed for him, doubt in his eyes that Kurt was really going to return, "I'll be right back. I passed a good looking Thai place on the way. Do you like Thai food?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Never really tried it before. I stick to comfort foods, burgers and such."

"Well, that's one more thing that's going to change around here." Kurt told him, shaking his head with mirth. "I don't eat out much, mostly because everything is full of fatty calories that would damage my body. But tonight's special."

"You cook?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide. It was just another thing he loved about Kurt. He was so open. So honest.

"Yes and I'm very good at it. My mom taught me when I was really young." Kurt smiled at him, reminiscent about his past. He liked thinking about her. And it was the only way to keep her memories safe.

"Go take a shower." Kurt ordered, "I want to see you on your knees when I get back."

Blaine nodded happily and limped into the bedroom, heading for the connected bathroom. He heard the door close behind Kurt but ignored the small bit of fear he had left. Kurt said he would come back.

And he trusted Kurt. More than he trusted anyone it seemed.

END

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to clarify that Blaine was <strong>_**not**_** raped. Taken advantage of, yes, but he consented to each and every one of his previous relationships and enjoyed a lot of them. There are a lot of people who look at BDSM and only see the harnesses, whippings and violence that comes along with it. But it's more than just a Dom taking a sub's control away and forcing them to do sordid acts.**

**On another note, I honestly wasn't going to write a direct sequel to this. I was planning on starting the next story a few months down the line and everything in this chapter was implied. But so many people asked about what was going to happen when Kurt came the next day so I decided to write it. That's why it took so long. And I don't have a beta, so it took some time to write and edit this before I decided it was decent enough to post. I hope I didn't miss any mistakes.**

**I'm really happy that so many people liked this and reviewed. I still plan on expanding this, going more into Kurt and Blaine's life after their first meeting. So let me know what you guys think about his one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 3 ½**

**Author: Me**

**I apologize for the obscenely long wait. This was another one of those chapters that I hadn't planned on writing but was written anyway. And then I wrote it, hated the ending, so I re-wrote it over and over again till I finally found one that I liked. Sadly, this is not it. This chapter ended up being so long that I cut it in half. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day depending on how work goes for me. This first half contains a bit of Blaine's life that will be important for a later story, so it's not just random.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I was so blown away by all the nice things people had to say. It makes me happy to know that other people are enjoying reading this. Special thanks to Sweet Clementine for answering some questions I had and for being an awesome cheerleader. And to KILLJOYY for resolving a fear of mine, even if she probably has no idea what I'm talking about.**

**Warnings: Set heavily around a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism/Masochism so be aware of that when you read. Rated M for lemony goodness and swearing. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, I'm here to tell you now, please don't read my story. I'm not responsible for what happens if you do and I do not appreciate flames. Constructive criticisms, by all means, but please no flames.**

**Also I would like to point out that from now on, my updates will get progressively kinkier. :)**

**Spoilers: A tiny bit from season one but nothing substantial. Mostly Futuristic!AU.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson."<p>

Blaine looked up at the familiar voice of his father's secretary. Standing at the opening to his small cubicle, she stared down at his sitting form with a look of calculated indifference. He squinted up at her, balking from the glare of the artificial light overhead. She was a giant of woman, standing a few feet higher then Blaine when he wasn't sitting, with long flowing auburn hair that was neatly braided in the back.

She was his father's corporate wife, figuratively and literally. During the day she worked as his secretary, the person who took his calls, shuffled his schedule around and worked on meeting his every need. As of six months ago, she'd received a promotion. Nowadays, her job title extended into his father's personal life—not that he had much of one in the first place—somehow worming her way into his father's bed. By night she became his mistress, a secret affair that his father was keeping from his current wife, Blaine's fourth step-mother since his parent's nasty divorce.

Blaine suspected that someday she would become his next step-mother, once he got rid of the current one.

"Yes, Paula?" He spoke casually with her, using her first name instead of her formal title. He enjoyed denying her the respect she wanted and felt she so rightly deserved, knowing how much it frustrated her. And he especially _loved_ watching her bite her tongue and push past it, fearful that what she said would somehow get back to his father. She wouldn't risk the possibility of losing all her luxurious benefits.

Blaine didn't doubt that she would. His father would never tolerate the disrespect to his name.

But Blaine knew it wasn't because his dad cared about his feelings. He was an Anderson. And Anderson's deserved respect, even when they didn't.

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and stretched. Paula waited until he was done, grinding her jaw in irritation.

He was sure he was some sort of sight to behold, with his hair ungelled for the first time since he'd started working for his father's company, his dress shirt wrinkled and bunched at his waist. He'd spent the better part of the last hour bent over his desk, head buried in his folded arms against the hard surface as he fought off the clutches of sleep, glasses askew on the bridge of his nose. He hadn't slept well last night, it being the fourth night that Kurt hadn't slept over since they started seeing each other.

It had been a week since the night Kurt spanked him, drilling a newfound trust and devotion in the man that he'd never had before in any of his previous Dom's. After that embarrassing spectacle that had taught Blaine a valuable lesson, Kurt had returned with the food and then they settled down to watch a movie. Kurt had sat on the couch and he on the floor at the Dom's feet, clinging to them like a child would. Every so often he would look up at the man who had successfully captured his heart so quickly, a blush coming to his cheeks. Kurt would look down at him and smile, ruffling his curly hair. It amazed Blaine that something so simple made him feel so loved.

They didn't have sex that night. Kurt had shaken his head kindly when he had inquired and told him that they were just going to sleep. Blaine spent the entire night cuddled up next to Kurt, not sure if he liked it better this way. Sex with Kurt was amazing but just being so close to the other man felt like he was living in an amazing dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

Never before had an empty bed left him so unsettled, unable to sleep as he tossed and turned for hours, knowing what the problem was but not how to fix it. Kurt had told him that he was going to be very busy the next couple days and was unable to stay over but he didn't think that it meant he wasn't going to see him at all.

"Your father requests your presence." She told him coldly, breaking him from his thoughts.

The one thing that he could say he liked about Paula was that she never tried to bullshit him. She made it clear from the very beginning that if and when she became attached to his father, she wasn't going to be his mother, something he all too gladly agreed with.

It was something Charlotte, his dads existing wife, failed to understand. Instead, she wanted him to see her as mother-like figure but did not have the persistence to break through his walls. He knew that all of Charlotte's affections were fake, an act of trying to get him to like her so she could move up the ranks with his father. She wasn't the first to have tried it.

And that knowledge was one of the reasons he never felt submissive towards her. Women in general didn't make him feel truly submissive but it was even less so with women like Charlotte. He knew their game.

"Understood." She didn't leave and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You can leave now." He told her but she shook her head.

"He needs you now. I was told to escort you up." She replied.

He heaved a silent sigh and nodded. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, he grabbed his black suit jacket off the back of his chair and made his way over to the elevator.

His father's office and those of his partners were all housed on the top floor of the building, like lords looking down over their kingdom. Such a feat was only possible because his father happened to own the entire building. Blaine thought it was super cheesy but it made it easier to avoid confrontation if they only saw each other when his father summoned him.

Paula rode the elevator with him in silence, pulling her blackberry out of her jacket pocket, ignoring him the rest of the way up. She was no doubt doing something _important_ for his father. He sighed and shook his head, trying to even out his breathing. Being summoned by his father made him anxious. He was sure that whatever he had to say wasn't good. It never was.

The ping of the elevator alerted him to the arrival of their floor and Paula stepped out first, heading over to her desk situated right outside the strong maple doors to his father's office. Blaine took his time, trying to draw it out as long as possible.

Those imposing wooden doors opened before he could get there, his father standing in the open doorway with a fresh scowl on his face.

"Blaine." He gestured inside with a jerk of his head and Blaine had to choice but to hurry and follow his orders. He could already feel the pull of submission coming over him. Biting his lip, he hurried inside the office, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"You were late this morning."

Blaine sighed and nodded, knowing that there was no way he could lie to his father. Never let it be said that George Alexander Anderson bothered with pleasantries, always getting straight to the point. It was what made him a good lawyer and a right bastard.

At five foot five, he stood just a little bit taller than his son with dark graying black hair that was combed into compliance. Blaine had inherited a lot from the man in the form of genes, with dark Mediterranean features that sent most women swooning. In thirty-five years, Blaine knew he'd look exactly like his father did now.

But in spite of his short stature, George Anderson had a special talent for making anyone who met him feel insecure with his hard hazel eyes that had the capacity for such cruelty. There were nothing like Kurt's icy blue ones that, in spite of their cold nature, held so much compassion in them.

"And it looks like you slept in your clothes." Blaine felt his heart rate accelerate as his father stepped closer to him. He refused to look up from the floor.

"I didn't sleep well last night and woke up late. I didn't have time to iron my suit." Blaine mumbled, already knowing that it was an unacceptable answer for his father.

"Excuses," The man spat back at him. "And look at me when I'm talking to you, instead of standing there quivering like a weakling. How are you going to become a successful lawyer if you can't look the judge in the eye?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Blaine hesitantly looked up at his father, feeling his hands start to shake.

"You've been distracted these past few days. Don't think I'm the only one who's noticed." His father shook a finger at him with a stern look.

"I can't keep coming up with excuses for you, Blaine. What you do affects me, which affects this company. If you look bad, I look bad. So for you to come in here every day, looking like you do now, acting like a moping child, reflects how I raised you. Do you know how many college graduates I turned down to get you this internship?"

Blaine nodded silently. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation, the first time his father had told him what a disappointment he was.

"The senior partners are starting to doubt my judgment, calling favoritism. I knew going into this that they would try and use that against me but these last few days your performance has given them the proper ammunition." George fumed, running a hand through his hair.

"I haven't been sleeping well." Blaine repeated because really that's all he could say. His father wouldn't want to hear all about his pining over Kurt, or the fact that without him, he didn't feel like doing anything.

"Then fix it. Tomorrow I expect you to be here early and ready to work with nicely pressed clothes and a winning attitude. No more of" he waved in the general direction of where Blaine was standing, "This."

"You'll come to work and do your job. Prove to them that I made the right choice in giving this internship to you."

"Yes, sir." Blaine replied, his gaze dropping to the floor once more.

"Now, go and salvage what's left of this day." His father ordered. He walked around his desk and sat in his leather chair, picking up a ball-point pen that was lying on his desk. Blaine took that to mean this conversation was over and he was free to go.

He breezed past Paula's desk, refusing to look anywhere but the chrome elevator doors that would lead to his freedom. Once the doors were closed, he collapsed against the side wall, holding a hand to his chest.

He felt so small and weak. Like the softest wind would knock him over if given the chance.

Somehow, he was able to slowly make his way back to his desk, fighting the instinct to crawl underneath it and hide from everyone. But he knew that would be unprofessional and he wasn't going to give his father another excuse to come find him. He loosened his tie and sat down, not bothering to take off his jacket.

His chest felt tight, like his lungs had a vice around them. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, clenching his hands tightly. Talking with his father always made him feel like this.

A soft vibrating from his trouser pocket made him jump, alerting him to an incoming text message. With trembling hands, he wiped his mouth and then pulled his Smartphone out of his pocket. Upon seeing who had texted him, he smiled and read the simple but authoritative message.

**Home at the usual time? **

He replied with a firm yes and eagerly waited for a new message to arrive.

**I'm coming over tonight. Be prepared. **

And just like that, with a few simple commands, his anxiety was gone, evaporating into thin air. Kurt had the uncanny ability to make all his problems go away.

Blaine clutched his phone to his chest, his smile turning into a wide dopey grin.

Kurt was coming over tonight and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Blaine was kneeling eagerly at his door when Kurt arrived. Stripped of clothes and rank, he waited, still unsure what time Kurt would arrive. At half passed six, Kurt stepped through the door, using the key that Blaine had given him.<p>

Kurt smiled at him and walked over, enveloping the shorter man in tight hug. Blaine turned his head sideways, resting his cheek on the Kurt's flat stomach, wrapping his arms around the Dom's thin waste without a moment's hesitation.

"I missed you." He said, mumbling his words into Kurt's stomach.

Kurt laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine's curly head. He knew how much Kurt liked his scruff so he'd made sure to leave it ungelled.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's stomach in response, closing his eyes as a familiar sense of belonging washed over him.

"Come here." Kurt pulled him to his feet with surprising strength and kissed him, cupping his cheeks between his hands. Blaine opened his mouth to Kurt's probing tongue, whimpering as Kurt's took complete control of the kiss.

"God I missed your mouth." Kurt pulled away to breath, panting as he laid chaste kisses down Blaine's jaw and neck.

Blaine's eyes widened when Kurt pushed him back and dumped him on the couch, climbing on top of him. With both his knees on either side of Blaine's hips, he pressed his clothed groin into Blaine's naked one, thrusting against him roughly. Blaine hissed in delicious pain, throwing his head back as Kurt attacked his neck with biting kisses.

After making out for a few minutes, Kurt's horny frenzy finally settled down, leaving both boys hard and aching. They both lied there, gasping for breath, their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together.

For a while, neither of them said anything, relaxing in the shared company of each other. Everyone once in a while, Kurt would chastely kiss Blaine on the mouth, staying close to breathe each other's air.

Their moment was interrupted by the soft chirping of Kurt's cell phone. Grumbling, Kurt rolled off Blaine and struggled to pull it out of his pocket.

"Hello." He answered the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Someone's grumpy tonight." The melodic tenor of one of his best friends replied to his snippy tone.

Blaine pouted, missing Kurt's touch after not having it for so long. He crawled over to hug his Dom's leg, smiling happily when Kurt absent-mindedly reached down and petted his curly head.

"I'm a little busy, Kev. What's up?"

"With your new boy?" Kevin, Kev to his friends, asked, ignoring Kurt's impatient question. Glancing down at Blaine, Kurt smirked.

"I'm at his house now and you're interrupting."

Kevin laughed, "Interrupting what? Frottage? Or something more? Don't tell me you're letting him fuck you yet?"

"Have you called for a reason or can I hang up now?" Kurt asked sarcastically, his thumb already hovering over the end key.

"Hey, wait! I do have to tell you something." Kevin yelled, knowing he'd pushed Kurt far enough to go through with the threat. "Savannah's in town."

"So?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, leaving the sub sitting in the middle of the room naked and alone. He walked over to the balcony window and opened up the curtains, staring out into the smoggy New York night.

"So I thought we could meet up. You, your boy, Andrew, Savannah and her new flavor of the week."

"I don't know." He glanced back at Blaine, who was staring at him with wide begging eyes.

"It'll give you a perfect opportunity to see how your boy behaves in public. And plus, don't you wanna show him off. I'm sure he's a beaut. You've got impeccable taste."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Where?" He was never going to admit how much the idea of showing Blaine off turned him on.

"Satan's Fire."

Kurt grinned, "Perfect."

"You think an hour will give you enough time to primp?" Kevin asked.

"Fuck you." Kurt replied and hung up. He turned to Blaine.

"Change of plans. We're going out." Blaine's eyes widened in shock but he followed obediently when Kurt strolled into his bedroom and over to his closet.

With his hands on his hips and his brow furrowed, Kurt stared at all of Blaine's clothing with a look of contempt on his face.

"I can't believe he only gave me an hour. If I'd known about this beforehand I would have ordered something more appropriate. Nothing in here looks like it will work." Kurt muttered to himself, pushing clothes aside. Blaine's wardrobe was decidedly bland, suits for work, jeans, t-shirts and sweats for home. He had a small redeeming section of dress shirts for clubbing but nothing that was appropriate for tonight.

"I'm definitely going to have to take you shopping. This is atrocious." Kurt mumbled to himself, grimacing at Blaine's horrible taste in clothes.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Kurt kneeled down and pulled out a black trunk box Blaine had stored underneath all his hanging clothes.

Blaine watched as he unlocked it, smiling upon seeing the contents.

"It'll do." Kurt said and then stared up at Blaine with a half curious, half amused look.

"I don't think I've ever met a Sub that is this prepared with his own supplies? Are you really a switch in disguise?" Kurt asked but Blaine could hear from his tone that he was mocking him, reminding him of how they had first met.

He blushed at the memory, but knew that it was true. Normally the Dom held all the toys.

"One of my old Dom's." Blaine replied, knowing that Kurt expected an answer despite how blithe the comment was made. "He preferred keeping everything over here and when we broke up, he left it all behind."

"Hmm…" Kurt replied, his eyes darkening possessively. "For tonight, they'll do. Tomorrow we're going to burn all of this and buy you some new stuff."

Blaine nodded, smiling. That one sentence made his entire world light up. Kurt wouldn't invest so much into him if he was planning on throwing him out in a few weeks. Buying him his own set of supplies marked long time ownership.

Kurt pulled out a black mesh shirt and tight leather pants that was folded near the bottom.

"Put these on." He handed the outfit to him. Blaine noted the lack of underwear but said nothing as he unfolded the clothes and pulled them on. The pants were infused with a built-in cod jockstrap that held his genitals but was still thin and tight enough to see the outline of his erection. The jockstrap was removable, held in place by a few snap buttons.

"Good. Now this." Kurt helped him put on the chest harness. The harness was held together by a metal ring in the middle of his pectoral muscles. Four leather straps wrapped around each of his shoulders and sides, buckling in the back.

"I'm almost tempted to use the nipple clamps, but we'll save those for later." Kurt grinned and slapped his ass, making Blaine yelp. His softening erection hardened at the idea.

Kurt stepped back to take in the final view and nodded in satisfaction.

"Not perfect but good on short notice." He said and turned around, walking out of the bedroom. Blaine followed obediently.

Grabbing his car keys that he'd thrown on the counter, Kurt pulled him by the ring on the harness out of the apartment, pausing to let Blaine lock his apartment up.

"Let's go. We have to stop by my place so I can change." Kurt told him casually.

Blaine's heart stopped beating for a few seconds, unable to comprehend anything past what Kurt had just said.

Kurt was going to let him go to his apartment.

To anyone else, that would have been nothing. But to Blaine, it meant that Kurt was starting to trust him. It meant he was one step closer to becoming Kurt's permanent sub.

They drove in silence, Kurt's warm hand lying on Blaine's thigh as he drove one handed. Every so often he would squeeze and the warmth of his hand transferred to his leg and traveled straight to his dick, making him whimper.

Kurt pretended not to hear him.

Ten minutes into the drive, Kurt pulled into the underground parking for his building and parked. Blaine followed him to the elevator and watched as Kurt punched in a code for it to move. He pressed the fourth floor button and the doors closed with a soft whish.

But unlike the elevator at the office, the anxiety he felt as the elevator ascended floors made his stomach tingle in excitement.

Kurt pulled him down the hallway at the arrived floor, headless of anyone who could have been watching them. Blaine didn't feel as exposed when Kurt was around.

When Kurt stopped in front of his door, the butterflies in his stomach turned to lead bricks and he broke out in a cold sweat. Just by looking around he could tell that the whole building was nicer than his, more expensive and of high quality. Even the door was better than his flimsy one.

"Don't look like I'm leading you into a lion's den to be eaten. Relax." Kurt told him, having been subtly watching Blaine the entire time. He unlocked his apartment and turned the handle on the door, getting ready to open it.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." Blaine lied, not wanting to look like he was weak and pathetic. He never wanted Kurt to know how much he intimidated and made him feel safe at the same time.

Kurt froze, turning back to look at Blaine with suspicious eyes. He'd always had a knack at knowing when he was being lied to. It helped weed out the bad guys when dealing with his lifestyle.

"Don't ever lie to me, Blaine." He said. His voice was firm. "I've been nothing but honest with you since the beginning and I expect the same courtesy from you."

It was a warning. Blaine gulped, casting his gaze to the floor in shame, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, sniffling.

Kurt sighed and pulled him into the apartment, doing nothing to absolve Blaine of his guilt. Leading him over the couch, he left him there to go change, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Blaine kept his gaze trained on the floor, his curiosity kept at bay by the look of disappointment he'd seen in Kurt's eyes.

Biting his lip, he clenched his hands into fists, berating himself silently. Kurt was right. He should have never lied; no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel.

He was so caught up in his silent persecution, he never noticed Kurt had finished dressing and had rejoined him on the couch. When he did, he sank to the floor at Kurt's feet, pressing his forehead to the floor, begging for forgiveness in the only way he knew how.

"You're going to bite a hole in your lip if you keep doing that," Kurt softy lifting his head up with a finder under his chin. Blaine released his bottom lip immediately, feeling the metallic sting on his tongue.

"I'm sorry." Blaine repeated and Kurt leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth, making Blaine moan as he made contact with his split lip.

"I forgive you this time. But don't let it happen again." Kurt said softly and Blaine nodded vigorously.

Shaking his head, Kurt stood up, giving Blaine a good view of his outfit. He wore sinfully tight skinny jeans that framed his slim legs and ass perfectly. To match the outfit, he wore a white dress shirt with a black button up leather vest and a blood red bow tie. His hair was still immaculately styled.

Blaine couldn't stop staring, all the blood draining to his cock as Kurt spun in place, showing off his outfit.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, well aware of Blaine's predicament.

"Eurggg." Blaine's brain short circuited as Kurt giggled and pulled a fedora off an old fashioned hat rack standing near the hallway leading towards the bedrooms and put it on his head. The hat was grey with a black stripe sewn around the base and a red feather sticking out of it. It matched his bow tie perfectly.

"I usually don't wear hats after I've styled my hair but his outfit calls for one. I'm sure I have enough hairspray in to keep it tame." Kurt said pouting his lips as he admired himself in a mirror hanging on the wall.

Kurt glanced at the analog clock that was hanging on the other side of the room in the mirror.

"Oh, we should get going. Kevin should be there by now." He said. Blaine was tempted to ask where they were going but refrained, not wanting to upset Kurt again.

Kurt walked over to the small side table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a wrist wallet and deposited his essentials into it before snapping it around his wrist. He glanced down, something in the drawer catching his attention and he giggled.

"I have just the thing to complete your outfit." He said pulling out a chain leash with a leather loop to hold on to. Clipping it to the ring on Blaine's harness, Kurt smiled.

"There. Now I won't lose you." He stuck his hand through the loop and pulled Blaine towards the door, not waiting for his reaction. Kurt held his leash in full view as they walked away from Kurt's apartment, not caring who saw. He barely reacted when a woman stuck her head out, eyes bugged out at the sight of them. Kurt waved, blowing her a kiss and she slammed her door shut. Smiling, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. She's always hated me." He tried to reassure Blaine and it worked for the most part.

He kept staring out the window the entire drive, savoring the feel of Kurt's possessive hand on his thigh.

Satan's Fire was a fetish club, Blaine remembered. A private one. Only members were allowed inside the doors and to become a member came with a hefty price. Blaine never saw the point of paying so much to get in when there were so many free clubs around. But tonight, it looked like he was in for a treat.

After seeing Kurt's apartment, Blaine wasn't surprised that Kurt was a regular member to a club like this. Which made him wonder about Kevin? How did he know him? Did they work together? Were they former lovers?

He didn't feel brave enough to ask.

Kurt pulled up in front of the valet and he got out, handing the keys to a studly man dressed in a devils costume. Another similarly dressed valet approached Blaine's door but wasn't stupid enough to try and help Blaine out. It was his Dom's job, not his. Kurt tipped him generously for that, pushing the money inside the waist of the man's tight red leather pants. The man gave him a sultry grin and stepped away to go help someone else.

Blaine eyes widened at the sight and he bit his lip, an unfamiliar feeling coursing through his veins. Kurt wasn't supposed to look at anyone else like that. He shook the thought away, chiding himself for being jealous. Kurt was the Dom. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Come on." Kurt helped him out, leading him towards the doorway by the leash. The bouncer grinned at Kurt when he saw him and unclipped the red partition rope, letting them by without any fuss.

Kurt was obviously well known around here.

"Hey, Porcelain."

"Noah." Kurt smiled at his old Glee mate, glad to see the return of the Mohawk. Puck was one of the three people from his old life that knew about his alternative lifestyle. At first Kurt had been nervous, randomly running into the straightest boy he'd ever met, working as the new bouncer for one of the clubs he frequented. Puck had immediately recognized him and after some obligatory teasing, agreed to keep this part of his life secret from everyone else.

"Busy tonight?" Kurt paused to chat.

"Nah, it's only a Wednesday night. I swear I'm going to fall asleep out here." Noah sighed, shaking his head. Kurt laughed at his put out expression, his blue eyes twinkling.

"How's Sirena?" Kurt asked. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Pregnant. I swear that little alien inside of her is making her crazy. One minute she's horny as hell, wanting to have loud kinky sex. The next minute she's yelling at me because I got the wrong kind of mayonnaise when I went grocery shopping and then won't speak to me for the rest of the night. And then she's puking all over the place."

"And you wonder why I stick with men." Kurt nudged Blaine, putting him into the spotlight.

"This your new man?" Noah asked with a grunt, eyeing him. "You sure he's gay? He has caterpillar eyebrows."

Kurt grinned conspiratorially and leaned over, kissing Blaine's temple, just to the side of Blaine's triangular eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sure."

Puck didn't look convinced but shrugged, "Alright. Have fun, Kurt." A small line had formed behind them and Kurt figured if they stayed any longer, they were going to get Puck into trouble.

Kurt smiled warmly at his old friend and pulled Blaine inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this is an odd place to end. But it was the only spot that made sense. But remember, the night's only half over. Tell me how I'm doing, I love getting feedback.<strong>

**Also, if anyone's interested I'm thinking of posting another story. It's a crossover fanfic with Silent Hill and Glee, with Kurt and Blaine. I've finished 75% of it, so the chapters should be fairly consistent. Let me know that you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 4**

**Author: Me**

**It's a little late but only by a day or so. Way better then my last chapter. I went to the State Fair Sunday night and when I got back, I fell asleep almost as soon as I sat down. And Mondays are hell for me. I have the majority of all my classes and to top it off, I had two tests, so that's why it's late.**

**Thank to all those who reviewed. You guys are amazing.**

**Warnings: Set heavily around a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism/Masochism so be aware of that when you read. Rated M for lemony goodness and swearing. So if you don't like this kind of stuff, I'm here to tell you now, please don't read my story. I'm not responsible for what happens if you do and I do not appreciate flames. Constructive criticisms, by all means, but please no flames.**

**Spoilers: Nothing, really. Mostly Futuristic!AU.**

* * *

><p>Kevin waved from his table as soon as they stepped through the door and Blaine's stomach plummeted. The man was absolutely gorgeous, somehow managing to have the stunning features of a porn star and the masculinity of an intimidating FBI agent at the same time. His eyes were soft, clashing with his manly cheek bones and seeming all the hotter because of it. He was of average build with lithe muscles that Blaine could see through his thin grey shirt.<p>

It wasn't until the got closer that he could see how tan he was, blending in with the red tinted lighting of the room. His dark brown hair was close cut, buzzed close to his skull and his eyes were hazel like his own.

Upon reaching the table, Kurt and Kevin embraced fondly with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. And Blaine squirmed uncomfortable, trying not to let his jealousy show.

From a physical point of view, they looked like the perfect couple.

"I see you managed to clean up in a respectable amount of time. I honestly wasn't expecting you for another hour or so." Kevin quipped as they sat down. Kurt flipped him the bird in reply. Without asking, Blaine took his rightful seat at Kurt's feet, his backside pressed up against Kurt's right leg.

"So this is him?" Kevin turned his attention to the sub and Blaine ducked his head, not used to the attention. None of his other Dom's friends paid any attention to him before.

"Mmhmm." Kurt hummed, leaning down nip the shell of Blaine's ear, unable to resist. Blaine gasped, his cock twitching in his pants.

Kevin laughed at the exchange and it was then that Blaine noticed another sub kneeling at his feet. He was only a boy, looking to be around eighteen. His shaggy mop of dark red, curly hair, hung messily in his face. It looked a lot like his when he didn't wear any gel in it.

His face was an almost alarmingly pale color with a splatter of red freckles across his nose and cheeks. And his eyes were a dark brown color that looked older his age.

"Blaine, this is Kevin. Don't let his attractive face fool you, he's an asshole. And that skinny boy, who looks like he's going to drop dead at any second from malnourishment, is Andrew, his sub." Andrew smiled shyly at Kurt, obviously having known him long enough not to be uncomfortable with what he said, and then buried his face into Kevin's leg. Kurt ignored his behavior, used to it by now.

"You're exaggerating. I feed him." Kevin said defensively, shaking his head, "Occasionally."

And though Andrew was skinny, he didn't appear to be unhealthy. Just skittish.

"Where's Savannah?" Kurt asked, redirecting Blaine's attention back to the conversation.

"Hell if I know. She's the one who suggested meeting up and even you arrived before her." Kevin replied irritably.

A couple of drunks stumbled by their table, knocking into Andrew as the passed. The boy jumped, clinging to Kevin's leg fearfully while the two sneered down at him.

Andrew glared at them behind their backs before pulling Andrew onto his lap, showering him with gentle kisses, tying to get him to calm down. Kurt frowned sadly, placing his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, drawing him close.

It didn't take long for him to understand. Though he never considered himself one before, he could recognize the look of a sub that had been abused.

The waiter arrived, distracting them and asked for their order. He was dressed in a red devils costume to fit with the theme of the club.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke and he'll have a Martini." Kevin gestured towards the quivering sub in his arms. The panic attack had ended, and now he was shaking from the aftershock.

"And you sirs?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt questioningly.

"I'll have a margarita. And what about you, Blaine? What would you like?"

Blaine didn't respond at first, biting his lip in thought. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. Alcohol tended to make him act like a whore and as a general rule, most of his Dom's forbid him from drinking. Kurt didn't know that though.

"A coke, if that's ok." Blaine asked looking up at Kurt for permission.

"Nothing stronger?" Kurt asked, curiously. And Blaine shook his head, deciding to play it safe. There was flash in Kurt's expressive blue eyes that told him they would talk about it later.

"A coke it is, then." Kurt told the waiter, who left to go fill their order.

"So you must tell me," Kevin changed the subject, "How did you find this beauty?"

Blaine blushed, which made both Kurt and Kevin chuckle in response. As Kurt opened his mouth to tell the story, a loud boisterous woman plopped herself down at the empty seat of the table, making everyone look at her.

Her short platinum blonde locks shone in the hot artificial light, lighting her glittery cocktail dress up light a strobe light. She huffed and kicked off her silver pumps, slumping in a un-lady like manner in her chair.

"God, I'm so done with men." She growled, flinging her matching clutch purse onto the table.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Kevin said. Andrew didn't seem perturbed by the new arrival so Blaine concluded that she was fairly well known.

"Shut your face. I'm Manhattan for a week to visit the damn family, and instead my mother decides to set me up on a date because you know, I haven't settled down, married and shit out 3.7 demon spawns. I would have rather stayed in Long Island or given myself a Pap-smear. But I think, "My mother's going to bitch at me the entire time if I don't do it and she'll probably end up with a scalpel in her eye by the time I leave", so I decided to go to get her off my back. Big mistake."

"It was a date from Hell. So I don't need your mouth making my already shitty night any worse." The woman snarled, pointing a finger at Kevin.

"Geez Savannah, go take an antacid or something. It will help with all that bitter your carrying around with you." Kurt said with a bitchy look on his face. Blaine cracked a smile, hiding his face into Kurt's calf so no one would see.

"Fuck you." Savannah flipped him off but Kurt shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to vagina." Kurt said smirking. Kevin snorted, choking on his drink. Andrew crawled off his lap so he could lean forward to breathe and clung to his leg once more, giving Blaine a small smile.

"You'll get used to it." He mouthed, making Blaine smile back at him. He sure hoped so.

"I need some shots. Where's the waiter?" Savannah said, looking around. Her brown eyes scanned the establishment, looking for a man wearing horns and a tail.

They sat at a table painted red to match the floors and walls. Cages were strategically place around the room, available for use at any time. And right in the middle of the room was a stage with bar that was easily accessible to cuff someone to. A rack of floggers and whips for general use was right next to it. Those patrons into voyeur were encouraged to get up and entertain. Tonight the stage was empty and Kurt didn't feel like testing the waters with Blaine quite yet.

Beyond a doorway in the back covered with black beads was the inner sanctum of the club. Occasionally a scream could be heard from behind, making Blaine shiver.

"Already come and gone. Sorry, babe. You didn't get here soon enough." Kevin quipped.

"Fuck that. I'm going to go get something from the bar." Savannah said and disappeared.

"I thought you said she had someone new. That was the whole reason she invited us, right." Kurt asked Kevin in confusion.

"I thought she did. She's been talking about a new guy for months. Brandon? No, it was Brody, I think. Bratwurst? Anyway. How was I to know that she moved on already? I can never keep track of them." Kevin shrugged.

"I never try to keep track. After a while I just assign them a number. It's easier that way." Kurt said, shaking his head fondly.

"Maybe I'll start doing that. It'll save me the hassle." Kevin smiled. Savannah returned then, interrupting them.

"You know what's wrong with men?" she asked, slamming down five shots of amber liquid.

"Do tell?" Kevin said with a wry grin. She seemed to always forget that she was in the company of four men, gay or not.

"They're too soft." Savannah replied, "I knew this man my mother set me up with wasn't into the scene but I thought, "Hey, I can train him." The first time I mentioned whipping, he all but bolted from the room."

"You don't say. I'm sure that's a conversation that normally comes up on a first date." Kurt replied with an amused snort.

"It is if he wants to be my sub." Savannah said and threw back a shot, wincing at the burn.

"So you're done with men, huh? Does that mean you're moving onto women?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

Savannah scrunched up her nose, "Nah, I like dick too much."

"I know how you feel." Kurt grinned down at Blaine, who smiled in agreement.

"Well now, who's this?" Savannah asked, seeing Blaine for the first time. "And when were you going to introduce me?"

"When you stop talking about yourself and your problems." Kurt said and Kevin laughed.

"So, never then." He said, mockingly.

"You're an asshole." Savannah glared at him, piercing him with her brown eyes.

"I aim to please." Kevin pitched back and Blaine could see why these three were such good friends.

The waiter returned with their drinks. Kurt took a small sip from his and handed Blaine his coke. Blaine took the cold glass gratefully, condensation from the sides wetting his hands.

Movement from in front of him made him look over and he smiled at the heartwarming sight of Kevin and Andrew. Kevin had reached down and slowly lowered Andrew's martini to his sub's lip, helping him steady the glass as he drank. For the first time, Blaine noticed that Andrew's hands were warped and scared, making it hard to hold his glass without spilling.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Kurt leaned down to say to Blaine.

Blaine nodded, unable to take his eyes away. Their love for each other was blatantly obvious with every move they made and every look shared. Blaine felt foolish for ever thinking that Kurt would want to screw that up.

"Damn right we are." Kevin said overhearing them. He winked playfully and Andrew flushed an interesting shade of red.

"Kevin found Andrew at the restaurant he works at." Kurt started to explain, "He's a chef at The Bayou, that expensive Cajun restaurant downtown. Andrew used to belong to one of the waiters and would come in every so often. One night Kevin was taking the trash out and saw Andrew being beaten by his old Dom in the alley behind the restaurant. Impulsively, he stepped in and saved him without thinking about the consequences. He didn't intend to take him on as a sub at first but Andrew didn't trust anyone else and Kevin didn't want him to go out and attach himself to the first Dom he found. So he took him on. It wasn't until later he realized he'd fallen in love." Kurt explained. "It hasn't always been easy but Kevin is patient and kind. He and Andrew really are the perfect match."

"And I don't regret it." Kevin said, hugging Andrew from behind. Looking bashful, Andrew smiled softly, fingering the collar loosely buckled around his neck. It was made of thin brown leather with Andrew's name engraved on it.

The collar was a sign of Kevin's ownership over Andrew, a contract between Dom and Sub as a physical symbol of their relationship. Blaine wondered what Kurt's collar looked like. Something flashy maybe? Kevin's was simple and plain but still beautiful, reflecting the man that he was.

"I was always so jealous of them." Kurt admitted with a smile, "They would do anything for each other. I've always wanted to find someone like that."

Blaine's heart started beating faster. The longing he could see in Kurt's was like a jab to the heart. He wanted to make it go away. Any way he could.

"I want to be that someone for you." Blaine said, startling himself with his boldness. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Awwww… I think I'm going to vomit." Savannah ruined the moment with her smart ass reply, making Blaine feel self-conscious about what he said.

Kurt didn't seem to notice she had even spoken, staring at Blaine with a searching gaze. Blaine felt trapped underneath his gaze, held in place by Kurt's control. The sounds of the club became quiet as time seemed to slow down around them. Blaine couldn't focus on anyone other than the gorgeous man that had stolen his heart.

Both were unaware that they had the undivided attention of the entire table. Kevin stared at the couple with a pleased grin on his face, genuinely happy for his friend. Savannah, irritated at being ignored by Kurt and now Blaine, had folded her arms and was silently pouting.

After a few seconds of staring, Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine. Tenderly and languidly they kissed, moving their lips together in a perfect rhythm. Kurt pulled Blaine back so he was flush against his knee and put his hands on his shoulders, slowly rubbing them. Moving down his chest, he pinched one of Blaine's nipples through the mesh shirt he was wearing, making him gasp in the kiss. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's open mouth, alternating between pinching and rubbing Blaine's sensitive nipples.

By now, Blaine's cock was rock hard, the semi-erection he'd been sporting all night, aching with a now throbbing need.

"Come here." Kurt pulled him close and Blaine turned around so he was facing Kurt, kneeling in front of him. He could see the outline of Kurt's hard-on through his jeans and without thinking about it, leaned forward and mouthed along the inseam of Kurt's crotch. Kurt leaned a back in his chair, closing his eyes at the unexpected motion. For a few blissful seconds, both of them had forgotten where they were, too wrapped up into each other.

"Eager little shit, isn't he?" Kevin commented with a sly grin, making him realize that both Kevin and Savannah had stopped arguing and were watching them intently. Blaine glanced back to see that Kevin was now actively massaging Andrew through his pants, making the boy squirm in anticipation. Savannah's hand was up her skirt, rubbing herself as she watched them.

Blaine was too aroused to be embarrassed, whining in protest when Kurt pulled his head off his crotch and forced him to look up at him. Blaine gasped at the sight of Kurt licking his lips.

With his other hand, Kurt reached down and pinched a nipple. Blaine yelped, shaking from his intense arousal.

"I want you to blow me, Blaine." Kurt commanded, his voice coarse with excitement. Without hesitation, Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's jeans with shaking hands. He managed to get them open, tugging Kurt's insanely tight pants down the middle of his thigh, aided by Kurt who lifted his hips to get them out from under him.

Blaine took the head of Kurt's dick in his mouth, sucking hard on it. Sinking down to the base, he hollowed out his cheeks, making Kurt jerk up into Blaine's mouth. Gagging, Blaine tried to lift up but Kurt held him down with one hand on the back of his curly head. Gripping his hair tightly, Kurt roughly pulled him back up and shoved him back down, fucking Blaine's mouth.

Breathing through his nose, Blaine tried not to panic. Panicking would lead to asphyxiation and he liked being able to breathe. Kurt showed him no mercy, rolling his hips up into Blaine's mouth forcing him to take it.

"That's it… that's it…" Kurt mumbled. Blaine, feeling brave, moved his hand to the underside of Kurt's testicles and hesitantly took them in his grasp. He rolled them in his hand, milking the two sacks with a confident grip.

"Shit fuck." Kurt swore, a growl escaping his throat. It was such a change from their first time together, Blaine now the one who had a semblance of control.

Thinking Kurt was too out of it to notice; Blaine abandoned Kurt's testicles and moved further down to his quivering asshole. As he gently traced his fingers around the ring of muscle, he tried imagining what it would feel like around his cock, humming around Kurt's dick in his mouth. Kurt arched, making Blaine choke at the unexpected move. He waited until he could catch his breath back to continue. He pressed a thumb against Kurt's hole, feeling it clench and unclench at the slight pressure.

Kurt grabbed his wrist tightly, hard enough to bruise and pulled the hand away from his entrance, glaring down at Blaine. He sat up from his slouched position in the chair and pushed Blaine's face down as far as it would go on his dick. He held him there as punishment, not caring that it was even harder for Blaine to breathe.

Blaine could feel the head of Kurt's cock at the back of his throat and dutifully tried to continue sucking him. He knew he'd pushed too far and accepted this as the consequence. Only through his past experience was he able to do this without accidently biting Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine… fuck…." Kurt said and exploded into Blaine's mouth, semen shooting down his abused throat. Blaine tried to pull off but was shocked when Kurt continued to hold him there.

Without warning, Kurt reached down and unsnapped the jockstrap. Blaine's erection sprung free but before Blaine could react, Kurt plunged his hand into Blaine's pants, fisting him. Blaine moaned, rocking up and down in Kurt's grasp, mouthing at his softening dick.

Kurt's dry strokes were almost violent in nature, gripping Blaine so tightly that he was sure he was going rub him raw. Blaine couldn't handle it anymore and, heedless of the consequences, came all over Kurt's shoes with a near silent cry.

Blaine gasped as Kurt continued to stroke him through his orgasm, not seeming to care that Blaine had most likely ruined his shoes. And they looked pretty expensive.

Only after he came was he allowed off Kurt's dick. He looked up and saw the angry glint in Kurt's eyes and gulped, knowing that he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, sir." Blaine apologized. Kurt squeezed Blaine's sensitive cock hard, making him wince. He knew it was going to be painful when he tried urinating later.

"Later." Was all Kurt said and Blaine shuddered at the implication. He was going to be punished and Blaine couldn't tell if he was excited or anxious about it.

"You can't punish him too hard. After all, you were the one who beat him off." Kevin said. Andrew was still at his feet, erection tenting his pants and shaking because of it. Kevin had brought him close and then left him there. Savannah had presumably finished her business and was wiping her right hand with a napkin.

"I would. Those are a damn expensive pair of shoes." She said, angry on the shoe's behalf.

Blaine looked to the ground, knowing it was more than just ruined shoes. He knew the rules and still he broke them. Kurt reached down and snapped his jockstrap back up and pushed him away. Blaine sat back down at his feet, hoping he hadn't screwed this all up.

No one had batted an eye about what had just happened and if anyone thought it was weird, no one said anything about it.

Kevin chuckled at Blaine's put out expression, slapping the side of his chair.

"Damn, Kurt. This one sure is amusing. I'd say he's a keeper." He said in between breaths. Kurt sighed and nodded, despite how livid he was. Pushing aside his anger, he reminded himself that he was going to deal with it tonight. Right now, he was going to try and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Speaking of, you never told us how you found him." Savannah said, looking interested. "We got sidetracked by Kevin and Andrew's disgusting cuteness."

"Technically, he found me." Kurt said, expecting both of their reactions.

"Do tell." Kevin said, amused. He and Savannah shared a knowing look.

"He approached me thinking I was a sub." Kurt said and Blaine blushed, ducking his head away from everyone's eyes.

Savannah burst out into laughter, smacking her knee dramatically while Kevin chuckled and shook his head. Even Andrew cracked a small smile.

"How many is that so far? Like every guy you meet?" Savannah asked and it took Blaine a moment to realize they weren't making fun of him but of Kurt.

"Shut the hell up. I can't help it that I look so dainty." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "And you fell for it too when we first met." He said, looking at Savannah.

"My point exactly. How was I supposed to know that I was facing a double rejection? Not only were you gay but also the wrong orientation." She said.

"We met at a club similar to this one, in almost the exact same way we did. Except she really was a Dom and a girl, so I didn't take her home." Kurt filled him in, seeing Blaine slight confusion.

"Like I'd let you. In my scenario, it was the other way around." Savannah huffed.

"How did you and Kevin meet?" Blaine asked hesitantly, looking up at his Dom. Kurt didn't seem angry anymore but Blaine had a gut feeling that he was bottling it all up, saving it for later.

Kevin looked surprised at his question and at the fact that it was the first time Blaine had spoke without someone prompting him. He was quick to get over it, giving Kurt a mischievous grin.

"Oh, we've known each other for a long time." Kurt, catching on, glared at him in warning. But Kevin ignored it. "Way back when he was still a Sub."

Blaine coughed on his drink that he'd reached down to sip at, suddenly remembering its presence. Kurt had paid for it and he felt guilty that he hadn't taken one drink from it.

"You were a Sub?" Blaine asked surprised. He never would have guessed. Kurt was so… so dominant. After getting to know him, it was hard to believe that Kurt had let anyone take control over him.

"Not a very good one." Kurt grudgingly gave in, knowing Kevin wasn't going to drop it.

"He was always challenging his master, arguing at the most simplest of orders. I should know, I'm the one who figured it out that Kurt wasn't just acting out to get attention."

"You were his Sub?" Blaine's eyes widened at Kevin's admission.

"Briefly." Kurt looked uncomfortable at the reminder of those times, glaring at Kevin with deadly intensity

Kevin wasn't fazed, going on like it wasn't bothering Kurt. Blaine bit his lip, wishing he'd never asked in the first place. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kurt angrier then he already was.

"It was all thanks to Charlie. He was the one who introduced us. He told me about his unruly sub and I agreed to take Kurt on and give him so more training. No one was more surprised than when I realized what was going on. It's not often you find a sub ignorant of the fact that he has Dominant urges. But Kurt was new to this lifestyle so we forgave him."

"After we released him. I became his mentor, teaching him all about how to be a Dom. We've been friends ever since." Kevin finished, looking proud of himself.

"Something I still regret to this day." Kurt snipped, downing the rest of his margarita he'd set on the table.

"Ouch." Kevin placed a hand over his heart. "That stung, Kurt."

"I think it was supposed to." Savannah said, "You basically grabbed him by the balls and emasculated him in front of his Sub. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to stab you with something yet."

"I refrained for Andrew's sake." Kurt snarled, "Wouldn't want to incapacitate his Dom right in front of him."

The fact that Andrew would have freaked out for different reasons, remained unsaid.

Savannah's cell phone rang and she cursed, taking it out of her clutch purse.

"Damn, it's the hospital. We might have to cut this short boys." She warned and answered her phone. While she was busy talking to whoever had called, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"She's a doctor." He explained.

"Ok, call me if anything changes. I'm on my way." She said, sounding more professional to whoever was on the phone. She snapped her phone shut, ending the call abruptly. As if an invisible switch was flipped, she returned to the crass bitch that Blaine had seen before.

"Fucking hell. Mr. Douglas decided he would rather piss through a bag than into the toilet. I have to go fill out the order and find out why his fucking kidneys decided to shrivel up. I'd wait till tomorrow but the nurses would probably murder me in my sleep."

"What a beautiful image." Kevin said shaking his head. "We should probably head in anyway. Andrew needs to be well rested for his test."

"Test?" Blaine asked, still looking at Kurt.

"Kevin's paying for him to go to college at NYU. He's majoring in literature, I believe."

Andrew nodded in confirmation, standing when his Dom stood.

"Well, it's been fun. We should do this again." Kevin grinned, "Maybe next time, you'll actually have a man for us to meet." He said to Savannah.

"I hate you so much." Savannah replied, with a death glare. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

Kevin shot her a smile before turning to Kurt.

"What about you?" he asked. Blaine glanced up at Kurt, fearful.

"We're going too." The way he said it, made Blaine shiver. So full of repressed anger. Anger that he was going to take out on Blaine's ass.

Kevin's eyes narrowed at Kurt's tone.

"Savannah, stay with Andrew and Blaine for a moment. I need to talk to Kurt privately." Blaine couldn't detect any of the teasing cadence that he'd spoken with the entire evening. He sounded like a true Dom, full of power and control.

"Don't let me keep you." Kurt actively defied him, standing to face him despite being smaller in height, weight and girth. Both Blaine and Andrew looked worried, watching as their Dom's faced off in a contest of will.

Blaine knew this was how they coexisted without killing each other. You put too many alpha males into one room and it wouldn't be long before they were all fighting amongst each other. To balance this, Dom's had a ranking with each other. Whoever was more dominant, won, much like how it was in a wolf pack. Experience mattered and Kurt was at an obvious disadvantage but still he continued to fight for title of top dog. Savannah was obviously on the lowest totem pole, Kurt right above her.

"Kurt." Kevin all but growled, eyes narrowing. "I need to speak with you."

Kurt folded and nodded tightly, not looking happy about it.

"I'll be back. Stay here." He told Blaine, eyes as cold as icicles.

Kevin walked them over to the other side of the room, standing near the bar.

Kurt expected him to yell but was surprised.

"Do you plan on collaring him?" Kevin asked calmly.

"Yes."

"I assume he did more than ruin your shoes." It wasn't a question.

"He tried to stick a finger in me. He hasn't earned the right yet." Kurt explained and Kevin nodded in understanding.

"Just remember that there's a fine line between punishment and abuse. I see how angry you are. I just don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret."

"You really think me capable of doing what that bastard did to Andrew?" Kurt was insulted, and his tone showed it. Ever since Andrew had come into Kevin's life, he'd taken abuse more seriously. He never wanted to see the kind of pain in someone ever again.

"Not on purpose. He knows the safe words, right?" And if Kurt looked insulted before, now he looked downright betrayed.

"Of course. You beat that into me pretty harshly." He knew he that it wasn't quite as harsh as he made it out to believe but Kevin had always had a secret vendetta against partner abuse. Meeting Andrew had hardened him even more.

Kevin looked annoyed at this. "I see how he looks at you, Kurt. He'd do anything for you. I'm worried you'll push him too far and he'll let you, even if it hurts him."

"I've already been over this with him. He tried to hold back when I asked him what his limits were and I dealt with it then." Kurt said, making Kevin nod.

"Good. But make sure you calm down before you punish him. His punishment should never take place when you're too angry to think straight." Kevin said.

"You must think I'm some kind of idiot and a bastard. Of course I planned on calming down before doing anything." Kurt snarled and walked away, stomping over to where the three they'd left behind were watching them with trepidation. Even Savannah, who was known for being a bitch, looked worried.

"We're going now." Kurt told Blaine, reaching the leash. He clipped it to the harness and pulled him out, expecting resistance against the chain from how fast he was walking. But Blaine followed closely, never leaving a big enough space for that to happen. Stopping by the bar, he paid for both his and Blaine's drink before making his way out of the club.

Noah wasn't there when he walked out and he was strangely glad, not wanting his old friend to see him like this. Another bouncer that he vaguely recognized had taken the man's place.

Blaine was silent the whole way home, fidgeting nervously in the front seat. He kept glancing at his Dom, quickly looking away in fear that he'd notice.

It didn't take long for Blaine to understand that they weren't going to his house. They were headed to Kurt's.

Neither of them spoke on the way up to Kurt's apartment and as Kurt unlocked his door and pushed him inside, Blaine started shaking. He trying to make himself stop, knowing that he deserved whatever Kurt had in store for him.

Kurt threw his keys into glass bowl on the side table and pulled him down the hallway leading to the bedroom that Kurt had changed in earlier. But instead of going through that door, Kurt pulled him into the one across from it. There were two others that Blaine assumed was a closet and a bathroom.

The room he led Blaine into looked like any other guest bedroom. The bed made of hard oak and had two pillars on the headboard. On each pillar there was metal rings attached to the tops. To anyone else, it looked like a fashionable decoration piece. But Blaine knew what they really were. Bondage rings, hidden in plain sight for anyone to see. He wondered what else this room hid.

"Strip." Kurt ordered tersely. It was the first thing he'd said to Blaine since leaving the club.

With fumbling fingers, Blaine slowly undressed, unsure of what to do with his clothes.

"Get on the bed. On your stomach." Blaine obeyed, just deciding to leave them on the floor.

Kurt walked out of the room without a word, returning five minutes later with the same black bag that he'd brought over to Blaine's house. From the way he carried it, Blaine knew it was heavy. Setting it down on the bed, Kurt reached in and grabbed two pairs of metal cuffs. Using the cuffs, he bound Blaine to the rings. The chain between the two cuffs were long enough so Blaine could lie down without pulling anything but tight enough that he couldn't move around.

The only disadvantage he had now was that he couldn't see what Kurt was doing. He heard him pull more items out of the bag and walked closer to the top of the bed. Without warning him, Kurt grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, his mouth opening on instinct.

Using this to his advantage, Kurt pushed a ball gag between his lips and fastened it behind his head in one motion. Before Kurt could make a noise, his world went black.

Kurt felt Blaine tense as he slipped the blindfold over his eyes, partially cutting him off from the world. The blindfold was of good quality, made of leather with fleece lined padding. The fleece blocked out all possible light but was also very comfortable against his face.

Kurt stared down at Blaine, who was whimpering around the gag in his mouth, waiting for the first blow to come.

It didn't. He jumped in suprised when the door slammed shut and he heard Kurt's retreating footsteps stomp down the hallways towards the living room.

Kurt was fuming. As much as he hated to admit it, Kevin was right. He didn't want to do anything he regretted. So he left Blaine in the play room, bound, blinded and gagged to go calm down. He plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote to his television. Maybe he'd watch those re-runs of Top Model he'd recorded that he never got around to watching. That would calm him down.

Until then, Blaine would just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a plan for the rest of this story. It's most likely only going to have a few more chapters but my plan to write more about them after Blaine's collaring is still going to happen. Hell, it's the whole reason this story started. So watch out for those.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think. I love getting feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 5**

**Author: Me**

**I was going to cut this one in half as well but it didn't really have a halfway point that I felt comfortable enough to stop at. So you guys just get an extra long chapter this time. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes. ;)**

**Thank you, all my wonderful reviewers. I can't describe how happy your reviews made me. Special thanks to Brunette7899 for chatting with me, giving me great insight into the minds of my own characters.**

**I kind of did a role reversal with these characters and strayed from cannon to a certain extent. Blaine's the lovesick puppy and Kurt's the oblivious one. It's one of the things I wished Glee had done differently regarding Klaine.**

**Warnings: Set heavily around a 24/7 BDSM lifestyle. BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism/Masochism so be aware of that when you read. Rated M for lemony goodness and **_**EXCESSIVE**_** swearing in this chapter! So if you don't like this kind of stuff, please don't read my story. I'm not responsible for what happens if you do and I do not appreciate flames. Constructive criticism by all means but please, no flames.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kurt's temper to cool; only lasting through the first twenty minutes of Top Model. A numbing calm had taken over, soothing the fire burning within him.<p>

He wasn't surprised by his sudden change of mood. It had always been like this.

All his life his father had compared him to the likes of a silent bomb. The explosion was real but the damage was almost never as bad as you though it was. He hated yelling, preferring bitchy comments and silent fuming to it. Yelling made his voice reach an unflattering pitch that sounded like the screech of a banshee tripped out on helium. It wasn't a pretty picture, so he tried to avoid it at all costs.

But despite how quick his temper was to set off, it didn't take long for it to depart. He wasn't able to hold grudges for very long, something his father always told him he'd gotten from his mother. Along with his compassion and innate sense of honesty.

Kurt knew that he should get up.

Blaine was anxiously waiting for him to start his punishment, tied up and gagged in the playroom. But he also knew that as much as he needed to, he wasn't ready quite yet. Something was wrong, something more than his sudden and departing anger.

The cordless phone sat on its charging station on the table next to the couch. Reaching over, he snatched it up and dialed a number he'd memorized by heart.

Curling up, he tucked his feet underneath him on the couch while he picked at one of the seams on the arm. It was a nervous habit of his, one that he hadn't grown out of. He was just glad that he'd stopped biting his nails. Better to damage the furniture then his own body, as he liked to say.

"I was hoping you'd call." Kurt wasn't surprised to hear Kevin's confident drawl over the phone after the first ring.

Kurt chose not to reply to his friend's optimistic declaration, his retreating anger leaving him emotionally exhausted. Using Kevin's voice as an anchor, Kurt tried to stabilize his unsettling emotions.

"How can he trust me so much?" He asked instead, fixated on that one detail. It was one of his many flaws, something he'd been trying to work on since he was a teenager. "We only met a week ago."

He still didn't understand it, even after Blaine had tried to explain it to him. Kurt sighed, abandoning the frayed string that he'd managed to pull off the stitching. He leaned his head back against the couch, staring up at the mottled ceiling.

"Sometimes it's not about the amount of time that passes, Kurt." Kevin's reply was soft and sympathetic. He knew his friend had trust issues, often leaving him questioning other people's motives in the simplest of tasks.

"How can someone be so sure?" Kurt asked again, not finding he answer he needed.

Kevin didn't reply at first, not sure he had the answer that Kurt was searching for.

"You don't trust him." He stated the obvious as a way to compensate for his lack of knowledge. It wasn't often that he didn't have the answer.

"I… I think I do." Kurt's counter was feeble at best and they both knew it.

"You don't trust him not to leave." Kevin repeated now sounding more sure of himself. He knew that talking about it now would get Kurt to the root of his problems.

Kurt hated that he was right. Blaine chose to submit to him. And nothing was stopping him from walking out, just like all the others had.

"All the others did." He said, his tone gaining an edge to it. "What makes him so different?"

"If you spend your entire relationship waiting for the end of it, you're going to miss all the fun parts." Kevin replied philosophically. Kurt thought he must have read it somewhere out of a book because there was no way that the thirty-five year old high school dropout could sound so smart.

"And if there is no fun part?" Kurt asked, shaking his to clear it. The back of the couch dug painfully into his spine and he lifted his head to relieve it, rolling it from shoulder to shoulder.

"God, Kurt. You need to stop being so pessimistic all the time. Isn't this what you've been searching for? A sub who will stick around?" Kurt could hear the eye roll that accompanied those statements in the tone of Kevin's voice.

"Take a risk with this one. I think you'll be surprised at what you'll find."

Kurt shook his head petulantly, "How do you know?"

Kevin sighed at his friend's stubbornness.

"I wish you could see how he looks at you. It's like you're the sun, the light of his universe and he only wants to revolve around you." He said. Anyone else would be nearing frustration, after continually hitting a wall over and over again. But Kevin, experienced with dealing with unruly subs and Andrew, who needed more care and tolerance than all his other subs combined, was very calm and patient with him. It reminded him of the weeks he'd spent learning how to be a Dominant.

Kurt giggled unexpectedly, "You sound like a cheesy hallmark card."

"Hey, if that gets the point across then I'll take it. Here's another one for you." Kevin laughed, "Love isn't always gradual. Sometimes it hits us like an oncoming freight train, only to back up and run us over again."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Freight trains don't travel backwards." Honestly, he had no clue if that was true or not. It just seemed very improbable.

"That's not the point. Stop being so technical." Kevin said with a smile. He loved hearing Kurt laugh, hearing how he let himself go for just that one moment. He waited until Kurt had finished laughing to continue.

"When did you know that you were going to collar him?" He asked, "Really know?"

"When he told me that he wanted to be my Andrew." Kurt replied, smiling at the memory, "No one has ever said that to me before."

"Maybe that's the first time you started to trust him." Kevin said, sensing that Kurt was opening up to him.

"And why I was so angry when he tried to have sex with me." Kurt deduced, "I felt defenseless and vulnerable. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never be like that again."

"Opening yourself up to someone who loves you doesn't make you weak." Kevin argued.

Kurt was silent after that, not knowing what to say or if he even believed him. Blaine couldn't love him, not after a week? Could he?

"Let me ask you this, Kurt. And I want you to think about it." Kevin paused to let his words sink in.

"Did you ever explain to Blaine how he was supposed to earn the right to have sex with you?"

The phone dropped out of Kurt's hand, falling to the carpet with a soft _thunk_. In the background, the closing credits to Top Model were playing on the TV screen. Kurt stared unseeingly at them. And for a few brief seconds, everything was still.

"FUCK!" Kurt swore, throwing the remote. It hit the wall with a loud crash, leaving a small dent in the plaster. The back popped off at the impact, ejecting the batteries onto the floor.

"Kurt!"

He could barely hear Kevin's muffled yell on the phone but Kurt ignored him, burying his head into his hands.

_I'm a terrible Dom_, Kurt wallowed. None of his other subs had wanted to stay long enough to find out, so he never bothered to explain. Most of them thought that with some proper begging, he'd give it up the night they met. And when he didn't, went off looking for a Dom that would. But with Blaine, it was different. He was the first sub he'd ever considered collaring. And he'd screwed it up.

"Kurt! Pick up the phone before I come over there and you won't like it if I do!" Kevin's threat was meant to sound humorous but the complete seriousness behind his words betrayed the truth of them. Kurt blindly fumbled for the phone.

"I'm here." He said into the receiver.

"God Dammit, Kurt!" Kevin yelled and Kurt winced, expecting the other Dom to be angry about his behavior towards Blaine. He knew he deserved it and was expecting some kind of lecture from a much more experience Dom.

"Don't just drop of the grid like that. I was fucking worried about you." Kevin said, surprising him. It wasn't often that he swore, preferring to leave that to Savannah and Kurt.

"How could I forget?" Kurt asked himself, too overwhelmed with his own guilt to bother with the fact that Kevin was more worried about his friend then disciplining him for treating Blaine badly.

"God Dammit! GOD _FUCKING_ DAMMIT!" Kurt screamed at himself.

Kevin gave him a few seconds of silence to calm down, just glad that Kurt was still on the phone, speaking again.

"Are you done?" he asked when Kurt stopped swearing, breathing heavily into the phone.

"No! This is all fucked up. How can I justify punishing him now?" Kurt asked, his fingers itching to throw something again. He gripped the phone hard, curling his fingers around the plastic.

"The facts haven't changed. He still willingly tried to have sex with you after you told him he had to earn it. He was testing you. Pushing you to see how much he can get away with. But he still deliberately did it and that warrants punishment."

"If you do not punish him, it's going cause more problems between you two. He will feel like a disappointment. Remember, submissives want accountability in a power exchange relationship. Even though they try really hard to behave, they will never be perfect and when they do make a mistake no matter how big or small, they want to be called out on it. It shows them you noticed and care enough to call them out on their mistakes so they can serve you better in the future. He didn't defy you to be rebellious." Kevin spoke wisely, using all his experience to his advantage.

Kurt knew that Kevin was a great Dom and would have once been proud to be his sub. He was so grateful for his tutelage, sure that he wouldn't be the person he was today without him.

"That boy is starving for your attention. He craves it." Kevin continued, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. "I could see it the moment you brought him over. And I know you, Kurt. You won't open up in fear of getting hurt but Blaine needs more than that. He needs to feel safe and secure in the knowledge that you aren't going to drop him the moment he makes a mistake. But at the same time he needs to understand that it's his job to satisfy you regardless of whether he is satisfied as well. You're _his_ Dom, _his_ master, _his_ sir. He can't forget his role but you can't forget yours ether."

"I know." Kurt mumbled. Thinking back on Blaine's behavior, he could see it now. And he couldn't believe how oblivious he'd been.

"So you know what you gotta do now, right?" Kevin baited after receiving nothing but silence from Kurt after that.

Kurt knew. Blaine needed someone to take care of him. He wasn't sure of the reason why but he knew that Blaine needed it more then he needed air to breathe.

"I have to fix this." Kurt told him aloud.

"Good."

"Good? That's all you have to say?" Kurt asked, disbelievingly. He couldn't believe after all that, Kevin didn't have anything more profound to say.

"What more is there to say? I know you, Kurt. I trained you." Kevin said, confidently. "I know that taking care of someone isn't why you are a Dom but if you give Blaine what he needs, then he'll give you what you need."

"Oh, so now you're the all mystical one." Kurt joked, only half-teasingly. "Wave your magic wand and tell me what is it I need?"

"Alright, smart ass. Prepare to be amazed." Kevin grumbled before starting in, "You need to be adored. To be thought of like you're the only person who matters in this world. I know it makes you sound like an egomaniac to people who don't know you but after hearing what a shitty childhood you had, it makes sense. You never felt like anything special growing up. Your mom died before you had the cognitive understanding of an adolescent teenager looking for exception. Your dad, bless his heart, has never had a way with words and couldn't give you the support you needed past the superficial layers. I know he tried but it just wasn't enough. And let's face it, you didn't have many friends. The ones you did have weren't the best. You were surrounded by people who never took advantage of your abundance of generosity and talent—and don't you dare say you didn't have either of those. You may have acted like a brat sometimes but it was just to cover your insecurity. You have a big heart Kurt, big enough for you and you're Sub." Kevin cut himself off, sensing that Kurt was going to argue with him.

"Now where was I," Kevin mumbled, sidetracked, "Oh yea, pubescent Kurt. Back then you were the backup singer, the one who swayed in the background and was never noticed, the third wheel, etc… I'm not going to argue with you in saying they were good friends. They just took what they wanted and didn't give you what you needed in return."

"And now that you're all grown up and moved out of that hick town, you compensate to find it in all aspects of your life. You could have stayed a journalist and lived comfortably, especially with how talented you are. But you would have never been happy because no one would have noticed you. So you set your sights higher and with your dominating personality, achieved that and more. Honestly, if that magazine ever offered to buy you in as a partner, I know you'd jump at the chance."

"You should have been a shrink." Kurt laughed while simultaneous tearing up, knowing that Kevin was correct about everything. He always was. Kurt had no idea why he doubted him sometimes.

"You think?" Kevin sounded thoughtful, "Maybe I should start charging for my services."

"And that's called prostitution which is illegal." Kurt quipped. Sarcasm was his natural defense against feeling inept but he loved to turn it around and use his natural talent to annoy people, especially those he loved. Kurt grinned when he could practically hear the eye roll that followed his statement, along with a long suffering sigh.

"Look in all seriousness. Blaine can't give you the attention that you need until you give him the care and stability he needs. And that means you need to be confident in yourself. Do you know why all your other relationships never worked out?" Kevin asked.

Kurt shrugged. He had an idea but it wasn't something he liked to dwell on. "Sort of."

"Your other relationships didn't work out because you never had confidence in yourself as a Dom. Sure, you could put on a brave front but when it got down to actually opening yourself up, you panicked and they picked up on it. They're a lot like wild animals in that way." Kevin lectured.

"But I have every confidence in you. After all, I taught you everything you know. You know what to do. Now you just need to be confident that you can do this. Don't let this one roadblock keep you from this chance of happiness. Yea, you screwed up. But use this experience as a learning curve and do better. And for heaven's sake, stop worrying about it. Dom's are human too. We aren't nearly as perfect as we want our sub's to believe."

"I get it." Kurt said quietly.

He shook his head. "You know me so well."

Kevin laughed. "Oh, honey. You think you're so three-dimensional. But then again, I have known you for many years. You and Blaine are fumbling right now because you don't know anything beyond the surface about each other. You may have fallen in love at first sight but it will take time for you two to properly get to know each other. I know that seems backwards but it is what it is."

"In other words, just relax and let everything fall into place." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Now you're getting it." Kevin cheered, "I'm so proud of you Kurt. You've grown in such a short time."

"Dear god, please tell me you're not going to cry." Kurt used sarcasm to deflect the joy and the embarrassment he felt at Kevin's words. He may have never felt truly submissive towards him but he was his mentor and he wanted Kevin to be proud of him.

"You know for someone who claims to be an atheist. You use the Lord's name a lot when you swear." Kevin replied cheekily.

"You don't have to believe god exists to say his name in vain. Actually you would think that if you didn't believe in him then you'd use it all the time because it doesn't mean anything to you." Kurt said, thinking about it.

"I'll pray you don't choke on something the next time you eat for saying that." Kevin, a devote Baptist, said.

"I'm just glad that I'm not going to get struck by lightning. Do you know what that would do to my hair?" Kurt said, reaching up to smooth it out. He frowned when he realized that he was still wearing his hat and took it off, setting it on the table.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this again. We'd be here all night and your stalling enough as it is. Just remember that nothing in this life is guaranteed. If you don't take the risk, you'll never win the prize." Kevin replied.

"Now you just sound like a fortune cookie."

"A fabulous fortune cookie, none-the-less." He answered with the tone Kurt often used when flipping his hair to make a point. Kurt thought it might have been more outstanding if the man had any hair to flip. He chuckled in response to his own crazy thoughts, amazed that he managed to find someone with as big of ego as his own.

"Let me know how Andrew does on his test." He said, changing the subject. He knew how expressive Kevin could get about himself if Kurt let him. He was about as modest as Kurt's manly physique.

"Of course! When do I ever miss the chance to gloat about how smart my amazing and gorgeous sub is?" Kevin replied happily.

Judging from the amount of adjectives used, Kurt guessed that Andrew was nearby and had been for a while. He could imagine the poor boy sitting there, his face flushed to the color of his hair. Kevin loved to tease him, thinking it was adorable how red he got.

"I gotta go." Kurt told him, interrupting what would have surely been another riveting lecture about how talented and smart his sub was.

"Let me know what happens." Kevin said before Kurt hung up, dropping the phone onto the couch cushion beside him.

He took a moment to collect himself, inhaling and exhaling slowly. After feeling his pulse rate go down, he stood and walked towards the play room, manually shutting off the TV as he passed it.

"Time to face the music," Kurt mumbled to himself, "for both of us."

Blaine was where he'd left him a half an hour ago, handcuffed face down on the bed. His wrists didn't have any marks on them, telling Kurt that he hadn't once fought the restraints. His naked body trembled on the sheets, despite the warm temperature of the room.

Upon hearing Kurt's entrance, Blaine tried to hold himself still, getting himself ready for whatever was going to happen. Kurt was silent as he approached, watching with a heavy heart as Blaine failed to stop his body from shaking. He could hear soft sniffles coming from the sub, evidence that he was aware of his own failure.

Sitting on the bed next to him, his guilt worsened when Blaine tensed.

"Shhh…" Kurt reached up and unbuckled the gag, fearing that Blaine was going to suffocate himself with all the mucus he was accumulating with his tears. Sensory deprivation wasn't worth Blaine accidently killing himself.

A soft sob escaped Blaine unwillingly in response and he bit his bottom lip to prevent anymore. Blaine wanted to appear strong, strong enough to face whatever was coming. But he doubted his resolve.

Kurt sighed and leaned over so his forehead was resting against Blaine's shoulder blade. He gently kissed the protruding bone, feeling Blaine relax against him. He couldn't sense any of the previous anger in Kurt's body language. But like in all his other relationships, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"We need to talk." Kurt wasn't sure where to begin. There was so much he needed to say. Remembering Kevin's advice, he jumped right in, not wanting Blaine to misinterpret his silence.

"I'm not going to leave just because I get mad sometimes. I need you to understand that." Kurt decided to start with that. They both had abandonment issues they needed to work on. Hopefully together, they could.

Kurt pulled his upper torso away from Blaine, leaving his hands on his body so he knew that the Dom was still there.

He ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, starting at his firm buttocks and moving upward. The muscles under his fingertips quivered at his touch.

"To tell you the truth, I was more afraid of you leaving me." Kurt admitted softly. He felt Blaine shake his head back and forth violently, curls flying. Blaine wanted to tell him that he'd never do that but couldn't make his lips work. His jaw ached from being held in suspension but it was a dull pain. This wasn't his first time being gagged, and not even close to the longest.

"Well that would make you the first." Kurt told him, "I kept waiting and waiting for you to finally decide that you were better off with another Dom. I'm sorry I kept pushing you away. I'm working on learning how to open up to people but I've never been any good at it." He confessed, morosely.

"But that's going to change," Kurt continued with renewed determination. Before Blaine could formulate a response, Kurt spoke again, "I'm going to do everything I can to be the Dom you deserve."

The sniffling was back now but Kurt hoped it was for a different reason that it was before. Reaching forward, Kurt pulled the blindfold off, absently noticing it was damp. Blaine's eyes were swollen and red along the edges but they were also bright, shinning intensely.

"I'm still going to punish you." Kurt said with a tone of finality. It sent a shiver through Blaine's body.

"When we met, I told you that you would have to earn the right to have sex with me but I was neglectful in mentioning how you were supposed to do that. This is my fault, not yours. But in spite of everything, you still broke the rules." He explained.

Blaine nodded silently, head bowed. He didn't think he deserved to be forgiven, after what he had done. Kurt was right. He had broken the rules. But Kurt was the Dom and Blaine trusted that Kurt knew what was best for him. And if that meant forgiveness, then he had to except that.

"Your punishment is going to be in two parts. One, you lose your walking privileges. For the rest of tonight and tomorrow, you're not allowed to walk anywhere. You have to crawl. Depending on how well you do will determine if you get clothes or not." Blaine's eyes widened at the command but made no protest. He would do anything to gain Kurt's trust.

"And that brings me to the second part," Kurt continued, not expecting a reply. "Tomorrow morning, you're going to call in sick to work. And then we're going to spend the entire day getting to know one another."

Blaine's first thought was that spending the day with Kurt was going to be more of a reward then a punishment but then he remembered. His dad was going to be so disappointed and angry with him. Anderson's didn't take sick days. They pushed through even when on their death bed. It was how his father did it, how his grandfather did it, and how he was sure that his great-grandfather must have done it.

He looked up at Kurt, who had fallen silent as he watched Blaine mull though everything. Calling in sick would no doubt make his father furious but not calling in, would be disobeying his Dom. In the end, Blaine knew who he would always undoubtedly choose.

"Yes, sir." Blaine said. Fuck his father. He didn't want to disappoint his Master.

Blaine's decision to honor his relationship with Kurt was just as terrifying as it was freeing. It was the first time he'd ever thought about his dad that way, never having the courage to disappoint the older man before. But now it was different.

As Kurt freed him from is physical binds tying him to the bed, he had no idea that Kurt was helping him take the first steps towards freeing him from his emotional ones as well.

"Good boy." Kurt praised and helped him off the bed. Blaine's muscles were a little stiff from keeping them immobile for so long but it was nothing that Blaine hadn't been through before.

Blaine didn't need to be told to get on his knees. He willingly dropped, ignoring the pain he felt as his knee caps hit the hardwood floors. Out of all the rooms he'd seen, this was the only one that didn't have carpet.

Shuffling on his hands and knees, he crawled out after Kurt, following him past the living room and into the kitchen. The floors were tiled, making Blaine's knees ache as he crawled across them but he pushed through it. Rustling around in the fridge, Kurt brought out a few tupperware's of leftover food.

"It's a little late to be cooking anything, so I guess it's a good thing that I always make more than I can eat in one sitting." Kurt opened the lids and took a quick sniff of the contents. Blaine's stomach growled at the sight, making him realize how hungry he was. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. After the nerve-wracking meeting with his father earlier, he hadn't had much of an appetite. Now, hours later, he was paying for it.

"It's creamed peas and some bits of chicken. You're not allergic are you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Any allergies at all?" Kurt asked again and Blaine shook his head again. He'd always been a pretty healthy kid. No allergies of any kind and he didn't get sick very often.

"You're lucky. I'm allergic to raspberries. Well, I guess berries in general. But raspberries are the only ones that make me go into anaphylactic shock. The others just make me swell up like a balloon." Kurt casually mentioned, turning back to the food.

He pulled out two plates and spooned out a few handfuls of each of the containers onto each plate, using his finger to direct and stabilize. He licked the appendage afterwards, having got a little bit of chilled cream sauce stuck on it.

Blaine felt this cock stir at the sight, trying hard not to whimper as Kurt dipped his finger into the sauce and licked another scoop of it. Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eye as he stuck the plates into the microwave and turned it on, smirking slightly.

Blaine managed to get through dinner without a problem, the small tent in his pants only mildly uncomfortable from watching Kurt orally rape his finger. The meal was delicious, despite the hours it had spent cooling in the fridge. And it wasn't until after Kurt had rinsed and put the plates into the dish washer that Blaine even thought about his little 'problem'.

"I don't have anything for desert. Ever really but that's beside the point." Kurt said not ever bothering to look in the freezer to see if he had anything besides ice. "Desert is unnecessary calories."

Blaine nodded in understanding. He didn't really care, not having much of a sweet tooth himself. His father had never been a sweets kind of person and neither had any of his step-mothers. He'd grown up sugar deprived and when he was old enough to choose for himself, instead of rebelling and pigging out like most young adults did, he kept up with the habit.

Now that dinner was over and done with, Kurt decided it was time to start. He sat down on the couch, legs spread so Blaine could see every inch of him. Jeans so tight, you could see the line of this crotch even when flaccid. Blaine sat on the floor in front of him, turned so he was facing his Dom.

"There's something I need to know before we start." Kurt said. He remembered Blaine's aversion to alcohol earlier in the club. He needed to know what that was about and if it was something that he needed to be concerned about.

Blaine nodded. He would tell Kurt anything he wanted to know.

"Earlier at the club, I asked you what you wanted to drink and you avoided the alcoholic beverages. Why is that?" he asked making Blaine bite his lip in hesitation. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to tell more that that he was embarrassed by it.

"Most of my other Dom's didn't allow me to drink?" Blaine said avoiding the real question.

"I'm not most of your other Doms. You could have just ordered anything._ I_ hadn't put any restrictions on you." Kurt said, curiously. And then rephrased, "Why weren't you allowed to drink?"

"I'm a lightweight, not able to handle anything more than two beers before I lose it. I made it to three shots of vodka once and I can only handle a few swigs of whiskey. Plus, I don't have any inhibitions when I drink."

"Most people don't. That's the point of alcohol."Kurt replied, eyes narrowing. Blaine could see Kurt was getting annoyed at his answers.

"I act like a whore." Blaine blurted out, eyes closing as a blush enveloped his face. "Man or woman. I try and hit on anything and everything. So they didn't let me have any, knowing that I couldn't control myself."

"You said _most_ of your Dom's?" Kurt asked, remembering how Blaine specifically mentioned that.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "One of them like watching me make out with others. He liked watching and then punishing me afterwards for it."

Kurt nodded, eyes dark. "I see."

"But I didn't like it." Blaine was quick to clarify. "I didn't like the fact that I was being disloyal to my Dom. So I was happy when they didn't allow me to drink."

Kurt nodded. He sat up, cupping Blaine's cheeks.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you like that, Blaine. I need you to know that." He said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I know that, sir." Blaine said because he did. He believed it with his whole heart.

Kurt pulled away and Blaine couldn't help missing his warm, soft touch.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Blaine asked, a bit redundantly.

"You can ask." Kurt replied, his tone suggesting that he wasn't going to answer anything Blaine asked but was willing to listen.

"Where do you work? I know you've been busy working on a big project but you never said where or what." Blaine asked, his curiosity eating at him. He wanted to know all about Kurt. Where he worked. What he liked. How he could please this man the best.

"I'm editor-in-chief of Mystique."

Blaine's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "The fashion magazine?"

"The one and only." Kurt nodded, grinning. Under his firm guidance, Mystique had grown from small unknown publication to the third bestselling magazine in the United States, behind Vogue and Cosmopolitan, in just three short years.

"But… I-you…" Blaine became incoherent. "How?"

"Hard work. I started off as a fashion journalist, traveling and writing about all the famous designers. Six months later, I moved up to writing my own column. Of course this was when I was working at Vogue. Mystique heard of me and offered me an assistant position and then I worked my way up to editor and the editor-in-chief." Kurt shrugged. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Landing a job at Vogue was a dream come true but at that point in his life it had been a dead-end job. There was no room for advancement. So with only mild regrets, he moved onto a new magazine to broaden his horizons.

"You're amazing." Blaine uttered, stunned at how wonderful Kurt really was. He'd never met someone who'd accomplished so much in such a short time. And he worked in a corporate office alongside a bunch of lawyers that had graduated from Harvard and Yale. But Kurt was so young and already running a magazine. The cost of his apartment now made much more sense.

"What made you want to be a journalist?" Blaine asked excitedly, hopping closer to Kurt. Knees and butt still touching the ground, he leaned over the couch using Kurt's spread legs as a holding place.

Kurt laughed, amused at Blaine's enthusiasm.

"It wasn't my first choice, that's for sure." He said, "I dreamt of singing on Broadway with all the greatest stars."

Blaine frowned, "What happened?"

Kurt sighed sadly. He took one of Blaine's hands and intertwined their fingers. Blaine marveled at the softness. Kurt's hand was so pale against his own olive skin but not unhealthily so. It was also very small, fitting perfectly into his larger ones like it was meant to be there.

"In high school, they tell you that it's hard breaking into the theatre business. They tell you how competitive it is, how selective. The college I wanted to go to, NYADA, only takes six applicants a year out of two hundred. So even though they try and prepare you for how hard it is, no one really believes it. You think, 'Hey, I'm talented enough. I'll walk right out onto that stage and everything will fall into place.' But it doesn't work like that. Talent only gets you so far." He said with a bitter smile.

Blaine stayed silent, not daring to interrupt Kurt at this point. He could see how disappointed Kurt still was, how much it still hurt that he didn't make the cut all those years ago.

"So after not getting accepted into the school of my desire, I decided to go with my back up plan. Fashion. I love it and always have. But the designer world is just as, if not more competitive as theatre. At that point in my life I was too depressed about what I conceived as failure so I gave up on that dream without putting too much effort into it. But I had some good friends that wouldn't let me mope for too long. Luckily, I had always been a good student so my grades were impeccable. I enrolled at Columbia, just taking random classes, having absolutely no clue what I was going to do with my life."

"And then I discovered writing. At first it was for catharsis, something that I never thought could be used in the real world unless I wanted to become an author. But my professor steered me towards journalism or investigative writing as he liked to call it. Even I was shocked at how good I was at it because I never thought of myself as someone like Jacob Ben Israel, the head of my high school's newspaper and all-around resident creeper. He would do anything to get a story, whether it was based in truth or rumor. Though, now that I think about it, my talent for this kind of work makes more sense. My friend, Mercedes and I, were two of the biggest gossip whores in all of McKinley."

"It wasn't until I got to college that I found out journalism was a lot more than sticking a camera into someone's face and annoying them until they wanted to physically strike you. After declaring my major, all that was left was deciding where I was going to focus my attention. Politics bore me and so does anything to do with Wall Street or medicine. Plus, watching the news just makes me depressed. So I thought, why not combine two of my favorite subjects, writing and fashion. And now five years later, here I am." Kurt said, watching Blaine as he spoke. With every word spoken, Blaine grew more and more amazed and proud of Kurt. His own accomplishments paled in comparison.

"So, what made you want to become a lawyer?" Kurt asked his awestruck sub. He had a hunch but wanted confirmation before jumping to any conclusions.

Blaine bit his lip, "It wasn't my first choice either."

"Was it your choice at all?" Kurt's eyebrow rose with his question, prodding Blaine for the answer he really wanted.

"… No…" Blaine whispered, ducking his head in shame. "It was my father's…" he trailed off quietly.

Kurt nodded, his suspicions confirmed. "I thought so."

Blaine bit his lip hard, breaking skin. He could taste the blood that seeped past his lips and into his mouth. He cringed at the metallic taste, swallowing to get rid of it.

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine did as was ordered, jerking his head up to look into Kurt's compassionate eyes. They glowed in the lamplight, an electric blue that made his heart beat faster.

"Do you enjoy working for your father?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine wanted to lie and say that of course he did but he couldn't. Not to Kurt. To anyone else, he could fake a happy smile and say that he loved working for his dad and that he was very appreciative for the chance to work at one of the most prestigious law firms in the state. But he wasn't. And he'd never had anyone to tell before.

"No, I hate it!" Blaine erupted, all the anxiety he worked with on a daily basis facing his father, the monotonous pile of work he had to sort through and do every day finally getting to him. There was no fulfillment at the end of the day, no reward. It was a painful reality of dragging himself out of bed every morning to go into a job that he despised with every fiber of his being.

"I would rather work at a sewage treatment plant than a law office." He told Kurt, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He'd finally told someone the truth. And he felt so much better.

Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a fierce kiss, pulling him forward abruptly so he fell halfway into Kurt's lap. Blaine could only attempt to breathe through the onslaught, moaning softly as Kurt hungrily devoured his mouth.

"I'm happy you told me." Kurt told him, after separating to take a breather. He glimpsed a look of Blaine's swollen mouth and glazed eyes, feeling proud of the puddle that he'd reduced his Sub to. Blaine smiled even as he panted, trying to regain his breath back.

"And for the record, you're never going to work for a sewage plant, Blaine. No matter how much you like it." Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust at the idea. Blaine thought his heart was going to explode at the sight of it, seeing how utterly cute it was.

"You've earned your clothes back." Kurt told him, "Go into my room and over to my dresser near the window. In the bottom drawer there is an old pair of my college sweats and a t-shirt. Put them on and then go get your old clothes and bring them back to me."

Blaine nodded and happily did as he was told. He hated taking his clothes off in front of anyone, not liking the feeling of being exposed. He was very modest, preferring to change in one of the stalls rather than out in the open like most guys when he went to the gym. But he knew that Kurt had every right to see his own property and Blaine was willing to endure his own discomfort for his Dom.

While in Kurt's bedroom, he took a few seconds to cherish the fact that Kurt had not only allowed him a pair of his own clothes but a pair that symbolized the school that helped succeed in his life. He brought the grey sweats to his nose and inhaled, smelling the wonderful blend of Kurt's laundry detergent and the smell that was simply _'Kurt'_ lingering on the fabric.

Realizing he was lingering, he quickly put on the clothes and didn't waste any more time, crawling back to his Dom with a small side detour to the play room to get the clothes he'd arrived in. Kurt took the black leather outfit from him, staring critically at it.

"Stay here." He told Blaine before standing up and leaving the room without an explanation. He came back with a pair of scissors in his hands and sat down in front of Blaine.

Kurt glared down at the leather in his lap with a look of utter disgust, as if it had personally offended him.

"Such cheap material. I would never buy you anything so ghastly. Only the best for my sub." Kurt as he ripped the stitching that connected the jock strap and pulled it apart, using the scissors to aide him.

He set the jock strap aside, handing Blaine the scissors and what was left of the outfit. Blaine stared down at the items in his hand uncomprehendingly before looking up with Kurt with wide eyes, practically pleading with him to tell him what to do.

"Cut them up, Blaine." Kurt told him, shaking his head.

With wobbly fingers, Blaine cut up the leather pants and mesh top into little strips. He piled them on the floor in front of him, wanting Kurt to see his work. After the first couple snips, Blaine found himself enjoying the act. This was an outfit from an old Dom, being destroyed by his new and hopefully permanent one. Kurt was claiming him, showing him that he was going to take care of him now.

He was surprised though, at the ease at which he was able to cut. He didn't think it be this easy, not with leather. This must have shown on his face.

"They're fabric scissors for sewing." Kurt explained. "But honestly with the quality of this monstrosity, ordinary scissors would have probably worked just fine."

"I hope you know that this is just the beginning, Blaine. On Saturday we're going to go over to your house and throw out anything I deem unworthy. Then we're going to go shopping. Your wardrobe is pathetic and we're going to change that."

Blaine thought of all the expensive suits his dad had bought him hanging in his closet. How was he supposed to go to work if he didn't have anything appropriate to wear?

"But sir… my work…" Blaine asked, starting to panic. He'd do anything Kurt said without hesitation but he knew what hell he would get from his father.

"I will allow you something appropriate." Kurt didn't look happy about that but he knew he had to be patient. This was all a means to an end but he couldn't rush it. Blaine relaxed, setting down the scissors when he didn't have any more material to cut.

"Go put the scissors on the coffee table." Kurt told him, seeing his was done. Blaine crawled over and set them down. He crawled back over, stopping right in front of the bits of cloth on the floor and kneeled in front of them.

"Sit up and pull your pants down." Kurt told him, impassively. Blaine only hesitated for half a second before following such a strange order. Never taking his eye off Kurt, he pulled his pants down to the floor, bunching them at his knees and let his half-hard cock out hang out. From this position, his cock was hovering right over the scraps.

"Now stroke yourself."

Kurt's steely eyes bore straight into Blaine, leaving him captivated. Blaine shivered as he wrapped his hand around his dick, slowly rubbing himself to full hardness. Kurt wasn't satisfied with his slow jerky movements.

"Faster." He urged.

Blaine increased his speed on command, using the copious amount of pre-ejaculate to aid the process. Thinking of Kurt made it hotter. He thought of how he had serviced him at the club and how it felt for Kurt to take complete control, shoving his head down so far he could feel the tip of Kurt at the back of his throat. He whimpered quietly, feeling his approaching orgasm.

"Don't cum." Kurt warned him, sensing it as well. Blaine nodded and continued stroking his cock, mindless of the fact that Kurt had scooted closer to him on the couch, perched on the edge so he could easily reach out and touch. Blaine shivered at the feeling of Kurt's soft hand on his dick, stopping him from masturbating any more.

"Hands down." Blaine whined and lowered his hand back to the ground, using it to help him balance. Kurt stroked him a few times, bringing him close to the edge and then forcefully pointing his dick down towards the scraps of cloth.

"Alright Blaine, cum now."

With a near silent cry, Blaine shot his load over the pile of scraps. White creamy gobs of semen soaked the carpet, covering the strips with a fine layer of it. Kurt didn't give him time to recover, pulling his pants back up around his waist.

"Now, pick up all the pieces out of the mess you made and go throw them in the trash where they belong. Then come back and clean it up."Kurt told him, sitting back on the couch. He didn't bother watching, knowing that Blaine was doing what he was told. He looked around for the remote to the TV before remembering that he'd thrown it earlier and was now lying in pieces on the floor over by the fireplace.

"I'll have to get that fixed." Kurt muttered absently. Blaine had returned, looking forlorn. He stared down at the pool of semen covering the carpet and then back up to his Dom, unsure what to do. He knew he'd been instructed to clean it up but he hadn't been told where the supplies were.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lick it up." Kurt clarified when he realized he hadn't been specific enough.

Blaine shivered, lowering his face to the floor. He opened his mouth and licked up his own cum, suppressing his gag reflex. He ignored the musky taste, trying not to think of what he was ingesting. He knew that it he did, he'd probably end up puking. And Kurt would be mad if he did that.

Kurt smiled, patting Blaine on the head.

"When you're done, join me in my bedroom. I'm going lock up and then go change." He told him and left the room, turning off lights as he did so. He left the bedroom door open and the light on so Blaine could navigate his way through the almost pitch black apartment.

Blaine tried finish as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any time. As soon as the last bit of creamy substance was licked up, he crawled after his Dom.

Kurt was lying on the bed when he crawled in, legs spread wide enough for Blaine to sit between.

"I'm done, sir." Blaine told him, eyeing Kurt with a yearning desire. He looked so beautiful laid out against the sheets, almost angelic. His shirt had ridden up, exposing the creamy expanse of his trim stomach. One was busy rubbing slow circles into his tummy and other was teasing the hem of the sleep pants he'd adorned.

"I'm so hard from watching you earlier, Blaine. And it's all your fault." Kurt said in reply. His voice was lowered two octaves, sounding more masculine.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kurt phrased this as a question but Blaine knew it was anything but.

"My fault," Blaine reiterated, "Please allow me to fix it."

But he didn't move, not knowing if he was permitted.

"Hmmm…" Kurt hummed, looking contemplative about it. And God, Blaine didn't know how, but he even made that look so incredibly sexy.

"I don't know." Kurt said, "The last time we tried this, you were very bad."

"I won't be bad. I promise, sir. Please allow me assist you. It's my fault." Blaine begged, eyes tearing up. He had to prove to Kurt that he would obey him this time. He wasn't going to be bad anymore.

"Get up on the bed." Kurt demanded. Blaine clambered up, kneeling at the foot of the bed. He stared at Kurt with wide, pleading eyes.

Kurt put his hand down his pants, arching and moaning obscenely when it came into contact with his hard cock. He pulled his pants down, exposing himself to Blaine.

"Please sir, I've been good. Please." Blaine begged as Kurt started stroking himself, giving himself pleasure that Blaine knew that it was his job.

"Yes, you have been. Such a good boy." Kurt acknowledged, panting out his words. His eyes were screwed up in pleasure, toes curling against the sheets. Blaine whimpered unhappily, twitching.

"Good boys deserve second chances." Kurt said removing his hand. "Finish what you started. Suck me off."

Blaine quickly crawled over with a happy cry and sunk down to the base of Kurt's leaking cock, taking special care to make sure he didn't accidently nip him with his teeth. He sucked deeply, inhaling through his nose as Kurt ached up into him. Blaine was very talented with his mouth. That much was obvious and this time, he made sure to keep his eager hands away.

"Oh, god." Kurt cried and covered his eyes with his arm. His other hand moved to the back of Blaine's curly head, shoving Blaine so far down his cock that Blaine started to choke.

"Relax your throat." Kurt told him, not stopping his actions. Blaine did so and felt the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat, just like he'd fantasized about earlier. Without warning, Kurt flipped them, pulling out for a few seconds before ramming himself back in once Blaine was on his back. His knees on either side of Blaine's head, Kurt roughly plowed in and out of Blaine's open mouth. His rhythm became sloppy as he neared his breaking point, getting ready to shoot his load down Blaine's throat.

Blaine wasn't really doing anything anymore. Kurt had taken complete control, face-fucking him into oblivion. He was just a hole for Kurt to dominate and use. Blaine's own arousal started to harden at the thought of Kurt using him for his own pleasure.

"So good…. Soooo gooood." Kurt panted, feeling his orgasm swiftly approaching. The vein on the underside of his dick pulsed and Blaine took that as a warning that Kurt was going to cum.

Right before he came, Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's mouth, jism spraying him in the face. As soon as he was done spurting, Kurt fell forward onto his elbows, thighs aching from the strain of keeping him upright. For a few minutes he just kneeled over Blaine's face while the sub happily sucked on the head of Kurt's softening dick, cleaning up the few remaining drops that had clung to the head. Once it was clean, he starting licking his own lips, wanting to taste as much of it as he could.

His own cum tasted musky and bitter but Kurt's tasted different, almost saccharine. And it was very addicting. He swiped a bit off his face and sucked on his finger. Blaine was undoubtedly rock hard again, so close to the edge after a short recovery time.

Rolling off Blaine and onto his back, Kurt lifted his head to look over at what the sub was doing. He smirked at the sight of Blaine eating his cum off his face. He laid his head back down against the pillow, feeling content.

"Go wash your face and then turn off your lights on your way back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Kurt yawned, closing his eyes. He felt lethargic after eating and then his orgasm.

When Blaine returned, Kurt was under the sheets. He was lying on his side, leaving a small space for him to crawl in behind him.

"I've always enjoyed being the little spoon. Not because I feel protected when someone has their arms around me but for the simple fact that my back gets really cold at night. I'm a stomach sleeper and have never been able to fall asleep while I'm on my back." Kurt mumbled sleepily. Blaine didn't care, he was just glad that Kurt allowed him to hold him. He felt so special.

"You don't get to cum again till I tell you so. Control yourself." Kurt said, feeling Blaine's erection poking him in the small of his back when he lay down behind him. Blaine knew what he meant. No wet dreams. Normally it wasn't a problem. His first Dom had trained his body to not respond to sexual stimuli while sleeping using a chastity device but that had been a few years ago and since he'd met Kurt, he'd been having a hard time not getting hard in his presence.

"Yes, sir." Blaine said respectfully. He would try his best. "Goodnight, sir."

Kurt mumbled a quiet reply before falling quiet, starting to drift off. Blaine was utterly still behind him, staring wide eyed at the back of Kurt's head.

"Sir?" Blaine asked quietly, hoping that Kurt had not fallen asleep quite yet. He didn't want to wake him up and make him mad.

"Mmmmm…" Kurt softly moaned, too tired to make his mouth form actual words.

"I love you, sir." Blaine told him boldly. Kurt smiled, saying nothing in response, choosing to let Blaine assume he fell asleep. It wasn't long until he really did, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt ever so slightly. He knew that this was his endgame. He'd never loved anyone so deeply. And if Kurt ever got tired of him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take another Dom.

He just hoped that Kurt felt the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Was anyone surprised by this chapter? I hope no one was disappointed since I sort of deviated from what I assumed everyone was expecting. By the way, I just want to point out that this last section of smut was a part of Blaine's punishment, not Kurt being cruel. Since he's the Dom and has complete ownership over Blaine, he has the right to set the rules and terms of the punishment. He also has the power to change them whenever he wishes.<strong>

**Please, please review. I love hearing from my readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pure Kismet Chapter 6**

**Author: Me**

**I'm very much in love with Sadistic!Kurt so you will probably see him poke out every now and again. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I apologize for the long wait. I'm trying my best with finals and work. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it.**

**Warnings: Please see earlier chapters for full list.**

**Spoilers: Nothing really. Unless you don't watch Glee at all.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was relieved to wake up the next morning with his dick rock hard and aching for release. There was a blazing firestorm in his gut, the heat coiling inside him ready to burst at any given moment. It spread to his groin, leaving him twitching and writhing underneath the sheets. Toes curling, he tried his best to lie still, knowing that Kurt was still asleep right next to him.<p>

Despite the torturous ache between his legs, his overwhelming relief outweighed his burning need to cum. He was just glad that he hadn't creamed Kurt's sheets at any time during the night.

He turned his head to look at Kurt lying beside him. He was snoring softy into the pillow, body turned away from Blaine. In his sleep, Kurt looked like an angel. His chestnut hair was tussled messily, flattened on one side from laying on it all night. He had a serene look on his face, almost as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Blaine's baser instinct told him to rub up against the warm body in his arms to relive some of the pressure that was causing him pain. But the trained sub inside of him knew better. Kurt would be extremely pissed and he was already working off one punishment. The only way he'd achieve salvation would be permission from his Dom. And Kurt, lost to Morpheus's clutches, was in no condition to grant him anything.

He wondered if Kurt was aroused. It was very possible; being that Kurt was a full-blooded male. But he wasn't brave enough to reach over and find out for sure. Kurt squirmed in his sleep, letting out a soft noise somewhere between a mewl and a sigh as he turned his head away from Blaine. His actions inadvertently caused ass to rub against Blaine's erection.

Blaine muffled a moan, closing his eye as the hard plane of Kurt's backside stimulated his rigid length. He stifled the urge rub against him even more, not knowing if he could stop himself once he'd started. Judging from how close he was, he knew that even a little bit would be enough to push him over the edge.

Luckily, before he could torture himself anymore by thinking about it, Kurt rolled over in his arms. Still half-asleep, he blinked drowsily at the sub. He looked entirely too cute like that, though he didn't think that that Kurt would appreciate the sentiment.

Kurt yawned before snuggling up against Blaine's chest, his head resting on his clavicle and his arm thrown on top of his chest. Kurt's face was pressed against the crook of his neck. And with every breath taken, small puffs of air would tickle his skin, aggravating sensitive nerves there.

Kurt hummed in content, closing his eyes as a wave of tranquility washed over him. This was the first time in a long time that he'd woken up in someone else's arms. And he was surprised at how much he liked the feeling Blaine's arms around him.

Blaine relaxed at the quiet noise, listening to the near silence of the room. The only thing he could hear was Kurt's soft breathing and the subtle noises of morning activity outside the window.

Upon hearing a car honk on the street bellow, he turned his head and glanced behind him to see sun shining in through the slits between the closed blinds. His black drapes were three fourths of the way shut, blocking out most of what was filtering through.

Kurt's apartment was nice enough that he had internal air conditioning, instead of the bulky AC unit that he had to wedge in his widow. Not that he had to worry about it this time of year. Winter was fast approaching, the days getting shorter and colder as time went by. Soon, he'd have to dig out his coat and gloves of his closet. But for now he was just enjoying the internal insulation, warming him up immensely.

As the realization that it was too early in the day for that kind of light sunk in, he tensed up, tearing his eyes away from the widow to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was a fancy digital one with enlarged red numbers displayed on the head. His eyes widened when he saw the time.

It was almost ten o'clock. Kurt hadn't set an alarm last night, which meant they'd slept in. He was supposed to be at work three hours ago, and was sure that by now his father was well aware of his absence. Kurt felt Blaine tense up and opened his eyes, looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I was supposed to be at work three hours ago." Blaine told him, fear flashing in his hazel eyes. Kurt stroked his arm, looking unconcerned by it all.

"Go call him and tell him that you caught a stomach bug and have been puking all morning." Kurt told him. Normally, he didn't condone lying but in this case, he made an exception. Blaine wasn't ready to stand up to his father on his own and armed with that knowledge, Kurt knew that pushing the situation right now wouldn't be in anyone's best interest.

"You can use my phone if you don't have a cell." He doubted that this was the case. In this day and age, everyone had a cell phone. It was more a matter of if Blaine left it at his house or not. "The cordless is in the living room."

Blaine crawled off the bed and lowered himself to the floor onto his hands and knees. He shuffled towards the door, not seeing Kurt smile proudly at him and lean back against the headboard. Kurt's bed was a large with a queen-sized mattress, a white fluffy down comforter and soft cotton sheets that he loved to cuddle up in at wintertime. The backboard was made of sturdy oak, painted black and carved intricately with spirals and designs.

"Bring the phone back in here." Kurt yelled after his retreating form.

His need to hear Blaine's father on the phone was strategic. He had an idea of what kind of man Mr. Anderson was, putting together a profile from the way Blaine talked and acted when he came up in conversation. But in order to get the full picture, he needed to hear the man for himself. Ideally, he wanted to meet him but he had a hunch that Blaine's father wasn't the kind of person to back down from a challenge without a fight. And even though Kurt had no problem going head to head with Blaine's father, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that any confrontation would leave Blaine unscathed. He would undoubtedly be stuck in the cross-hairs and Kurt didn't want to push the old man into giving Blaine an ultimatum he wasn't ready for emotionally.

Kurt stretched, sleep shirt rising as he lifted his arms above his head and felt his bones extend and pull as the tension was eased from them. He yawned, bringing a hand up to cover his open mouth, not even wanting to think about the awful morning breath he had.

Blaine returned not long after, struggling to hold the phone and crawl at the same time. In the end, he been forced to hold the small antennae in his mouth and carry it much like a dog would. Kurt smirked at the comparison, palming his morning wood through his pants. Blaine threw the phone onto the bed and then crawled up after it, pulling himself up using the muscles in his arms. Kurt rubbed himself harder, thinking of how many positions they could do with Blaine's upper body strength.

Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's burgeoning arousal, making him ever so painfully aware of his own. He started to crawl towards Kurt, the phone call to his father all but forgotten. He wanted nothing more than to serve Kurt, remembering the taste his seed. He could still savor faint remnants from last night but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He wanted another dose.

"No." Kurt stopped him in his tracks, still palming himself, "Call your dad and then maybe I'll let you have a taste."

Blaine dialed the company's main number, entering the extension when prompted to direct him right to his father's office telephone. As he waited for someone to answer, Blaine continued to stare his Dom without shame. Kurt's eyes were closed as he stroked himself through his pants, giving himself over to his pleasure completely and Blaine willed his father to answer the phone so this could be over and done with.

Paula answered the phone, and Blaine was startled for a second. He'd been expecting his father to answer but now he remembered that all of his father's calls were first screened by his secretary to measure the valuable nature and importance of the person calling. Rich clients were always directed towards his father or one of the other senior partners. Anyone from the government, the mayor, a member of the D.A or someone equally as important was always given first priority.

"Mr. Anderson's office. How may I help you?" he heard Paula's clinical voice ask.

"Paula…. It's Blaine." Blaine said hesitantly. Kurt, upon hearing Blaine speak, removed his hands from his groin so he couldn't' distract himself. He wanted to be fully aware when listening to Blaine's father.

"One moment please. I'll ask if he wants to speak with you." Paula's voice sounded colder, if that was even possible, and he was put on hold.

"Put it on speaker phone." Kurt ordered. And without thinking about it, Blaine clicked the appropriate button and set the phone down on the bed in between them.

"I see you've finally dragged your lazy ass out of bed." George Anderson didn't bother saying hello, going straight for the kill before Blaine had a chance to explain himself.

Blaine's eyes widened at his father's tone. He was beyond livid, so far past it that he had a deadly edge tainting his voice. But he was still in control, not letting his obvious anger rule over his actions. His father had used it liberally during his childhood. Kurt recognized that tone as well. He'd often heard Kevin use it on some of his more disobedient subs over the years.

"I'm s-s-sorry, s-sir." Blaine stuttered in automatic response. He bit his lip, a nervous reaction that Kurt had noticed him using for a while now.

Feeling Kurt's eyes boring into him, Blaine looked up and took refuge in them. They leant him the strength he needed and he took a deep breath, trying to take control of the panic building up inside him.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Blaine's father cut through his thoughts like a sharp, rusted knife.

"To be on time and show people that you didn't make a mistake giving me job." Blaine reiterated back to him, keeping his eyes on his Dom. Kurt stood up from the bed, walking towards where Blaine was perched. He took one of Blaine's hands in his own, letting him grip it comfortingly. The other went to the back of Blaine's neck, squeezing it firmly to let him know that he was here and that nothing his father said would change that.

"So tell me _son," _George spat out the word like it was something so vile that he couldn't stand to let it sit on his tongue for too long, "Why is it that you cannot follow the simplest of instructions? Or are you too strung out like all the other faggots of this world. Do you like embarrassing me like this?"

"No, sir," Blaine said softly. Kurt squeezed the back of his neck, reminding him of the reason for calling. "I don't like embarrassing you. I'm sick. I woke up and have been puking all morning" Blaine said, telling his father the lie that Kurt had given him.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's words, not liking the placating tone that Blaine had adopted. He wasn't arguing the fact that the assumed conclusion his father had come to, that any form of rebellion on Blaine's part was to embarrass him, was wrong. He just accepted the offense and moved on. It was clear now where Blaine's insecurities came from.

"Bullshit. You don't sound sick. Or are you too hung over to even think straight right now? I always knew you were a lush. Too much of your mother's influence that I haven't been able to beat out of you." Blaine's father viciously and methodically attacked him, making the sub curl up into himself with a pitiful look on his face.

Kurt wanted to say something in Blaine's defense, seeing that Blaine wasn't going to. He wanted to curse the man out with his forked tongue, knowing that he had the reputation of being a bitch when he wanted to be. But he had the feeling that announcing his presence would just make things worse. So he kept quiet, trying to reassure Blaine that he was here for him with touch alone.

"I'm n-not hung over." Blaine whimpered quietly. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol for a while now.

Feeling his panic rising again, Blaine clutched at his stomach, fearing that he really would be sick. A sudden onset of nausea that had nothing to do with actual sickness or consequences of alcohol consumption, threatened to overwhelm him. With one look at his rapidly paling face, Kurt knew what had to be done.

"Tell him you won't be coming in and then hang up, Blaine." Kurt whispered the order against Blaine's earlobe, making sure he was quiet enough that Blaine's father wouldn't overhear him. This was getting out of hand and he didn't need to hear anymore to know what sort of man Mr. Anderson was. He was a bully and if it was one thing that Kurt absolutely hated in this life, it was bullies. Especially bullies who used intimidation, guile and violence to get what they wanted.

Blaine looked up at him, eyes widened in shock.

Could he do it?

He'd never hung up on anyone before in his life. When telemarketers called his house, he would always wait patiently for them to finish before politely declining. Though, he was ashamed to admit that he'd bought products from some of the more demanding ones.

Seeing the hesitancy in Blaine's eyes, Kurt stared evenly at him, never wavering in his order with his body language. Blaine bit his lip and nodded, ducking his head.

"Are you ignoring me, Blaine?" The man bellowed over the phone, losing some of his control that he had perfected over the years. In his eyes, his son was an ever constant burden.

"N-no sir," Blaine stuttered, lying to him once again. He hadn't been ignoring him on purpose but Kurt had distracted him from the conversation, something that he was grateful for. His panic subsided as a title wave of courage beat his feelings of sickening terror into a shaky submission. He didn't want to be a part of this conversation any longer. He wanted to be sucking Kurt's dick, draining him of all his seed.

"I can't come in today. I really am sick. I'm sorry." Blaine said false confidence, and before he could second guess himself, hung up the phone. Staring at it in shock, he barely registered Kurt's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug.

Kissing his temple, Kurt pulled away so there was space between them. Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine. I know that was hard." He told him. Blaine smiled shakily at him. Despite everything, hearing Kurt say that made him happy.

Blaine threw himself at Kurt, hugging him as if his life depended on it. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But the desperate feeling in his gut told him that it could go either way.

"I have to ask you something, Blaine." Kurt said. His voice was serious but he never moved to pull away from the hug. "There were some things your father said that worry me."

Blaine's heart started beating rapidly as his ever present insecurities kicked up again. Was Kurt mad at him for how his father had behaved? He knew his father was a piece of work. His mother had often gone on numerous raging tirades about how selfish and horrible his father was. And this was before they'd gotten a divorce.

He'd only been nine at the time but he clearly remembered walking into his parent's bedroom, seeing his mother pour herself another glass of wine, silently crying. He knew, even at that age, that she hated her life and wished that she'd never met his father. Sometimes she even threw things and Blaine had learned at an early age to duck upon entering his parent's room, just in case. At one point she'd ended up needing a trip to the hospital to flush out all the consumed alcohol from her body. Blaine had been the one to find her passed out on their expensive Persian rug.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked trying to sound nonchalant about it. He knew he failed when Kurt pulled away from him and forced him to look at him.

"What did I tell you last night?" Kurt winced at how eerily similar he sounded like Blaine's father on the phone. But there was no way to take it back.

Blaine didn't seem to notice, blushing lightly when he thought of last night.

"That you aren't going to leave me." Blaine repeated. His erection had softened upon conversation with his dad but now it was valiantly making a return appearance. He couldn't help the feelings that Kurt stirred within him.

"And I meant it, Blaine. Unless you tell me that's what you want, you're stuck with me." Kurt said, successfully hiding the fact that he was scared that it might happen.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Blaine said as an excuse for his actions. He was slowly starting to believe that Kurt wasn't going to abandon him like all the others but that revelation left another problem in its wake. He was, down to his core, a people pleaser. He hated the thought of Kurt being mad at him.

"That is out of your hands. And not something you need to bother yourself with." Kurt said. "Unless you willingly do something that you know is going to make me mad." He amended.

"I don't like it." Blaine mumbled, looking away.

"You don't have to. That doesn't mean it's not going to happen. I'm mean sure, we all hope that we never fight with our partners, but shit happens. It's how we recover from our fights that really matter." Kurt said. He sat down on the bed next to Blaine, running a hand through his dark curls.

"I understand." Blaine said with an unhappy pout. Didn't mean he had to like it.

Kurt laughed, drawing Blaine close. He looked so much like a puppy throwing a temper tantrum, bottom lip curled somewhat as he sulked. Kurt kissed him, unable to hold back. Blaine was too cute.

Blaine eagerly kissed him back, loosing himself in the feeling of Kurt's lips. They were just the right amount of plumpness, perfect for kissing. They kissed until the need for air became too great and they were forced to pull apart. Face flushed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, keeping close.

He cursed the necessity of air, surmising the fact that he could happily spend the rest of his life kissing Blaine. A year ago, it would have scared him to think in such long terms. But seeing all his friends, settling down with the people they loved had lit a fire underneath him. Most of them were married and had kids. Those that weren't had been living in long term engagements that Kurt knew would eventually lead to marriage. For a while now it had seemed like he was still the odd man out. Even Puck, the man-whore of McKinley, had everything he sought after.

He wanted that happiness and stability. A person to celebrate successes and morn losses with, someone to cheer with. Someone to fight with. He wanted the other half of his soul. Though secretly, he never expected to find it. Blaine had changed that for him. He'd never felt such longing before. And it was the first time in his life that he allowed himself to think that this was mostly likely going to be forever.

His next thoughts sobered him up very quickly. Before any of this could happen, there were things that he needed to take care of.

"Blaine, I need you to be completely honest with me." Kurt said watching as the sub gnawed on his lower lip and finally nodded his agreement.

"Did your father physically abuse you? He mentioned something about beating something out of you. Were there any truth to those words?" Kurt asked. He didn't have to ask about emotionally. From what he could tell, Blaine's father had been emotionally abusing him all his life. He also suspected some sort of neglect, possibly from both his mother and father.

Blaine sighed, looking pitiful. Lying wasn't even an option at this point, not after Kurt's speech. He leaned against Kurt, needing the closeness to distract him from the painful memories.

"He slapped me once or twice but never beat me. It was mostly just yelling and cursing, even when he was drunk." He told Kurt truthfully.

His father had only laid a hand on him twice that he could remember. Once when he'd been running in the house and accidentally bumped into the table, knocking an antique vase that his father had bought in auction for a quarter of a million dollars off it. It had shattered upon impact with the hardwood floors, sending pieces scattering in every direction. The other time was right after his mom and dad had divorced. He walked into his dads study to see him knocking back a gulp of scotch. The bottle sitting next to him had been half empty. Even to this day, he'd never understood that dark look that his father gave him. After a few seconds of chilling silence, his father stood up and slapped him. It had been hard enough to send him to the floor, splitting his lip.

Strangely, his father never touched him when he'd caught Blaine and his first boyfriend the morning after he lost his virginity. He'd just given Blaine a look of utter contempt and sent him to board at Dalton for the remainder of his adolescent life.

Kurt didn't doubt him. For all his faults, Blaine's father was a man of impeccable control.

"I think he wanted to a couple of times though." Blaine continued, thinking about it. He could remember the burning rage his dad had in his eyes, seeing how close his father was drawn to the edge but always managing to pull himself back before he really did anything.

"And your mother? You've never told me about her?" Kurt asked, keeping a close eye on Blaine's expressions as he spoke.

"She and my dad divorced when I was eleven. She's still alive out there, somewhere. I haven't spoken to her in years. And she never hit me. She was always too drunk to do anything really, "Blaine replied, shrugging. "The one thing I did learn from her was how to make cocktails. She had me bartender for her all the time."

He had mixed feelings about his mother. She had never hurt him like his father had but she'd neglected him for most of his life. When he was little, he was her personal doll. Something she could dress up and show off. But as he grew older, the appeal wore off and she steadily starting ignoring and forgetting him places. She'd turned to drinking when he was seven, depressed about her loveless marriage and the son she never really wanted. After the divorce, she disappeared from his life, occasionally sending him postcards and birthday gifts if she was sober enough to remember.

It was easy to see why Blaine had gotten sucked into the scene. He wasn't seeking an authority figure. He had that in spades from his asshole father who liked to control every aspect of his son's life just because he could. He just wanted to be taken care of He was seeking someone who would fill the void within him that his heartless parents had left. Kurt wondered if Blaine had really ever felt loved in his life.

He chose to submit to others because it was role he was comfortable with. By giving up his control, he put himself in a situation that (if done correctly) forced the other person to take care of him. And if you combined that with his genuine need to please others and self deprecating personality, it left him open and vulnerable to those who would gladly use and abuse him. And judging from his past, Blaine may not be able to tell the difference between someone who was genuinely taking care of him or hurting him like his father did.

It was a pretty depressing situation and Kurt knew, now more than ever, that Kevin was right. Blaine needed to be taken care of. He needed it more than anything.

And maybe some part of him was wrong as well.

Kevin had told him that the reason he associated with a more dominant role was because he needed someone to worship him. It was true that he liked the feeling that came along with Blaine's absolute devotion. He thrived on the attention given to him but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that.

The thought of Blaine standing up to his father, taking back some of the control he'd never had, made him happy.

And strangely horny. Kurt was hard again. He glanced down at Blaine's lap to see he had a similar problem. Feeling playful this morning, he grinned and stood up, making Blaine topple sideways abruptly. Blaine looked over at him in confusion, managing to catch himself before he tumbled to the floor.

Kurt sent him a brief apologetic grin and walked over towards the closet, shedding his shirt as he went. His pants and briefs came off next, dropping to the floor noiselessly. He stepped out of them but didn't turn around, giving Blaine a great view of him from behind. Blaine was momentarily distracted by Kurt's naked backside. The smooth flawless skin of his narrow back tapered down to sensuous hips and lower back, forming the swell of his pale ass. The two globes bounced slightly with every step he took.

Kurt glanced back, giving Blaine a sultry look over his shoulder.

"I think I'll go start breakfast." He told him, feeling Blaine's eyes rake over his body.

Blaine made an involuntary noise of discontent. It was soft, so quiet that it could have been mistaken for something else but the alarm that spread across Blaine's face gave him away. He thought for sure that Kurt would be mad at him but when Blaine looked up at him standing there, he was smirking. Slowly, his panic dwindled.

"What was that, Blaine?" Kurt asked, encouraging him.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but abruptly closed it a second later. He had no idea how to ask and didn't want to make a fool of himself trying.

"Alright then, "Kurt said with a small shrug. His shoulder blades rose as he lifted his hands over his head to stretched, working out the kinks.

"If it's nothing, I'll just go and put some clothes on." Kurt continued, dropping his arms. He mentally applauded his acting skills, surmising that he must have gotten better at it over the years. Suck that NYADA.

"Sir," Blaine said, stopping him. Clothes's covering that beautiful body was the last thing he wanted.

"What?" Kurt asked as he turned to face Blaine, revealing his excitement to the sub. He put his hands on his hips pretentiously, daring Blaine to ask for what he really wanted. He wasn't going to give it to him otherwise.

"Sir, can we… I want…" Blaine trailed off nervously. He tried to lick his dry lips but it was almost as if he'd been sucking on mouthful of cotton balls. His mouth was bone dry.

"Say what you mean, Blaine?" Kurt waited patiently for him. Blaine's confidence was the first thing that needed to change.

"I can help you with that." Blaine said meekly, looking deliberately at Kurt's erection.

"I bet you can." Kurt replied with a smirk. "Ask me and see what happens."

"Can –" Blaine stopped himself, remembering his manners. He took a deep breath, hoping his voice wouldn't give out halfway through. Begging he was good at but that wasn't what Kurt was asking for.

"Please sir, can I… suck you off?"

His entire face flushed red and he pointedly avoided Kurt's eyes.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer to him. He never stopped looking at Blaine, focusing on making the sub squirm.

Blaine refused to take his eyes off the floor, not actively defying him because Kurt hadn't technically made it an order.

"Answer me. Why are you so scared to ask me what you want?" Kurt rephrased, now standing close enough to the bed that he could reach out and touch Blaine.

"Because…" Blaine mumbled, biting his lip. "You might say no."

Kurt reached out with both hands, taking hold of his jaw. Leaning closer, he kissed Blaine on the lips, forcing them apart with this tongue. Kurt could taste the metallic flavor of blood and pulled away. This lip biting habit had to stop if it was getting so bad that it broke skin.

"You're absolutely right. I can say no and you have to accept it either way. That's my right as your Dom." He said firmly. Blaine whimpered, ducking his head.

His eyes softened, "But that doesn't mean you can't ask. How am I supposed to know what you like or what you dislike until you do?"

He thought they'd had this conversation, or one like it, when he'd spanked Blaine until he used his safe word. The situation worked both ways but Blaine didn't seem to understand that.

"Go sit up at the top of the bed." Kurt told him. Blaine scrambled, kneeling near the pillows before Kurt had moved another inch. Kurt smiled at Blaine's eagerness, finding it incredibly endearing.

"I'm happy you've opened up to me. I know that what we talked about is really hard for you, revisiting those memories. I have a few skeletons in my past that are hard for me to talk about as well." Kurt told him. He walked over to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed the lube he kept in there for practical reasons. Blaine's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Now, don't get too excited. We're not going all the way." Kurt didn't want him to be too disappointed. But he felt that Blaine had earned what was coming to him. Climbing up on the bed, he laid down on his back beside Blaine.

Blaine eyed Kurt's bobbing erection hungrily the whole time, hands clenched tightly into fists to keep them from shaking in excitement.

"Give me your hand." Kurt told him. Blaine unclenched his fists and held his hand aloft for Kurt to take and manipulate. Kurt squeezed a line of lube onto one of Blaine's fingers and rubbed it in.

"Now, put it in me." Kurt instructed, watching Blaine's reactions carefully. His face exposed his surprise. Blaine believed this was all too good to be true.

Widening his legs, Kurt exposed his tight hole and testicles. Blaine kneeled in between his legs, shaky hands moving towards Kurt's entrance. As he approached the quivering muscle, he took a deep breath and tentatively poked the tip of his finger into him. He slid another inch in, making sure to go slow so he didn't hurt him.

Kurt groaned in frustration at the leisurely pace of it all and reached down, ramming Blaine's finger in the rest of the way. The sting was delicious, making him cry out. He'd always known, ever since he was a teenager first experimenting with masturbation and anal penetration, that he was a bottom boy. He loved the feel of a hard cock inside him, hard and unyielding as it forced its way past all his barriers, filling him up to the absolute brim.

Blaine eyes glazed ever and he swore that he was seeing stars. He couldn't believe how warm Kurt was and so fucking tight. As he felt the constricting pressure on his appendage, he marveled at how someone who wasn't a virgin could be this tight.

It all felt so amazing. And if this was how it felt to use his finger, he couldn't imagine how it would feel when he was allowed to penetrate him with his cock. Blaine expected explosions, mortar shells going off in the background.

It wasn't until he noticed Kurt's face screwed up in pain that he blanched, all those amazing feelings he'd had rapidly fading. He was hurting the man he loved, going too fast too soon. Of course Kurt needed to be stretched more. He probably hadn't had anyone in him in a long time.

For a few panicked seconds, Blaine started heaping the blame all upon himself, completely forgetting that Kurt had been the one to do everything. All he could hear was the painful cries of the man he loved.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" He started to pull his finger out but Kurt held him in place, gripping his wrist fiercely.

"No." Kurt said giving him a meaningful stare. "I like it rough. Always have."

Blaine still didn't look convinced. He was worried that he really hurt his Dom with his carelessness.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Kurt asked gruffly, sharpening his eyes. Because when it came down to it, Kurt was the one who made the rules. Blaine's only job was to decide if Kurt's decisions pushed him past his hard limit.

"No sir." Blaine replied quietly.

"I can't hear you." Kurt said while congratulating himself on his ability to think with Blaine's finger inside him. It felt so good. He thought of the first night they'd met and had sex. Blaine was very well endowed and he looked forward to breaking more boundaries, mainly his own.

"No sir." Blaine repeated louder.

"Good." Kurt told him, "Put another finger in."

Blaine attempted to remove his finger to add more lube but Kurt's unrelenting hand wouldn't let him.

"Did I say you could take it out?" Kurt asked as his eyebrow rose questioningly.

"N-no you didn't… but the lube—

Kurt cut him off, reaching up to flick him in the forehead with his unoccupied hand.

"I didn't tell you to use any lube." Kurt said and Blaine gulped.

"Yes sir." He said and plunged another finger into Kurt's heat.

Kurt hissed at the intrusion, throwing his head back against the pillow. Blaine paused to give Kurt time to adjust but the fact that his erection never wavered told him that Kurt was genuinely enjoying what was being done to him.

"Move, Blaine." Kurt told him, squinting through eyes he'd never realized he'd shut.

Blaine methodically pushed his two fingers in and out, watching with hungry eyes as they disappeared into Kurt's small hole, the muscles surrounding them swallowing his digits greedily. He felt a drop of pre-cum drip down from his tip of his weeping cock, telling him how perilously close he was to breaking Kurt's rule on orgasm.

"Sir… I…" Blaine moaned, trying to get Kurt's attention on the matter. He bit back a scream as Kurt wrenched the waistband of his pants down around his crotch and flicked his hard length. Letting go of his pants, they sprung back up over his erection.

"Remember what I said, Blaine." Kurt told him, "Do what you have to."

Blaine reached down into his pants and clamped his fingers around the base of his erection.

"Please sir." Blaine begged, not knowing how long he could hold out. He obviously needed another lesson on endurance. Kurt knew exactly where all his pleasure buttons were and took sadistic pleasure in pushing them.

"Keep going." Kurt said, feeling Blaine slow his thrusting fingers as he tried to stop from cumming prematurely.

"Sir…" Blaine panted, eyes squeezed shut.

"Do I need to gag you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head wildly. Any movement would require him to stop and pull out of Kurt's warm body, something that he was adamantly against.

"Good. Now give it to me." And what normally would have been a plea came out as an order from Kurt's lips. He widened his legs even more, showing off flexibility that he'd long since used back in his martial arts training and his short stint on the cheerios.

Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what Kurt was doing. While in the process of making him extremely frustrated, Kurt had also set the pace, allowing him to be rough with him. Kurt wanted Blaine to take out his frustration out on his body.

With that newfound epiphany Blaine drilled Kurt hard, shoving his fingers in as far as they would go. Kurt screamed as the endorphins in his brain turned the intense pain he was feeling into rapturous pleasure. It was a natural high that no drug could ever get close enough to compare to.

Blaine, naturally, was worried at first, never having had a Dom that would subject himself to this. Then again, he'd never met a male Dom that preferred to bottom so it was all pretty much new territory for him.

His next thrust managed to hit Kurt's prostate, making the taller man convulse. Blaine, knowing what that spot would do to him, continued to pound that same angle, nailing Kurt's sensitive gland every time. After the fifth strike, Kurt threw his head back in a soundless scream and arching off the bed as he erupted, spilling his seed all over his chest and up on Blaine's neck. The pressure that Blaine had previously felt was nothing compared this. Kurt's muscles fastened around his fingers, spasming so hard that it was almost his undoing.

"Oh my god," Kurt chest heaved as he sucked in large quantities of air and exhaled, filling the room with gaseous carbon dioxide byproduct. "That was…" He had no words to finish with.

Blaine whimpered, caught between a rock and a hard place. He didn't know what he wanted more. It was a tossup between leaning down and licking Kurt's seed off his sweaty chest or gripping himself harder to stave off his oncoming orgasm. He could feel it coming and was contemplating taking the punishment just so he could end it all.

Kurt wanted to draw it out more, enjoying the control he had over when Blaine could ejaculate. But knowing that Blaine was in danger of actually hurting himself, it would have to wait for another session. Grabbing hold of Blaine's length, Kurt jacked him off mercilessly, using his own pre-cum as natural lubrication.

"Go ahead." Kurt said, giving Blaine the permission he needed. He fisted him through his orgasm, holding him down as Blaine bucked up from the force of his release, staining the inside of his pants with his semen.

Blaine passed out from the intense pleasure, much like he had their first time together. He fell face-forward into Kurt's safe clutches. Kurt carefully laid him down on the pillows, not bothering to change the sheets until Blaine had a shower. He would just dirty new ones. Tucking him in, Kurt stood from the bed, smiling down at his sub.

"Get some rest, Blaine," he told the unconscious figure, "You're going to need your stamina for later."

Walking over to the bathroom, he pulled off his shirt in preparation for a nice relaxing shower. Afterwards he'd make an early brunch. Blaine would be hungry after such vigorous exercise.

He sure was.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up feeling boneless. His entire body was loose, all the knots and stress that his life commanded were magical gone. Hearing nothing but the silence of an empty room he sat up and looked around. Kurt was nowhere to be found and the morning light had faded into a dull glow, barely lighting up the darkness of the room.<p>

He rolled over to see the time and jumped out of bed in surprise. It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. After their romp this morning, he'd slept all morning and into the evening.

Looking down, he became distracted by his clothes. Pinching his shirt in between his thumb and pointer finger, he pulled the fabric from his body in confusion. He distinctly remembered falling asleep last night in t-shirt and a pair of Kurt's old sweats. But now he was wearing his own pajamas, which consisted of black, red and white plaid sleep pants and his old Dalton sweatshirt that still fit him after all these years. He was also wiped clean, no trace of sweat or dried semen caked to his body. Looking back at the bed, he noticed that the sheets had been changed.

The bedroom door was closed and he took a step towards it before realizing that he was breaking the rules. Dropping to his knees, he sincerely hoped that Kurt would forgive him since he had just woken up and was disoriented. Not that Blaine ever wanted him to find out. He didn't want to disappoint his Dom, even if Kurt ended up forgiving his slight.

He crawled out of the room, using his hands to open the bedroom door and wandered out into the hallway. He could hear the TV in the living room, playing a familiar sitcom and the sounds of someone puttering around in the kitchen. When he got to the living room, he saw Kurt standing in the kitchen, stretching to get plates form the top shelf of the cupboard.

Kurt was dressed comfortably, in black sweat pants and long sleeved grey t-shirt. On his feet, he wore a pair of grey fuzzy slippers that did nothing to help the traction as he turned and padded across the kitchen to another cupboard. Whatever he was searching for, it hadn't been in the first place he looked and was now methodically checking every cupboard to find it.

It was a surprise to see Kurt dressed so casually, in something other than his stylish clothes he wore to work and the clubs. But more than that, he was shocked to see that Kurt was wearing thick framed glasses, perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked gorgeous with them on, even though he suspected Kurt might think they did the opposite. Before he could say anything, Kurt turned around and saw him, kneeling on the floor in between the kitchen and the living room.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, "I was worried you weren't going to wake up until tomorrow and I'd have to call you sick into work again."

Blaine blushed, embarrassed by his lack of foresight. All those sleepless nights finally caught up with him and his duel orgasm last night and this morning certainly didn't help.

"I haven't been sleeping very well." He said, telling Kurt the same thing he'd told his father yesterday. Last night was the first time in a week that he'd slept so well.

"I can tell. You slept straight through the bath I gave you and didn't stir when I changed your clothes." Kurt said. He was a little worried about that. "Any particular reason?"

Blaine's blush enveloped his entire face this time, "You. It was hard sleeping without you after those first few nights."

Kurt smiled warmly. He leaned down and pecked Blaine on the lips.

Blaine felt Kurt's glasses on his face and when Kurt pulled away, stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Kurt asked a little self-consciously. He wasn't used to seeing this type of awe on Blaine's face without a reason. "Is there something on my face?"

He had been cooking dinner and cooking meant sampling. Did he get some of it on his face? He reached up to check and found nothing.

"You're wearing glasses?" Blaine said, not sure why it was so amazing to him. He'd never seen Kurt wear them before and wondered how he could have missed something that big. Of course Kurt hadn't made it very obvious. He must have been wearing contacts the last time he'd slept over at Blaine's house and gone to bed without putting them on after taking them out for the night.

"Yea," Kurt's blush was a lot more noticeable, his pale skin doing him no favors in that regard. "Ugly aren't they? I would have worn my contacts but I forgot to take them out last night. When I woke up this morning my eyes were all dry it hurt like hell taking them out. So I thought I'd give them a rest while you were out of it."

"I don't think it's possible for you to be ugly." Blaine was positive that Kurt could be wearing a burlap sack and he'd still be hot as hell. Of course, the first thing he'd do is have him take it off but that was neither here or there.

Kurt brushed off the compliment with a wave of his hand.

"What's weird is that in high school, I had perfect 20/20 vision. It wasn't until two years ago that my eyes started to go bad. I consulted a doctor and they did tests to make sure that it wasn't something more serious, like a tumor or retinitis pigmentosa. But it was nothing like that. They said it's just something that happens. My doctor prescribed glasses for me to wear but I went straight to contacts, choosing only use my glasses when I have to. Hence the reason they look so outdated. I never bothered to find a more stylish pair." He said, adjusting the black frames.

"I think they suit you. They don't make you look nerdy at all. You look sophisticated" Blaine said which made Kurt blush and look away. He'd never known how to take a compliment well, choosing to deny it or brush it off like it didn't matter.

Blaine noticed this and frowned. Had no one ever told Kurt how beautiful he was?

"If you don't like it, why have you never gotten your eyes corrected?" He asked. Money obviously wasn't the problem and judging by how much Kurt seemed to hate them, corrective eye surgery would be his best option.

Kurt shrugged, "At first I didn't really have a lot of spare time, spearheading a magazine is a lot of work. And then making the appointment just grew to be a hassle. I'm sure my assistant has it somewhere on my to-do list. But it was never a big problem for me. I don't mind contacts."

"How did I get my pajamas?" Blaine asked, sensing that Kurt would rather change the subject.

"I went over to your apartment and grabbed some stuff for you. A toothbrush, a suit for tomorrow, bottles of hair gel that you seem to be stocking up for a nuclear disaster, stuff like that. I found your cell phone charging by your bed so I grabbed that too. I figured you could stay over another night and just go to work from here tomorrow. If I forgot something we can always run over later and get it." Kurt said, like it was no big deal. He'd used the key that Blaine had stashed in his glove box last night to get in and locked it up on the way out.

Blaine was touched at his consideration, giddy at the chance to stay another night. Now he could just enjoy the entire night instead of dreading the end of it, not wanting to leave.

Blaine's stomach growled loudly, interrupting any more of their chat. Blaine bit his lip, his face red from embarrassment. But Kurt just laughed.

"I thought you'd be starving. We had kind of a late dinner last night but you had nothing this morning. Dinner is almost done." Kurt told him, twirling around to the stove. He picked up the wooden spoon from the small ceramic holding dish sitting on the stovetop and stirred whatever was cooking on the front burner. There was a larger pot on the back burner, slowly cooking its contents. It all smelled delicious.

"I'm making spaghetti with homemade marinara sauce. One of my mom's specialties." Kurt announced, not bothering to turn around. "You can change the TV if you want or put in movie. I just put it on for background noise."

Blaine nodded and crawled over to the couch. An old rerun of M.A.S.H was playing and Blaine decided to leave it as it was. He settled down on the plushy microfiber to watch one of his all-time favorite shows.

After his mom and dad had split, before his dad shipped him off to Dalton, he liked to sneak over to the neighbor's house to hang out. No one in his neighborhood would play with him, either intimidated by the wealth his family possessed or the rumor that he had a crush on a boy in his class. His neighbor was a crotchety old man, who sat in front of the TV all day and ranted about how life was going down the pisser more and more each day. He wasn't afraid to share his opinion about the state of the government, not really taking either side of the spectrum. He just loved to complain about it all.

Mr. Gunderson hated most kids. They were loud, disobedient and rude. And now that his kids were older, with kids of their own that he rarely ever saw, he'd grown intolerant to their pranks and mischief. Blaine was the one exception. He'd never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the poor boy.

Every day for an entire summer Blaine would go over and sit with the old man on his lumpy couch, watching old westerns and reruns of M.A.S.H. As an old war veteran himself, he loved to regale Blaine with real horror stories about the Korean War to compare differences and similarities. Blaine loved to sit listen to him. To this day, that summer was the best of his life. And it wasn't until his father found out about his near daily visits that he was forced to stop. His father had been worried about people seeing him and didn't want rumors to squash his reputation.

About a month later, the old man died on his couch, splayed out in front of the TV playing the series finale, 'Goodbye, Farewell, Amen'. His kids came by the next day, packed up all his stuff and sold the house, seemingly happy to finally be rid of him. Blaine remembered hating those ungrateful assholes, fantasizing about throwing rocks at them as the herded the guys they hired to move all of their father's belongings out of the house. He would have given anything to have a father like that old man and they took it for granted.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from the screen at the sound of his name. Hawkeye and Trapper were in their tent, drinking from their homemade still and making fun of Frank again.

"You're quiet. Is everything ok?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded and looked back at the TV. The scene had changed to Colonel Blake's office. Margaret Houlihan was in the middle of full blown rant about something. Radar was standing in the background, holding a clipboard of papers that the colonel needed to sign and initial. The Colonel was seated at his desk, looking frustrated at the woman yelling at him. Blaine still laughed every time anyone called her hot lips, reminiscent of the old man and the good times they shared.

"I like this show. It holds some good childhood memories for me." Blaine said in lieu of a real answer.

Kurt smiled down at him, one of his soft hands running through his sleep-mussed curls.

"Really?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. It was such an old show and not many people their age even knew about it.

"Yea, Alan Alda was my first celebrity crush." Blaine said proudly. Kurt laughed, shaking his head fondly.

"Wasn't he the main character? Named after a bird or something?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, lips pursed in thought.

"One of them. He had top billing. He played Hawkeye, named after the book, 'Last of the Mohicans' though that was just his nickname." He pointed at the screen as the man in question appeared, flirting heavily with one the nurses.

"He's kinda…" Kurt titled his head, uncertainly. He scratched the back of his head, trying to see where the attraction lied. He wasn't ugly per se, but he wasn't anything that Kurt would jump for. His yellow teeth stood out on the screen and his hair had light streaks of grey in it. Plus, his laugh kind of resembled a braying donkey.

"Rough. Isn't he?"

He didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings, now that he knew he'd once had a crush on him.

Blaine was silent for a moment as he mulled his thoughts over in his head.

"I guess so. But it wasn't his looks that attracted me. It was his morality, his inherent sense of doing what was right. He always finds a way to brighten a horrible situation with jokes and barbs but still cares so much about all his patients." He finally said, looking up at Kurt.

'_Kind of like you'_ Blaine wanted to add but he didn't dare. He thought back to this morning, remembering how patient and gentle he was regarding his father. But what really reminded him of Kurt were his eyes. He and Hawkeye shared two of the most beautiful set of blue eyes on the planet.

"I've honestly never seen it. My parents used to watch it when I was younger but after my mom died…" Kurt trailed off, interrupting him from his musings. His smile saddening just a bit, "I don't think my dad could handle watching it without her. Every time I'd try, he'd make an excuse to change the channel. I never pushed him on it."

Blaine blinked curiously. This was the first time Kurt had outright admitted that his mother was dead. He remembered little snippets of information that Kurt had given him, all talking about her in the past tense. But now he knew for sure.

"What happened?"

Though it appeared to be a painful subject, Kurt was never hesitant about talking about her, even if it he wandered into the realm of nostalgia. Blaine was just now noticing this.

"She was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work. The drunk ran a red light as she was making a left turn at an intersection and hit driver's side. The police said she died instantly with almost no pain. He meant it to be a comfort but to an eight year old, that didn't matter. All I knew was that my mom was never coming home."

Blaine looked contrite, almost wishing he hadn't asked in the first place. From the way that Kurt spoke about his mom, they must have been very close. He couldn't imagine losing his someone like that.

"But I guess you know a little of what that's like." Kurt smiled sadly, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away, clearing his throat.

Blaine cocked his head, confused and a little surprised at Kurt's words. "What do you mean, Sir?"

Blaine would never trivialize Kurt's suffering that way, comparing his mothers actions with what had happened to Kurt. Though he'd lost his mother around the same time, the circumstances were completely different. Blaine's mother had left him and was still alive somewhere out there.

"In a way, I think that what your mother did was far worse. At least I knew that my mother loved me and that she didn't leave me of her own free will. Yours just up and abandoned you." Kurt continued.

"But I still have a chance to reconcile with my mom. You'll never have that chance." Blaine mumbled quietly.

"There's nothing to reconcile. She never did anything wrong." Kurt said. He grabbed one of Blaine's hands and squeezed it tightly. There was a chiming sound from the kitchen that disrupted their conversation.

It was the egg timer that Kurt had set, letting him know that the sauce was done boiling. Kurt gave Blaine's hand one last squeeze before standing up to go check on it.

"Just remember, Blaine. Suicide is painless." He said as he walked away. Blaine giggled, burying his face into the couch.

A few minutes later, Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Go set the table and turn off the TV on your way." He said as he held out two forks for Blaine to take. Blaine tumbled off the couch and crawled over to the TV, pushing the small power button on the front of it and quickly crawled over to grab the silverware.

Kurt's dining room table was rather small but considering that Kurt lived here alone, it seemed big enough for both of them. Black cloth woven place mats were already set out so he placed one of the forks in its appropriate place off to the side of the mat. Blaine wasn't sure if he was going to be allowed to sit at the table or on the floor, so he kept the second fork for himself in case Kurt was mad that he assumed he had a right to sit where he wanted.

In the middle of the table sat a dark wood, decretive candlestick holder. Two white long stem candles were placed in metal bases and neither of them had any evidence of ever being lit. Blaine tried not to think about what that meant. It could just be that Kurt used them for decoration only or that he'd never invited anyone over to his place for a romantic meal. If that was the case, Blaine felt privileged to be the only one.

Kurt returned with plates full of food. Frowning at the placement, he gestured towards a large cabinet near the wall. It was a tall one, almost ¾ of the way to the ceiling and had silver painted brass handles.

"There are some plastic place mats in there. The ones on the table are for decoration." He corrected and Blaine crawled over and opened the cabinet, seeing the mats lying on one of the shelves. Expensive wine glasses were racked near the top, hanging upside down from their bases.

After Blaine replaced the decorative mats with the plastic ones, Kurt set the plates down on them, confirming that Blaine was allowed to sit at the table.

Dinner passed by in a blur and they spent it talking more about their childhoods. Blaine learned a lot about Kurt in that time. He spoke about his bullies in high school, how they had tortured him mercilessly and that the glee club had been his only real friends. Seeing the misery in the Dom's eyes when he talked about it was heartbreaking and Blaine was scared to ask if the bullying got so bad that he'd ever entertained the idea of suicide. Kurt never said and in the end, Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

He talked about all his old friends kindly, telling him about all the New Directions drama. Even going as far as to tell him about the crush he'd harbored on his step-brother and that he was the reason he and Finn's mother got married.

Blaine countered with tamer stories about his time on the Warblers. Though it was a school of teenage boys, their shenanigans never seemed to compare to the craziness that was New Directions. Senior year he'd made the council while still somehow maintaining the spot of lead soloist.

When they'd finished eating, Kurt allowed Blaine to stand long enough to do the dishes. Once he was done, he got back down on his knees and crawled over to where Kurt had sat on the couch, quietly reading a book. Curling up at his feet, Blaine dozed quietly. The TV stayed off and Blaine never asked to turn it back on. He was content to lie there, listening to the sounds of the room.

There was a grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room, the golden pendulum ticking with every sideways swing. It was sculpted dark brown wood with a silver and gold colored face plate and a glass door protecting its entrails from meddling fingers. Blaine was surprised at seeing such an antique piece, unsure of how it fit in with the modern décor of Kurt's apartment. But strangely, the time piece seemed to fit Kurt. And now that he knew it was there, he couldn't imagine the young Dom without it.

A yawn overtook him. He was still so tired. All the accumulating stress that he'd built up over the last few weeks had taken a toll on his mind and body.

"I can't believe your still tired? You slept all day." Kurt said looking up with his book, shaking his head in a mixture of genuine surprise and amusement.

Blaine flushed a dark red color, "Sorry, sir."

Kurt sighed, setting his book down on the table. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just shocked that you're still tired. You only woke up two hours ago."

He couldn't deny that he was still worried about that. He couldn't believe that all of Blaine's sleepless nights were caused by longing for Kurt's company. There had to be more to it than that.

"Does your father always give you a hard time?" Kurt asked, well aware he was drifting back into topics that could trigger some bad memories. He didn't think that Blaine was lying to him, more that he wasn't telling him the whole truth.

Blaine nodded. He couldn't remember a time when his father wasn't like that.

"And how do you usually sleep, you know, before you met me?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine didn't reply at first, looking down at the floor. He knew what Kurt was fishing for.

"Not very well. I guess I'm somewhat of an insomniac." Blaine replied, truthfully. He knew why. He constantly worried that he was going to screw it all up, his life, his job and now his relationship with Kurt. And it kept him up at night, refusing to let him sleep until the early hours of the morning.

He knew that it wasn't healthy but he was too afraid to go to the doctor in case his dad somehow found out.

"Stress related, I'm guessing." Kurt commented, though he didn't really expect an answer. Blaine was going to crash soon if someone didn't stop him. Kurt elected himself to be that someone.

Blaine nodded.

"What do you do at your job?" Kurt asked, curiously. The most he knew about being a Lawyer was what they showed on movies and TV.

"Mostly paperwork and appointed gopher duties. I get everyone coffee and run files to and from places. I'm not qualified to do anything else, not without a degree. I don't even have the authority of a paralegal, at least not yet." Blaine replied. His job was rather superficial and sounded cooler than it really was. It was easier to say that worked in a law office than having to explain it all.

He nuzzled Kurt's ankle, sucking on the small protruding bone near top on the inside of his joint. Kurt giggled and pulled his foot away from Blaine's eager mouth.

"That tickles." He complained. "Plus that's kind of disgusting. Licking someone's feet? I was never able to do that."

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. A lot of the things that Blaine had once found disgusting didn't seem that way with Kurt. There wasn't one spot on his body that that he wasn't craving to taste.

"Have you finished law school yet?" Kurt asked, hoping to distract Blaine from his feet. He wasn't sure how he felt about Blaine servicing him down there. Blaine didn't seem disgusted by it, quite the opposite since he had been the one to initiate it. Kurt had limits as well and sharing bodily functions had always been one of them. But maybe after he got used to it, he'd indulge Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm in my third year. I'm doing an internship at my father's company this semester with three additional classes on Saturdays. I am scheduled to graduate in the spring." _Hopefully_, he silently added.

His grades were abysmal, barely passing at this point, even after all those late night study sessions he'd been taking. Next spring, he would be lucky if he was even going to graduate. Blaine was smart, smart enough to pull straight A's at Dalton, who expected great things from their all their students. He'd taken a lot of college courses his senior year so he'd only spent a year after high school earning his undergraduate degree. His father had been disappointed when he'd chosen NYU over Harvard. Both schools had accepted him, with generous recommendations from his father, but Harvard had been too intimidating for him. Now that he knew how hard it was, he was glad that he'd chosen NYU. He hated to think how much more difficult it would have been at an Ivy League school. Blaine was smart but the intricate studies of Law had never made any sense to him, no matter how hard he studied.

The night he met Kurt had been the first time in a month that he'd gone out. All the stress had finally got to him and Wesley, one of his closest friends since high school, practically forced him out of the apartment, dragging him out to the clubs. He'd lost track of Wes about an hour later, guessing that he'd gone home with one of the many prospective suitors that had been hanging on his arm all night. Blaine had been ready to leave after that, gearing himself up to go home and hit the books but at the sight of Kurt standing at the bar, his plan was forever ruined.

Sensing his dejection, Kurt patted the sofa beside him.

"Come sit up here with me." He said, "Lay your head down on my lap."

Blaine climbed up and happily lay on his side, curling his right arm underneath his body. He lay his head on Kurt's thigh, emitting a small moan in pleasure when Kurt starting stroking his hair, playing with the stringy curls.

With little prompting, Blaine explained his school standing. He expected Kurt to look at him in disappointment, sure that he would think of him as a failure. But he didn't take into account Kurt's sympathetic nature and immediately after, felt like a jerk for insulting Kurt in that manner.

"I don't doubt how hard it must be. Whenever I have to talk to the magazine's lawyer, I have to ask him to dumb it down for me. To some people it makes sense, to others it doesn't. That's just how the world works." Kurt replied as if it was as simple as that. And to him, it probably was.

But Kurt didn't know how much his father was going to freak out if he didn't graduate. It would reflect badly on the Anderson name, his father's reputation that he worked so hard to protect. If he didn't graduate in the spring, his father was going to kill him. He managed to scrape by these last four years, somehow completing his classes with the lowest grade possible that was still passing. But it wasn't going to matter if he didn't complete his courses this semester. He was already failing one of his classes and as of right now, had no idea how he was going to pick up his grade enough to pass.

"That's not going to matter to my father. He's not going to be so understanding. He completed law school in three years and expects me to do the same."Blaine shivered, tearing up. He buried his face into Kurt's thigh, biting his lip hard.

"Hey," Kurt said as he pulled him up into a sitting position beside him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Your father does that enough for the both of you."

"What am I going to do if I don't graduate?" Blaine whispered sadly. It was as if he thought his father was with them in the room and was in danger of overhearing.

"The world is not going to end if you have to take another year." Kurt said, "And I don't care what you father says. Your amazing Blaine and I'm so proud of you."

Blaine looked shocked, "You are?" He was failing. How could he be proud of that?

"I am." Kurt nodded and kissed him chastely. "You are so selfless Blaine. You never give up and I have no doubt that with a little tutoring and some hard work, you're going to graduate in the spring. But that it's not going to make you happy. It might for a little while because it's going to make your father happy but after the hype wears off and you really start working as a lawyer, you're going to hate your job even more than you do now."

"But my dad—"

"Stop thinking about your dad," Kurt cut him off. "He's never given two flying shits about you or what makes you happy."

He knew it was cold and a little unfair to spring this all on him now, so soon after his talk with the man this morning. But Blaine needed a little tough love if he was going to get over his dependency to please his father.

Blaine bowed his head, shaking his head wildly. He feared opening his mouth in case he said something he regretted. It wasn't as if he was unaware of the truth of what Kurt was saying. He knew how much his own father despised him. Blaine often wished he'd been the son that his father really wanted but could never fill the shoes of his father's idea of the perfect son.

But no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he was better off without his father in his life, he was never able to take that final step. He'd never been brave enough to face the oncoming storm alone and now even with the idea of Kurt standing behind him, it seemed like a daunting task that should never be undertaken. His father was too powerful.

Kurt, sensing his sub's distress, pulled him into a hug, making soft cooing sounds.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, Blaine." He said. He would never apologize for what he said but he regretted not being more tactful about it. It took a few minutes of quiet reassurance but finally Blaine settled down. He was ashamed by his outburst but Kurt didn't let him dwell on it.

He glanced at the digital clock on his Blu-ray player underneath the TV. It was almost seven o'clock, too early for him to turn in for the night.

"Why don't you go out a pick a movie? They're all in that cabinet next to the TV." Kurt said.

Blaine looked torn. "But your book…" he trailed off. A movie sounded great but Kurt had seemed pretty interested in the book he was reading.

"Read it a million times." Kurt said confidently, "Go. Pick one out."

Blaine didn't have the guts to tell him that his book looked brand new, not a sign of wear on it. So with a reluctant sigh, he climbed off the couch and over to the small caddy. It was the same style as all the tables and the entertainment center that the TV sat one.

His eyes bugged out at all the choices available to him. It was a small music library, filled with tons of cases blu-ray and DVD. He skimmed the titles, noticing they ranged in all genres. He looked back at his Dom, who seemed amused by his shock.

"I'm a collector of sorts. I've loved almost every movie I've ever watched, even some of the incredibly raunchy ones. There are some exceptions to that rule of course, nothings perfect." He said. Music and writing were his passions but it was movies that had made his desperate and lonely life that much more bearable.

Blaine didn't know which one to choose. There were so many he hadn't seen. Deciding to be spontaneously, he plucked an unknown one off the shelf and shuffled over to Kurt to see if he approved of his choice.

"Ghost Ship." Kurt muttered, taking the DVD case from him. He flipped it around to show the picture of a ship out at sea with the fazing picture of a skull on the bow. "Nice choice. It's one of my favorite horror movies out there."

"Go put it in." Kurt held the case back out to him.

The rest of the evening passed in a comfortable silence. The only sounds were made by the movie and Blaine found himself immersed in the plot. It wasn't a particularly scary movie but the awesome acting and intriguing story made up for it. The end scene had to be Blaine's favorite, literally jumping up and down in excitement when Ferriman walked by Epps in the ambulance. By the end of the movie, they were both tired enough to sleep. And it wasn't until they were in bed that Kurt brought up Blaine's father again.

"I don't doubt that he's probably still going to be pissed tomorrow. But do you think he'll do anything?" Kurt asked as they curled up on the bed together. Kurt hadn't bothered to change into anything, seeing as his outfit doubled as a nice pair of pajamas. He'd finished his nightly moisturizing routine sitting at his vanity in the bathroom. Blaine had waited patiently for him to return to bed so they could go to sleep together.

Blaine bit his lip, not wanting to admit how nervous he really was. Tomorrow his father would no doubt call him up to his office and he didn't know if he was ready for it.

"I don't think so." Blaine shook his head, trying to appear strong. "After all, he can't really fire me without embarrassing himself so I think my job is safe. For now at least."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Kurt replied sternly, "I want you to tell me if he does anything to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Blaine looked confused. He didn't fancy himself a martyr but the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to see him as weak. He knew in contrast that Kurt was a lot stronger than him, maybe not physically but Kurt would always be stronger than him emotionally. It was only natural consider he was the Dom but Blaine didn't want him to see how weak he was compared with other people.

"I'm a grown man. I could see him getting away with hurting me when I was a kid but it's not like he can just haul me up to his office and smack me around?" Blaine said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore.

"Don't be so sure." Kurt chided him and kissed him softly. "I will be very mad if I find out he's hurting you and you didn't tell me."

Blaine nodded with a grim smile. He knew that if they're positions were flipped, he'd be just as pissed if the man he was responsible for was getting hurt without him knowing about it.

"I'll tell you if my father hurts me." Blaine promised, snuggling closer to his Dom.

"And I don't just mean physically, Blaine. I want to know if he says anything that hurts you. If he's responsible for it in any way possible." Kurt said, looking down at him.

"I will, sir." Blaine said. Kurt didn't look like he believed him but he let the subject drop. He yawned, snuggling deeper into Blaine's side.

"I forgot how warm the bed gets when you share it with another person." He mumbled sleepily.

"Are you too hot?" Blaine asked, already starting to detach himself from Kurt so he could cool down if he needed to.

"Don't be silly?" Kurt held him tighter, forbidding him to go any further. "I hate how cold this big bed gets, especially in the winter. I'm looking forward to it now."

"And stop worrying about me. That's my job. If I didn't want you here, I would have told you to sleep in the playroom or on the floor." He added.

Blaine settled down, properly chastised. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would be able to get some sleep despite how anxious he was. He shouldn't have worried. Not even a few minutes later and he was out like a light. As Kurt was attempting to follow, Blaine emitted a soft snore that had Kurt giggling. He thought it would be annoying to share a bed with someone snored but Blaine's were too cute to be irritated at. They weren't very loud. It was more like a soft puttering that reminded him of a cat purring.

In his opinion, Blaine was entirely too puppy-like to ever be compared to a cat but most of the dogs he'd had the displeasure of pet sitting had snored loud enough to be heard in the next room with the door shut. With that analogy in mind, Kurt drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Blaine woke up, feeling ready to face his father.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure I love this ending. I seem to be sticking with a pattern here of ending it when it's time to go to bed. But it was my favorite out of all my first attempts so I ran with it. I wanted to give you guys another chapter, since I know that it always takes me so long to update. I just wish there were more than twenty-four hours in a day. <strong>

**The next chapter will focus more on the beginning of the confrontation between Kurt and Blaine's dad and a little more about Kurt's emotional scars due to his own bullies. It probably will not have a lot of smut in it, if any at all. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

Happy Thanksgiving. I wish I'd gone turkey hunting this year. I hate those devil birds. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 7**

**Author: Me**

**I think I finished this chapter faster than my last one, which would be amazing considering the length. I'm sorry it's so short. ;) I really wanted to get it done before Christmas but I'll settle for the day of as a present to all my readers. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. Due to popular demand, I added some smut.**

**Warnings: Please see earlier chapters for full list.**

**Spoilers: None that I can see.**

* * *

><p>The alarm woke Blaine the next morning at five o'clock. It was still dark outside and probably would be for a few more hours. He blinked lethargically at the ceiling for a few seconds and then threw his arm over his head, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. The alarm kept shrieking loudly, gaining frequency every second that it was ignored. An unexpected yawn attacked him and he lifted his arm and held the back of his hand over his open mouth, instinctively closing his eyes. He wiped the escaping tear that fell from his watery eyes as a result of his yawn. Sitting up slowly, he had to convince his body and mind that it was awake.<p>

Kurt grumbled from beside him and pulled the blankets over his head, curling back up in the warmth created by their bodies. Blaine turned to look, chuckling softly when he saw a hand shoot out of the blanket and slap the snooze button on the alarm clock more times than was necessary. As soon as its cries had been silenced, the hand retreated back inside the blankets. The bed shifted slightly as Kurt curled up into a ball, burying his face into the pillow.

"Sir," Blaine whispered, nudging Kurt shaped lump. Kurt made an irritated noise halfway between a groan and a growl in response. He'd never been a morning person and advised anyone not to speak to or expect an interaction from him until after nine o'clock when he'd had his morning coffee.

"Sir, wake up. You have to get ready for work."

Blaine, against his better judgment, prodded Kurt again. Without warning Kurt reached out and smacked the hand that he'd used to poke him with, making Blaine yelp in surprise. Kurt ignored his cry, continuing to doze peacefully.

Assuming that Kurt's morning routine was just as extensive as his nightly one, Blaine knew he would need the time to get ready so he wasn't late for work. Blaine also needed that time to shower and gel his curls down. He supposed he could get ready by himself and let Kurt have another fifteen minutes of sleep but Blaine didn't know if Kurt would appreciate the gesture or not. He would probably be ten times grumpier when he realized that he didn't have as much time to get ready as he usually did because Blaine didn't take the initiative and get him up.

Blaine didn't know what to do.

If he attempted to prod him one more time, Kurt was liable to lash out at him again. He didn't think that Kurt had meant to hurt him when he slapped his hand. The slap had the strength of a playful smack on his shoulder between friends. But all the same, he could go without.

His cock was slowly awakening, although compared to yesterday it was nothing special. He absently scratched his half-hard erection, pausing as that manly action gave him a brilliant idea.

Blaine smiled, knowing what would make Kurt want to wake up.

Ducking under the covers, Blaine crawled over to Kurt's side of the bed. His legs were curled up against his stomach in a quasi fetal position. Under his gentle guidance, he maneuvered Kurt so he was lying flat on his back and grabbed a hold of Kurt's knees. With little resistance, he pulled them down as well. Kurt was still snoozing, lost somewhere between sleeping and consciousness which made him very pliant and susceptible to suggestion.

Moving so he was kneeling over Kurt's lower half, he peeled his pants down over his limp cock bent over his thigh and wrapped his lips around the head. He paid special attention to the slit on the top, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nerves there and then moved to the underside of his shaft, licking a long stripe from base to tip.

Blaine was rewarded when Kurt stirred, eyes cracking open as his growing arousal succeeded to wake him up from his slumber. But it wasn't enough for either of them. Blaine opened his mouth and swallowed the head of Kurt's erection.

Kurt gasped at the moist heat enveloping him, eyes opening at a wave of unexpected pleasure. All trace of sleep gone, he threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and held on tightly, arching up into Blaine's mouth as he encouraged him to take him deeper. His hips rocked back and forth shallowly, keeping those lips firmly sealed around his cock. Blaine didn't need any further suggestion, taking Kurt the rest of his way into his mouth. Blaine did his best to hold on, relaxing his throat as Kurt slid deeper and deeper.

Blaine had always been confident in his ability to give head. It was one of his greatest talents. Thought most of his previous Dom's didn't waste time taking advantage of his skill, simply plowing his mouth when they felt like getting their cock's wet. But Kurt seemed to enjoy it, which made Blaine feel positive that he was doing something right. He had to be. Kurt was making all these little mewling noises, his body trembling in pleasure. It was the first time he's seen anyone so enraptured by what he was doing, giving him confidence in his own abilities as a lover for the first time. He bathed Kurt's cock with saliva, sucking heartily. To Kurt it seemed like Blaine was trying to suck his juices out of him, slowly raising his head and then lowering it when he got to the crown.

Wrapping his legs around Blaine's head, he held him down impaled on Kurt's cock. Blaine's mouth felt like heaven and he wanted to draw out his orgasm for as long as possible. But Blaine was making it hard for him to concentrate, focusing on giving him as much pleasure as he could. Blaine trailed his fingers over his perineum, noting the resulting tremble that touching such a sensitive place created for future use. Skipping over his fuzzy pouch, he teased Kurt's stretched hole, running the tip around the rim.

He felt Kurt's thighs shake and his toes curl at the base of his neck. They were all massive indicators that Kurt was about to cum, he was learning. Armed with that knowledge, he pressed against the clenched muscle and with little resistance, slipped inside.

"Blaine!" Kurt erupted, shooting up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed every drop eagerly, doing his best to not let any excess drip from his mouth. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity to taste Kurt, knowing that he wouldn't have another one until tonight, or so he hoped. Kurt hadn't said what his plans were and he didn't want to assume.

Kurt panted as he unwrapped he legs from around Blaine and pushed him off when his cock became oversensitive. Blaine sat up, licking his lips happily.

"Fuck, if that's how I wake up every morning, I'll be the happiest person in the world." Kurt uttered without thinking about it. He turned over to look at the clock and groaned. It was definitely time to get up or they really would be late.

"It was good?" Blaine asked in shock. No one had ever paid attention before, much less told him.

"Good? Blaine, that was fucking amazing. I mean, you've always been good but that was…" He trailed off, looking up at Blaine, "When did you become such an expert cocksucker?" he asked teasingly.

Despite the redness in his cheeks, Blaine was insanely happy to hear that.

Kurt glanced down at the tent in Blaine's pants and then back up into Blaine's hazel eyes. He wasn't surprised that he was aroused but they didn't have time to play anymore. They had already used up a half an hour of their time needed to get ready.

"Go get in the shower. You may jack off but hurry. I need to take a shower too." Kurt told him. He shucked his pants off the rest of the way and stood up, walking over to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day.

Blaine let out a torturous whine, his eyes following Kurt's every move. He hadn't moved from his spot on the bed, wanting Kurt to come back to him. At Kurt's curious look, he opened his mouth to explain.

"We could always shower together. It would save water." He said timidly. Blaine was still getting used to asking for what he wanted but discovered that it was a lot easier the second time around then it was the first.

He was still plenty nervous, not wanting Kurt to think that he was doing this for his own selfish purpose. No, his intention of showering together wasn't because he wanted Kurt satisfy his needs. His erection had taken a backseat in his mind and until Kurt had mentioned it, had completely forgotten that it was there. He wanted to be close to Kurt and showering with someone was an intimate act. Almost as intimate as sex itself.

"I doubt that we'd save any water." Kurt giggled and walked over to him. Cupping both his cheeks, he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Blaine responded eargerly, opening to mouth when a probing tongue sought entrance. Kurt moaned when he tasted himself in Blaine's mouth and removed his plundering tongue. It was too tempting.

"I don't think I could keep my hands off you," He admitted, "And we don't have the time. Maybe tomorrow we'll take one together."

Kurt turned away again, this time for good and Blaine sighed somewhat petulantly. He stood up from the bed but he hesitated walking anywhere. He knew that today marked the day that he gained his walking privileges back but at the same time, felt a natural instinct to make sure that Kurt was ok with it.

"May I walk, sir?" He asked. Kurt looked back in surprise.

"Of course. I told you that your punishment was only going to last the day. It wouldn't be very logical to make you crawl all day at work. Although I'm not going to lie, that would be very hot."

Kurt meant it to be teasing but that image alone was almost enough to make him hard again. And god if that didn't make him feel like a horny teenager, getting excited at every little thing.

Blaine shivered, his cock twitching in agreement. He thought about all his co-workers staring at him as he crawled around the office, acting like an infant that didn't know how to walk. In his imagination, some of them were even laughing discreetly at him. He moaned, clutching his crotch through his pajama bottoms.

Kurt stared at him in fascination. Just when he thought he was starting to figure Blaine out, the man threw him a curve ball. He grinned wickedly, wishing that he could take another day off work. He had a feeling that Blaine had many layers to him. But sadly, it would have to wait for another day. Adrianna would kill him if he skipped out again and Gavin had freaked out yesterday when he'd called to have him reschedule all his appointments. He was going to have fun peeling back all his layers and in the process, figuring out what else made Blaine squirm.

Blaine took a step towards the bathroom, faltering for a second when Kurt called out his name.

"The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom in the hall. When you're done, dry off and come sit on the bed. I have a present for you." He said mysteriously and then disappeared into his walk-in closet.

After a quick detour to grab a towel, Blaine took the quickest shower of his life, not bothering to scrub his body as thoroughly as he usually did. Since Kurt had bathed him the day before, he didn't think that it would be a problem. Halfway through his shower he thought of jacking off but by that time, his cock had gone soft. He was simply too excited to be aroused.

Five minutes later he turned off the water, practically bouncing as he used one of the fluffiest towels in the world to dry off with. He left it hanging on the towel rack when he was done and walked out of the steamy bathroom, instantly shivering as the cold bedroom air assaulted his pinkish skin. He could hear Kurt rummaging around in another room so he sat down on the bed like he was told and waited for him to return.

Kurt didn't keep him waiting for long. A couple minutes after he'd sat down, Kurt sauntered into the room with a box in his hands. Blaine had to remind himself to keep still.

"Spread your legs." Kurt ordered, not looking at him. He was concentrated on reading the back of the box.

"I bought this yesterday while I was out. It's already put together because I had to measure you to make sure it would fit right." Kurt said as he opened the box and pulled out a plastic chastity device. It was larger than your average one with long vertical air holes on the shaft of the device so you could keep it clean and a piss slit at the bottom that allowed for urination. It was curved downwards forcing the cock inside of it to stay in that position and the rings around the base cinched tightly, not allowing the wearer to sustain an erection.

Kurt walked over and grabbed the lube they'd sat on the nightstand yesterday and then kneeled in front of Blaine. He squirted some onto his palm and shut the cap of the tube with a sharp snap.

"Think of something unpleasant for a moment. This will be difficult to get on if you're aroused." Kurt told him and quickly slathered lubricant on Blaine's flaccid cock. Blaine tried his best to remain soft, thinking of the biggest pair of women's breasts he could imagine. He closed his eyes, struggling not to feel Kurt's soft hands rubbing the lube over the head and up his shaft. Instead he tried to imagine himself caressing the bouncy cleavage.

Boobs, he just had to remind himself.

Once Kurt was satisfied that he was properly lubed he slid the plastic case around his penis, pulling it up so the bottom ring wrapped around his scrotum. Using the guiding pins, he inserted the top part of the ring and Blaine felt the cold plastic cinch tightly around his genitals. He smoothed away any loose skin to avoid pinching and locked it all up with a small metal padlock.

"There." Kurt smiled triumphantly and stood. The key he used to lock him up with was on a chain necklace and Kurt slipped it over his head, letting it bounce on his flat chest.

"How does that feel? Are you in any pain?" Kurt asked and his eyes told Blaine that he would be in so much trouble if he lied to him about this. Pain meant that Kurt had put in on wrong and if he had, Kurt had an obligation to fix it. Otherwise, the device could do some real damage.

Blaine shook his head honestly. He could feel where the plastic touched his skin but other than the weight of the device, everything felt good. There was no pain at all.

Kurt nodded, excepting his answer as the truth, "Good. There's a bag in the living room with all your stuff in it. Do whatever you need to in the other bathroom. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

Kurt walked away without explaining why he was wearing the chastity but Blaine wasn't worried about it. He looked down at his encased penis, running his hands over it experimentally. There were no Points of Intrigue on this model, which were little spikes that would dig into your skin if you got aroused. They were most often used as training devices that helped the sub learn how to control when he was aroused. Some Dom's liked it when their subs were aroused only when they said it was allowed. Blaine didn't know Kurt's purpose but he wasn't scared of whatever Kurt had in store for him. On the contrary, he couldn't wait to find out, almost bursting with impatience.

Blaine retrieved his bag and carried it to the other bathroom, pulling out his toothbrush and bottle of toothpaste. As he squirted the minty paste onto the bristles, he heard the water flowing through the pipes from the other bathroom, signaling that Kurt had started his shower. He ran his brush under the water for a second and then stuck it in his mouth, scrubbing his front and bottom incisors before moving back to get his molars.

He paused brushing when he heard music drift through the wall and turned around, more a little confused. He hadn't noticed an iPod dock or stereo in the bathroom when he'd taken a shower but that was easily explainable. Kurt could have stashed the device underneath the counter or somewhere out of sight for storage. He recognized the lyrics easily, smiling when he realized that the person singing was not the sultry Latin tones that the song was normally sung with. It was in the wrong key, with an almost feminine lilt to the pitch.

"_If you feel like leaving. I'm not going to make you stay. But soon you'll be finding. You can run. You can hide but you can't escape my love."_

It was the first time he'd heard Kurt sing. And if he wasn't already in love with him now, listening to him sing would have signed the deal. He hated using the word angel to describe Kurt, since it seem too cliché but it was true. Not only was he beautiful but his voice was stunning. Being a countertenor, he was able to sing low enough to pull off the deeper notes of the song while still able to hit the higher ones at the end. He sure wasn't Enrique Eglasus, but his twist to one of his favorite love songs was just as amazing as the original.

Blaine spit into the sink and rooted around in the bag for his mouth wash. After rinsing his mouth out with the scorching liquid, he looked up at his reflection. He rubbed his jaw, feeling the prickly sensation of a few days of scruff growing in. Kurt hadn't packed his razor but he figured he could go one more day without shaving. It wasn't going to kill him.

Kurt's singing caught his attention again and he laughed out loud when the song changed to S&M, wondering if Kurt knew he could hear him.

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and Stones may break my bones. But chains and whips excite me."_

And wasn't that the truth. Blaine quietly listened to Kurt sing, complimenting him on his choice in music. It ranged from the Beatles to Lady Gaga. He never sang the whole song, just popular verses and when he had finished, moved onto another.

Blaine hoped that someday Kurt would sing for him. And that he could return the favor. He could think of numerous duets that would compliment both of their voices.

Half an hour later Kurt emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed in a grey and blue pinstriped suit with a vest and dress shirt underneath. His matching navy blue bow tie went well with the color scheme he'd chosen. He had a white dove pinned to his lapel, bringing a flare of creativity to his otherwise stunning outfit.

This morning he was wearing his contacts, no sign of the glasses he wore yesterday and his face was still a bit red from his moisturizing routine. His hair was styled professionally, with just enough hair spray to be noticeable.

Blaine had finished ten minutes earlier, his hair neatly gelled into his normal helmet. His own two piece grey business suit was slightly wrinkled from being folded in his bag all night but it went well with his red and gold tie. By comparison, his outfit was far less amazing than Kurt's but he honestly wasn't surprised.

He caught himself staring at Kurt's attire. Half of him was strangely jealous of his bow tie. He would have rather worn one of those but his father was a stickler for rules and only allowed his employees to wear formal long ties. The other half of him was drooling. Kurt looked sexy enough to eat.

"See something you like?" Kurt teased him as he passed Blaine, heading for the kitchen. Blaine, deciding that he wanted to be useful, had put on the coffee while Kurt had been changing. Both of them could smell it roasting and Kurt couldn't wait for a cup. He reached into the cupboard over the counter and pulled down two square-shaped ceramic coffee mugs.

Blaine nodded, staring blatantly at Kurt. He felt pressure around his chastity and gasped as his cock tried and failed to harden in its prison. Seeing the pinched look on Blaine's face, Kurt pulled the coffee pot off and poured them each a cup.

"Go sit down in the dining room. I have some explaining to do." He said and grabbed both their mugs, following him out.

Once seated, Kurt took a sip of his and curiously looked over at Blaine.

"I didn't even ask you how you take yours. I drink my coffee black first thing in the morning to give me the caffeine burst and I just assumed you did too. I'm out of creamer but I have some milk and some sugar if you want it." He said and Blaine nodded.

"I would like some." He said shyly. Blaine normally took his with a pitcher full of creamer and four pounds of sugar. He couldn't stand the taste of black coffee, hating the bitterness that stained his tongue. It made everything he ate for the next hour taste sour.

After retrieving the items, Kurt resumed his seat. They finished their coffee before Kurt started explaining, talking about other random subjects. Blaine finally had a chance to ask Kurt about the singing. Kurt blushed when he realized that someone had heard him, half apologizing when he told him that he wasn't aware that the walls were that thin. He apparently hadn't been singing that loud. Kurt wouldn't promise him that he'd sing in front of him but he didn't say no either.

When they were both done, Kurt had Blaine drop their mugs in the sink, telling him they could wash them out later. They needed to discuss certain things before they left and they wouldn't have time to do both.

"I want you to know that you can call me at any time today. But only if you really need me. Don't call me just to talk. If you're scared or hurt after talking with your dad then I want you to call me. Do you understand?" Kurt told him seriously. He would have liked to talk to Blaine all day but knew that they both had work that needed to be done. Work always came before play. That didn't change just because of their feelings for each other.

Blaine nodded in understanding. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt would be a huge distraction. He wouldn't be able to get anything done.

"Now, I put that chastity on you to remind you of me today. You belong me, Blaine. Not your father, not that job. Me. So when you start to forget that, I want you to think of that hard plastic around your cock and balls. Think of how no matter what you do, or what you think of, you can't get hard. And I'm the only one with a key to it." Kurt continued. He pulled the key out from under his clothes to make a point.

Blaine gulped. Kurt's eyes had grown hard, forcing him to stare within their icy depths. He was spellbound by their power and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he nodded again, feeling more pressure on his chastity and whined, fidgeting when Kurt walked over and kissed him deeply. He slipped a hand into Blaine's jacket and pinched a nipple through his shirt, making him scrabble for a hand hold as pleasure built up inside him with no outlet.

"Rest assured that I'll be thinking of you too." Kurt said, putting his hand on his chest where he could feel the key against his skin. He stepped away abruptly, busying himself by going through his mental checklist of everything he needed to do today. His face was flushed but he wouldn't stop long enough for Blaine to tell if he was aroused or not.

Kurt grabbed his labtop case from the table and picked up his keys from the small dish by the door. He'd stopped by his office yesterday on the way back from Blaine's apartment to grab it so he could get _some_ work done.

"Time to go or we'll be late." He told Blaine, who was still recovering from lustful Kurt's attack. He stood and wobbled towards the door, adjusting his tie as he went. The chastity brushed against the sensitive flesh of the inside of his legs every time he took a step and the weight on his genitals would serve as a reminder of its presence all day long, no matter what he was doing. In a way it represented that Kurt was always there for him, even when he couldn't be with him every second of the day. Normally he wouldn't need it, knowing that he was Kurt's naturally but it would be nice to have a physical reminder when he faced his father.

He asked where the nearest subway station was and Kurt smacked him upside that head. "I'm driving you, stupid." He said and Blaine smiled sheepishly. Kurt had already done so much for him and he hadn't wanted to burden Kurt for a ride. But Kurt wasn't having any of it and ordered him into the car.

Blaine, like a good portion of the citizens of New York, didn't own a car and depended on public transportation to get him where he needed to go. It wasn't a perfect system but it suited him. Driving the treacherous streets of New York was too daunting for him. But Kurt seemed perfectly in his element. He weaved in and out of cars and j-walking pedestrians like a pro, ignoring all the taxi's drivers flipping him off as he drove passed them, rolling his eyes at every horn and derogatory remark yelled over the smog.

Blaine tried to distract him from the chaos by turning on the radio. While listening to a popular station Blaine belted out the lyrics he knew, trying to get Kurt to sing along with him. He was relentless about getting him to cave in about the singing. He had no doubt that their voices would sound amazing together. Plus, it was something they had in common, something they could share together. Blaine didn't know why Kurt wouldn't want to take advantage of that.

"I haven't sung since college, Blaine." Kurt finally explained after Blaine's third unsuccessful attempt, "The showerhead is all that listens to me anymore and I'm out of practice. I'm sure I sound horrible."

Blaine balked at Kurt's flimsy excuse.

"You sound amazing, Kurt." He argued adamantly. "You're one of those naturally gifted singers that doesn't need practice to make them perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes and brushed him off.

They arrived at Blaine's office building five minutes later and Kurt pulled up the curb. He put the car in park and turned to look at Blaine in the passenger's seat.

"I have an assignment for you today. If you're too busy to do it while you work, do it on your lunch break," Kurt paused waiting for Blaine acknowledge his order. Once he had it, he continued, "I want you to write down all you previous Dom's and I want you to detail what type of scenes you've participated in. I will do the same. Alright?"

Blaine nodded, knowing the drill. They were sort of doing things backwards, since most traded resumes before playing but didn't mind. He wasn't offended by Kurt's demand to know who he'd played with before. Instead he was comforted by it. It was something he was used to.

He started to get out and was startled when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"You get off at five?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes?"

"Good. I'll pick you up after. Meet me here out front." Kurt said, his tone broaching no argument. Blaine didn't have one, smiling widely. He couldn't wait for the end of the day.

"Also, try and get this Saturday off. I made an appointment with my physician." Blaine remembered Kurt saying something a week ago about getting him tested. He was a little worried about it, truth be told.

"It's standard for all my subs to get tested. Don't worry. I'm not singling you out for anything." Kurt assured him. Blaine nodded, trying not to show that he was still worried about it. He was clean but his last test had been two months ago. And even though he knew that he hadn't had sex since before Kurt, logically he should still be clean. But he didn't want to face Kurt's disappointed face if the test came back positive for anything.

Kurt, seeing the distress on his sub's face, leaned in to kiss it away. Blaine melted at Kurt's gentle but dominating touch. He pulled Blaine closer to him, ignoring the small gasp he made when the glove box dug into his side.

"I'll see you tonight." Kurt pulled away slightly, still leaning close enough to breath the same air as Blaine.

Blaine shivered at the promise those words held and hurriedly got out of the car before he could convince himself that leaving would be the stupidest decision ever. He heard Kurt put the car back into drive and pull away from the curb but Blaine kept his eyes on the building in front of him.

It towered above the ground with ten floors of offices. All of them belonged to his father but not all of them were the law office. Only the top three, house that particular business venture. The others were rented out to other prosperous businesses his father deemed worthy enough to share space with.

He took a deep breath before starting towards the revolving glass doors, pulling his ID out of his wallet that the security team would have to swipe to gain entry. Only the best for his father.

He was unaware of the steely eyes that watched him from the top floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt made it to work with only a few minutes to spare. He'd had to back track from dropping Blaine off but he wasn't going to let Blaine take the subway. Who knows what diseases he could have gotten down there?<p>

Adrianna intercepted him before he even reached his office. Anyone could hear her coming since she always wore some form of pumps, the heels sharp enough to stab someone with. Today, she wore her black Gucci stilettos and they made an ominous clacking sound as she walked across the marble floors.

A lesser man would have run at the sound of them.

At forty-five, Adrianna Tanner was a formidable woman with the reputation of a shark. Most everyone feared her just as much as they respected her. But Kurt had never felt intimidated by her. The second they met, Kurt had seen past her hard exterior and into her soul. She was a kind woman, hardened from trying to survive in a man's world. Being one of the few successful businesswomen who had her hands dipped in just about every corner of the stock market was hard and demanding work. Before the crash of 08, she had invested well and was able to keep her head above water. Now, her stocks were flourishing.

She and her brother had started this magazine as a way to keep in touch but only a year after they'd published their first article, Sloan Tanner died of a massive heart attack. Her first instinct, clouded by her grief, had been to sell the magazine right after his funeral but a note accompanied with her brothers will had asked her to keep it. His fondest dream was to see this magazine thrive and his death was not going to stop that.

It was soon after that she'd met Kurt and recruited him as an assistant editor. Judging by his work, she knew that he was a very capable young man and she needed the help to get her magazine out of the gutter. Sales had plummeted and they were on the verge of bankrupsy. Plucking Kurt from her biggest competitor had been her wisest decision. Not just because of his stunning credentials but for who he was as a person. The thing that had impressed her most was that he didn't bow down to her, had a sharp tongue and fire that burned in his eyes. It was what this magazine had lost. Constantly, she told him that he reminded her of a younger and less gay version of her brother.

Kurt sighed and kept walking, ignoring her approaching heels. She no doubt expected this of him and followed him to his office.

"How was your day off?" she asked him once he'd sat down at his desk, setting his laptop down on the top of it.

Looking up at her, Kurt smiled. Anyone else would have thought she sounded snide but Kurt knew better. She was just annoyed that Kurt had ditched out on a board meeting, leaving her alone to explain to the investors why they'd had a drop in sales in the last three months. Kurt's idea of focusing less on a female perspective and trying to appeal to a male (not just gay) audience had been a risky venture but she trusted Kurt implicitly and had let him do it. He'd anticipated the drop in sales in the first couple months but claimed that once people saw that the magazine wasn't losing integrity but expanding its audience base, they would start buying the magazine again. For once he was trying substance instead of flair.

"Splendid. I really needed a relaxing day off." Kurt said, ignoring the obvious jibe.

"I can see that. You look positively radiant." Adrianna graced him with a rare smile. Most of the interns they accepted thought that the relationship between the two of them was an odd one. Adrianna let him get away with too much, often treating him more like family than an employee. But the truth was that they had bonded over their use of expensive moisturizer. It was because of this that she had very little wrinkles even though she was nearing fifty.

She folded her arms over her burgundy dress, looking amused at the sight of him. Her gold bracelet caught the overhead light and sent a beam towards the floor. Looking up, Kurt caught sight of matching earrings. With her hair pinned in an intricate weave with decretive Japanese chopsticks, she was the picture of elegance.

"He looks like he just had sex." Another voice interrupted. Another woman stood in the doorway, grinning madly at him. She was almost the complete opposite of Adrianna in every way. Her dirty blonde, curly hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, half her curls leaking out of it. Wearing a simple grey feminine business suit and a pale pink blouse that was a little on the frumpy side, she mastered a blend between casual and professional. Adrianna made a tsking sound when she saw her, but refrained from saying anything knowing that it wouldn't have mattered. Darcie rarely cared about what other people thought of her.

Darcie Jennings was one of two junior editors that Kurt had hired. She was a graphic design major who worked well with computers and art so she managed the photographers, models, and plot space. Whereas Calvin Ritter, a fellow journalist and literature major, worked better with the written word. He delegated over the journalists who wrote all the articles. Between the three of them, with Kurt overseeing everything and coordinating with all the fashion designers, they worked hard to print a new publication every month. It was grueling but rewarding work.

"Must we be so crude, Darcie?" Adrianna asked sounding entirely too regal to be genuine. Though Kurt knew it to be the truth. It was the way she'd been raised.

"How would you put it?" Darcie asked, "'Positively radiant' could just mean that he stuffed his jacket with Christmas lights."

Adrianna let out an aggravated sigh, rubbing the bridge between her eyes. Kurt chuckled, drawing both their attention.

"So spill," Darcie demanded as she leaned up against his desk, folding her arms around the plastic folder in her arms.

"If you must know, "Kurt said entirely too eager to gossip, "I did meet someone. His name is Blaine. And he stayed over at my apartment the last two nights."

"Is he hot?" Darcie asked bluntly. She was his at-work bestie, his partner in crime, his evil sidekick, and someone who he felt completely comfortable sharing his personal life with.

Everyone at Mystique knew that Kurt Hummel was gay. Most people knew he was gay after meeting him but Kurt was naturally a private person and not many people knew the intimate details about his personal life besides what was rumored. Darcie was the only one who knew that Kurt was a Dom in an alternative lifestyle.

"Smoking." Kurt replied with a mischievous grin. Darcie giggled, shaking her head and looking up, he saw that Adrianna also had a smile on her face. He'd been in a guy dry spell for too long now and both of them knew it.

"Blaine. What a handsome name. I dated a Blaine back in college. He was an architect."She sighed whimsically at what they both guessed were good memories before shaking herself out of it.

"I am truly happy that you've found someone but I have to run now. I have one of those pesky meetings that you seem to come up with any excuse to get out of. I just came by to tell you that I need you to meet with the lawyers today at three." She continued. It wasn't an invitation. It was an order. Part of him balked at the thought of someone else ordering him around but another part of him, the stronger part, reminded him that like it or not, she was his boss and had the right to order him around at work.

"Why?" Kurt frowned. He hadn't heard of anything going on that would need a lawyer.

"Do you remember Donna Lonng, one of the journalists that Mr. Ritter was forced to let go last month? The one that has your signature of approval on it?" Adrianna asked with one of her neatly waxed eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes. She was having sex with one of the members of the janitorial staff in the dressing room, resulting in the damage of four of our outfits for last month's release and costing us thousands of dollars in the process." Kurt replied. He remembered her all too well. It had taken two burly security guards to get her escorted from the building, kicking and screaming like a child. Calvin had mailed all her personal belongings to her the next day, eager to be rid of her. The janitor had accepted his termination much more quietly, just happy that they hadn't filed a law suit against him.

"She is attempting to sue us. Her lawyer sent me the paperwork." She smiled widely, "Apparently she claims that we terminated her unlawfully and is demanding not only her job back but a quarter of a million dollars in compensation for her ill treatment." Adrianna looked amused by the suggestion. She hadn't been in the office at the time but Kurt had kept her up to speed on the whole thing.

"Her conduct warranted her termination." Kurt stated, baffled. It was astounding how much of an effort this woman was going to, especially because it was her own foolish actions that had put her in this position.

"Yes and we have the proof to back it up. The meeting shouldn't take more than an hour. All you have to do is bring the security tapes and show the lawyers. They will do the rest. Also, will you remind Beckman that Miss Lonng damaged our property and was never asked to pay for what she ruined. Since she has brought this whole ordeal up again, I don't see why we shouldn't move towards suing her for payment for our losses." She replied.

"Why wasn't I notified about this before now?" Kurt asked curiously. He might have been upset about the late notice if it weren't for the fact that he wanted this over and done with sooner rather than later. He sort of hoped that Adrianna was just playing a nasty prank on him for missing out on the board meeting but he doubted that she'd go to this much trouble. Plus, Darcie and Calvin would have to be in on it as well and he sincerely doubted that they would side against him.

"The papers were delivered to me yesterday. And since you were out, I didn't think it was important enough to call you on your day off." She said shrugging. Kurt laughed. If Donna had been in the room to hear it, she would have been properly scandalized at the insult Adrianna had just treated her to.

"It is very much appreciated." Kurt said. Adrianna walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will call you later if I need you for anything." She said and turned around to walk out.

Kurt had a sudden inspiration.

"Hey, are you busy for lunch today? There's something personal I'd like to talk to you about." he asked stopping her before she could leave.

Adrianna came from old money, much like Blaine's father. They were cut from the same cloth, both having grown up and lived in a world where wealth and power ruled over everything. People from that world liked to keep track of one another, though Kurt doubted that any of them were really friends. Anderson and Tanner were two of the most influential names in New York. Kurt had known that before starting his relationship with Blaine, though he'd never had the displeasure of dealing with the man personally.

There was a good chance that Adrianna knew Blaine's father personally.

Adrianna turned to face him, "I was going to sit and dine with my ex-husband but I can reschedule. His next business venture is of no interest to me."

Kurt smiled, the grin stretching to meet his eyes. "Excellent. Gustavo's at one?"

She gave him one last nod before leaving, the clicking of her pumps growing distant with every step away from them.

Darcie, who'd remained quiet up until now, let out a long whistle. "I remember Donna. She was the one who kept hitting on Calvin, subtly of course. He was so grateful that she finally gave him a reason to fire her."

"I know the feeling. She's been a complete pain in my ass since we hired her." Kurt muttered. He unfortunately knew this from personal experience. Before realizing that he was gay, she'd tried her hand at hitting on him. Being the reputable gold-digger-in-the-search-of-her-next-husband that she was, love didn't factor into any of her relationships, only money and power. She was a lot like the people from Adrianna's world. The only difference was that they had money, Donna didn't.

He was the first on her list of eligible bachelors. As the highest male authority in the company, he was the smartest candidate. Not only did he hold a great job but he could also one day acquire the social standing that she desired. But once she realized that she had absolutely no chance with him and her continued advances would only endanger her job, she'd moved on to smaller fish. Calvin had been her next conquest but she has even less luck with him since he'd been in a long term engagement with his high school sweetheart and wasn't the type to cheat (Kurt wouldn't have hired him if he was). Why she stooped to a janitor (a married one at that) he'd never understand but it wasn't something that kept him up at night. Despite knowing that she was going to be trouble, he gave her the benefit of the doubt and chalked it up to harmless flirting. Now he knew differently.

He looked up at Darcie standing next to his chair.

"Did you need me for something or did you just want to gossip?" he asked her. His mornings were never this exciting and he sure hoped that it stayed that way. Kurt needed more coffee. His caffeine burst from this morning was wearing off and he could feel the bitch inside him gearing up to break loose.

"A little of both." She grinned. "I have the list of models I'm considering for next month's release. I thought you might want to help me look them over."

"Ooooh!" Kurt said reaching out excitedly, "Gimme Gimme."

She pushed the file she'd been holding into his hands.

"They're all in there. Want to look at the male ones first?" she asked with a smirk and pulled up a chair.

"Do I?" Kurt asked sarcastically. It was one of the perks of the job. They started down the list, separating each of the photographs into three piles. One was for yes: we'll use this one and no: but we'll keep you in mind for a future issue. The third was a pile for the ones who were of no use to them whatsoever. There was a surprising amount of them.

"So is Blaine… you know." Darcie elbowed him and mock whispered, "_Obedient?_"

Kurt chuckled, "Very."

"God, I wish I was more adventurous in my sex life. I tried some of that stuff with Chris but I can safely say that's not his cup of tea. Mine either really, even though I did get a kick out of tying him up." she said.

Chris was her husband of four years and from the stories that Darcie had told him, very receptive to the idea of Kurt's suggestions to spice up their sex life. Not that he ever knew where Darcie had come up with them.

"And that's ok." Kurt said, "It's definitely not for everyone."

"So?" Darcie asked, eyebrow raised in expectation.

"So….? What?" Kurt was genuinely confused.

"I want details. Spill!" she said excitedly.

"He woke me a blowjob this morning." Kurt shrugged. He might have been more embarrassed if this was the first time that Darcie had made him go into graphic detail about his sex life.

Darcie stuck out her tongue, making an exaggerated spitting sound. "Boring. I've done that loads of times. I want something juicy."

"I don't know what to tell you. We're in the early stages of our relationship." Kurt recounted. Yesterday had been very laid back but Kurt didn't want to proceed to anything heavier without knowing about Blaine's experience.

Darcie just sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Well I guess you can make up for it tonight? Do you have anything planned to do to him after work?"

"Yes but nothing like what you're thinking of. We're going to swap resumes and talk more about the scenes he's participated in." Kurt told her.

"Resumes?" Darcie said, confused.

"You know, kind of like the ones you make for interviewing for a job. Except instead of past work experience it would be a detail of past Dom's and scenes participated in." Kurt explained, expecting Darcie's next reaction. It was the same every time.

"Let me get this straight, you guys can just go up to one another and demand a list of everyone you've ever had sex with and everything you've done?" she asked. At Kurt's nod, she continued, "If anyone ever came up and demanded that from me, I would slap them and dump their asses faster than they could spit." She sounded awed by this knowledge.

Kurt nodded, "It's actually a smart precaution, not just for his safety but for mine. Because of our lifestyle, it's important to know what experience the other person has. Like if one of you is interested in being flogged but the other person has never flogged anyone before, you probably shouldn't get together. Or at the very least flog until you've taken the measures to learn how to do it correctly. It's smart to know what you're getting into so you both can enjoy the scene properly."Kurt patiently explained.

"Damn." Darcie muttered, shaking her head.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked, pushing a photograph of a man towards her. He was wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans with the knees cut out, exposing his chiseled pectoral and abdominal muscles. His skin had a nice sun-kissed glaze, more Californian then New Yorker, and looked soft to the touch. He had rather feminine features with curved cheek bones and oval shaped pale blue eyes that gave him the impression of a baby-faced angel. Put wings on him and he probably would have had people falling at his feet, claiming he was part of the supposed second coming.

"He looks fuckable." Darcie added her two cents. She rooted around his personal info sent with the photo, searching for his name. "Warrick Camden, I'm putting you on my Christmas list."

"I meant for the Vassar account? I don't know if I want to go too butch." Kurt shook his head wryly, a grin playing on his lips. Emilio Vassar was virtually unknown. Six years out of school and he had yet to land a break in the cut throat fashion world. Kurt had scraped him up from the bottom of the barrel but had given him the chance to shine because he showed real talent. Having been living off noodles and water, Vassar was eternally grateful that Kurt had found a sample of his work and hired him to do a small collection piece. This was to be his debut screening.

"I guess. But doesn't Vassar do shirts? His abs are too yummy to cover up." Darcie objected. Kurt was about to interrupt when a man came strutting around the corner, wearing a hideously cheap suit and a flowery tie. He was carrying a handful of papers and large cup of coffee. Poor taste he could forgive but he was growing tired of the growing cockiness.

"Oooh look, the puppy is here. Finally some entertainment," Darcie clapped her hands together manically, sounded amused as she watched the gangly looking man approach through the glass wall of Kurt's office.

"He's twenty minutes late." Kurt frowned looking at the time, "That's not like him."

The puppy in question was Gavin Noble. He was Kurt's very capable assistant that had been working for him a little over a year. And until today, he had never been late.

"Mr. Hummel." Gavin greeted him courteously. He was never outwardly disrespectful but Kurt heard through the grapevine that he wasn't the nicest person to work with. He couldn't really say anything because no one had made a formal complaint.

Gavin set the coffee on Kurt's desk but anything after that was lost in a caffeine frenzy. Kurt zeroed in on the cup like it was his favorite pair of leather boots and scooped it up with both hands, guzzling it down without a second thought.

"You're late." Darcie said in Kurt's absence. She knew what happened when Kurt got his second cup of the day.

Gavin nodded, barely able to hide his sour expression in Kurt's presence. Darcie and Gavin were like oil and water. They didn't mix or like each other. But Gavin was the only assistant that could actually do his job and didn't get insulted when Kurt threw things at him in frustration when deadlines were approaching.

Both of them were aware that Darcie didn't have the authority to fire him but he still tried to tone it down around her, knowing how close she and Kurt were. He had his reasons for keeping this job and all of them included the beautiful man sitting at his desk, eyeing the empty coffee cup in front of him with mopey eyes.

He was the finest creature to ever walk this earth and he had vowed the day he got this job that one day, Kurt Hummel would be fucking him over his desk. No matter how long it took, one day, Kurt would see him as more than an assistant.

"After I picked up the coffee, I hit traffic. There was a pileup on Jefferson and Barkley" Gavin said, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Kurt couldn't be too mad at him. He had a legitimate excuse and this was his first offense. The crash couldn't have been a lie either since he'd heard about it on the radio on his way from dropping off Blaine.

"Alright. Did I get any calls yesterday while I was out?" Gavin nodded and gave Kurt a piece of paper from his pile. It was a list of messages and phone numbers that he needed to reply to. The list was abnormally long, making his sigh.

"I'm gone one day and the whole place falls apart." Kurt bemoaned, setting the list back down.

Gavin smiled at him. "I'm supposed to remind you that you have a meeting at noon with Mr. Vassar. It was supposed to be yesterday but we rescheduled because of your absence."

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked curiously. He hadn't given Gavin any instruction, only told him to take care of it. He was interested in hearing how his assistant had fared.

"That you were sorry but you had some urgent personal business to take care of. He didn't inquire any further." Gavin assured him. He knew how much Kurt hated lying to his clients but tact was the key.

"Good." Kurt was mildly impressed. "What of everyone else?"

"I repeated the same excuse. Mrs. Tanner was particularly hard to get around but I managed." Gavin replied smugly. Kurt would have never hired him if he wasn't able to do such a simple task.

"Do I have anything at three today?" Kurt asked with an amused smile. Gavin set the rest of his papers down and pulled out his blackberry, using the buttons to scroll down Kurt's itinerary for today.

"Nope, you're wide open." He replied.

"Good." Kurt nodded, "Mark down an appointment for Beckman Kline. I have to run over there and discuss some legalities."

"Isn't Mrs. Tanner the one who deals with the lawyers?" Gavin asked curiously.

"Yes, well she's passed the responsibility onto me this time. She's supposed to have sent you some papers." Kurt sounded about as happy as a bear with his leg caught in a trap.

"I'll check my desk. I haven't gotten to it this morning." Gavin replied as he tucked his phone back into his suit pocket.

"Go do that please." Kurt dismissed, "Unless you have something else for me?"

"No, sir." Gavin said and ducked out, heading for his desk.

"I can't believe you put up with that ass." Darcie bit out, nose turned up. "Assistants should be a little less pompous and more compliant."

"It works both ways I guess. He puts up with me and you know how bitchy I get when the deadline is looming. The one I had before him ran out crying." Kurt said.

"I guess if he's a necessary evil. I just can't wait until he finds out about Blaine." Darcie chuckled darkly, "That boy wants you bad. He couldn't be any more obvious. And I'm going to enjoy the moment all his hopes and dreams are crushed."

"Well, I'm taken and even if I wasn't I don't mix business and pleasure. And no one is going to find out about Blaine. Not yet at least." Kurt stared her down.

"Why?" Darcie asked, baffled. Kurt had excellent taste, so she could assume that Blaine was as 'smoking' as he described. Why would you want to hide that?

"It's a long and complicated story. But since I know you won't except that as my answer, I'll give you an abbreviated version. Blaine has some daddy issues that I need to nip in the bud."

"Daddy issues? Like some sort of sex play?" Darcie asked. Her mind was almost always in the gutter. She was a lot like Savannah but a lot less crass. Kurt suspected that they would be great friends if they ever met.

"No." Kurt shook his head, "Like the man who gave him half his chromosomes. His dad has controlled him his entire life and I need to break him of his submission towards him. I won't have him split between me and his father."

"I just…" He made a noise of exasperation, "I don't know how to help him. His father isn't going to let him go that easily, despite how much he loathes his son, he needs to control him. And Blaine just lets him. He doesn't fight back and is scared of defying him. And when I push, it sends him into a panic. It makes it even harder that Blaine works for his father."

"Why don't you just order him to quit his job? He has to do what you say right?"

"It's not that simple. I can order him to quit his job, knowing that I would be doing it in his best interest, but that's not going to solve the problem. In the future, if their paths ever crossed again, he'd fall into the same trap. Blaine needs to want to stand up to his father. It doesn't take a genius to see that he hates his job and would be grateful if his father fired him but it's not my place." Kurt replied. He'd thought about that. But in the end decided it wasn't an viable option and moved on from it.

"Well maybe that's how you can help him. Encourage him to stand up to his dad and give him the strength he needs. Tell him that you can't be his Dom if he is submissive to someone else." She replied.

Kurt shook his head adamantly, "I can't do that. It would unravel all the hard work I've been doing. His mother left him with as much abandonment issues as I have. Blaine is terrified that I will leave him and I'm just now getting him to believe that I'm not going anywhere. If I give him an ultimatum like that, even if I have no intention of going through with it, he'll believe it is real and would be crushed. Not to mention that he'd lose all trust in me."

"You're right." Darcie said, looking convinced.

"Can you be more specific?" It was always nice to hear that but he wasn't sure if this was a situation he wanted to be right in.

"This is complicated and I only have the abridged version."

Kurt sighed, "Tell me about it."

Darcie jumped up suddenly, her hands going to her waist. "I'm buzzing."

Kurt's face contorted into a look of disgust, "TMI"

Ignoring him, she pulled her phone out of pants pocket and flipped it open. She still lived in a primeval world before smart phones.

"It's my assistant. Apparently I'm needed down in design." She rolled her eyes, "You'll let me know what you think about the models?"

Kurt waved her off. "Get out of here. I'll take care of it."

She didn't bother saying goodbye, walking out of his office at a brisk pace. It was hardly necessary since he doubted she could stay away for long.

Finally having his office to himself for the first time since he'd arrived this morning, he leaned back against his chair and listened to the wonderful silence. It wasn't perfect. He could hear the muffled noise outside his office of his employees hard at work but it was as close to perfect he was going to get this time of day.

His own phone beeped only minutes after she left, alerting him to an incoming text message. With a swipe he unlocked his iphone, tapping the envelope icon to bring up the new message.

_Kev: Drew wnts 2 c ur boy. Tht ok?_

It took a few minutes for Kurt to understand, translating his chopped up text-speak into English with the best of his abilities. At the end of it, he grimaced and heavily rolled his eyes. He hated text speak. But no matter how hard he tried to convince him how stupid he sounded, Kevin stubbornly refused to change insisting it was easier. He'd been using it for years but Kurt was adamant that no amount of practice was going to make understanding it easier. Taping the screen, he responded.

_Kurt: Why?_

A new message came seconds later.

_Kev: U knw why. Drews goin crz worrin abt him._

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He had an idea of what was making Andrew worry. Coming from similar circumstances, Andrew had sensed a kindred spirit within Blaine, even if their experiences weren't exactly the same. He often forgot how perceptive the boy was since he was always so withdrawn.

Kevin had done the right thing by asking him first. It was considered discourteous to order a claimed sub around and often led to many fights between two territorial Doms. And allowing Andrew, another sub, to go hang out with Blaine without his Dom's consent was undermining Kurt's authority.

Kurt was hesitant to deny Blaine this friendship. Not only because Kevin was his good friend, but because it could be good for Blaine. If anyone could get him to see some sense with his father, Andrew probably could.

He pulled up an empty message box and he sent one to Blaine asking what time he usually went to lunch. He got an instant reply, informing him that he went at twelve-thirty. He sent him another message, ordering him be in the lobby at that time and to wait there. He didn't tell him anything else.

After that was done, he sent a message to Kevin.

_Kurt: Alright. Send him over at noon. I'm sure Blaine could use the company today. His office on the right corner of Lafayette and Bleecker Street. He's allowed an hour lunch and will be waiting in the lobby. A word of caution, don't let Andrew go any further past the lobby in case he runs into Blaine's father. He won't react well around him, if you know what I mean._

_Kev: I wil let 'em knw. Thanxs :)_

Kurt set his phone on his desk, staring off into space. Getting Blaine out from under his father's thumb was his first priority. It was for his sanity as much as it was Blaine's. Seeing Blaine, subservient to someone else made his hackles rise.

He'd always had a problem sharing his toys. Even as early as preschool, he'd gotten phone calls home about this to his parents, forever being branded as the kid who wouldn't let anyone else touch his power rangers in the sandbox. But it was different now that he was older. He couldn't just walk up to Blaine's father and shove him to the ground when someone tried to take his things. Well… he could. But that would just lead to him getting arrested. He was just going to have to be patient.

Kurt tapped his fingers against his desk in irritation.

He'd never been very good at that either. He let out a loud sigh and picked up the folder full of models, trying to distract himself with work. He just hoped that Adrianna could tell him something that he could use against him.

* * *

><p>Blaine's day had gone surprisingly well. He'd decided in the elevator this morning that he wasn't going to seek his father out. He was going to wait for the man to come to him. It was taking the coward's path, leading towards avoiding confrontation but Blaine had never considered himself a particularly brave person.<p>

He had no doubt that father wasn't going to take what happened yesterday without some sort of retribution, and knowing his father it wasn't going to be very pleasant. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to regret his actions. He cherished the time he spent with Kurt. Yesterday had been the best day in his lift, even if he spent most of it sleeping soundly in his Sir's bed.

Upon arriving at his desk, he'd expected a summons from his father but was surprised when two hours of silence had gone by without a word. Once upon a time, he'd thought that his father's disregard would be a good thing. But he couldn't deny that the continued silence was making him nervous. Because of it he jumpy for most of the morning, swearing that when the phones stopped ringing and conversations died away, he could feel the shadow of his father looming over him.

This paranoia was making it hard to get any work done. Clinton Stafford, one of the few associates that actually liked him, had stopped by his cubicle this morning and handed him a pile of cases that needed some research done on them. But with his distracted thoughts, he'd barely managed to get halfway through the first one. Stafford had not been happy when he'd stopped by for a status report twenty minutes ago.

That had been before he'd gotten the text from Kurt. And now he was even more distracted, thinking of what Kurt had planned for him. Was he coming to take him to lunch? He hadn't said anything in the car this morning before he dropped him off.

Kurt hadn't left him any further instructions beyond waiting for him down in the lobby at twelve-thirty, his designated lunch hour. He hadn't even technically said that he would be taking him out. Maybe he wasn't coming and just wanted him to go down to see if he would? But that didn't make sense. Kurt had been the one to tell him not to contact him as to not get distracted. Wouldn't that be doing exact opposite of what he'd told him this morning?

He jumped, startled when a wad of crumpled up paper hit him upside the head. Soft chuckles from behind him made him look over at the obvious culprit. Amy Larson, his cubicle neighbor, was six years his senior with pretty straight blonde hair and an hour glass figure that most women would kill for. Her patented forest green eyes shone in mirth and her wide smile was open enough to show her white teeth.

"You seem distracted today." She said, shaking her head at him.

"I'm fine." Blaine said, flashing her a bright smile.

Giving him her best annoyed expression, she lobbed another wad of paper at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You may be able to fake your way through the day with all these other putzes but not me. I have four kids. I'm the queen of bullshit." She said.

Blaine sighed. "It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You called in sick yesterday, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "I didn't feel too well. Slept for most the day." He didn't have to lie there.

"How'd the old man feel about that?" Amy was one of the most skilled paralegals that Blaine had ever met. She was smart enough to be a lawyer, certainly smarter than some of the smucks that paraded around this office but she never had the money. Amy came from a poor family and married right out of high school when she discovered she was pregnant with her first child. Ten years and three kids later, she'd found out that her cheating asshole husband had left her a large debt at the races to be paid off. Blaine always told her that it was never too late to go back but she took being a mother seriously.

"No one else is going to raise my kids. That's my job." She always told him. Overworked and underpaid, she made do, taking night classes to get a good job so he could support her family.

She was more intuitive than people gave her credit for, which made her damn good at her job. Not that many people appreciated her for it. She'd sensed from day one that he wasn't the spoiled rich kid living on his daddy's dime and namesake that most people thought he was. She also wasn't cowed by his father, gathering that everything was not alright between the two of them.

"He wasn't happy." That was an understatement, "But he hasn't said anything to meabout it." Yet.

Amy snorted, leaning on the divider that separated their desks.

"I'll bet he threw a temper tantrum." She said. He looked around nervously, expecting his father to pop out around the corner and hear them.

"Oh, stop looking like a sheep awaiting slaughter. I don't care what that man overhears." Amy stated boldly.

"You don't care about your job? What about your family?" he asked, nervously.

"Pish posh. I can get a job anywhere. Believe it or not, there are better places to work the Anderson & Kline. I only took this job because it's not a far walk from my kid's school so they can hang out with Rick in the lounge."

They all knew better than to make a ruckus around here and usually just sat and quietly did their homework. When they were finished, the two boys would get out there portable game players and quietly play while the eldest, entertained the younger one. Rick was one of the security guards that his father employed. He hadn't the courage to tell her but he was sweet on Amy. She hadn't realized it yet but all her kids loved Rick and were secretly coaching him to ask her out. When he was not on the clock, he would entertain himself by running around with the kids, tiring them out for Amy to take home and put to bed.

"You underestimate my father. He could make it so you couldn't get a job anywhere in the legal field." He said, knowing how much she truly enjoyed working as a paralegal.

"I think you overestimate him." Amy said, "He's not a god."

Blaine shook his head. All his life, George Anderson had always been an unstoppable force. No one stood up to him and left without getting scathed. He was worried that Amy wasn't taking him seriously.

"He might as well be." Blaine muttered, turning away from her. Amy was about to reply when another associate stopped by her desk, asking her about some papers that she was supposed to get for him.

"I sent in the request forms but they haven't gotten back to me yet." She replied. Blaine took this opportunity to get back to his own work. Not only did he have to finish these cases but he also had to do his assignment for Kurt. He didn't know if he had time at lunch anymore.

Twelve-thirty approached quicker than he expected and too soon, he was taking the elevator down to the lobby. Rick waved as he left and Blaine smiled at him in return.

Kurt wasn't there when arrived so he sat down on of the uncomfortable leather chairs, tapping his feet nervously. He glanced at his clock at five after the appropriate time, biting his lip as nerves overtook his body.

"Blaine." He looked up at the sound of his name, expecting to see Kurt standing in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of a familiar but unexpected person. His curly red hair was combed and pinned back with a large yellow beret. He was wearing a pair of simple jeans, a red polo and a worn black jacket to keep him warm from the winds of the approaching winter.

"Andrew?"

"Surprise!" The small man said happily, his brown eyes sparkling.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hurt me! I know I promised that you would have a BlaineFather confrontation but I couldn't make it fit. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. It's 25 pages long, which amounts to 13,032 words. I was going to try and include everything but it didn't work out that way. I was very happy with how well my first couple OC's were taken and I hope that these ones do justice. Every one of them has a purpose, I promise.**

**I'll admit that I hate text speak as well, so I had to look up most of the phrases. I didn't know that it was such a large vocabulary and I sincerely hope that it all makes sense. I just went by what they told me and other times had to be creative and make up a few of my own.**

**Also for anyone who lives in New York, I apologize. I did look up actual streets names in Manhattan but other than that I know nothing about the landscape as I've never been to New York, not even in my dreams.**

**Merry Christmas everyone (or whatever else you celebrate). I will see you all next year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 8**

**So it didn't take me long to realize that today is the two month anniversary of when I last updated and that just made me sad. I'm soooooo sorry! I meant to update faster but this chapter kicked my ass. It was not pretty. My muse got distracted by something shiny and then he got lost trying to find his way back. I've already scolded him plenty.**

**Plus, I've decided that I'm never going to clean my room again. I lost my USB drive that this story was saved to when I was cleaning— and yes I do see the irony— which of course took me a week to find. If anyone's curious as to what happened to it, I accidently threw it away and had to scour through my garbage. That's how dedicated I am. Also there is the fact that I literally started my second job the day after I updated last, so I've been busy with that.**

**Pick any of the above reasons why I'm extremely late with this chapter. They're all true and… are horrible excuses, I know! I tried to outmatch my last chapter on the length, so I hope that makes up for some of it.**

**Warnings: Earlier chapters have a list but I'm going to add extreme homophobic slurs, physical abuse and child abuse to it. Seriously, I freaked myself out writing it.**

**Spoilers: Nope.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was too surprised to respond right away. He stared dumbly at the young man in front of him with wide eyes, his mouth gaping just a bit. Of all the people that his mystery visitor could have been, he was the last person he had expected.<p>

He stood uncertainly, clutching his folded up coat in his arms.

Blaine was jostled out of his reverie by a woman talking on her cell phone. She bumped into his shoulder, turned and made a brief apology all without stopping her forward momentum and continued chatting animatedly on her phone. More sounds of chatter and footsteps across granite floors reminded Blaine that the world was still in motion. The hustle of the lobby revolved around them.

Andrew hardly noticed any of them, keeping his eye on the stunned sub in front of him.

"So I take it Kurt didn't tell you I was coming?" He said with a quirky grin. Honestly, he was sort of expecting this so he couldn't act too surprised.

Blaine shook his head. "He told me just to be down in the lobby. I assumed it would be him."

He was still confused but upon seeing the fellow sub, his nerves seemed to evaporate. Andrew was about as intimidating as an otter, with his big kind eyes and easy going personality. His docile and somewhat skittish behavior alleviated Blaine's reservations about being alone with him.

Andrew grinned and scratched the back of his ear sheepishly. His yellow beret was mustard colored that clashed adorably with his red shirt and hair. His jeans were whitewashed, looking liked they'd been through the machine one too many times. And is jacket had to be a hand-me-down. It was at least ten years old, judging by the style and fabric. On anyone else it would have looked like a McDonalds reject but Andrew wore it well. Blaine imagined that Kurt would be having a fit it he saw it.

"Sorry. I thought it would be fun to surprise you but I hope you aren't too disappointed." He said, sensing that Blaine was a little bit upset that it wasn't Kurt but didn't want to offend him by saying that. He wasn't surprised at the depth of the relationship between the two of them. He could see how much each of them cared for the other, how deeply Blaine had fallen for his new Dom. It had been the same way with Kevin. He'd fallen for the man fast, despite his fear of large dominant men. Even when Kevin tried to tell him it was just hero-worship and what he was feeling would eventually wear off, he never believed him.

"No! Of course not, it's fine." Blaine rambled nervously. He hadn't meant to insult him and hated to think the other man might be mad at him. An abrupt tension erupted between them and Blaine shuffled on his feet, not daring to meet the other sub's eyes. It wasn't that he felt submissive towards Andrew, because he didn't, but the fear he felt was making him act like it.

"Do you want to go eat? I've always wanted to try one of those hotdog stands. I never bothered to before cause I assumed it was a stupid tourist thing but a hotdog sounds good right about now." Andrew said trying to ease the tension.

"Yea. Sure." Blaine shrugged. He hadn't had one of those in a long time. His father was more of caviar and wine man. He would never have approved and Blaine tended to stray away from things that he knew would make his father mad. But he was feeling strangely daring today and a hotdog did sound good.

Blaine put on his coat and they walked side by side together in silence, out the doors and down the crowded street. Neither of them knew what to say to get conversation flowing and by the time they made it to the corner where a silver cart was parked, Blaine had run through twenty different starters through his head.

"We'll have two, please." Andrew told the man selling the hotdogs, holding up two of his fingers to show what he meant. "Everything on one and…" he turned to Blaine and asked cheerfully, "What would you like on yours?"

"Oh. Uh… everything is fine, I guess." Blaine said and then bit his lip.

Andrew cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure?" he asked with a questioning look on his face. "You don't have to get everything just because I am."

"Just ketchup please," Blaine changed his order, blushing lightly.

Andrew just smiled at him, turning back to the vendor. The man gave them both disinterested looks and pulled two dogs out of the steam cooker with a pair of tongs. They both watched as he put them both on two buns and loaded Andrew's up with all the condiments available while only squirting a few globs of ketchup onto Blaine's. Andrew handed him a couple crisp bills and accepted both the hotdogs and the change in return, fumbling with the small coins with his malformed hands. Blaine took the hotdogs from him to help.

Andrew sent him a thankful glance, pocketing the change with difficulty. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, saying he would pay him back but Andrew held up a hand before he could utter a single consonant.

"I invited you out to lunch, so I will pay." He said and Blaine didn't fight him on it. He was wary of coming off as discourteous, knowing that Andrew had a lot of clout. Kevin and Kurt were both good friends and he wanted to make a good impression for them.

"Come'on," Andrew said and Blaine handed him his hotdog, "Let's go find somewhere quiet to eat."

Blaine followed him two blocks to a small city square, munching quietly on his dog. Right smack dab in the middle of the square sat a large fountain, spurting tendrils of water out of the top of a large slab of marble. The water cascaded down a stone stairway, trickling into a large pool at the bottom. Andrew sat down on the edge of the fountain, right on top of an engraved sign that instructed citizens to keep off.

Blaine gulped, glancing around as Andrew took a big bite out of his dog, seeming not to care that he was breaking the rules.

"Calm down. No one is paying attention to us," The younger man said, patting the space next to him. "Come. Sit. I don't bite."

Blaine cautiously sat down next to the red headed man, his back tense and unsure.

Andrew frowned. He would never allow anyone to touch him, always preferring at least a foot of space between him and anyone else with the exception of his Dom. But the years under Kevin's guidance and protection had loosened him up. He was no longer the broken and terrified man he once was, having grown so much in the two years since Kevin had collared him. In many ways he was healed but there was no denying that he was also physically and emotionally scarred from his past. And seeing Blaine, acting like a lot like he used to, was sending off all kinds of warning signs. He'd been so worried that Kevin had picked up on it and set up this little play date with Kurt for him and Blaine.

Andrew sighed heavily, drawing Blaine's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Andrew lied, smiling a fake smile. He doubted Blaine would be able to tell the difference quite yet. "I'm just amazed at how beautiful it is today."

Winter was definitely coming. They could both feel it in the air. But today was one of the last rare sunny days of the season. It wasn't warm enough to venture outside without a light coat on but it also wasn't cold enough to be miserable and bleak. Soon it would be snowing and the cold would be almost unbearable. Most of the migratory birds had already left for the season and only the pigeons were left, scavenging for food wherever they could find it. Blaine knew better than to feed them. Feeding one would attract a flock and then they'd be overrun by the flying rats.

"It is." Blaine said as he stared up at the impossibly large blue sky through the outline of tall skyscrapers. Intermittent clouds would pass by but for the most part it stayed clear.

They were both quiet after that and finally, Blaine couldn't take the suspense any longer. Consequences be damned, he needed to know what was going on.

"I don't mean to be rude but…" Blaine paused, wondering what the hell he was doing. This wasn't going to end well, he was sure. "What are you doing here?"

Andrew smiled, making Blaine instantly relax. He was relieved that the other sub wasn't insulted by his question.

Instead of offering a sarcastic answer, like Kevin would have done, he decided to tell the truth.

"I was hoping we could be friends. Our Dom's are close and so I was hoping we could be too." He said, softly.

Kevin had been friends with Kurt long before he had come into the picture and in the beginning Andrew had been terrified that Kurt would resent him for taking up Kevin's time. But Andrew had learned rather quickly that nothing had changed between them. His presence never upset the balance and Kurt seemed genuinely happy that Kevin had found someone. But as a result of joining the group and because the two Dom's spent so much time together, Andrew had gotten to know some Kurt's other subs over the years.

Blaine was the first one that he'd connected with, which had surprised both him and Kevin. Andrew had a hard time connecting with anyone, too afraid that they would hurt him again. But Blaine had caught his eye. It was nothing sexual, though he did find Blaine very attractive. It was more of a brotherly connection, one that he was just curious enough to pursue.

Blaine blinked at him in genuine surprise. There weren't many people who tried this hard to be friends with him. He had a few work acquaintances that had seemed interested in getting close to him but nothing to this extent. The last time had been back at Dalton and those friendships he'd forged back then were lifelong.

"I…" Blaine started and then stopped himself, nerves getting the best of him. "I think I'd like that." He tried again. "I don't have many friends and I think our Dom's would be happy if we got along."

Andrew looked pained for a quick second but it quickly disappeared behind a mask he'd perfected over the years. Only a few people were able to see beyond it, his Dom and Kurt being the only two he could think of at the moment. Even his therapist hadn't been able to read him so well.

"I don't want to be your friend solely because our Dom's would be happy." He admitted shyly. Blaine looked confused again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"You remind me of myself… you know… before." Andrew said which left Blaine feeling mortified. He knew exactly what Andrew was talking about.

"I haven't been abused." Blaine said adamantly and then winced. That had come out harsher than he meant.

"I'm sorry." He apologized a second later, feeling horrible about his reaction. "I didn't mean to be rude." He also wished to avoid bringing up bad memories for the other sub.

"No, it's ok." Andrew smiled grimly. "You might not have been abused to the degree I was but…" He trailed off, looking unsure. The fountain gurgled happily behind them.

"You act a lot like I used to and that makes me worried that someone is doing something similar to you." Andrew said sadly. He'd finished eating his food and was fiddling with the paper that it had been wrapped in, folding and refolding it over and over again.

"Kurt doesn't abuse me." Blaine sounded angry that Andrew was suggesting it. Was that what Kevin was worried about? Kurt had been nothing but good for him since they'd met, taking care of him and being there for him. He'd even helped him stand up to his father, something that no else had ever had the power to do.

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, god no. I didn't think he was. I know Kurt's a great person."

He knew that from personal experience.

"Oh…" Blaine's anger deflated fast, leaving him scrambling for something to say. He'd really stepped in this one.

"Look, I know you weren't expecting this and I'm just sorta throwing everything at you but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I won't push." Andrew said stumbling over his words. He was having just as much trouble trying to explain.

Blaine smiled timidly, "O-ok… I'll uh… keep that in mind." He said.

Andrew smiled back at him, feeling accomplished, "Good."

Thinking back on what Andrew had said Blaine wanted to ask what he meant about Kurt. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"What did you mean?" he asked, his curiosity winning out.

"When?" Andrew asked, bemused.

"When you said you knew Kurt was a great person? It almost sounded like you meant something by it." Blaine said, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Ah," Andrew said. He was happy to explain and Blaine seemed thirsty for knowledge of his Dom.

"One time, about a year ago, Kevin, Kurt, Mark—his sub at the time— and I went out to the bar one night. It was sort of a double date type thing and when I went to the bathroom, I accidently ran into this guy. He was the large, muscular, no brain type. And he was very drunk. I apologized but… because of my past, I was terrified of most men. The man had some friends with him and they were being belligerent and rude because when I ran into him, he'd spilt his drink. I just about died of a panic attack. I collapsed right there on the floor and while Kevin was helping me, Kurt went after the jerks. I don't remember what he said but the next thing I know, the guys are running out of the bar, tails between their legs and tears in their eyes. I know he threatened to kick their asses but didn't go through with it. Kurt doesn't like to solve things with violence even though he could have taken them all on and won. Whatever he said really intimidated those guys, more than violence ever would." He said.

Blaine stared at Andrew in awe. Kurt had done that? He tried to picture it, seeing petite Kurt going up against a pack of muscled giants. It shouldn't have been possible but Blaine didn't doubt that Andrew was telling him the truth. Kurt was a very loyal and protective person.

"Kurt can fight?" Blaine asked. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Oh yea," Andrew said chuckling, "He's like a gay, American Jet Li, only more fashionable."

"That's amazing." Blaine said, still mesmerized by the thought of Kurt being about to physically protect himself.

"I don't know if he told you, but he was horribly teased when he was in high school and his father signed him up for self defense classes. He told me that it was a pain at first but once he realized that not only did he enjoy it but it was a great form of exercise, he kept up with it."

Blaine was saddened by his next thought, "I know what it's like to be teased because of your sexuality, to be driven out of your school because they're all afraid of catching something from you." It had been a rather dark point in his life. But he'd made it through.

"I started to learn how to box so I would never again have to know what it felt like to be helpless. But I never really feared for my life, even after a school dance when some bullies cornered me. From what little he's told me, I can assume that whatever I went through was nothing like his experience."

Andrew turned and looked off into the distance, watching as a man in a suit cut across the court yard in a hurry, brief case firmly held in his hand. He wasn't quite running, but the beads of perspiration were gathered along his graying hairline.

"I grew up in a small town called Smelterville, Idaho," Andrew started, "And when I say small town, I mean small. There were only around seven hundred people living there. But despite being so small and its unfortunate name, it wasn't a bad place to grow up. Everyone was generally accepting and I was one of five openly gay guys in my high school. We did get teased, but we all sort of stuck together so it didn't seem so bad. But it wasn't like I grew up without knowing what if felt like to be hated because of who I loved. It pales in comparison to what you are Kurt went through, but it was enough. Luckily my family is very accepting of me so I had their support." He said, turning back to look Blaine in the eyes, "So I understand how you feel about Kurt. I think he was hurt a lot more than he will admit to."

Blaine paused, "Do you think Kevin knows?"

Andrew just shrugged, "I don't know. But even if he did, I'd never ask. It's Kurt's business and when he's ready, and if he wants to, he'll tell us."

Blaine nodded and polished off the rest of his dog. He crumpled the paper up in his hand, needing something to keep them occupied.

"So how is work?" Andrew changed the subject, sensing an awkward silence approaching.

"It's ok." Blaine said, sighing, "I've been distracted a lot today."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Blaine blushed bright red, biting his lip. He couldn't say that every time he moved, his chastity rubbed against his leg and it made him think of last night, which made him start to get aroused, only to find that it was impossible to do so. It was too embarrassing. He'd also had a hard time going the bathroom, not brave enough to stand at the urinals with the other men in case someone saw. They'd all stared at him oddly when he'd come out of the privacy stall.

But Andrew understood, even without needing an explanation.

"Did he put something in you?" he asked shamelessly. Blaine coughed, sputtering and shook his head quickly.

"Come one, tell me. I'm dying to know." Andrew begged. He grabbed Blaine's hands and clasped them together in front of both of them, hopping up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Chastity." Blaine whispered, shutting his eyes. As if that action alone would make it less embarrassing to admit to.

Andrew squealed, hugging him. That action made his eyes open in shock.

"That's so exciting!" he said when he pulled back, grinning. Blaine caught sight of the other subs hands and couldn't stop staring. He knew it was incredibly rude but he couldn't stop himself. It was like watching a car accident.

Andrew saw where his eye sight had dropped to and his smile slipped just a little bit. Everyone always wanted to know what happened and normally he hated explaining, hating the look of pity that overtook the other person's face. But he didn't think he'd mind talking to Blaine about it. Maybe it would help him.

"You can ask, you know." Andrew said in a subdued tone. Blaine looked stricken, face paling when he realized that Andrew had seen him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, shaking his head. God, what an impression he was making.

"No, it's ok." Andrew said forcing a smile, "Everyone is curious, it's human nature. I don't blame you. I'm sure if our situations were reversed and you had an apparent deformity, I'd want to know about it too."

Blaine shook his head obstinately, "It's none of my business."

"What if I want to tell you?" Andrew asked, "My therapist says that it's good to talk about it, instead of bottling it up all the time. Right now, she, Kevin, and Kurt are the only ones who know the full story. Kurt only knows because Kevin needed someone to talk too and he was actually a huge help in the beginning. Because Kurt is so effeminate, I was more comfortable around him then even my own Dom."

Blaine was strangely jealous. Of what, he couldn't tell.

"I'd like to widen my circle, if that's ok with you?" Andrew asked him.

Blaine smiled encouragingly, "I would be honored to hear it."

Andrew took a few deep breathes, closing his eyes in preparation. He did this every time he had to open up about what had happened to him.

"My old Dom… he wasn't very nice." He wasn't sure how to start. He'd never had to voluntarily tell someone before. Everyone who knew about his past had found about it from a third party. Kevin had seen some of the abuse first hand and then proceeded to explain to both his therapist and Kurt with his consent.

"He was always angry and when he got angry, he would drink. Sometimes he was angry for a legitimate reason but often times it was for no reason at all. It was like he hated the world and everyone in it. He'd come home ranting and raving and I would just hide so he wouldn't take it out on me. But that didn't always work. He was my first Dom so I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. It took me almost a year to comprehend that it wasn't me, it was him. He just needed a reason to be mad and taking it out on me made him feel better."

Blaine tried to not let the horror show on his face. Andrew was calmly explaining this but he could see how much it was actually affecting him. His brown eyes had darkened and his hands unconsciously shook.

"He wouldn't let me work or go to school. He wanted me at home, cleaning and cooking like a househusband. I didn't mind that part so much, though I hated not having my own money to spend. He didn't like me leaving the house either. He set up this camera outside our front door and then reviewed it every night. If he saw I left the house, he'd punish me. But his punishments weren't normal ones, I'd come to find out. Often times they were quite cruel and didn't have any underlying principle behind them. He just liked to see me in pain and helpless." Andrew recounted the story on autopilot, the words spilling from him in a disjointed method. He wasn't thinking about this from a third person point of view, he was reliving the memories.

Seeing this, Blaine moved closer and wrapped his arms around the tortured sub. Andrew jumped at the touch but seeing that it was just Blaine and not his old Dom, he instantly relaxed.

He sighed, taking a moment to re-gather his thoughts before he continued.

"One day, Scott— that's his name by the way," Andrew cut in, "I was never allowed to say his name because he thought I wasn't respecting him, so everyone encourages me to call him that whenever I talk about him."

"Does Kevin allow you to call him by his name?" Blaine asked, hesitant to interrupt but curious.

"Yes… but I don't like to say it to his face." Andrew said guiltily, "Scott would hit me if I said his name out loud but I respect Kevin too much to call him by his name." Blaine nodded, agreeing. He felt the same way about Kurt.

"Well… uh… anyway, Scott came home one day and he was in a rage," Andrew continued his story, not wanting to stop in case he couldn't finish. "I had just finished cleaning the house but Scott was home early that day. He normally never came home until after six and it was barely five so I hadn't put all the stuff away yet. I heard him slam the door when he came in and then he tripped over something. I heard it from upstairs. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

Blaine bit his lip in anticipation and rubbed circles into Andrew's back. The shaking had gotten worse.

"He called me downstairs and I knew I was going to be punished. I felt like a dead man walking to the gallows but I knew making him wait would only make it worse so I ran downstairs. He wasn't yelling but I think that scared me even more. Without saying anything he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the kitchen. He let go of me to turn on the stove and it was one of those electric ones with the coil burners that turned bright red when they heated up. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my right hand and pressed my palm onto one of the burners."

Blaine sucked in a breath of air, one of his hands reaching down to hold one of Andrew's misshapen appendages. There were tears in the sub's eyes now and he could tell that this was very hard for the redhead.

"He held it there for a few seconds and then turned my hand over and did the same to the back of it. And then he repeated the process. I've never been in that much pain before in my entire life. I passed out soon after but when I woke up at the hospital I found out that he'd done the same to my other hand while I was unconscious. I woke up in restraints because Scott had told the hospital that I'd done this to myself and he'd walked in on me. And I was too scared to tell anyone different. I spent the next three months in the hospital on suicide watch getting my burns debrieded and a couple skin grafts. During that time, Scott played the doting boyfriend."

Blaine could only hope that the nerves had been burned so bad that he'd lost feeling. He didn't want to think of anyone in that kind of pain.

"Does it affect your mobility?" he asked, remembering a couple nights ago when Kevin had had to help him with his martini and then to a few minutes ago with the coins.

"Yes but its gotten better over the years. Honestly, I probably would have gotten better a lot faster if Scott had taken me to the physical therapy that the hospital had set up. But he didn't think there were important enough. Plus, he didn't want to pay for them. He was already mad enough about the accumulating hospital bills." Andrew answered plainly. It sounded stupid for Scott to be mad about the bills since he had been the one to cause the need for the trip to the hospital. But Blaine was just glad that the man had the common sense to take him to the hospital and hadn't just left him laying there in the kitchen.

"That's wrong… what he did. I can't believe someone could be so cruel." Blaine said disgusted. He'd never met the man but he hated him with every fiber of his being. He imagined that if this was how he felt, Kevin must feel ten times more protective of the sub. He was so young and it was unfair that he'd been treated this way.

"Kevin beat the shit out of him, if that makes you feel any better." Andrew smiled at the memory. Looking back, it sounded so romantic. Kevin was his hero, his knight in shining armor.

"Kurt told you, but Kevin walked in on one of my punishments. It was hard to focus because I'd hit my head and everything was a little fuzzy but one minute Scott was on top of me, hurting me, and then next thing I know I'm lying there, listening to the sounds of another fight going on. Witnesses saw Kevin pull Scott off me and start punching him so hard that he didn't have enough time to fight back. Two cops had to pull him off after that and I didn't find out until days later that Kevin had been arrested for putting Scott into a coma. He came out of it a week later but by that time, Kevin had been cleared by the police because I'd finally come clean about the abuse and witness statements said that Kevin had saved me. Scott went to jail for spousal abuse, assault and attempted murder, even though we weren't married and nothing like a conventional couple. The judge had taken pity on me because he'd seen so many cases like mine that ended so much worse. So he put Scott away for like forty years or so, without an opportunity for parole. He'll be an old man when he gets out." Scott explained, a small smile on his face. If he ever saw Scott again, it would be too soon.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied that the monster had gotten what he deserved, "Good. He's a terrible person to have taken advantage of someone as young as you."

Andrew looked at him oddly, "How old do you think I am?"

Blaine stared at Andrew's youthful face, his freckled nose and flawless skin. He didn't have the stunning beauty of a model or a movie star but he was very cute in his own right. When Blaine had first met him, he'd guessed the sub to be around eighteen but that didn't make much sense. Andrew had ordered a Martini at the club and to do that you had to at least be twenty-one. Of course, now that he was thinking about it, Kevin had technically ordered the drink. The waiter hadn't even spared either of the two subs on the floor a glance, speaking only to the Dom's at the table.

He decided to go with his first instinct, "Eighteen, maybe nineteen." Blaine guessed.

Andrew laughed, throwing back his head.

"What?" Blaine faltered in shock.

"Everyone always assumes I'm so young. I get carded all the time but I can't believe it." Andrew said, eyes sparkling.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

Blaine's draw dropped, which sent Andrew into another round of giggles.

"You're only a year younger than me."

"Yup," Andrew said nodding.

"But you look so young!" Blaine protested. It really wasn't fair.

"I have magical genes." Andrew joked, "That's what Kevin always says to tease me when someone says something about my age versus my looks."

Blaine shook his head, mumbling under his breath. Andrew put a hand on his shoulder, not surprised when Blaine jumped, startled.

"Look, I might not know what you're going through." Andrew said, trying to get back to what they were talking about before they were sidetracked, "But I know what it's like to be terrified of someone who's supposed to love you, so if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Blaine smiled gratefully, wiping his watery eyes.

"Everything is fine… My dad, he…" Blaine said and the let out a long sigh, "I'm scared of him."

"Like I was scared of Scott?" Andrew asked softly.

Blaine shook his head, eyes downcast, "No… not exactly."

"How then?"

Blaine stood up, extracting himself from Andrew so suddenly that the redheaded man almost fell back into the fountain. Blaine looked down at his watch, noticing that he only had five minutes left of his lunch hour.

"I have to go. My lunch is almost over and I'm going to be late." Blaine said fearfully. He was both scared of the upcoming chat with his father and being late. He was already in deep water about yesterday and being late would only fuel his dad's fire.

"Oh… ok." Andrew said, trying not to sound too disappointed. He shook it off. Small steps, he reminded himself. Blaine wasn't going to open himself up after one visit, he knew that. Plus, Kurt was probably working with him on it.

"You should talk to Kurt at least, I'm sure he's worried about you." Andrew said standing up to join Blaine. They both took off towards Blaine's office, walking at a fast pace.

Saying Kurt's name had the opposite reaction he'd been expecting. Instead of getting a noncommittal nod, Blaine froze, paling considerably.

Oh, god. Kurt. Blaine started panicking. Would his Dom be angry that he'd opened up so much to a near stranger when he barely talked to him about his father? Would he feel betrayed?

"Blaine?" Andrew asked worriedly, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I gotta go." Blaine said shaking his head wildly. He couldn't do this right now. He felt like the world was collapsing around him. Work was that last thing on his mind.

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to pass out. Should I call someone?" Andrew reached for his phone anyway, Kurt's number already on his speed dial. He was one of his emergency contacts and always had it on hand in case something happened.

"NO!" Blaine shouted. Calling Kurt would only make it worse and he didn't want to bother his Dom. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, he remembered promising to call Kurt if he was feeling scared or hurt. But that was if his father had been the one to do it. He was too panicked to listen to that voice.

Andrew looked conflicted, phone still in hand.

"I'm fine." Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself down. "I'm just tired," Tired of repeating the same excuse. He'd never had this much trouble hiding his emotions from others.

"Alright…" Andrew didn't believe him but decided to drop it. He'd call Kevin afterwards to ask what he should do. "If you're sure…?"

"I am." Blaine said confidently. And he was… sort of. He'd suppressed any anxiety he felt till he was sure he could get through the day without becoming a shivering, useless mass of a person.

"Ok. Well I should be to getting back too. I have a class in an hour and I have to run some errands before I go." Andrew told him and leaned in for a hug. He'd shared enough of his personal life for them to be considered close enough for a simple hug. Blaine was surprised but hugged him back, enjoying the closeness. There was no spark between them, nothing but an intense feeling of affection towards one another.

"Have fun working." Andrew teased him and then waved as he disappeared into the swarm of people on the street. Blaine gave him one last look before scurrying back upstairs. Paula was waiting at his desk when he arrived.

His heart plummeted to his stomach at the sight of her. She regarded him with cool eyes and the same emotionless words as the last time she'd been sent to fetch him.

"Your father requests your presence."

Blaine draped his jacket over his chair and nodded, straightening his tie. He wasn't ready to face him. Not now. But what choice did he have?

Paula walked away without another word, expecting him to follow. Blaine only hesitated for a second before accepting his fate. He took a deep breath and clutched his groin reassuringly, feeling the hard comforting plastic of his chastity. A few people passing gave him odd looks but he ignored them and walked after Paula's retreating figure.

* * *

><p>At one o'clock, Kurt was led to a secluded table at Gustavo's, one of the finest Italian restaurants in the city. They both loved this place but Adrianna made some sort of pilgrimage to it at least four times a week. She claimed she could eat here every day and live a happy life. Kurt didn't quite share her sentiments but couldn't disagree that the food was amazing.<p>

Adrianna met him only five minutes later and Kurt stood to greet her. She kissed his cheek and the host that had led her there helped her out of her coat and then tucked her chair in behind her as she sat down. Menus pushed aside, they both patiently waited for Federico to come serve them. Kurt had already decided what he was ordering and Adrianna got the same thing every time she came.

"Mrs. Tanner." A familiar voice said, making them both look up to see Federico staring down at them. Because he was so familiar with the both of them, his pen and pad for taking orders was safely tucked into the black apron hanging around his thin waist. He playfully winked at Adrianna with his dark mocha eyes, clearly flirting with her even though he was thirty years younger than her. She smiled coyly in return and held out her hand for him. He took it and kissed the back of her palm chastely, his long dark eyelashes fluttering.

She came in so often that most of the staff knew of her.

"And Mr. Hummel, I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back." Federico turned to him, smiling. He was easily one of the most handsome men Kurt had ever met, with his dark eyes and skin. His black hair was neatly combed and pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his head.

"Can I get you both something to drink?" he said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Coffee and a water, please," Kurt said and Adrianna ordered a glass of white wine.

"Of course, I'll be right back" Federico said and disappeared to get their drinks. Both of them stared after him, watching his tight ass as he sauntered away. Once he was out of sight, Kurt grinned and shook his head.

"Little early for happy hour, isn't it?" he teased her.

"And how many cups of coffee have you had today?" she teased back, knowing that he was at least on his third cup.

"Five but who's counting?" Kurt said with a light laugh. She shared it for a few seconds before becoming serious. Kurt didn't normally ask her out to lunch unless he needed advice on something. Ninety-five percent of the time, it was about work but there was that rare five percent that turned personal. It was usually because Darcie was busy or it was about the girl in question.

It sounded mean but Adrianna didn't mind that she was Kurt's second choice. She wasn't a social person to begin with and she wasn't all that keen on having Kurt come to her for every little thing, no matter how much she adored him. This was one of the reasons she never had any kids.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"It's about Blaine." Kurt didn't want to go into too much detail but he felt that was necessary to start out with.

"I will admit that I don't quite understand the procedures of a homosexual relationship but I will try my best." Adrianna said. She had grown up in a time where gay relationships weren't talked about and when it was impossible to ignore, talked about with scorn. She'd never believed that being gay was wrong but because of how she'd been taught to handle the topic, it often left people thinking she was homophobic. Kurt was aware of this and took everything she said with a grain of salt.

Federico came back with their drinks, plucking them off his tray and setting them down in front of them. He also set down a basket of breadsticks. Kurt eyed them, knowing how fattening they were, and tried to avoid them. He liked fitting into his jeans.

"Thank you." Adrianna practically purred, smiling at the man with amorous eyes. Federico took their order with a little prompting from Kurt (otherwise they could be there all afternoon) and then left them alone to talk.

"Blaine's father is George Anderson." Kurt said bluntly, taking a sip of his coffee. It was a rich Italian blend and Kurt moaned upon tasting it. Adrianna stared at him, not expecting this new bit of information.

"I see." She finally said, "That poor boy."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would you say that?"

"George _Alexander_ Anderson," she spoke his name with contempt, "is one of the biggest imbeciles I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. I pity anyone that is unlucky enough to be his son."

"Blaine has a hard relationship with his father." Kurt admitted warily.

"I can imagine. I know for a fact that he hates the fact that he's gay." Adrianna said and then sneered coldly. "And he thought I'd give him impotent children."

Kurt frowned, not sure what she was implying. That Blaine was impotent because he was gay?

"Oh, I don't mean it like that, Kurt dear." She said, seeing him tense up, "George and I were engaged for a short time, you see."

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Our parents set it up. I hated the idea of marrying him from the start because I was already in love with another, my first husband. After months of biting my tongue in fear of my parents cutting me off, I finally told them that I couldn't go through with it. My parents, naturally, were livid and threatened to disown me if I didn't go through with the marriage as planned. But Sloan somehow convinced them that Anson was a better match for me. He came from money as well, not as much as the Anderson family, but they did well on their own. I don't know how he did it but I will be forever grateful to my brother."

"Of course once we told the Andersons and announced the new engagement, in a fit of bruised pride, George told me that he was glad we weren't going through with our nuptials because he was convinced I'd give him impotent children. Claire Graeme, the woman he ended up marrying, was only able to give him one son and a gay one at that. To George that is the ultimate idea of impotent." Adrianna said in explanation. She was trying to make him understand that she wasn't trying to insult Kurt or Blaine, more that she was taking enjoyment out of George's misery because he'd wounded her pride years before. Kurt wasn't going to remind her that she had no kids herself to speak of and in a way, Blaine's father still outclassed her. One son, no matter what his sexual orientation, was still better than no children in Kurt's opinion.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Kurt asked, "Maybe something I can use against him. You see, Blaine is still under his thumb and I'd like to help him."

"It won't be easy." Adrianna said and took a sip of her wine. "George is a very possessive man. I know when Claire left him, he took it as a personal insult. Prying Blaine from his grasp, no matter how much he despises his son, will be an arduous task."

"That doesn't matter to me." Kurt didn't hesitate, never wavering in his decision.

"You must really care for this boy to go to so much trouble." Adrianna said curiously. She could see the fire burning in Kurt's eyes, the passion behind what he was saying.

"It's only been a week but Blaine has become someone very important to me. I'm going to help him any way I can." Kurt said stubbornly. Adrianna admired that about him. It reminded her of her love for Anson. The man would always have a special place in her heart, being her first. But an aneurysm had taken him immaturely, widowing her at the young age of thirty.

"Then I shall help you." Adrianna said. She would have done it anyway to get back at George but seeing Kurt's eagerness made her feel less like a vindictive individual and more like a she was helping a friend.

"I've known George for a very long time. Are marriage had been planned from our infancy and because of this, we entertained a lot of play dates in our early childhood. George had always been a spoiled child, raised with a golden spoon in his mouth. He looked down on everyone, like the arrogant sod he was and bullied anyone who he deemed inferior. Sadly, not much changed as he grew from adolescence to adulthood. He is still the same prick he's always been." She said, spitefully.

"Is this supposed to help or are you just using this as an opportunity to vent?" Kurt asked annoyed. He could have guessed all this.

"Shush." Adrianna silenced him with a glare. "George is a bully. He uses intimidation, blackmail and cunning to achieve what he desires. But he hardly ever uses violence. And if he does, he hires someone else to do it. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty."

"How does that help me?" Kurt repeated impatiently.

"Bullies target weaker people to make themselves feel powerful. George isn't any different. He's trained his son since birth to fear him and I have no doubt that he never wanted his son to become more powerful than him. What you have to do is help Blaine stand up to his father. George has all the power because Blaine lets him. Claire finally got sick of her husband stepping all over her and once that happened, he couldn't' control her anymore. She found the strength to leave herself." Adrianna told him.

"It seems so simple." Kurt muttered, staring off into the distance.

"For some people it is, for others they need some help. And it doesn't make Blaine weak because he needs your helping getting out." Adrianna laid one of her aging hands down on Kurt's baby soft one, gripping it softly.

"Taking Blaine away from his father isn't enough. I want to hurt him for what's he's done and I have to keep reminding myself that I have to take the high road, that I'm the better person but I don't think it's that simple anymore." Kurt said venomously. Adrianna gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"I will advise you to proceed with caution." She said, "George might not be able to affect your job but he is still a reputable person. He has many friends with the District Attorney's office, the governor, even some of the police. He can make your life miserable."

"I'm not scared of him, if that's what you think. Unless he plans on putting a hitman out on me, I'm not going to change my plan. It's high time someone stood up to him." Kurt said stubbornly.

"You are a very courageous person, Kurt." Adrianna told him.

"I know that my relationship with Blaine and what I'm planning to do might affect the company. Anderson and Kline are hired as our lawyers. I don't think Blaine's father will like the idea of doing business with us after this." Kurt said. He'd been thinking about this all morning, worried that Adrianna would be angry that he was playing with fire.

Adrianna waved him off, not even thinking about that aspect. "Lawyers are a dime a dozen. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled gratefully. He would have probably gone through with what he was planning, in spite of the consequences and he knew that there might be a chance of repercussions falling back on him, but knowing that Adrianna was on his side took a large weight off his chest.

"As for your revenge idea, I think I can help you with that." Adrianna said, grinning slyly.

Kurt was intrigued, "I'm listening."

"George, ever since he was a little kid, has had a bad case of Herpetophobia." Adrianna stage whispered. And when Kurt failed to provide the appropriate reaction, she sighed in a put out manner.

"He has an intense fear of reptiles of any sort, lizards especially. He was bit by one as a child and he hasn't been able to be close to one since." She explained exasperatedly.

Kurt shook his head wryly, "I'll take that into consideration. Might come in handy someday."

"It was the only way I could get back at him as a child. I used to steal Sloan's pet Iguana and chase him around with it." She said giggling at the memory. The image of a miniature, less well-mannered Blaine, running around while a girl chased him with a green lizard popped into his head and he had a hard time stifling his laughter.

Federico arrived with their food and Kurt rolled his eyes as another round of flirting proceeded after he set their plates down. Kurt looked down at his spinach tortellini, picking up his fork to start eating without his boss. He was hungry after all.

Five minutes later, another table called Federico away and Adrianna finally started eating her own food, twirling her fork daintily around her spaghetti with pesto sause.

"Don't you already have one of those at home?" Kurt said, looking at Federico. He was of course talking about Adrianna's gardener/pool boy, Evander but he did the same amount of work as Puck used to do when he'd had his service in Lima.

"What can I say?" Adrianna replied, coyly, "I have a weakness for hot young men with Latin blood flowing through their veins."

Kurt frowned, "Didn't you say Evander was from Greece?"

Adrianna waved him off, "Tomato, Tomaato."

Kurt's responding laughter could be heard throughout the entire restaurant.

* * *

><p>His father was silent upon Blaine's entry, facing away from the door as he stared out the window behind his desk. Wearing a crisp Armani suit, black immaculate hair parted to the side, his wide shoulders and short stature, he looked more like an mobster than a New York lawyer.<p>

"Close the door behind you, Blaine." his father commanded, not moving from where he was. Blaine did as he was told, his pulse racing. Closed door meant no witnesses.

Blaine didn't need to see his father's face to know that he was in trouble. It was in his stance, feet firmly planted on the ground, hips jutted out slightly. He was the picture of calm but Blaine knew different. Simmering below that layer of calm was hot molten anger that was dying to get out.

Blaine waited patiently for his father to start, knowing that the man wouldn't have summoned him if he just wanted to chat. No, this was about yesterday.

"Your grandfather was a very wise man," His father said, voice cool, "And one of the things he always used to say was, 'If you want an accurate judge of a man's character, don't observe how he treats his mother but how he listens and respects his father. A good man will follow his father's word as if it were law'…" He trailed off, keeping his eyes on the bustling street underneath him. The people moved in a form of disorderly chaos, weaving in and out of each other but never really seeing anything.

"I respected my father."

Respect and fear were two different things, was what Blaine wanted to say. But he wasn't brave enough. He couldn't make his mouth form the words and his throat felt clogged.

"I respect you." Blaine said quietly instead. George flung around to glare at his whimpering son, rage apparent on his face.

"Bullshit! What about that unruly stunt you pulled yesterday? You call that respect?" he snarled, hands curling. His hazel eyes were wild, boring into Blaine with deadly precision.

"I was sick…" Blaine protested half-heartedly. He jumped when his father slammed his hands down on his desk, making all the items sitting on it wobble. But his father wasn't finished.

"And what about this morning? I saw you being dropped off where everyone could see you after spending the night with that carrot-headed twink. And then he came and took you out? Did you not get enough yesterday, so you brought your disgusting habits to work with you?" George continued to rant, shaking in his rage.

Carrot-headed twink…? Andrew…? His father had seen him from his window with two different men. And he was only sleeping with one of them. Only had plans to be with of them and it wasn't Andrew. His father was under the impression that Kurt and Andrew was the same person.

He'd have to set the record straight, though he was about as excited to tell the whole office about his sexuality as much as his father was. Some of them were his father's closest friends and some of the biggest homophobes on the plant. Beckman Kline, one the firm's partners, was the worst.

"I went to lunch with a friend. That's all." Blaine said truthfully, "We're not together."

George sneered at him, "You say together like it's supposed to be normal, Blaine, like it can be compared to the love between a man and woman. But you're wrong. It's disgusting and abnormal. I can't even think about you sharing a bed with another man without getting sick to my stomach."

"T-that's not true!" Blaine cried, starting to shake. He crossed his legs, feeling the chastity tug on his groin. He needed Kurt.

"I'll bet you took it up the ass like some candy-ass faggot. How manly is that?" George continued to yell degrading things at his son, who in his eyes had always been a disappointment to him. To him, being gay was just one of Blaine's faults. He was a weakling and George couldn't believe that he'd spawned someone so useless.

At this point, Blaine fell into old habits. This conversation wasn't something new. He'd been hearing the same thing over and over again since he'd come out at the age of fifteen. And there was no stopping them. Sooner or later his father would tire himself out or get bored of the conversation, all Blaine had to do was wait for that to happen and try not to let what his father said break him.

This time around, he had an advantage. He pictured Kurt in his mind, summoning the image of him this morning, sleeping peacefully. He'd give anything to be back there, to be happy.

That image was disrupted by loud crash. His father had picked up the picture of his current wife sitting on his desk and thrown it at the wall. The frame crumbled and broken bits of glass rained down on the carpet. "Are you listening to me? Or are you too busy having a fucking wet dream about that twink of yours?"

"N-no I was listening." Blaine lied, staring at his father in terror.

"Why you little—"

"Mr. Anderson." Paula's voice interrupted whatever he was going to finish with along with a sharp knock on the door.

"Yes?" His father's tone had changed. When talking to his secretary, he sounded completely normal again, like his anger had been a figment of Blaine's imagination.

"Mr. Kline wants to talk to you. It's about a client." She said nothing about the commotion she could surely hear behind the closed door, having heard it all before.

"Tell him I will be there in a minute." George said and dismissed her.

With a ragged sigh, George turned to his son. "You're such a disappointment, Blaine…" he trailed off tiredly, as if the conversation had been hard on him. "Get back to work."

"Yes, sir." Blaine said close to tears now. He wouldn't let them fall, knowing their presence would only anger his father further. Blaine scurried out his office faster than he'd ever done before, holding back desperate tears. Once in the confines of the elevator, he sunk down to the floor and cried.

The cruel words his father had just treated him to revolved around his head.

_Did you not get enough yesterday, so you brought your disgusting habits to work with you?_

_But you're wrong._

_It's disgusting and abnormal._

_I can't even think about you sharing a bed with another man without getting sick to my stomach._

_You're such a disappointment._

He'd always known, even if it was never said, that his father didn't like him. It wasn't that hard to figure out. But he'd always hoped that someone, deep down, his father truly loved him. Now he knew that it was a big fat lie. The only thing his father felt towards him was disapproval and shame. And it hurt that he would never be able to live up to his father's expectations.

His pity party was interrupted by his phone buzzing from his pocket and wordlessly he pulled it out, staring at name flashing on the screen.

Kurt.

He sniffled and immediately answered the call. He needed this. Kurt's voice soothed him and right now he needed that relief. His wounds were too fresh, openly bleeding in some places.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, even before saying hello.

Blaine didn't understand how he knew but had never been more grateful. For so long he'd felt like he was walking on a tightrope, teetering back and forth over a pit of ravenous wolves. But Kurt was like a net, keeping him from falling all the way down to be devoured.

"No." Blaine admitted, not even trying to stifle his heart wrenching sobs.

"Shit." He heard Kurt cursed and pull the speaker away from his mouth. His next words were muffled, not meant for his ears.

"I'm still here, Blaine," Kurt reassured him. He was moving quickly in the background, doing something that Blaine didn't understand. But Blaine was oddly ok with that. Just hearing Kurt, feeling his presence over the phone was enough for him.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked when Kurt eventually stilled.

"I got a text from Kevin, warning me that something might be wrong. Andrew called him after you went back to work and told him about how you were acting right before he left. He was worried about you." He said, almost as if he was expecting Blaine to get mad and blame the other sub.

"I don't know what to do, Sir." Blaine whispered, sniffling. He was so lost and confused. "I know he hates the fact that I'm gay but I can't change that. I thought if I tried to make him happy in every other way, he'd eventually accept me for who I am and we could start over. But he can't get over the fact that I love men."

"Don't you see? That's his problem, not yours. You don't need to torture yourself because of it."

"But if I wasn't so—

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off, tone hardening. Blaine sat up straighter at the sound of it.

"Yes, sir."

"Where are you, exactly?"

"I'm in the elevator." He looked up at the illuminated numbers near the ceiling, seeing that the elevator hadn't moved an inch. He'd come barreling in so fast and gotten distracted by his tears that he'd forgotten to push a button for another floor. So it had just stayed where it was, waiting for someone else to call it. He was just lucky that no one else had need for it.

"Find the nearest bathroom." Kurt ordered and Blaine clumsily stood, reaching out to push the button for his floor. He wanted to be as far away from his father as he could.

He attempted to fix his appearance but he had no doubt that some of his co-workers noticed his red rimmed eyes and rumpled clothing. Keeping his head down, he passed his desk and headed straight towards the bathroom in the east corner.

It was immaculately clean, smelling the mixture of a faint whiff of disinfectant and a clean breeze. The stalls were black, painted metal, matching the dark granite counters. Upon, entry he saw himself in the mirror and noticed how bad he really looked. His dark curls were escaping from the gel and he desperately needed a touch up. Each of the sinks were fashioned to look like metal bowls sitting on top of the counter. On the far wall, there were a row of eight urinals.

"I'm here." Blaine whispered, wondering what he was supposed to do next. He didn't understand what he was doing in here but he wasn't going to argue.

"Go into one of the stalls. Lock the door behind you."

Blaine shivered in anticipation and walked over to nearest stall, locking himself in. He stood facing the porcelain bowl, staring at the tiled wall above the toilet.

"Sir, what—"

"Don't speak, just listen." Kurt softly reprimanded him. Blaine closed his mouth, still not understanding.

"Using one hand I want you to hold the phone and with the other, reach down and unzip your pants. Let them drop to the floor. Then do the same to your underwear." Blaine nodded dumbly, forgetting that Kurt couldn't see him. But Kurt didn't require a response, so he unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them until they passed his hips and fell to the ground with a soft rustle. Naked from the waist down, he could feel the cool air caress his buttocks. He looked down at his chastity encased penis, hearing the small lock smack against the plastic with every movement.

"Touch yourself." He heard Kurt say over the phone, though his voice didn't have the erotic intonation that meant he was getting aroused. He was simply stating the words, trusting that Blaine was doing as he was told.

Blaine wrapped his hand around his length, feeling the hardness of the plastic and the weight of it in his palm.

"Now close your eyes and listen to my voice." Kurt instructed. Blaine's lids close instinctively, a dark void taking over. There was no one in the bathroom besides him. Kurt's voice was the only thing he could hear.

"That chastity represents my feelings for you. No matter where you are, no matter who you're with, I will always be there. I hold the key to those bonds." Kurt took a deep shattering breath, the emotion in his voice palpable.

"You're perfect the way you are, Blaine. You don't have to change for your dad and I am so sad that he can't see what a wonderful person you are. But he doesn't matter. All that matters is that you understand that you're not alone, there are people who love you."

Kurt's pause was one of the most painful moments in his life. He could sense the words that Kurt wasn't saying, the words he desperately wanted him to say.

"I…" Kurt, for the first time since Blaine had met him, was having trouble saying speaking, overcome by what he was feeling. He hadn't meant to become this emotional but hearing Blaine sobbing had ignited something within him. Kurt needed Blaine to hear these words.

"I love you. I know it's only been a week and maybe we're moving too fast but I can't imagine life without you in it." Kurt said, after a few shaky breathes meant to regain control.

"Sir…" Blaine spoke without permission, eyes flying open, tears falling from them like waterfalls. "I love you too!" he burst out, unable to keep the words to himself. And in that moment, everything with the world was alright. Because the man he was in love with, loved him back.

Kurt smiled over the phone, his happiness evident.

"Your just a glutton for punishment aren't you." He said with a watery chuckle.

"Ooops…" Blaine said and the snapped his lips shut. He realized his mistake too late but for once, didn't fear the repercussions of his slip. He had no doubt that Kurt would come up with a suitable punishment and couldn't wait to get off of work to find out what it was.

"Will you be alright for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked. He had plans in motion but he needed to make sure Blaine wasn't going to do anything drastic.

Blaine almost considered not answering but doubted that Kurt wanted him to ignore a direct question.

"Yes… I can't wait to come home." And by home, he meant Kurt's apartment.

"My apartment is closer than yours." He said, seeming to understand what Blaine was really saying.

"Don't dawdle after you get off, I'll be waiting." Kurt said and after one more exchange of love, they both hung up. Blaine clutched his phone against his chest, right over his heart. Forgetting that he was still at work, he reached down and grabbed his chastity one more time. He could feel the love of his Dom, wrapping around him like a cocoon. He stood there for another five minutes, hand wrapped around his dick, till someone entered the bathroom loudly, slamming the door open against the wall behind it. Whoever it was sounded pissed and Blaine was wary of being found in this position. He pulled up his pants and underwear, quickly buttoning them and straightening his jacket

It was time to get back to work. After all, he still had to finish his resume before Kurt picked him up later that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy with people's reactions towards Andrew. He's the baby I never imagined of having. Honestly when I first wrote him, I didn't think he'd be a recurring character. I knew Kevin was coming back but then I got the idea for this and his character took off from there. I had a lot of fun developing him.<strong>

**One of my readers pointed out that I've written about two subs who are mildly damaged from their pasts. And I just want to say that you can be a sub and live a very happy, abuse-free life. Blaine and Andrew's experiences do not reflect the whole community. But like in any other situation, there is abuse out there and as much as I hate it, it's the truth of the world. So I hope by reading this, you understand that I'm not trying to paint the whole world as victims and abusers but more that I want people to be aware that it happens. And if you know it's happening, to you or anyone else, please seek some help.**

**To another point, also something a reader mentioned to me, I realized that made a rather big mistake. In my first chapter I had Blaine driving his own car from the bar where he first met Kurt and then later on I said that Blaine didn't own a car and used public transportation. That's totally my bad. I hate to use the same excuse over and over again but it's true, I didn't expect his story to move past a one-shot so details that I previously thought of changed over time. I'm not sure if I'm going to go and re-write chapter one and fix the error or just leave it as it is. What do you think?**

**I cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with me through this rather long hiatus and I hope that I still have some readers out there who are looking forward to the next chapter. I will do everything I can to get it out in a reasonable time. Please leave me a review. I love feedback, although please be kind. I deal with enough rude people at my work and would hate to come home and read it here.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 9**

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter… again. It seems to be a recurring thing with me. But damn this chapter was a beast. I thought my last couple chapters were long but this one blows them all out of the water. Thirty five pages, 18,950 words of smutfest. It didn't start out that way. Honest! This is actually chapter 9.0. I started writing the previous version and then scraped it because it felt off to me. So I re-wrote it, which resulted in this. My last version didn't have any smut in it at all and then I thought, "Maybe just a little…" And then BAM! Smutfest! I hope it's good. **

**My love of Star Trek has also distracted me from Glee lately. (SPIRK!) So anyone who has me on Author Alert may see something from that fandom pop up. I'm a regular Sci-fi nerd. Doctor Who, Star Trek, Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, Alien… Name a sci-fi series and I've probably considered watching it. Although I will admit that Star Wars is a series that I don't particularly care for.**

**OMG, guys! The response to my last chapter was so overwhelming in an amazingly good way. I've never had such a positive and heartwarming reaction to one of my stories. Words cannot describe how happy you all made me and if I had the time to sit down and write out a response to every one of them… this chapter would be even later. You know who you are.**

**Warnings: Please see previous chapters for full list.**

**Spoilers: Natta.**

* * *

><p>For Kurt, three o'clock couldn't have come sooner. He needed an excuse to pop in and see Blaine and now that he had one, the day seemed to creep by at a snail's pace. His poor phone had almost been the victim of Kurt's anxious frustration when he'd glanced at it for the sixth time in twenty minutes. Each time he'd been expecting an hour to have passed by, whereas the truth of the situation was that barely a quarter of an hour had passed.<p>

When it was time, he packed up and left his office in a hurry, speed walking over to the elevators while pulling his phone out to send a quick text to Blaine. He tried to be casual about asking which floor he worked on, wanting to keep his arrival a surprise. His meeting with Mr. Kline was on the top floor but he doubted that Blaine's cubicle would be up with them. Not only because he was technically an intern but because Blaine's father wouldn't want to show favoritism, even if Blaine was a son he remotely liked.

Blaine's text, although answering his question, was laced with unspoken confusion. He was clueless of his Dom's impending arrival and Kurt wanted to keep him that way. Andrew's surprise had been unexpected but his was going to be even more shocking. Kurt couldn't wait to see his face.

Gavin met him at the elevator, handing him the disc of the footage copied from the security cameras. They had a top notch system that was the equivalent of breaking into Fort Knocks. Tampering with it was almost impossible and they'd paid Artie a lot of money to make it that way. After graduating, Artie had moved to Chicago to go to school for a double bachelor in System Security and in Software Applications and Programming. He'd graduated just last year at the top of his class and moved to New York to work for one of the top security companies in the country. He was a whiz with computers and had designed the entire system himself. Hackers had been trying for years to break into the system but so far, Artie (a retired hacker) outsmarted them all. Since he and Kurt had been friends in high school, he'd hooked him up with a killer discount. Last time they'd spoken, Artie had gone back to school part time to get his masters.

"Thank you, Gavin." Kurt said as he tucked the disc in the outside pocket of his satchel, ignoring Gavin's lingering stare that trailed up and down his body. Before yesterday, that look hadn't been as annoying as it was today. Before Blaine, he would have basked in the attention that was being given to him. But now…

"Anything for you, Mr. Hummel," He said, though Kurt knew he meant that literally, not just because it was his job to do so. Truthfully, Kurt was flattered by his flirting. For many months during his dry rut, it had stopped him from falling into a depression, reminding him that he still was an attractive person and people wanted to be with him. After his last sub left him, he'd fallen harder than before, insecurities that he'd thought he'd conquered rearing their ugly heads.

But now that he had Blaine, Gavin might just have to go. He was great worker, headstrong and opportunistic. But unlike Donna Lonng, he wasn't a whore. He reserved himself for one person and worked hard to get who he wanted. And he wanted Kurt. Unfortunately, Kurt knew that too. Training Gavin would be easy. He took orders well and he was loyal, something that Kurt admired in a sub. But they were too alike for him to even consider it. And if Kurt thought he could get him to change, he might have taken him up on the offer. Because there was no way he was going to.

Firing Gavin would bring about another set of problems. Besides the longing glances and attempts to flirt—which really wasn't that bad in comparison to others he could mention—Kurt didn't have a plausible reason to fire him. He never said anything inappropriate. He never tried to use his position for his personal gain, keeping it professional at work. And really, Kurt had never asked him to stop.

Plus, if he was serious, having someone around like Gavin really helped him out when things got hectic around here. He knew exactly when Kurt needed another cup of coffee. He knew when Kurt was going to explode and had the greatest ability to dodge projectiles when that did happen. He took all that kinds of abuse without complaining or quitting and he was amazing under pressure, always knowing what to say. He was the personal assistant of dreams.

He called the elevator with a push of the button and waited patiently for it to arrive. Gavin was still standing there, staring at him. He tried to ignore it but after a slow few seconds, Kurt couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Is there anything else?" he asked and Gavin shook his head.

"Good luck with your meeting." Gavin bid him farewell. He backed away and retreated to his desk before Kurt could say anything more. By that time, the elevator had arrived. He shook his feeling of foreboding off and resolved to put it out of his mind.

The drive to the law office took longer than usual. He cursed at every red light, every stupid driver/pedestrian that got in his way. Though it had only been fifteen minutes since he'd left his office, he felt like it had taken an hour. He arrived outside the law office and pulled into the underground parking, taking his time-stamp from the machine at the entrance. Finding parking spot wasn't all that hard and when he did, he got of the car and straightened his suit jacket, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. He wasn't nervous per say but more… wound up. And he wasn't even meeting with Blaine's father.

He'd never met Beckman Kline before but he'd heard through the grapevine—otherwise known as Adrianna—how much of a condescending ass he was. Kurt had once asked her why she hired them if they were all horrible people but Adrianna had confessed that just because they were asses didn't mean they weren't good at what they did. Anderson and Kline had one of the highest solve rates in the city and people paid through the nose to be represented by them.

He pulled his phone out of his bag and glanced at the time. He still had fifteen minutes till his appointment. He wondered if he should go see Blaine first.

Kurt sighed, a smile breaking out on his face. Just thinking Blaine's name made him happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. He never thought one person would have that kind of power over him. But this man had somehow weaseled his way into Kurt's heart.

After calling him two hours earlier and hearing him sob over the phone, the walls around Kurt's heart had crumbled. He hadn't meant to tell Blaine how he felt like that and the diehard romantic within him wept at the countless ruined opportunities that he could have used to confess his love. But after hearing the man start to degrade himself, Kurt knew that as much as he wanted to save it for another much more romantic time, Blaine needed to hear it more.

Seeing Blaine before his meeting would put a limit on how much time he had to spend with his sub but stopping by after would ensure that he could stay longer. No, Kurt decided. He wanted to take his time when he went and saw Blaine. He'd go see him after his meeting.

With that thought in mind, he locked his car and walked over towards the elevator that would take him to the lobby. From there he checked in with security, a big hulking man with a nice smile, and was given a visitors pass once he'd been cleared through a metal detector and then manually patted down.

Kurt did this all with thinning patience. George was obviously a paranoid man because the only time he went through this much security was when he was at the airport. He was surprised that they hadn't ex-rayed his bag just to make sure he wasn't hiding anything.

Once cleared by security, he made his way to another set of elevators that would take him to the top floor like a man on a mission, barely stopping to take in anything he was seeing or hearing. He could have passed the queen of England and would have never noticed.

Upon reaching the top floor, Kurt approached the secretary's desk and stood in front of it patiently, waiting till she finished her phone call. Upon noticing him out of the corner of her eyes, the woman looked up and stared at him with appalled eyes, judging him within seconds of seeing him. Which of course, in her mind, justified her ungodly time on the telephone.

He knew that his outfit wasn't exactly what normal business men would wear but he wasn't going to sacrifice his remarkable fashion sense just to please the masses. He hadn't in high school and wasn't going to start now. He straightened his dove pin on his lapel with indignant pride.

Five minutes later, Kurt was ready to throw in the towel and start searching for the office himself. But he was saved that endeavor by the secretary—Paula Stineman her name plate said— ending her ridiculously long phone call. She shot him an atrociously fake smile, her eyes as cold as dry ice.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kline. I have a meeting at three." Kurt said, guessing that she wasn't going to extend the common courtesy of asking how she could help him.

"Down the hall and to the left." She said, nose held in the air. He had to admit that her emotionless eyes were menacing but hers paled in comparison to the power his weld. Standing up, she might have seemed more formidable but sitting down like she was now, Kurt towered over her, giving him the more dominant position.

"Thank you." Kurt bowed mockingly, holding an imaginary top hat over his head. She sneered at his back once it was turned but he paid her little attention, putting her and her petty attitude completely out of his mind. Getting mad at her was a waste of his time. She was an insignificant woman who was most likely fucking the boss to keep her job.

He knocked on the appropriately labeled door and waited for the man to summon him. He wasn't disappointed when a few seconds later, the door was swung open and a man Kurt assumed was Beckman Kline started to welcome him.

"Mrs. Tanner—

The voice broke off abruptly, seeing a man standing there instead of the woman he was expecting. Although a man was far from what he would describe Kurt as. After realizing _what_ was at his door, his gracious manners dropped away and he glared at Kurt like he was a bug that had inconvenienced him by smashing into his windshield, and not the fucking car that ran him over.

"And who are you?" he said in revulsion. Mr. Kline was a stout man, with a slightly rounded belly and massive thighs that bulged in his too tight pants. His dark hair line was receding and if that wasn't unfortunate enough, he also had thick side burns and a rather large bald spot in the back he was trying to hide by some sort of spray on hair.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm chief editor for Mystique and I'm here on behalf of Adrianna Tanner. She sends her regrets but could not be here to hand over the tapes." Kurt said anger prickling under the surface. But he refused to sink to the man's level, taking the high road. No matter what this man threw at him, he knew that he could handle it. Lima had prepared him for the worst.

The man was shocked and once he could comprehend the fact that this man was his client, he begrudging allowed him to enter, gesturing over to a chair facing his desk. He didn't offer him anything to drink like he would anyone else but Kurt preferred it that way. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. Kurt reached into his bag and took out the disc protected by a plastic sheath.

"The tapes," Kurt held it out to Beckman, "Also, Adrianna would like to push towards suing Ms. Lonng. She damaged some of our assets and was never asked to repay us."

Beckman nodded reluctantly, "What was so important that Adrianna couldn't have come herself?" he had to ask.

_Nothing_, Kurt wanted to say. Adrianna had no reason not to come. She just wanted to make him suffer.

"It's personal." Kurt said, jaw clenching.

"So personal that she sends her…" he trailed off, trying to come up with the nicest thing he could say to a person like Kurt, "_Editor _instead_?_"

"Chief Editor." Kurt reminded him with gritted teeth and then pushed on. "When is the court date set?"

"In two days." Beckman said, checking his schedule. This case was already won and both of them knew it. Donna was playing a child's game and there was nothing she could throw at them that would imply that her termination hadn't been her own fault.

"You're sure you want to sue her?" Beckman asked gruffly.

"Will that be a problem?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow challengingly. He had thought that things would have gone more smoothly. Finding out this man was an asshole _and_ a raging homophobe had made him insufferable and he couldn't wait to get out. Had Adrianna really set up this meeting knowing what kind of man Beckman Kline was?

"No." Beckman's hackles rose at the condescension he could detect in the freak's tone. "I'll just need a list of damaged articles and one of them for evidence. Also I'll need the dollar amount of how much she cost you and a bid of how much you want to sue her for."

"I'll have my assistant fax everything over." Kurt said already pulling out his phone to do that. He sent the instructions to Gavin and Beckman watched him in annoyance. Kurt glanced up from his phone.

"Is there anything else you need from us for the case?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure who wanted out of this meeting more, him or Mr. Kline. Both for sadly the same reason; neither of them could stand the other.

"No, this should be sufficient. I will contact Mrs. Tanner if something else should arise. Otherwise, tell her I will see her in court in two days." Beckman stood, prompting Kurt to follow him. He resisted holding a hand out for Kurt to shake, not wanting to catch any nasty diseases and instead held the door open for his… guest to leave through. Kurt wanted to tell him that he'd also be seeing him in court that day as well, since Kurt signed off on her termination papers and was going to testify against her actions, but thought it might be a nice surprise for him.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit." Kurt mumbled as he walked back to the elevator. He needed another coffee.

First things first, Kurt thought as he pushed the button to call the elevator. He was going to visit Blaine and then he was going to send Adrianna a strongly worded text message.

At first Blaine thought that he was experiencing the mysterious and fleeting prowess of a mirage, rendering him dumbstruck. It's true that he wasn't in a desert and he was far from dehydrated but there was no way the person who'd walked up behind him and covered his eyes was Kurt. He had to be dreaming. But he couldn't deny those baby soft hands or the incriminating giggle that could only belong to Kurt.

"Sir?" Blaine asked warily. He hadn't forgotten that he was in a room full of people he worked with, but being with Kurt made everything else seem so insignificant. His heart swelled when he heard the beautiful sound of his Dom's voice.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Kurt whispered into his ear. His hot breath tickled the lobe, making Blaine squirm. The pressure around in the base of his cock and scrotum grew stronger. His legs twitched restlessly in response to the added stimulation.

"God, you're so hot. Sitting here at your desk, so concentrated on your work. You can't blame me for wanting to jump you." Kurt said. His hands trailed down to the front of Blaine's chest, slipping inside his jacket. The warmth closed around his pectoral muscle as Kurt groped at his breast.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing but you had to be so damn irresistible."

"I want you." Blaine whispered, turning his head to stare at Kurt over his shoulder. As soon as he said it, Kurt stopped touching him, stepping back a few paces. His sudden absence sent Blaine reeling.

"I have to use the bathroom. Take me there." Kurt said, eyes clouded over with lust. He couldn't wait till they got home. He needed release now.

Blaine stood up shakily and glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. It was an unnecessary measure since no one but Amy, who was valiantly pretending to work, was even paying them the slightest bit of attention. When they passed her cubicle, she craned her head up and gave them a saucy wink. Blaine squeaked when Kurt smacked his ass in response, his face turning an unnatural shade of red.

Blaine silently led him to the bathroom he'd used earlier, keeping his head down as he tried not to think about what was going to happen. The bathroom was empty when they arrived and Kurt thanked their good fortune. If there had been someone in there, they would have had to wait for whoever it was to finish. And the sight of two men, hanging around a bathroom while not doing anything, did look mighty suspicious. He checked under all the stalls just to make sure.

Parading him into the nearest stall, Kurt made sure Blaine was standing so he was facing the toilet, staring same tiled wall he'd been looking at two hours ago. Blaine didn't know how Kurt did it but he'd managed to put them into the same stall that he'd hid in before, where he'd confessed his love. Without any preamble, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, plastering his front to the man's back. He unbuttoned Blaine's pants, yanking them and his underwear down to the floor once he was done fumbling with the fastening.

Blaine whimpered when Kurt's fingers came in contact with the chastity. He gripped it firmly with one hand dipped the tip of his slim finger into the opening at the bottom to play with his slit. His smooth, rounded nail touched the sensitive nerves at the crown, making his body shiver in response.

"Sir…" Blaine whined, throwing his head back onto Kurt's shoulder. His body was shaking from all the pent up excitement. But no matter how much pleasure he was in, Blaine couldn't get aroused. He felt the pressure inside his abdomen, swirling angrily with no vent to escape from. It was a beautiful kind of torture.

Kurt walked Blaine forwards so he was standing directly over the toilet, the sides of his thighs straddling the porcelain bowl. It felt cool against his fevered skin, hot with impending arousal. Kurt ground his hips into Blaine's buttocks, letting him feel the hardness in his pants against the cleft of his ass. What little control Blaine had over his legs gave out and he started to fall forward. He would have crashed down onto the seat of the toilet if Kurt hadn't been holding him up.

"Brace yourself." Kurt whispered and Blaine did his best to make his legs cooperate, arching forward to place his hands on the back lid of the toilet to hold himself up. His body trembled from the effort and his grip on the back of the toilet tightened when Kurt ran his finger down the curve of his spin, ending up at his round bottom. Kurt gave one of his cheeks a hard pinch, watching as the flushed skin turned white as the blood retreated and then dark red as a bruise started to form. He moaned frantically, head bending down to join his hands, suddenly too heavy to keep upright. Hunched over himself, straddling the toilet, Blaine looked like the picture of debauchery.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kurt said shamelessly, "Stand up."

Blaine gradually—and with shaking limbs—stood upright, hands moving to brace himself against the walls to keep vertical.

Without Blaine noticing, Kurt undid a few of the buttons to his own shirt and reached in to pull the key to his chastity out of it. He kneeled down behind Blaine, biting the place where he'd pinched just a moment ago to distract him and expertly unlocked the padlock from behind him. He gently slid Blaine out of the plastic and stroked him a few times before setting the chastity down on the floor next to his pants.

Blaine's cock didn't need any more encouragement. Once it was free from its restraint, it sprung up like a pogo stick in an anti gravity chamber, trickling profusely from the tip. Blaine was moaning so loud that Kurt was surprised that someone hadn't come in to investigate the noise.

"This is your punishment for talking when I said you couldn't." Kurt whispered in his ear. He stood and wrapped his arms back around Blaine, grabbing his erection with one hand. "Remember where we are."

Blaine evidently needed the reminder because at this point, he wasn't even sure which way was up and which way was down. His senses were muddled and it felt like time had stopped in that moment. Everything came back to him in a flash of memory. His father was two floors up, sitting at his desk in his office. And here he was, getting hand job from his boyfriend in the communal bathrooms.

He felt feverish, chills racking his body but Blaine never wanted it to stop. He craved this loss of control, this feeling of totally helplessness that made all his vulnerability and fear a thing of the past. Giving up the control didn't make him weak by any means. He felt strong with Kurt, like he could conquer the world with his Dom by his side.

"Don't make a noise, Blaine." Kurt whispered, "Not a gasp, not a moan. Don't even breathe too loud or someone might hear us."

Blaine's cock twitched and a glob of precum trickled down the sides of his length. Kurt caught it in his hand and used it to lather up Blaine's erection. He stroked him with short, slow caresses, building up his orgasm. He wasn't in any hurry.

"Look at what you do to me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since this afternoon, after I called you. My assistant had to come remind me of a meeting I had with a designer. He thought I was distracted because I needed another cup of coffee but that wasn't the reason. I had to stop myself from jerking myself off in my own office right there in front of everyone, moaning your name." Kurt said deepening his voice. He would have never done what he was describing, no matter how horny he was but that wasn't the point. He'd thought about it and that was all that mattered.

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep the gasp from escaping. He pictured Kurt in his office, sitting behind an unfamiliar desk, masturbating for everyone to see. Then he imagined being there, watching him while faceless men and woman stared at the pair of them with envious looks.

"Does that make you hot?" Kurt whispered into his ear, simultaneously rubbing his own arousal against Blaine's ass and jerking him off. It was almost Blaine's undoing.

Blaine silently nodded, hands clutched at air as they were braced on the sides of the stall, knees wobbling once again.

The door to the bathroom opened, making Kurt freeze and Blaine's heart stop beating. He couldn't imagine the shame he would feel if someone found him like this but at the same time, he was unexplainably aroused at the idea. His length gushed out another glob of pearly liquid, leaking copious amounts of it onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt's brain short circuited at the implication and as a result, he came so hard that he had trouble muffling the moan by biting the back of Blaine's neck. The fluid soaked his underwear and Blaine could feel the wet patch in the front of his pants. He rubbed back against it wantonly.

It all finally clicked for Kurt, who had been watching Blaine very closely throughout their sessions together from that first night.

Blaine was into voyeur.

But he didn't like watching. He liked being watched. He liked almost getting caught in public places. But most of all, he liked the humiliation of it all. It was his own masochistic kink coming to bite him in the ass.

"Do you wanna cum, Blaine?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, well aware he was risking the two men that had walked into the bathroom overhearing them. They were deep in conversation about a case they were working on but if either Kurt or Blaine made a loud enough sound, it would echo and the two surprise visitors would surely hear them.

Blaine instinctively opened his mouth to reply to a direct question but snapped it shut before he could say anything. Kurt had ordered him not to make a sound. He nodded instead, thrusting his length in and out of Kurt's grip in reply. The contact made a soft, wet sound.

"Is it the humiliation that makes you hot?" Kurt asked redundantly. He wanted Blaine to confirm it, needing him to understand what was going on. "They're standing right out there and I'll bet if they looked hard enough they could see two sets of feet under the stall. How would you like all your co-workers knowing what a slut you are?"

Kurt was doubtful that would happen but anything was possible at this point. He hadn't counted on anyone interrupting them but now that someone had, he was thankful for the disturbance.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to deny it at first but couldn't make himself push the lie past his chapped lips. He'd always had a thing for dominating men who took the control away from him. But more so, he'd needed a man who would take away his control and use it against him. Most of his Dom's never understood that and Blaine had never bothered to correct them on it. He took what was given to him without complaint, enjoying the times he did like and forcing himself to endure the times he didn't.

This kink of his was something that he'd always been ashamed about. Whenever he masturbated, if he imagined someone watching him, sitting in the corner of the room, maybe even snickering behind his back, it made his orgasms more powerful and the sensation last longer. He always been a little voyeuristic, that side of him warring with his naturally shy nature of exposing his naked body. He never would have willingly participated in a scene like that but was incredibly aroused if someone forced him to.

It was his third Dom that had uncovered this need of his and the only one to ever fully use the knowledge. Kyle had taken him out to eat one night to a nice five star restaurant that supposedly had the best food in New York and the best service to match it. Anyone who was anyone had already tried and twittered about it. Half way through the main course, Kyle had ordered him to get on his hands and knees. Blaine had hesitated for a moment, unsure if he had misheard him. But Kyle repeated the order patiently, his eyes trained on his sub. With a red face, Blaine stood up and crouched into a doggy position right in the middle of the packed restaurant. He kept his eyes on the floor, embarrassed to feel his cock start to harden in his slacks.

That had been the first domino to fall and soon all the others followed. It was almost like someone had put a spot light on him. He felt eyes turn and stare at him in confusion. Kyle wiped his mouth casually with his napkin and stood up, barely glancing at his willing sub. Reaching over, he grabbed Blaine's plate and put it underneath his face.

"Eat. I paid a lot for this shit. And those hands better not come off the floor." He said and then sat back down in his seat to eat his own meal. Many waiters stopped by and casually asked him what he was doing but Blaine never replied to any of them, knowing that it wasn't his place. When they didn't get a response from him, they turned to Kyle but he simply told them that they were doing nothing wrong and if they wanted their tip, they'd best keep their noses out of something that wasn't their business. They complained, calling him a hazard, saying he could trip someone but Kyle argued that anyone who couldn't see him there was blind and if there was a fire, he would personally make sure that Blaine moved so he wouldn't get trampled. The servers finally left them alone after that and chatter resumed. He could hear the couple at the table next to them, gossiping in pseudo-whispers about his actions. He could hear them laughing behind their backs, pointing at him. Blaine knew that Kyle must have heard them but he never once said anything about it. Most pretended that he didn't exist. Others glanced at him in revulsion, glaring at him from across the restaurant.

Blaine had never been more mortified in his life but his mortification sparked something else inside him, something inside his brain that excited him. And it didn't make it any better when Kyle reached down and pet the back of his head, exclaiming "Good Boy," in a loud voice for everyone to hear. By now he was rock hard and Blaine thanked god that Kyle had allowed him to wear loose pants. Maybe this had been his plan along. Blaine did his best to tune all the noise out as he ate every scrap on his plate, bending down to eat with his mouth. That night, Kyle took him home and fucked him into the mattress.

"That opens up so many possibilities." Kurt's excited murmur brought him back to the present and Blaine looked back at him. He shivered at the promise that darkened Kurt's eyes.

"Did you hear that?" One of the men stated, looking around curiously.

"Stop being paranoid, Bill. I didn't hear anything." One of the men scolded the other. Bill glared at his co-worker.

"I could have sworn I heard something." He stared at the only closed stall suspiciously.

"Is anyone in there?" he asked and Blaine felt his heart beating so fast that he was sure it was going to have a stroke. All through this, Kurt hadn't stopped jerking him off, bringing him closer and closer to completion while the men outside got closer and closer to discovering them.

Bill glanced down at the small opening on the bottom and saw the back of Kurt's stylish boots.

"I know you're in there, I can see your feet." Bill said walking closer to the stall. "Are you alright? It sounds like your having a panic attack or somethin'"

Blaine hadn't been aware that he was making any noise, his heart beating so fast that it drowned everything else out. But these men had obviously heard him. Kurt kissed the side of his neck, using his other hand to reaching into Blaine's shirt to administer a sharp twist to one of his nipples. He arched his back, pushing his chest out into Kurt's hand for more.

Blaine could feel it coming, the sensation of a stiff coil tightening inside his gut, getting ready to burst. But he couldn't… not without permission. He looked back at his Dom, seeing the look of hunger on Kurt's face and mouthed a silent plea. Kurt thought about denying him but he didn't want to push their luck. He could save that for later, when they weren't about to get caught fornicating in a public area.

He nodded curtly and that was Blaine's downfall. With a silent cry he shot his load and Kurt, having anticipated it, pointed the stream into the toilet. It splashed against the water, sounding a lot like he was simply urinating.

"I'm good, thanks." Kurt replied, his voice surprisingly even. He'd enjoyed watching Blaine fall apart but he wasn't a young teenager anymore. He didn't have the stamina he once used to. It would take at least ten more minutes to get it up again. "Just a little shy… I didn't think I could go with anyone else in the room."

"Ahhh…" Bill said awkwardly, sharing an uncomfortable look with his friend. This was why you didn't talk in the men's room. It led to awkward moments like this and Bill was kicking himself for even opening his mouth. "Sorry man… didn't mean to disturb you."

"No problem," Kurt told him and let Blaine slump against him. He was close to passing out, but the tingling sensation that his orgasm had left behind was the only thing keeping him conscious. He couldn't even properly hear Kurt's conversation, the words sounding fuzzy over the steady drum of his heartbeat slowing down.

"We'll leave you to it then." Bill said. He and the other man had finished their business at the urinals and were now in the process of washing their hands. They left a few minutes later, resuming their previous conversation. Kurt turned Blaine around and sat him down on the toilet, taking the weight off his shaky legs and Blaine hissed as the cold seat came into contact with his bare skin.

Kurt grabbed some aloe skincare wipes out of his bag and used it to clean Blaine's limp cock, letting his sub relax after such a tiring affair. As soon as he was clean, with the help of some spit, he slid the chastity back on and locked it up. He put the key back around his neck where it belonged and prompted Blaine to stand.

"Come on. We need to hurry before anyone else comes in. I don't think we'll get away with it a second time. Help me pull up your pants." Kurt ordered, still kneeling on the floor in front of him. He pulled the pants up to the middle of his thigh, handing them off to Blaine so he could do the rest. After that, he stood up slowly, knees creaking. The stall hadn't seemed so cramped when they were standing close together but now that they were each fighting for space, the stall was impossibly small.

Once Blaine was decent, Kurt unlocked the stall and walked over to the sinks. He washed his hands thoroughly, cleaning off any of Blaine's semen that he hadn't got with the wipes. Blaine stood nervously behind him, straightening his suit to look presentable.

"That was… I mean…" Blaine searched for the right words but nothing sounded right. Would it be appropriate to thank Kurt? He felt like he was floating and wasn't sure how he was going to return to work feeling like this. He'd be too distracted, surely.

It was then that it occurred to him. He didn't necessarily _have_ to worry about it. Most of his work was done for the day and the little that he did have, could be pushed off until tomorrow. Even his resume was done, which he could say proudly. He could, if he wanted to, get off a little early. And since Kurt was already here, it would be a waste to make him drive somewhere only to make him drive back in two hours to pick him up again. His father wasn't going to be happy but Blaine was slowly realizing that nothing he did was going to make the man happy. And he was just going to have to start living with that.

"Um… I…" Blaine fumbled with his words. Kurt watched him through the mirror, eyebrow raised as he waited for Blaine to put his thoughts in order.

"Yes?"

"I'm done for the day. I finished all my work. So if we wanted to…" He trailed off, losing his nerve.

"Leave?" Kurt finished for him as he dried off his hands with a paper towel, pulled from the automatic dispenser.

"Yea, um… my dad wouldn't be happy but…" Blaine gulped, "I'd like to."

Kurt grinned at him, "Go get your stuff."

Blaine ran out of the bathroom, nearly bowling down a man who was walking into the bathroom.

"Geez, you'd think there was a fire in here or something. I've never seen him that excited." The man said to Kurt, strolling over to the urinals and unzipped his pants.

"I don't doubt that," Kurt said feeling victorious. He left the confused man behind and waited for Blaine at the elevator, holding his jacket over his soaked crotch. The squishing was getting to be unbearable and he was glad that they were going home. Together they rode the elevator down, standing so close that their shoulders touched, despite the abundance of room in the box.

* * *

><p>Due to Kurt's insistence, they made a quick pit stop at Blaine's apartment, picking up a couple weeks worth of clothes and any other necessities they might need. Blaine was absolutely giddy as he packed a large suitcase full of suits for work and school, and some lounge wear to relax in. Upon arriving at Kurt's apartment, tugging the suitcase behind him and carrying his briefcase with his other hand, Blaine waltzed into the place like it was his own and set his bags down in the entryway. He turned to Kurt with a big smile on his face, waiting for some instruction.<p>

"Leave them here for now. We'll unpack you later." Kurt kissed him and set his satchel down on the dining room table. Without another word, Kurt walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Blaine pursued him like an over excitable puppy looking for praise from his master.

The bedroom was just as he remembered it this morning, the sheets unmade and last night pajamas strewn around.

"Go get me some clothes." Kurt said as he started stripping, throwing his dirty clothes into a nearby hamper. He unpinned his dove and set it down on the night stand, taking a moment to stare forlornly at the abuse he was putting his clothes through. He'd have to wash them tonight if he didn't want them to stain but right now all he cared about was getting out of his crusted pants.

Blaine eagerly ran over to the closet to do as he was told but he opened the door warily, wondering what he should bring back for Kurt to change into. He was even more torn when he saw how many options he had. He stared in amazement at the massive amounts of clothes that Kurt owned, drooling in jealously at some of the luxurious designers. He wasn't as fashion savvy as Kurt but could tell that he had expensive tastes.

Figuring that Kurt wanted to feel comfortable, he discarded the idea of bringing him anything but a pair a sweats and a t-shirt. Underwear was essential but Blaine was strangely reluctant to grab a pair. He assumed it was because he was hoping that later tonight, if he was good, Kurt would allow Blaine to touch and taste him again. Underwear would be one more layer of clothes that would have to come off.

Not wanting to seem annoyingly persistent, he grudgingly grabbed a white pair of briefs with a sigh and turned around to see Kurt standing naked, waiting for him. Part of the Dom was cautious about trusting Blaine with his wardrobe but the bigger part of him was disgusted by the feeling of his own semen caked to his genitals.

God, he needed a shower. Kurt took the clothes from Blaine and kissed his forehead in gratitude.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." He said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Blaine shook his head to break himself out of his lust induced daze, not being about to form a coherent thought upon seeing Kurt's nude form. He changed out of his suit and into something comfy as well, foregoing underwear on his part. Kurt would never know unless something happened and hoped his eagerness paid off.

He grabbed all the dirty clothes from the floor and hamper, pausing to sniff the crotch on Kurt's pants for a moment. He practically inhaled Kurt's scent, closing his eyes as he let the smell overwhelm him. It was something he'd never done for any of his other Dom's but Kurt was different. He smelled glorious. Blaine was sure that no one could come close to smelling as good.

When he was done with his pervish actions, he carried the load of clothes to the laundry room and separated them into piles. Living without a nanny or a housekeeper had done wonders to his life. He'd learned how to take care of himself. Remembering to clean his apartment wasn't his strong suit but he was very good at washing his clothes. He had to be in order to dress in the nice suits he wore to work.

But still he was hesitant. He knew how much Kurt cared about his clothes and he didn't want to ruin anything important. So he decided to wait for some guidance, even though he wanted to do everything in his power to make Kurt's life easier for him.

Walking into the living room, he pulled out his resume from his briefcase and stared at it in trepidation. He scanned the list of names, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He'd been with a lot of Dom's over the years. Too many in his opinion and he didn't want Kurt to think he was some kind of whore. But he could always say that he'd been searching for the right Dom (which was technically true but still a half-lie) and he hadn't found Kurt yet. That sounded just cheesy and romantic enough to distract him, hopefully. He set the paper down on the couch beside him and waited patiently for Kurt to finish his shower.

The sound of light footsteps alerted him to his Dom's presence and he looked up to see Kurt drying his hair with a towel, biting on an unused q-tip. Tucked underneath his other arm were the dirty sheets from this morning's activities, wrapped up in a ball. Without asking, Blaine stood up and took the sheets from him, lightening Kurt's load.

Kurt smiled gratefully, and bundled the towel around his neck and shoulders. His hair was sticking up in several different directions from being tussled by the towel. Blaine had trouble breathing for a second, the pressure on his chastity growing to outrageous levels.

"Go put them in the laundry room. I'll have to wash them tonight. I'm assuming that's what you did with the clothes." Kurt said and Blaine nodded, biting back a whine.

"I didn't wash them though. I didn't want to ruin anything." He said, shakily but Kurt didn't seem to notice Blaine's predicament, using the q-tip to dry the water in his ears. He just smiled proudly at the sub, glad that Blaine hadn't gone ahead and washed them without his consent. His clothes were very important to him and it was heartwarming to know that Blaine knew that much.

When Blaine returned from dropping off the dirty sheets, he took a deep breath and walked over to where Kurt was sitting on the couch, looking over his resume that he'd left sitting there. He gulped and kneeled before him at his feet.

"Five Dom's in eight years." Kurt said absently, lost in his thoughts. Blaine's heart dropped.

"I know it's a lot sir," he started, "But I…" He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie, no matter how close to the truth it was.

"You think five is a lot?" Kurt asked and for the first time, Blaine saw some of his insecurities show.

"… yes…" Blaine said, not sure if it was trick question or not.

Kurt laughed, setting Blaine's resume back down. But his laugh wasn't lighthearted or humorous. It was a sardonic laugh, filled with contempt aimed at himself.

"Then you're not going to like how many subs I've had in the last six years. I even started later than you and spent one of those years as a sub myself." He said and Blaine braced himself.

"How many have you had?" He dared to ask. Kurt stood up and walked over to his bag. He grabbed his paper out one of his file folders and wordlessly handed it to Blaine. He sat back down on the couch, hand thrown over his eyes.

"Twelve." Kurt replied with a deep sigh, waiting for Blaine's reaction.

"Technically, you're my sixth Dom." Blaine said, looking up from the paper. Kurt was very experienced and the list of the different scenes he'd participated in was extensive. That both reassured and frightened him. How could he compete with all that experience?

His initial reaction upon seeing the list of names was raging jealousy but Blaine remembered what Kurt had said when they'd talked to each other last week. How he had told him about his trouble finding a sub that would stick around. Most of the subs hadn't stayed very long.

His jealousy turned into sorrow and sympathy. It was no wonder Kurt had so many abandonment issues. He'd meant his last statement to be a sort of consolation but in reality it only sounded pathetic. He'd had half as many Dom's than Kurt had subs.

Kurt laughed miserably and it _almost_ sounded like he wanted to cry.

"You're my thirteenth."

"I don't care." Blaine said adamantly. The paper in his hands slipped from his fingers and fluttered to the floor, disregarded. He crawled closer and laid his body down in Kurt's lap, his head resting right over Kurt's groin, Kurt's knees jutting into his stomach.

"You have me for as long as you want me," He breathed.

"Hey," Kurt chided him, ignoring his own misery to comfort Blaine, "I'm never saying goodbye to you, remember?" He rubbed circles into Blaine's back.

"Tell me about them? Please?" Blaine implored, his body relaxing under Kurt's warm hands. He wanted to know why these men were so stupid. Why would they leave Kurt?

Kurt sighed deeply, debating on whether he wanted to ruin such a good night with his depressing tale. But in the end, he realized that they'd have to talk about it sooner or later and it would be selfish of him to leave Blaine in the lurch, never explaining anything about his own past but expecting Blaine to spill his guts about his own. It was his right but it was also a dick move.

With that in mind, he started in on the conversation that he knew might affect how Blaine acted around him with a heavy heart.

"My first sub was a man named Philip Donnelley. We met at college about three months after Charlie and I broke up. We didn't last long because he desperately wanted to be topped and I just wasn't into it. I tried my best but I couldn't give him what he truly wanted, so we went our separate ways." Kurt said, skipping over a lot of the unnecessary details. He didn't mention the fact that it had only lasted a few weeks and that Phillip had been hard to handle, always rebelling and lashing out. At the end of that relationship, he'd been torn on being happy or sad that it was over.

Blaine was well aware that there were gaps in his story but wasn't about to push Kurt on something that he was uncomfortable talking about. He could feel the tension in Kurt's body and hear it in his voice. Kurt wasn't enjoying talking about this but was opening up anyway. Blaine felt privileged.

"And then there was Dane, Dane Lawson. I met him through Charlie. Dane was Charlie's sub after we broke up and they'd been going out for a couple months. But then he got an amazing job offer that involved moving to L.A. He took it of course because it was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that he couldn't pass up but he felt horrible about abandoning Dane. He introduced us so I could sorta 'adopt' him, I guess." He said.

Kurt smiled, "Dane and I, we got along great and with Charlie's blessing, we decided to give a relationship a try," Kurt's smile slowly dropped, "We didn't last long,"

"Dane, in the small amount of time serving Charlie, had fallen in love with him and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't compete with that. When he realized what was wrong, he apologized profusely and then moved to L.A to be with the Dom he loved. I don't blame him and even went to their wedding last year." Kurt explained.

Kurt paused, lost in thought. Blaine waited patiently for him, adjusting the weight off his slowly numbing feet. Kurt took a few seconds but it wasn't long before he was opening up, spilling secrets that he'd never told anyone before.

"Dane was a sweet man, but very adventurous. He's one of the subs that helped me gain a lot of experience in some of the more physical scenes." He said.

"Did you love him?" Blaine asked, although the question he really wanted to ask was if he'd let Dane top him or not.

"In a way, I guess," Kurt said, shrugging, "But not in the way that mattered. He was a lot of my firsts."

"Who was next?" Blaine asked, not sure he wanted Kurt to go into any more detail than that. Even though he was curious, the idea of hearing how intimately these men had been with Kurt made his stomach knot up.

Kurt smiled fondly, "Sibley Owens." he said with such warmth that it made Blaine's heart ache, "I did love him."

"He was British and god did I love hearing him babble whenever we made love." Kurt swooned at the memory. Blaine's eyes welled up with involuntary tears and he was suddenly glad that he was turned away from Kurt so the Dom couldn't see his face.

"But things didn't work out. We left on bad terms." Kurt sounded sad and reluctant to go into any more detail. Blaine clutched at his pant leg with a near silent whimper.

Kurt didn't need any encouragement to continue this time, "My next three subs were all one night stands. Tim, Carter and Barney. I picked them up at a club like you but they decided that they didn't want to stick around afterwards. This was all in a two year period and I was busy with school and my internship at Vogue so I didn't really have time for a serious relationship anyway." He tried to sound like each of those men hadn't hurt him. But Blaine knew the truth. They'd each left their mark and if they ever ran into any of them, Blaine didn't know if he could hold himself back from speaking his mind. Kurt deserved so much better than those scum bags.

"And then for my last semester in college, I studied abroad in France and met Anton. He was wild! I had thought Dane was adventurous but he barely held a candle to this guy. He wanted to try anything and everything under the sun. Blood, pain, electrical, bondage, discipline, rape… We had a lot of fun those couple of months. But it ended as soon as I came back to graduate." Kurt said and for a minute Blaine's mind was blown.

Studying abroad meant that he must have had to learn the language, even to a small degree. That meant that Kurt knew how to speak French. Was there anything this man couldn't do? He was amazingly gorgeous, could cook like a gourmet chef (from what he'd tasted of the leftovers), could defend himself in a fight, spoke the language of love and was one of the most compassionate and honest men he'd ever met. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt. He was never letting this remarkable man go if he could help it.

Kurt, not noticing his sub's plight, continued with his story.

"After I graduated and got my dream job at Vogue, there was Harrison. He was a fellow reporter that started around the same time I did and we went through orientation together. He was a switch and for a short few months, I was too. We took turns dominating, playing around a little bit. It was the first and last time I reverted back into a submissive state and I can say that I didn't go down very smoothly," Kurt smirked at that particular memory, amusement sparkling in his eyes. Harrison had never been able to get him into true subspace, the air of dominance always hiding underneath the guise that he put up. And it had been entertaining watching him try.

"It was… pleasurable most of the time but we never bonded emotionally, although it was not for lack of trying on my part. Harrison just didn't seem interested in forging anything beyond sexual in our relationship. I thought I would be able to wear him down after awhile, even going as far as to agree to the suggestion of bringing in his on and off partner, Marvin, to do a couple scenes. Which was fun but the whole affair was suddenly over when Harrison got a promotion and moved to Boston, leaving both me and Marvin without any warning. Harrison had always hated fashion journalism and wanted to work on the hard-hitting news but this was the only job that he could get. He jumped ship at the first opportunity, even if it took him away from his friends and family." He said.

Kurt let out a long sigh, "I guess I should have expected it because Harrison had told me from the beginning that we were just doing this for fun, nothing serious. But I let my romantic side delude me into thinking that he actually cared for either of us."

"Harrison was Marvin's anchor. He kept him grounded. But when he left, Marvin fell back into his old life of drugs and alcohol. I tried to help him since he didn't really know what to do without a Dom's guidance. We only lasted four months before he found someone else. He was a hardcore druggie, into meth and heroine. Had been since he was a teenager but Harrison had tempered it somehow. I wouldn't allow him to do any of that shit. Finally he got sick of it and went out to find himself a Dom that would let him ruin his body with harmful drugs."

He remembered going to pick up Marvin to go out, only to find him flying high on whatever drug he happened to be into that week. Kurt raided his house five or six times looking for his stash and once he found it, disposed of the paraphernalia. He'd enrolled Marvin into programs that did nothing to help and tried to get him back on track, to start a new life but Marvin hated the restrictions and rebelled. It was hard to watch him deteriorate but Marvin had forced his hand when he willing left and attached himself to a new Dom. Kurt didn't have the energy to fight for him anymore. So he let him go.

His normally steel blue eyes were swirling, a storm of regret, betrayal and resentment brewing. Memory lane wasn't as fun as it used to be and right now, he'd give anything to be done with his side of the story. Blaine had a bad feeling that the skeletons in Kurt's closet ran deeper than most and airing them out was not going to be easy. Not for Kurt to tell or Blaine to hear but it had to be done.

"Two months after Marvin ditched me, I bumped into my next sub, Darryl, at a sandwich shop. I was out getting lunch, wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly I had been dropped into a gay Rom-Com. He was sweet and offered to buy me my lunch, where we spent an enjoyable hour and a half talking and flirting with each other. When my break was over, we both went back to work with each other's numbers programmed into our phones and the very next day, he called me." Kurt said with a condescending lilt to his tone. Blaine was puzzled by this new piece of information. Darryl sounded like the perfect top. He also sounded very dominant. And Kurt, by that time, was confident that he was a Dom himself. What had attracted him?

"Darryl was this big buff African-American cop that loved to be bound and gagged on his down time. But because he was still in the closet, we had a very limited relationship. He wanted it to all be secret and I obliged him for a while because I figured I could coax him out of the closet. But when his cop buddies got suspicious he went out and picked the most buxom girl he could find and married her as quickly as he could. Last time I ran into him, he was fighting a custody battle for his son because he and his partner got caught screwing in the back of their squad car, his very male partner. Which is what I assumed would happen." Kurt said, grinning.

Their breakup had been a messy one, especially when Kurt wouldn't agree to be his squeeze on the side. Daryl had wanted the best of both worlds. The illusion that he was straight, the house, the wife, the kids but he also wanted what his body so desperately desired, a man to tie him down and do wicked things to it. Kurt wasn't ok with that arrangement and Daryl had taken that personally.

Blaine grinned smugly. He felt like the man had got what was coming to him. Daryl shouldn't have taken advantage of Kurt like that.

"Let see, who am I missing? Phillip, Dane, Sibley, Tim, Carter, Barney, Anton, Harrison, Marvin, Darryl…" Blaine looked up to see Kurt counting the names off on his fingers, "Oh, Toby. I always forget him for some reason."

Blaine shot him a curious look, which prompted him to go on.

"Toby wasn't very special. We were only together for about a week, I think... He was very flirty and very hard to control. And since he got bored easily, I wasn't very surprised when I came over to his house to find it vacant. He didn't even leave a note." Kurt shrugged. Honestly, Toby was the only one of his subs that hadn't made a lasting impression, hence the reason why he always forgot about him. They'd met at a club and that was really all that Kurt could remember. Kurt hadn't been the least bit sad about his disappearance.

"And last but not least, is Mark. I met him two years after I got back from overseas and he was my second longest relationship, lasting all of eight months. He was the life of the party sort of person and loved to be the center of attention. Don't get me wrong, l like to go out and have fun, obviously or we never would have met. But he wanted to go out every night to the newest rager and it got very tiring. So we broke it off. It's been a year since Mark and I split." Kurt finished, hands falling down to rub circles onto Blaine's back. It served to relax them both.

Blaine had heard about Mark from Andrew at lunch and from the little Andrew had spoke about him, Blaine could assume that he hadn't made a good impression on either him or Kevin.

"They're all dumbasses." Blaine mumbled without thinking. It was the first time in his life he's said something so negative about someone.

"What?" Kurt laughed, sure that he must have misheard him. Blaine blushed to his roots.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." He mumbled.

"I gathered." Kurt replied, "What do you mean?"

"They're all dumbasses for leaving you. I wish I'd found you sooner so you wouldn't have had to go through all that but since that's impossible, I'm not going to repeat their mistakes." Blaine said determinedly. Kurt's eyes misted but he quickly got a hold of his emotions before they ran away from him.

"Come here." Kurt tugged him up into his lap, making it so both Blaine's knees were straddled on either side of his thighs. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, pulling him into a hug that conveyed all his emotions, his open vulnerability that only two other people had ever had the privilege to see. His dad and Kevin being the only two to ever see what was beneath his bitch front.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered against the subs shoulder, his face buried in the fabric of Blaine's shirt. Blaine held Kurt just as tightly, hoping to comfort him in any way possible. He once again, marveled at how well their bodies fit against the other. They were so attuned to each other at such an early stage.

They stayed like that for quite a while, neither of them speaking. Their breathing synchronized, their heartbeats fighting to match to each others. It was the closest Kurt had ever come to tranquility in his entire life and he was hesitant to disrupt it.

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed at the coming of the next hour and Kurt glanced towards it. It was five o'clock, around the time he would need to start supper. But first they needed to finish their discussion. Kurt had finished his story but now it was Blaine's turn. His would be considerably shorter but that didn't dissuade Kurt from wanting to hear it.

Peeking down at Blaine, his heart swelled at the sight of him. He was half awake, so relaxed in Kurt's arms that he'd almost fallen asleep laying on top of him. His eyes were partially open, hazel irises misted over with the coming of sleep.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into his ear, rubbing his back, "Wake up, sweetie."

"Mmm'up." Blaine mumbled, eyes opening ever so slightly. His head lolled to the side, ending up on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him, hoping it would encourage him to wake up. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Blaine slowly responding. Blaine loved the sensation of Kurt's soft lips against his own and without thinking, shifted his body so he could get a better angle. Their cocks accidently brushed against one another and Kurt jolted at the hard plastic through the layers of clothing Blaine was wearing. But Blaine, used to the sensation, slowly lifted his heavy from where it had been contentedly resting on Kurt's shoulder for last couple minutes.

Kurt laughed at the sleepy look on Blaine's face. It made him look more like a child then anything, doubled by the fact that his curls were coming loose at his temples.

"Scoot back." Kurt said softly. Blaine yawned and moved further back on Kurt's lap, the curve of the buttocks resting on Kurt's knees. Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down and smirked when he saw that the sub wasn't wearing any underwear. Looking up at Blaine, he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Excited, are we?"

Blaine blushed harder then he thought was possible. When he dressed for the evening, he done so in the hope that something like this would happen but now that it was actually going too, he was embarrassed at his nerve.

Kurt shook his head wryly and turned to stare down at the chastity for a few seconds. Without saying anything, Kurt took out the key from under his t-shirt and unlocked the padlock. He slid the device off and threw it aside him on the couch.

"You don't need that anymore, not tonight at least." Kurt said cradling Blaine's dick in his hands lovingly. Blaine felt those soft hands on the most sensitive part of his body and leant forward, hands clutching at the back of the couch on either side of his head.

"Tell me about your old Dom's?" Kurt asked suddenly, as if this was just a normal conversation and Kurt wasn't gently fondling Blaine's cock, smoothing back the skin with his silky hands. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and it wasn't long before Blaine had a stiff erection. But Kurt didn't quicken his pace, gently caressing him like he was the most fragile thing in the world.

"N-now?" Blaine asked shakily. Kurt nodded, and skillfully leant down to place a chaste kiss against the head of Blaine's cock.

"Who was your first?" Kurt asked when he sat back up, his voice eerily calm.

"H-his n-name was W-Wesley." Blaine started to say, eyes squinting as he started dripping onto Kurt's shirt. Slicking his hand up in it, Kurt stroked him with one hand and reached behind him with the other to caress Blaine's butt cheeks.

"Take your time. We have all night." Kurt told him, not stopping his actions. Blaine let out a throaty moan, thrusting down lightly.

"Ah, ah, don't be greedy." Kurt moved his hands to his hips, holding him still.

"Don't move, just feel." Kurt said and Blaine thought he was going to die from the amount of pleasure coursing through his system. It only got worse when Kurt resumed touching him, talented hands touching and groping him.

"You're first Dom?" Kurt patiently reminded him.

"Wesley M-Montgomery. In High School. J-junior year…" Blaine said. His sentences were fragmented, his speech halted. He was unable to control it.

"How did he find out what you were?" Kurt asked evenly.

"P-please sir… I can't… Ah…." Blaine eyes were rolled back into his head so far that Kurt could only see the whites of his eyes. But Kurt didn't stop, slowly driving Blaine to the edge of his control.

"Sir, I'm going to—

He couldn't finish, coming so hard onto Kurt's chest. Kurt made a clicking sound with his mouth, staring down at his shirt with disdain. He would have to change again.

Blaine, who had fallen over Kurt in panting mess, wasn't able to think beyond trying to catch his breath. He hissed when Kurt took hold of his sensitive cock and gently stroked him a couple times. The pain brought Blaine back to his senses, and he realized what had happened. He'd cum without Kurt's permission.

Or had he…? Kurt knew he was close and continued what he was doing. Was that a sort of unspoken permission?

"Sir, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it!" He said, just in case Kurt was mad at him.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Kurt said, appeasing Blaine's worry. Reprimanding Blaine wasn't his main concern right now. Right now, he just wanted Blaine to relax and enjoy their time together. Because in the next coming weeks, Blaine was going to be under immense pressure and Kurt wanted him to enjoy the short peace while it lasted.

Kurt continued stroking him till he got used to the oversensitivity and blood started flowing to his length again.

"Tell me about Wesley." Kurt commanded and took his hands away before he brought Blaine to inarticulacy again.

"He was…" Blaine paused, unsure of how to put it nicely. "Very neurotic. We were in the Warblers together. I was the lead soloist and he was on the council— see, we didn't have a choir direction but three students who were voted onto the council and took charge of everyone. Wesley was the head council leader, the one who wielded the gavel. He was a natural born leader and Dominant."

"How did you guys get together?" Kurt repeated his question.

Blaine flushed, looking away. "He walked in on me watching porn."

Kurt starting laughing so hard that Blaine was afraid he was going to knock him off his lap.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yea…" Blaine nodded sheepishly, refusing to meet Kurt's eye.

"What happened then?"

"Along with being in the Warblers with me, he was also my roommate. When I first transferred, he took me under his wing to make sure I was fitting in alright. That night, he was supposed to be out with his girlfriend—which I found out later, didn't really exist— so I wasn't expecting him to walk in on me. I didn't hear him come in and he didn't tell me he was in the room at first, silently watching me masturbate for a while."

"You must have been watching some pretty revealing porn." Kurt mentioned and Blaine nodded, even redder.

"I think I've always known, even back then, that I was a little submissive. I always found watching porn with dominating themes the hottest."

"So what did he do?" Kurt asked, engrossed in the story.

"He walked over, making sure to make as much noise as possible. I stood up from my bed and was in the beginning stages of a panic attack. But before I could say anything, he slammed me against a wall and fucked me with so much enthusiasm that I passed out. I woke up the next day and couldn't walk. After that he started weaning me into a more submissive role but honestly we didn't do much research on what we were doing. It was mostly just guessing on our parts, doing what we felt was right." Blaine said, shrugging.

"Did you guys last long?" Kurt asked, face unreadable.

"Two years. We graduated the same year and went to the same undergrad school but he was on the fast track medical program. He transferred down to John's Hopkins and we tried the whole long distance thing but it didn't work out. I mean… It was only a two day drive from Baltimore to New York but we were both too busy with our respective courses and we grew apart. The split was mutual and he's still a good friend." Blaine said.

Kurt didn't know how he felt about that. On one hand, Kurt didn't want to deny Blaine any of his friendships, knowing how little of them he had. But how could he except that one of Blaine's closest friends was an old Dom? It made his hackles rise just thinking about it.

Blaine sensed that something he said had upset his Dom. He moved closer, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"We don't see each other very often and only really talk on the phone. He moved to San Francisco to work at a hospital there three years ago." He attempted to console him.

"I see." Kurt said, feeling less territorial now that he knew his potential competition lived across the country.

"I only want you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin. Heat seared where Blaine's breath touched Kurt's skin and all his blood flooded south. Blaine felt the reaction in Kurt's pants and rubbed his half hard cock against the growing bulge.

"I wanna taste you." Blaine rutted mindlessly. Kurt had a hard time denying him his request. He pushed Blaine away, just far enough so that they couldn't touch intimately anymore.

"Please, sir." Blaine tried to beg but Kurt shut him down.

"Tell me whose next."

Blaine took a deep breath, sucking the air through his nose and holding it in his lungs for a few seconds. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to debased himself anymore, he let it go, the carbon dioxide filtering back out through his mouth.

"Eli." Blaine said, still achingly hard but trying to ignore it. "I met him in my sophomore year of college, about six months after Wesley and I broke up. I knew what I was by then, knew what I craved, so I researched a few clubs that catered to my needs and went there to learn. Eli spotted me from the crowd that first night and took me home. We were together for a year before he got bored of me, I guess."

"I should have seen it coming. We never moved in together because he said he wanted his own space. Looking back, I assume that he never meant to keep me long. But he was the one who taught me the basics and put me through some very tame scenes to get me used to it. I think if I had been a more experienced sub he might have wanted to stay with me. He wasn't very happy that he had to teach me the ropes."

"That should never be the problem." Kurt growled, shaking his head angrily.

Blaine nodded casually, not really agreeing but not disagreeing.

"And then?"

"Patrick." Blaine breathed, a shudder going through his body. Kurt took this as a sign that this was the first Dom to create some of the tension in Blaine's life.

"I was still new but not so much that I wasn't completely naïve anymore." Blaine said, "Patrick approached me at another club and we danced for a while. He seemed intent on showing me off and that never changed throughout the course of our relationship. I was more of a trophy for him. He got bored of me even quicker than Eli when he found a new trophy. Our relationship only lasted five months."

Kurt said nothing, rubbing Blaine's arms in comfort.

"He was very… physical when it came to scenes. He liked flogging, whips, and a lot of different types of bondage techniques. He was also into electrical play."

"I… pain isn't something I hate but he loved to inflict it. I think he was more suited to a sub that was more into pain play, which is why we didn't last long. I kept using my safe word too often."

Kurt nodded, "It was smart to get out of that relationship." On both parts. It was responsible of Patrick to find another sub when he realized that Blaine was never going to enjoy the same things as him and smart of Blaine to get himself out of that situation.

"Kyle was my next Dom." Blaine said Kurt was surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"He was my longest relationship, spanning almost four years." Blaine said. Kyle was one of his strictest Doms but at the same time, the only one besides Kurt who really understood him.

"He… wasn't mean per say. He was firm, not letting me get away with too much. But he never pushed me beyond my limits." Blaine said, "I loved him and I took pride in knowing that he was my Dom. I was comfortable with our relationship."

"What happened?" Kurt asked and the smile slipped from Blaine's face.

"One day I came home and out of the blue, he told me that we were breaking up and he was moving out. His stuff was all packed and his key was sitting on the counter. The next thing I know, he's moving to Boston to pursue a whole different career but the thing is… Kyle loved New York. He never wanted to leave, even swore that they'd have to tie him up, and carry him out kicking and screaming." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"For the longest time, I never understood what happened and then… almost a year later, I overheard my father talking to Kyle on the phone," Blaine shivered and Kurt had a feeling he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"My father blackmailed him into leaving, with what I never found out. But Kyle, sick of his life in Boston, wanted to come back. His life was here, his friends and his family. My father let him come back on the condition that he never spoke to me ever again and Kyle met those conditions. I ran into him at club some months later and he avoided me like the plague."

Kurt's blood was boiling. That bastard! He had sabotaged Blaine's happiness because of his own selfish beliefs. Kurt was glad that he was nowhere near Blaine's father at this exact moment. He might have tried to kill him otherwise.

"My father never found out about the type of relationship we had but it was understood that Kyle was my boyfriend, even if I never came out and told him." Tears formed in his eyes, clouding those hazel irises that Kurt loved so much.

"I overhead him tell my dad I was just a passing fancy… that he really didn't like guys and was just experimenting before settling down with a wife. What utter bullshit. His new boyfriend can attest to that!" Blaine cried.

Kurt honestly couldn't tell which man he hated more. The man who continually bullied Blaine his entire life or the man who ripped Blaine's heart out, ground it into minced meat and then gave it back to him.

"They don't matter, Blaine." Kurt caressed the sub's face, brushing a small lock of hair off of his face and cradling his cheek. "They are so insignificant that it's a waste to even think about them."

Blaine gave him an insecure smile, eyes brimming with tears. In response Kurt kissed him, hoping to alleviate some of the pain that was lingering. Blaine sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth so Kurt could have total access. The kiss didn't make the pain go away but it sure did help dull it. Kurt took advantage of his open mouth, tongue slithering inside while his hand moved to the side of Blaine's neck to help angle his head for further access.

At first Blaine meekly attempted to battle for control of the kiss but before long, he let Kurt have complete power over him. It felt right, sitting there, letting Kurt devour him.

"We have to finish." Kurt mumbled when he pulled away for air, "No more distractions."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to command Blaine.

"Who's next?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"He-Henry," Blaine said, panting. He took a few deep breathes, running the tip of his tongue over his puffy lips. He could feel them swelling, moistened from saliva cooling on the bruised flesh.

"And what happened with Henry?" Kurt asked, his breathing now back to normal. He eyed Blaine's pouty lips proudly.

Blaine shrugged, "He wanted to get married."

Kurt's eyes darkened, "And your father wouldn't have let you." He said knowingly.

"He didn't even know about that relationship. I made sure of it. After Kyle…" Blaine trailed off miserably, "I didn't want him to sabotage anything else I cared about so I kept it a secret from him. At first Henry allowed this but we were together for a long time and he thought it was the next natural progression in our relationship. Except… I couldn't marry him without exposing our relationship. My dad would have found out about any elopement, since I would have had to file for a marriage license and by law inform the company of any tax changes." And his change of address, since most married couples tended to live at the same residence. Honestly Blaine couldn't have kept the marriage a secret for long and not to the standard that Henry would have found acceptable. It wouldn't have been fair to him.

"He was pissed the night I told him and I guess he'd had enough because he told me that I had to choose. Being with him or pleasing my father. I let him walk away." Blaine said sadly. He looked up at Kurt imploringly.

"I regret that decision every single day of my life." He said, or had up until now. Now he just hoped that he could stop himself from repeating past mistakes.

"Cole was my last relationship and also my shortest. We only lasted a few months." Blaine continued before he could think about it too hard.

Cole was the definition of a rebound relationship. A week after Henry had left, Blaine had gone out and got himself shit-faced drunk, trying to drown his pain in alcohol. Cole had seen him dancing on the floor of a seedy club and proceeded to take him home and claim him in every way possible. But their relationship had never grown beyond an extended one-night stand.

"We were never really suited for each other and I was still too busy pining for Henry to be great boyfriend material. The split wasn't as upsetting as I expected it to be." Blaine explained truthfully, "Plus, he wasn't the best in bed. He was a selfish lover, taking what he wanted but never giving anything in return. One time he fell asleep right after he was done and he hadn't even pulled out yet. I thought that only happened on TV."

Kurt looked at him oddly after that. Blaine couldn't decipher what it was supposed to mean.

"Do you like being on bottom?" Kurt asked unexpectedly. This was a loaded question and both of them knew it. Kurt was a bottom, he'd made that clear from the very beginning and if Blaine was going to have a problem with the positions, it was potentially a deal breaker. But Blaine wasn't worried. He honestly didn't have a preference either way. He liked both positions but had never really had the chance to explore each side equally.

"I'm versatile." Blaine finally responded, figuring this was the safest answer.

"Have you ever topped before?" Kurt asked. He needed to know how much experience Blaine had before allowing him to top.

"Yes… but it's been a while." he replied, ears burning a bright shade of red. "Wes let me sometimes. He saved it for special occasions but it was generally used strictly as a reward."

"But no one after?" Kurt asked, wanting clarification. Blaine nodded silently. Kurt was a rarity. Most Dom's wanted to top, liking the feeling of control they got from it. But Kurt had learned through experimentation that topping didn't always equal dominating. He found that you could still be in charge from the receiving position.

"If you had to choose a favorite, which one would go for?" Kurt asked, relentlessly. Blaine thought it wasn't likely that Kurt was going to let this topic go until he was sure Blaine was fine with it.

"I dunno." Blaine mumbled, shrugging, "I like both. I've bottomed a lot more then I've topped but I don't necessarily like one more than the other."

"So you don't mind that I am exclusively a bottom?" Kurt asked, "You won't regret it?"

Blaine shook his head, "Of course not!" he exclaimed, and then in a lower voice muttered, "I'm happy to switch it up."

Kurt nodded, satisfied with his answer. He wasn't going to tell Blaine that he was going to follow Wesley's policy and save switching positions for when Blaine was really good and deserved a reward. Or maybe on his birthday when Kurt was feeling generous.

And today was very special. Blaine might not think it was important but he'd taken a big step in freeing himself from his father's clutches. He willingly left his job early, even knowing that his father would be angry with him. And that deserved a reward.

Kurt placed both his hands on the back of Blaine's thighs and lifted him up so all his weight was back on his knees, not idly sitting in Kurt's lap. Blaine, startled at the sudden change, held onto Kurt's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. Kurt allowed him this, letting him get his balance back and then once he was stable, he gently pushed him onto the couch next to him.

"S-sir…?" Blaine asked in bemusement when Kurt stood up without another word.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Kurt told him and walked away, down the hall and into the playroom. Blaine watched him silently, wondering what was going to happen. It wasn't long before Kurt was back, holding a long rectangular item sheathed in a black cloth and a bottle of lube. Blaine eyed the covered item carefully, knowing that it could be anything.

Kurt sat back down on the couch and set the item down on the other side of him.

"Get on the floor, on your knees." Kurt said decisively. Blaine dived head first to the floor, hands reached out to stop him from crashing and kneeled obediently. He looked back up at Kurt, awaiting more instructions and watched as Kurt open the cloth bag, pulling out a medium size blue dildo. It wasn't very wide but impossibly long with a base on the bottom of it to keep it upright.

Blaine stared at it in shock, his eyes open wide. Kurt lathered it up with the lube that he'd brought and set it on the floor. After that he dropped the lube near Blaine's knees.

"Prepare yourself. How much it's going to hurt will depend on how well you do it. Either way, you'll be sitting on that." Kurt told him, sitting back and spreading his legs.

Blaine picked up the lube and spread a liberal amount on two of his fingers. He stripped his sweatpants all the way off, pushing them aside and brought his slick fingers up towards his opening. He stretched himself silently, aware of the fact that Kurt was watching him. He could feel those eyes on him, stripping him bare.

His fingers felt strange inside of him, after going so long without having touched himself. His body belonged to Kurt and as far as he was concerned, he had to ask permission before pleasuring it. Once he got used to the slight sting, he added another finger, stretching himself even further.

"I'm ready." Blaine told his Dom. The dildo wasn't very wide. He could handle it.

"Put it in yourself." Kurt said in that same self-assured tone. Blaine crawled towards the dildo, hovering over it. He positioned the head of the plastic at his opening and pushed his body down onto the shaft, gritting his teeth at the onslaught of pain. Blaine continued pushing the toy further inside of him until it was only three fourths of the way out, panting and moaning in both pleasure and pain, hands quivering.

Kurt could see that he wasn't all the way in and reached out, placing his hands down on Blaine's shoulders and aided him the rest of the way. Blaine cried out, reaching up to take hold of Kurt's arms to steady himself, eyes clamped shut. He felt the head prod his prostate and he whimpered, his cock achingly hard.

Kurt was getting better at understanding what Blaine needed without him asking for it. He knew when Blaine needed comforting. He also knew when he needed more. And this was one of those times.

Kurt helped him up the first time, aware that Blaine was still getting used to the stretch. But he didn't bring him up far enough to pull him off the toy, only enough to let him feel the burn when gravity pushed him back down to the ground. As soon as he had a good rhythm, Kurt let him go so that Blaine could pleasure himself as fast or as slow as he wanted to.

Blaine moved leisurely but it felt amazing all the same. This position allowed the toy to reach dark depths within a person and was in fact one of Kurt's favorite positions. He loved riding a good, hard cock. And watching Blaine's face as he rode up and down on the toy was turning him on.

Kurt groaned when Blaine sat up on his knees, widening his legs so he could get more leverage on his thrusts. The look of rapture on Blaine's face, the cry he let slip from his mouth, told him which gland he'd hit on that last thrust. Finally, when Blaine thought he was going to burst, Kurt cupped his cheek, distracting him from his task.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked him. Blaine glanced down at the obvious bulge in Kurt's sweatpants, licking his lips. He'd been anxious for this all day and now that he was able to, he wanted nothing more than to suck Kurt off till he milked him of his juices while Kurt hand-fucked him with the dildo in his ass. Kurt followed his gaze and smirked. He put his hands in his pants, wrapping his slim fingers around his shaft.

"This?" Kurt asked, stroking himself a few times for emphasis, "What do you want me to do with it?"

Blaine licked his lips one more time, "I wanna… suck you while you…" he trailed off, not able to say it. He was too embarrassed.

Kurt quickened his pumps, pleasuring himself until he started leaking fluid. He wiped a smear on the length of his finger and brought it up for Blaine to see. The semi-clear fluid glistened underneath the light of the room, taunting Blaine.

Blaine crawled back over towards Kurt, clenching his ass so the dildo stayed inside of him. He situated himself kneeling between Kurt's open legs, bringing his face closer to Kurt's offered finger. Blaine wrapped his lips around the digit and hungrily sucked it clean. His tongue curled around the knuckle, slurping the extra saliva he'd created in the process.

It tasted even better than this morning and now that he'd had his fix, he couldn't get enough of it. Blaine whined in displeasure when Kurt pulled his finger free, his lips arched into a pout.

Kurt chuckled, shaking head.

"Don't you want the real thing?" he asked and Blaine nodded rapidly. Kurt slid his pants down to his ankles, exposing his hard length and Blaine leaned forwards, swallowing him in one go. Thoroughly distracted by Kurt's taste on his tongue, he wasn't expecting Kurt to reach over and grip the base of the dildo, pulling it out part way. Kurt slammed it back into his body, nailing his prostate on the first plunge.

Blaine jerked and as a result, the organ in his mouth was forced farther down his throat. Breathing through his nose, he thrust back on the dildo invading his ass while he trying not to choke on the assailant plowing his mouth.

"Fuck yes," Kurt swore as Blaine swirled his tongue around his inflamed flesh, reminding Kurt just how talented he was with his mouth. "God, that mouth. You're such a natural at this."

Blaine wondered what his father would say if he were in the room. After sputtering and nearly dying from a heart attack, he no doubt would have been disgusted to learn how good Blaine was at this… at how much he loved sucking dick.

Kurt came first, arching up into Blaine's throat as hot liquid ruptured from the tip. Blaine swallowed it all and the taste combined with a particularly hard thrust of the dildo against his prostate set off his own orgasm. Clenching his ass around the toy inside him, he squeezed it out onto the floor. Kurt watched it bounce, having let it go at the opportune moment.

Blaine licked him clean, running the flat side of his tongue up from the bottom of Kurt's cock, flicking the tip of it against the tip to catch any extra fluid he'd missed. Kurt allowed him to do this, ignoring the slight sting each lick caused.

"Now you need a shower." Kurt said but the grin on his face belittled any real annoyance Blaine thought that's how he might have been feeling about the mess they'd made.

"Sorry, sir," Blaine said but he didn't sound very sorry at all. In fact, he sounded a little smug.

"You don't sound very sorry." Kurt said mock grumpily. He nudged Blaine away from him and stood up, reaching down to pull up his pants.

"I'm not." Blaine replied honestly, grinning cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Go wash off while I start dinner. When you're done, go clean up the mess you made on my couch."

Blaine nodded and stood up. Naked from the waist down, Blaine slinked away, heading towards the master bathroom. Kurt smiled and went to go wash his hands, picking up the forgotten toy on the floor to clean as well. He left it by the sink when he was done.

By the time Blaine was done with his shower, Kurt had changed his shirt and was putting out plates for them to eat on. But before he went and sat down, he grabbed a rag from the kitchen and went to clean up their activities from earlier, just like he was told to do. When he approached the couch, his heart sank when he saw that cum that they'd left was partially dry and sure to stain the fabric. With slumped shoulders he went to go tell Kurt the news. He had a feeling that Kurt wasn't going to be happy.

When he told Kurt the problem, he was surprised when Kurt smiled and grabbed the rag from his hands. He walked Blaine into the kitchen and wet the rag. He squeezed it till all the excess water was rung out and handed Blaine the damp rag.

"Always make sure the rag is damp, not soaking wet or you'll get water wrings on the couch. It's microfiber. It can take a little semen as long as you clean it up before it dries all the way." Kurt said. Blaine, feeling better about the problem, walked over and wiped the couch clean. It was nice knowing that Kurt had everything under control. He could relax and let his Dom take care of everything.

After dinner they washed the dishes together and unpacked Blaine's bag, moving him into the bedroom. Blaine hung up some of his clothes, liking the look of them next to Kurt's, no matter how much they paled in comparison to the upscale designers. Once that was done, they settled down on the couch to watch another movie. Blaine liked the stagnant vibe. There was no sense of urgency to go out and search for something that was sitting right next to him. He felt whole.

Near the end of the movie, Kurt's cell phone rang. He sat up, dislodging Blaine from where he was laying on his chest and walked over towards his satchel he'd hung up on the coat rack. Fishing it out of the side pocket, he checked the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"How's Blaine doing?" Kevin asked, first thing.

"Hello to you to." Kurt said and then sighed, "He's doing better."

"Andrew wants me to thank you. He really appreciated being able to have lunch with Blaine today." Kevin said with gratitude in his tone. Kurt knew that Kevin was trying to thank him as well. Andrew was the most important person in his life and after seeing how happy Kurt had made him, was grateful to his friend for putting it there.

"You're welcome." Kurt said, walking over to where his sub was lazily sprawled on the couch. The movie was paused and Blaine was silently watching him, waiting for him to return. He kissed Blaine on the head and said, "I'm going to take this call outside. Watch the movie without me and yell if you need something."

He stepped out into the hall, pacing a few steps away from his door.

"I think it was good, not just for Andrew but for Blaine as well." Kurt said, once he was away from where Blaine could overhear him.

"I think so too." Kevin said happily. He laughed, "You know, I was surprised at how quickly Andrew took to Blaine. It took at least five outings before he got used to Mark."

"He sensed a kindred spirit." Kurt said.

"I don't think that's the whole reason," Kevin disagreed, "It was definitely part of it but I think that it's more than that."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Because of the type of violence Andrew was exposed to, it left him with a sort of bullshit meter. He could sense Mark and all the others were being dishonest to you. None of them ever really loved you."

"I told Blaine about them today." Kurt said, leaning up against the wall. He would probably end up needing the support.

"All of them? You told him everything?" Kevin probed curiously.

"The parts that mattered,"

"I'm guessing you left Sibley out of the equation." Kevin said with a sigh of discontent.

"No, I told him… I told him we left on bad terms."

Kevin snorted, "Understatement of the century. God, he was a prick."

"I loved that prick." Kurt protested in a quiet voice.

"Yeah… I know." Kevin sounded defeated by Kurt's subdued tone. "He just didn't love you."

Out of all his subs, Sibley had been the one to do the most damage. It was almost a year into their relationship when Kurt found out that he was sleeping with someone else. They're relationship ended quickly after that, Kurt too hurt to continue being his Dom and Sibley, who was finally honest with himself for the first time in his life.

"You should tell Blaine." Kevin advised, "It will make you feel better."

"No." Kurt said shaking his head, "Not tonight at least. I need time to decompress. Going over it all took a lot out of me."

"I understand. But don't let it fester for too long. Let Blaine heal you." Kevin said, "I have no doubt that he can."

"I met him last week." Kurt reminded him.

"Yea but he's got Andrew on his side and I trust his judgment of character." Kevin said assuredly.

"Alright, you win." Kurt said in defeat.

"Speaking of Andrew, I was thinking." Kevin said, sounding hopeful.

"I'm listening."

"I think tomorrow night we should all go bowling together. I really want to foster whatever's happening between Andrew and Blaine. I think having each other around will really help both of them."

"You think so?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I know so. You've done wonders with Andrew, you really have. But at the end of the day, you are a Dom. And he'll treat you like a Dom, no matter how close you get. But he doesn't have that pretense with Blaine. He can just be himself and talk about what it's like to be a sub with someone he can connect to. He can't do that with either of us. Having someone around that you trust and can talk to will be beneficial them both."

Like us, Kurt thought. He could talk to Kevin to a lot of things that he could never talk to Blaine about. Because as much as he would try to, Blaine wouldn't understand. But Kevin does and it was why they both leaned on each other when the other needed it.

"Ok, I see your point." Kurt said, "But tell me that this just isn't because you think watching them make out would be hot."

Kevin laughed, "Hey, you're the one who said it, not me."

"But you were thinking it."

"You can't deny that doing a scene together would be hot as hell."

Kurt smirked, "No, I can't. But I have one condition."

"What?"

"Blaine is on the bottom."

Kevin laughed again, "Deal."

They both dissolved into childish giggles and Kurt leaned his head back on the wall.

After they both caught their breath back, Kevin cleared his throat.

"So we're on for tomorrow, yea?" he asked.

"_Bowling_, really?" Kurt complained.

"I know you secretly love it." Kevin said, "Why else would you come out with me all the time?"

Kevin and Andrew had enrolled in a gay couples bowling league and had been trying for years to get Kurt to come join him. Kurt had always given the same excuse every time. Since he wasn't known to have the most stable relationships, he'd told Kevin that he couldn't always promised he'd be part of a couple and bowling alone while watching other people having fun with their significant other wasn't his idea of fun. But now that he had Blaine, Kevin was no doubt going to try even harder. Inviting him to bowling tomorrow was just the first move. He was going to try and corrupt Blaine, knowing that if Blaine wanted to, Kurt would do it.

"Pity," Kurt replied but both of them could tell it was a lie.

"Nice try." Kevin said smirking, "Come out with us."

"Alright." Kurt conceded, "I will come and participate in a barbaric sport made for lazy men who don't want to exercise."

"Hey!"Kevin protested and Kurt could picture him patting his gut, "Bowling takes skill, strategy, hand-eye coordination, dexterity and strength."

"Yeah. Yeah. Tell it to someone who cares." Kurt said with a grin on his face.

"Good night Kurt." Kevin said. He wasn't offended in the least, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kurt said and hung up the phone.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, breathing through is nose for a few seconds. Returning to the apartment, he saw that Blaine had curled up on the couch and was dozing. The movie was playing in the background but Blaine had lost interest in it. At the sound of the door shutting and locking, Blaine lifted his head up and looked for Kurt.

"Hey, baby." Kurt said walking over to turn off the TV. Blaine yawned and sat up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Kevin. He wanted to make some plans for us to hang out tomorrow."

A smile broke out on Blaine's face, "Will Andrew be there?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt laughed at the expression on Blaine's face. Blaine was such a little kid sometimes, perking up at the mention of a play date with one of his friends.

"Of course. We're all going bowling."

Blaine's excitement grew, erasing any bit of drowsiness he'd been experiencing, "Neat. I've never been bowling."

Kurt looked envious, "Lucky. Kevin's been dragging me out for years."

"Then you must like it." Blaine sounded so sure of himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the sort of person to go out and do things that you don't want to. You might at first to please your friends but if you truly don't like it, you won't entertain it for long."

"Yea… well…" Kurt had no idea what to counter with.

"Just get to bed. I'll join you in a bit." He said pointing towards the bedroom. Blaine shot him smug grin and took off towards the bedroom. Kurt shut off all the lights and found Blaine lying under the blankets.

Blaine felt Kurt lay down beside him and wrap his arms around his waist. He snuggled closer, feeling the warmth of Kurt's body radiating in the chilly bed. He thought back to this afternoon, feeling like his whole world was crumbling. But Kurt had acted as the glue that kept the pieces from falling apart. He'd never felt so safe and secure with one person.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt mumbled.

"Goodnight, sir." Blaine replied groggily. He was already half-asleep. You could hear it in his voice.

The next morning, Blaine woke up ready to face the world.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I'm finally done! And I have to say, I quite like this version. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think about it? Hot or not?<strong>

**Honestly, this is the closest I'm going to get to Blaine bottoming. Just so you know. I don't like it any other way but a reader a few chapters back asked me if I was going to ever have Blaine bottom. It got me thinking about my comfort zone in fanfiction and decided to try and stretch it a little. This is as far as I got.**

**I want to clarify something again in case I get some angry readers. Abuse and pain play are not the same thing. Pain play is a type of scene that is consensual and often asked for. It is also very personalized. Everyone has different levels of pain they can tolerate and it can also be very frightening to those just starting out. Pain play is very simple, it is a type of play that is designed to cause pain to one of the people participating (usually the sub and this is where the safe word is really really important). Not everyone enjoys it and it's not what defines every person participating in BDSM.**

**By the way, I put BDSM in the description but BDSM is a general description acronym that can be split up. If you want the specifics you can go back to earlier chapters and see the full list of different ways you can play. They sometimes come hand in hand but sometimes that isn't the case. And they can all be put together and used in countless ways. Not everyone plays the same way, which is why a resume is smart because it lets you know what the other person is into before you waste each other's time. Blaine was new and didn't understand this until it was too late.**

**Also names aren't required in a resume. It depends on how comfortable you are with the person and whether you're open to sharing the specific people you've been with. Actual experience should definitely be written down but it doesn't have to be as detailed as I've done with Kurt and Blaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 10**

**So after an internal debate, I've decided that I will continue posting on this website until they actually delete my story. I will still be updating on Scarves&Coffee as well but for now you'll still be able to read it here. I really hope I don't get deleted but if I'm suddenly gone, you'll know where to find me.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some trouble writing it but with a little luck, I have finally finished. I seem to have the worst luck. In the time between the last chapter and this one, my computer has crashed and had to be taken in to be fixed, the transformer by my house blew up leaving me powerless for almost two days (seriously it sucked, especially with the unbearable heat we've been having lately) and work has been slowly trying to kill me by sucking all the fun from my life. But I'm trying not to complain too much and look at the bright side. At least I'm alive.**

**I have part of the next chapter written so I hopefully will have that up soon, or soonish. I can't promise anything anymore. I get into trouble that way.**

**Warnings: See earlier chapters, please.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had a love-hate relationship with bowling. It wasn't the sport that he hated. It was the smell of overcooked nachos, the disease infested shoes that get more action than a hooker, and the un-sanitized seats that would undoubtedly ruin his pants if he were to sit on them. For some reason, rolling a heavy ball down a greased lane to tip over ten wooden pins was fun. Kurt couldn't explain it.<p>

Plus, he was pretty talented at it. Not nearly as good as Kevin but he was decent, managing to earn a one-fifty average. Kevin bowled somewhere in the three hundreds on a bad day and Andrew was surprisingly decent with his disfigured hands, though he pretended not to be. It was quite adorable in fact. He pretended to lose so that Kevin would have to "re-teach him" every time, standing close behind him while he used his own body to guide his arm in the swing.

Neither Kevin nor Kurt found it necessary to tell him that they'd caught onto his scheme, preferring to let it play out as it was. Andrew felt like he had a bit of power over Kevin (even if it wasn't true) and Kevin got to secretly grope Andrew while no one was watching.

Kurt thought it was cute as hell.

Blaine was a bundle of excitement when Kurt picked him up from work the next day. He was practically radiating and Kurt swore that he was going to join Kevin and Andrew's league if Blaine wanted to, just to see that smile on his face. Kurt waited until he was several blocks away from Blaine's office at a red light before reaching over and kissing the daylights out of Blaine. Only when an impatient driver honked his horn, holding his hand down on it for several seconds, did he pull back and continue driving. Blaine spent the rest of the drive in a blissed-out silence, hand pressed against his swollen lips.

The climb to Kurt's apartment was becoming second nature to Blaine. No longer did he associate home with his lonely apartment. Sure, his eighty old neighbor sometimes came over and kicked his ass at Mario Kart but otherwise he hadn't entertained many guests. It was just a place that held his possessions, easily moveable.

They both changed out of their suits and into more appropriate clothes. Blaine was wearing a blue and green striped sweater vest with a white long-sleeved polo underneath. He'd wanted to add a bowtie to his ensemble but decided that it would be uncomfortable to sweat in. He could roll up his sleeves easy enough but taking off his tie would defeat the purpose of wearing it in the first place. So he reluctantly held off.

Kurt wore a pair of loose fitting jeans, knowing that bowling in tight skinny jeans was one of the worst ideas in the world. In Bowling, as Kevin liked to lecture, you needed to be fluid and somewhat graceful. His impeccable taste would, unfortunately, have to sit back seat to comfort.

Blaine drooled when he saw the cream shirt and dark leather jacket he was wearing, naughty images of Kurt standing over him in nothing but the jacket cropping up. He quickly shooed theses thoughts away, color flooding his cheeks.

"Let's go." Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet, stuffing the leather bifold into the back pockets of his jeans. Blaine eagerly followed him out and down to the car once more. Blaine was too nervous to speak, so they spent the ride in a comfortable silence, the radio playing softly in the background. The bowling alley, Happy-Hour Lanes, was busy when they arrived. Weekends populated a lot of business but the small, cozy atmosphere attracted a lot of people during the weekdays. Especially those who had nothing better to do on a Wednesday night. Kurt was usually not one of them.

Kurt had just gotten their shoes when Andrew came running over to them with a smile so large Kurt was afraid it was going to stick that way. He flashed it at Kurt before hugging a surprised Blaine. It took a few seconds but Blaine quickly realized that Andrew was not going to let him go until he hugged him back. Andrew slowly released him but as he was leaving, he planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Blaine flushed, shooting Kurt nervous glances. Seeing this, Andrew grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, standing so close that their hips were touching.

"Thank you for coming and playing with us tonight, sir." He addressed Kurt politely, no hit of mockery of guile. He respected Kurt too much for that.

"Thank you for inviting us." Kurt replied and Andrew's face lit up, his smile back with full force.

Kurt smirked at the sight of it, sensing that Andrew was up to something. He could see it in his eyes, the mischievous twinkle he got when he was being devious.

"Where's Kevin?" Kurt said, looking around. He was completely ignoring the fact that Andrew was intimately touching his sub without his permission. He wasn't worried about Andrew, not only because he was another sub but he had a sneaking suspicion that this was probably a rouse to get him to agree to do a scene together. It also didn't hurt that it was easy to trust him. Kevin would put a stop to it if it was a problem for him, of which he severely doubted.

"He's at our table. We already added your names." Andrew said, tugging on Blaine's arm, "I'll show you."

Andrew dragged Blaine over to a secluded corner on the far end of the alley. They were far away from the entrance, where most people tended to flock, giving them a small bit of privacy. Kurt followed them, enjoying the sight of the baffled expression on Blaine's face. Kevin stood when they approached and laughed when Andrew didn't stop, tugging Blaine over to the ball rack to get the right weight for him.

"I'm glad you're here. Andrew's been bouncing off the walls in excitement." Kevin said pulling Kurt into a one-armed hug. He quickly let go and followed Kurt over to get his own ball.

"I was wondering. I thought you might have given him a redbull or something." Kurt said chuckling.

"Nope. That stuff will kill your liver." Kevin said shaking his head. He was against energy drinks as a whole, not just the single brand.

"But the amount of alcohol you drink won't?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"That is completely different. I've trained it to stop whining." Kevin replied. He laughed, "I'm glad you came. I was worried you'd bail on us at the last moment and then I'd have to deal with Andrew's moping."

Kurt shrugged, "I was seriously considering it but when I picked Blaine up from work this afternoon and saw how excited he was, I couldn't say no to him. Right now his anxiety is covering it up but as soon as he warms up, I think we'll have two hyper subs on our hands."

Kurt wiped down his seat with a napkin that he'd picked up from the concessions stand on the way over, always thinking about his clothes. Kevin rolled his eyes when he saw what Kurt was doing.

"Those aren't even your nice jeans." He said in mock exasperation.

"I'm not going to ruin my pants, no matter how unfashionable they are. I take pride in my clothes." Kurt replied indignantly.

Kevin shook his head, "Have it your way."

Andrew and Blaine arrived with their selected balls. Andrew had his own personal one, a navy blue ten pounder with a picture of the superman crest on it, opposite of the side with the fingers holes. Blaine was holding a generic one, dark forest green with a large twelve stenciled into the side of it.

They were in the middle of a discussion when they arrived, about the merits of having your own bowling ball and shoes. Blaine looked intrigued at the idea which made Kurt's stomach twist. He was going to have to go shopping and find a good pair of pants for the upcoming nights he was going to spend here.

"I really like it. It looks cool." Blaine said gesturing towards the super ball. Andrew smiled.

"I'll bet you're more of a batman fan." He said, "Most people are but I prefer Superman more."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm not really into either of them."

Andrew gaped at him, unable to believe that what he was saying was possible. And then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're a Marvel fan aren't you?"

Blaine bit his lip, a smile threatening to emerge, "Guilty as charged."

Andrew made dramatic sputtering noise, flailing his arms around. In response to his reaction, Blaine let out a short giggle, covering his mouth as he watched his friend spaz out. Kurt sighed and shook his head. Of course the man he loved would be a comic book fan. It was as if someone was conspiring against him. Although he had to admit that Blaine had a well rounded character. He was part masculine, liking video games, superheroes and sweaty sports. But Kurt knew he had a softer side to him, the part that enjoyed reading fashion magazines and was sensitive to what people said about him.

"I'll bet Blaine would love a Captain America ball." Kevin said conspiratorially. He was a big Marvel fan himself and both he and Andrew had been locked in an even battle against who was better, DC or Marvel. Kurt had no preference since he wasn't into comic books but he was happy to see Blaine getting along with his friends. Even the movies, while having fun ogling at Robert Downey Jr, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth and Jeremy Renner, hadn't inspired any interest in reading their comic book origins.

"I like Iron Man the best. But Captain America is awesome too!" Blaine said, happy to supply the information.

"He has no superpowers. He's a megalomaniac in a metal suit!" Andrew cried, "How is he a superhero?"

"Batman doesn't have any superpowers either. He's an antisocial vigilante." Blaine argued, "He uses grappling hooks and a tricked out car to get around. At least Iron Man can fly!"

"He's got you there, Drew." Kevin said grinning.

Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What about you, sir? Maybe you can settle this. DC or Marvel?" he asked. To which Kevin snorted, bringing his hand up to laugh into it.

"Kurt probably doesn't even know the difference." He said, "I asked him once who Stan Lee was and he guessed that the creator of Marvel was a kung-fu actor."

Kurt pretended to look insulted, "His last name is misleading. Bruce Lee, Jet Li. Stan Lee could have been one of those guys. And besides, I have better things to be doing with my life than read comic books like grown ass children. Can we start the game now?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, while Blaine tried not to laugh at his Dom. Kurt looked so cute, his nose upturned, eyes gleaming and his mouth curled into a small one-sided smile that he was trying hide.

"I'm first." Kevin wiped his hands together gleefully and walked up to the ball return. He picked up a cloth ball from his bag and smacked it around in his hands. White powder leaked from the ball, coating Kevin's hands in a fine layer of it. Once he was sure he had enough chalk on his hands, he grabbed his grey sixteen pound ball from the rack and stood in front of the lane, lining up with the small markers on the floor. He took a second to breathe and ready himself before rapidly walking towards the penalty line. Instead of swinging the ball back behind him like Blaine remembered, he hugged the ball to the side of his torso and flung it sideways. It started to roll into the gutter but at the last second ricocheted towards the pins and knocked them all down.

Andrew got up and cheered from his seat, clapping excitedly. They were far enough away from the crowds that it didn't bother anyone. Blaine looked on in awe. He'd never met anyone that good.

"He's sort of in a league of his own." Kurt told him, rubbing him on the back.

Kevin sat back down with a smug grin.

"You're up next, Kurtie." Kurt scowled at the nickname and swatted at him as he stepped up to take his turn.

Kurt swung a much more traditional ball. He put his fingers in the holes, swinging it backwards and then back up before releasing it towards the pins. The ball rolled in a straight line, hitting the front middle pin just off-center, resulting in a strike.

Blaine was rendered dumbstruck for a second, stunned in amazement. Andrew stealthily elbowed him in the side to snap him out of it and stood up to cheer just as loudly as the other sub had. Kurt smiled gently and took his seat, squeezing Blaine's thigh in thanks.

Andrew's first ball landed in the gutter but Blaine could see he wasn't too distraught about it. His second only hit the farthest pin on the right before landing in the gutter. He turned to Kevin, his lips drawn into a pout but his eyes were shinning in mischief. Kevin opened his arms and Andrew went tumbling into them.

"I'll help you next time, baby." Kevin said holding him close. Over his subs shoulder, Kevin shot Kurt an amused look, one that was returned.

Blaine was thoroughly confused.

"Your turn," Kurt told him. Blaine bit his lip and stood up to grab his ball. He hesitated for a few seconds, staring at the pins in trepidation. The pins were reset into their starting positions and were all staring at him in a mocking manner. Just when he was about to throw the ball, he felt Kurt walk up behind him.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

Blaine slowly nodded, "I haven't bowled since high school. I used to go out with the Warblers but after I graduated, I never had the time and no one to go with."

"It's ok. Before I met Kevin, I'd never bowled in my life. My dad used to try and make me but it wasn't really my thing. I would just sit and read vogue while my dad played a few games. Who would have guessed that I'd be so good at it?" Kurt shrugged with a small grin.

"Stand here." Kurt grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the marks on the floor. "Think of these arrows as guidelines. Each dot lines up with the arrows on the lane and each arrow lines up with a corresponding pin. The angle of your throw and the speed of your ball will determine how many pins you knock down. I try and keep my ball straight and aim for the edge of the middle pin on either side but Kevin spins his ball so it will curve back and hit the center."

"You sound like you've done a lot of research on this?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Kurt shrugged, "I was curious. But knowing how to do it and doing it are two different things."

Blaine sighed and took his position on the markers, holding his ball aloft. He wasn't arrogant enough to start out with Kevin's technique. Kurt was still standing there after he threw the ball and he turned around before he could see the damage. Kurt's face was impassive to the aftermath.

"Not bad for your first throw." He said which made Blaine turn around. He'd knocked down the far three pins on left side, leaving seven still standing.

"Aim for the space between the middle and pin next to it on the right. That should get you a spare." Kurt advised. Blaine tried but only ended knocking down five more pins, leaving the two on the far right still standing.

Kurt hugged and kissed him anyways.

"Good try." He said wrapping one of his arms around Blaine's waist, walking him back to his chair. Kevin high-fived him on his way up to take his next turn. Once he was seated, Kurt kept his arm around him and Blaine leaned into his side.

They continued like this for rest of the first game, Kevin dominating and Kurt in second place. Blaine was in third but by now, he'd caught on that Andrew was losing on purpose. At first it was upsetting because he was worried that Andrew was letting him win out of pity or that his hands were keeping him from throwing the ball right but once Kurt explained Andrew's scheme, he stopped worrying about it.

After that it was hard not to see the obvious groping that was happening whenever it was Andrew's turn to bowl. Kevin was shamelessly rubbing him through his pants with one hand while the other helped him swing. When they finished their first game, Andrew excused himself to go the bathroom but it was painfully evident that he was going to get rid of the tent in his pants. Kevin leaned back in his chair, hands linked behind his head, looking so smug that Kurt had to roll his eyes.

"You're going to get caught one of these days and were all going to get thrown out." Kurt warned him. Kevin waved his concern away.

"He was asking for it." He said. Kurt didn't disagree with him but it was still a little risqué to be playing this game in such a family friendly environment.

Blaine swallowed, wetting his dry mouth with his saliva. All the chalk that Kevin had been using had dried his mouth out. He turned to Kurt, hand placed on his throat.

"Can I go get a drink?" he asked, motioning towards the drinking fountain near the bathroom.

Kurt nodded, "Do you want anything else besides water?"

Blaine shook his head, not wanting to impose. He stood up and walked away from them. Now that they were alone, Kevin thought this was the perfect opportunity to spill his aching guts.

"I have a confession to make."

Kurt turned back to Kevin, who looked surprisingly guilty.

"I'm listening."

"Andrew was in the room last night when we talked about hooking up." Kevin said candidly. Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the other Dom. Thinking back, it now made a lot of sense.

When he wasn't being groped by Kevin, it seemed like the red haired man was finding every opportunity to casually touch his sub. A supportive squeeze of his shoulders, a soft touch on his shoulder. Blaine was oblivious to the other man's subtle advances, thinking that Andrew was just a tactile person. Both Kurt and Kevin knew that Andrew would have never made a serious advance towards another sub, even if he wasn't claimed, which is why they allowed it.

Kurt smirked, "I take it he likes the idea."

Kevin nodded, grinning, "Oh yea! He was all for it."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you don't want to be. Secretly you want it just as much as him. He's just more willing to show it." Kevin said matter-of-factly, as if nothing else in the world could make more sense.

"Well Blaine wasn't in the room when we talked so he has no idea what's going on." Kurt said in warning. He wanted to bring it up to Blaine, not have him learn about it secondhand.

"That would explain that adorably confused expression he's been wearing all night. I knew he was nervous when Andrew first started touching him, but once he saw you were fine with it, he relaxed."

"Their relationship is evolving. Blaine isn't aware of it yet." Kurt remarked, staring after his sub. Blaine was bent over the drinking fountain, taking gulps of water.

"You might have to spell it out for this one. He does seem to stray towards the oblivious side every now and again." Kevin said, smiling fondly.

Kurt laughed, "Don't I know it.

"And to think, all it took was a simple conversation. One that wasn't even between them." Kevin said, shrugging, "Maybe it is meant to be."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you still believe in that whole soul mate crock. Fate didn't bring us together. We met at a bar, where we were looking for a hookup. Lust and testosterone brought us together."

"You weren't looking for a hookup and you know it." Kevin said knowingly.

"That's a funny place to look for something real. At a bar, where most hookups and one-night-stands are found?" Kurt replied, scathingly.

"Bars attract all kinds of people. Not just assholes and jackasses." Kevin said in argument, "And how can you not believe in a higher power when you look back at how I met Andrew. We have one of the most fantastical real-life love stories this close to a fairytale. I was Andrew's knight in shining armor. I slew his dragon."

"It was coincidence that that asshole started working at same restaurant as you and that you happened on them while taking out the trash. Nothing more. I'm not saying that I'm not glad it happened and that the piece of shit didn't get what was coming for him but it was all just a case of random luck." Kurt said adamantly. He was a strict non-believer of anything to do with reincarnation, soul mates or the supernatural to begin with. He believed in tangible facts.

Kevin was a devote believer in god so it made sense that he believed in soul mates and fate. But for Kurt, it was puzzling. He thought believing in an omnipotent being that judged your actions and gave you a hard-to-read instruction manual was almost the same thing as believing Santa Claus existed. But he kept his opinion to himself. To keep his sanity, there were two subjects that they were not allowed to discuss, politics and religion. It was safer if they both just respected each other's opinions and never tried to change them either way.

"Let's agree to disagree." Kevin said and Kurt let the subject drop.

"Fine."

Blaine got back from the fountain first, sitting down next to Kurt. Smiling at him, Kurt wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Blaine leaned into him happily. They separated when Andrew returned. Kurt shook his head at his glazed eyes, still loopy from his release minutes before. Blaine, having known what he was doing, blushed a deep color a red and refused to look at him. Andrew ignored his behavior and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm hungry." He said, pouting at Kevin. "Can we get some cheese fries?"

Kurt's face pinched at the thought of fried potato sticks slathered with greasy cheese getting anywhere near him. Not only would it stain his clothes but he imagined how much caloric intake he would have to exercise off.

The sound of Blaine's stomach growling settled the argument. Kurt sighed and stood up.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked the flustered sub.

"Um…" he said, playing with his hands in his lap. "I don't know."

"No cheese fries, they'll go straight to your hips. Although with the amount of grease they use in the place, I'll be surprised if there's anything remotely good for you here. Even the Caesar Salad has grease in it." He said. Now that he was Blaine's Dom, he could control his diet. And he wanted his sub to eat healthy.

"Please." Andrew begged Kevin, sticking out his bottom lip.

Kevin seemed to be having an internal debate, pursing his lips in thought. Kurt had been surprised to learn Kevin was just as strict about food as himself. Being a chef, he knew about the kinds of foods that were good for your body and the kinds of foods that had no nutritional value whatsoever. And like Kurt, he believed in only eating the foods that would benefit you. Most nights, he kept Andrew to a strict dietary regiment, since his boy loved to snack, but on special nights he would allow his sub to splurge.

"I don't know. I let you have cake last night." Kevin hedged but Kurt knew that it was as good as getting a yes. Kevin was always sure of his decisions. If it had been a no, he would have said so immediately and nothing short of a nuclear disaster would change his mind. Hesitance meant that he was seriously considering it.

"Please. Please. Just a small plate." Andrew said, his lips curling into a victorious smile. He leaned up and kissed Kevin chastely.

"Alright, but we'll go on a run tomorrow to burn it off." Kevin finally gave in and Kurt shook his head.

Blaine was torn. A plate of cheese fries sounded really good right now. And having to endure the sight of Andrew enjoying a plate would be close to torture. His stomach rumbled again at the thought of food, making his curl his arm around it in the hopes that it would quiet down if he hugged it tight enough. Perhaps if he followed Andrew's tactic and begged hard enough, he could end up with a reward of cheesy proportions.

"A small side of cheese fries but that's it." Kurt caved at the force of Blaine's puppy dog eyes. He wanted to be firm in his management of Blaine's diet but saying no to that face was nearly impossible. He was doomed the moment Blaine figured it out.

Andrew and Blaine grinned conspiratorially at each other and both stood up, linking arms. Kevin and Kurt groaned upon the sight.

"He has an ally! They're in cahoots against us." Kevin bemoaned playfully as he stood up as well. Kurt smirked.

"Don't fool yourself. Andrew's always been wrapped around your little finger." Kurt said, joining them. They moved as a pack towards the concession stand, Kevin leading as the alpha and Kurt right behind him. Andrew and Blaine followed them with small grins on their faces.

"I'm not the only one. I didn't see you putting up much of a protest as soon as he whipped the puppy dog eyes out. And he hasn't even been here that long." Kevin said and Kurt grimaced, realizing that had just heard everything.

"Shut up." Kurt said, glaring at him. He didn't see Blaine's shy smile aimed at his back, nor Andrew's mischievous smirk as he nudged Blaine's side. But Kevin did. They were up to something.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the window in his office, George stared at the darkening skyline in a contemplative silence. The buildings surrounding the law firm casted large shadows from the setting sun, encasing the room in a shroud of darkness. The lamp on his desk was hardly adequate to illuminate the entire room but George liked watching the sunset like this. The sky was alight in a myriad of colors, red, orange, and yellow that would slowly transform into blue and purple. It was almost as if the atmosphere was on fire.<p>

The rest of the building was dark, everyone having gone home already. Besides the janitorial staff and a few night watch security guards, he was the only one left. Even his secretary had gone on without him, much to her disgruntlement.

Without turning away from the window, George reached over dialed a number on the telephone, setting it on speaker. He waited patiently through the ringing, silently drumming his fingers on his folded arms.

"Little late isn't it, George?" A disembodied voice filled the room, "I was just about to go home and have a late dinner with Karen."

"Did you get the information I requested?" George didn't bother with pleasantries, getting down to business. His tone sounded disinterested but the person on the other line knew better. George would have never asked for this information if it wasn't important. Any stalling on his part would only enrage George further and in all honesty, that was the last thing he wanted. George was not only a powerful ally but a devastating enemy.

"Yes." The man chuckled, "Had a bit of trouble getting around the legal system but I guess that it comes with the territory now that I'm deputy chief." The voice now sounded smug.

"Don't forget who appointed you that position, Alan." George replied. There was an underlying threat hidden away in his words.

Alan Davis was the current Deputy Chief of the police department but only because George had bribed and swindled him into the position. In reality Alan knew that this was not for his benefit. No, it was to help George get some powerful contacts that would be in debt to him. He also knew that a circuit judge, a couple of senators, and a man from the DA also lived out of George Anderson's pocket. Alan had no doubt that as easily he got him the position, he could just as easily take it away and appoint someone else.

There was an awkward cough on the other line, "Of course. I'd never forget. My wife appreciates the pay raise and I'd do anything to keep the missus happy."

George didn't reply, prompting the man to clear his throat and continue.

"The man's name is Andrew Quinn. He's a twenty-five year old student at NYU, majoring in Classic Literature and minoring in Creative Writing. Average grades, not horrible but nothing spectacular. He pays his taxes and works one day a week at the campus bookstore but it seems his tuition is privately paid by a benefactor by the name of Kevin Ward. He and Mr. Quinn are listed as living at the same residence, leading me to believe that their relationship is more personal than professional."

"I see." George said, letting the information sink in. Blaine went to NYU, as much as it pained him to admit. It must have been where they met.

"Mr. Quinn doesn't have a criminal record although he is in the system. A couple years ago he got involved in a domestic abuse case with his partner, a mister Scott Harris, who is now serving twenty-five years in a maximum security prison charged with attempted rape and attempted murder separately. Mr. Quinn has records of hospital visits spanning three years that was collected as evidence. The judge presiding over the case treated this like any other spousal abuse case even though Mr. Quinn and Mr. Harris were neither married nor a traditional couple. Police report show that Mr. Ward was a part of the initial investigation. Witness reports say he saved Mr. Quinn from a brutal beating and potential death. This was their first meeting."

"Are there any records of my son pertaining to Mr. Quinn or Mr. Ward?" George asked.

"So this is what all the fuss is all about," Alan said jovially, finally getting George to admit to something, "Blaine hanging out with people he shouldn't be?"

George was deadly silent, a thick silence that carried a lot of unspoken rage and irritation. Alan wasn't stupid. He knew he made a mistake the moment he opened his mouth. The fact of Blaine being gay wasn't a secret (being rich made tabloids just as interested in his life as much as any celebrity) but considering it was the bane of George's existence, it wasn't something that George wanted thrown back in his face.

Alan cleared his throat uneasily, "No, none at all. Not financially or through any police record. Though I have them both listed as attending NYU. But other than that, I'd assume they're strangers."

"Let me know if that changes," George said, effectively ending the conversation. Richard knew when he was being dismissed.

"Of course," He said, "I'll keep a search running on him."

George hung up without another word, with the simple press of a button. The sun had set minutes before but still he stood, staring at the skyline as if it could give him all the answers. Why was his son such a disappointment and how he could be fixed. The camps that he'd wanted to send him too were bad for his image. The press would strangle him if they ever caught wind of his involvement in them, what with all the pro-gay sponsorship in the news today.

It was a pity. He'd done so much for his son. Tried to raise him right and give him countless opportunities but still the ungrateful boy spat on his generosity.

"Perhaps I'm thinking about it too hard. I'll just have to get rid of this new problem like I did the last one." George said to himself. The light from his desk lamp illuminated a mirror image on the dark glass, making it look like he was talking to an alternate version of himself against the twinkling lights of the city.

"Mr. Harris has only served a portion of his sentence but I'm sure I could get him out early on a technicality. I wonder how Mr. Quinn would feel about that?" George said. The image in the glass looked positively evil and he often admired on how it affected others. Take Alan for instance. The fool had illusions of one day becoming his friend but George Anderson didn't have friends. Only pawns.

Alan was a pawn. Beckman was a pawn. Even his wife and Paula were simply pawns. Blaine was perhaps the biggest pawn of all, one that he was not going to lose. The boy may be almost useless but he was still the only son he had. He cursed all his wives for not giving him any other options. Most of them had been well past their baby-making prime and the ones who weren't too old, never spawned anything.

If he believed in a higher power, he might have thought that god was working against him.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of the bowling alley, arm wrapped around his sub. Both he and Blaine waved at Kevin and Andrew, watching as the pair stumbled to their own car together. No alcohol had been consumed by any of them but they were all drunk on life, happy with the night's events.<p>

When they got to the car, Kurt helped Blaine into the front seat and then walked around to his own and got into the car, buckling his seatbelt.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was still grinning like an idiot.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Best night of my life."

"Even better than last night." Kurt leaned over and whispered into his ear, his voice taking on a lustful undertone. Blaine ducked his head, attempting to conceal his rosy cheeks.

"Only by a little bit." He mumbled, starting to get hard by just thinking about it.

Kurt grinned, angling Blaine's face towards his own and put their foreheads together. When he spoke, Blaine could taste the words on his lips.

"Do you want to do something really naughty, Blaine?" Kurt asked and lightly licked his lips, moistening them. Consequently his tongue swiped over Blaine's open mouth, his lips parted just enough to let air get passed to fill his starving lungs. Kurt's warm breathe caressed the soft flesh of his lips and Blaine gasped, fisting the material covering his thigh.

He couldn't speak, vocal cords paralyzed, only nodding his head in reply. It was all Kurt needed. He surged forward, kissing Blaine hard.

The parking lot was almost empty since the bowling alley had closed. Most of the patrons had left hours ago but they were one of the remaining few who stayed out all night. It was now midnight. Blaine had to work in the morning but he wasn't complaining. He'd had so much fun that it was worth the exhaustion he was going to feel tomorrow

Not when Kurt kissed him like that, like he was devouring him. Blaine moaned when Kurt found the button to his jeans, unzipping and pulling him out of his underwear. He pulled away from Kurt's mouth, needing to breathe so badly.

The night air was chilly and their heated breathing created a nice steam inside the car, fogging up the windows. Kurt leaned over and pulled the seat lever, lowering the back of Blaine's seat down. Now at a better angle, Blaine thrust up into his Dom's hand, hands gripping the sides of his seat.

Kurt stroked him expertly, knowing the exact amount of drag and pull that drove Blaine delirious with pleasure. Watched Blaine lose control was one of his favorite pass times. He loved seeing him go mad with the desperate need, the all consuming fire that lit his blood on fire.

"That's it, Blaine." Kurt said. It was hardly louder than a whisper but it was the only thing Blaine could hear, "If only Kevin could see how well-behaved you being right now. Andrew would probably be jealous." He planted the suggestion subliminally, hoping that Blaine would take it well. If things went according to plan, he'd start taking steps towards getting him ready for a multiplayer scene.

Blaine cried out, thrashing around in his seat. He was slow close now, the thought of his new friend seeing him like this only magnifying the pleasure he was feeling.

"I'd make you so proud." Blaine panted, mindlessly rutting into Kurt's hand. If Kurt ever performed in front of another Dom, he would strive to be the perfect sub. He wanted others to see how proud he was to be Kurt's.

"I can see you now. Wriggling and writhing as Andrew took you into his mouth, me watching the entire time. Would you like that Blaine? How would it feel to lose control while I watched, my eyes never leaving you." Kurt whispered into his ear, leaning over the consol to get to him.

"I would… feel so good." Blaine moaned. None of his other Dom's had shared him with anyone else. But this wasn't sharing, not exactly. Kurt wasn't taking him to a club and letting just anyone have their way with him. This was Andrew, another sub that he wanted to do a scene with. Kurt trusted Kevin, making him trust Andrew by default, and he trusted Kurt with his body, his heart, even his life. And by the way his body was reacting, he wasn't as against it as he would have liked to believe.

"Good." Kurt smiled and bit the lobe of Blaine's ear, sucking on the soft piece of cartilage.

"Go ahead." He said softly.

Blaine lost it at Kurt's permission, erupting in powerful strings of cum that shot up and stuck to the roof of the car. The ones that weren't strong enough, landed in high arches on his chest, some of it even landing on his face. Blaine unconsciously licked his lips, drawing the bitter liquid into his mouth.

"Such a mess you made." Kurt said in amusement. Blaine looked up at the dripping pool of semen on the roof, wondering what he was going to have to do to clean it up. He had no doubt that Kurt was going to make him. Last time, he made him lick it clean. If he was going to do the same for this instance, it was going to get very uncomfortable and most likely end up with a crick in his neck.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said tiredly. He wasn't really, not for the reason he should be. He wasn't sorry he made the mess but just sorry that it would be an inconvenience for Kurt. No one wanted to drive around with that and the smell would undoubtedly start to stink.

"You're not done." Kurt said, though he wasn't talking about the roof. Blaine looked over at Kurt's lap, seeing the way Kurt was palming himself through his jeans. Kurt hadn't finished and that wasn't acceptable. Blaine slowly sat up and tucked his limp cock back into his pants so it wouldn't get in the way.

Blaine helped him with his pants and soon he had Kurt in his mouth, sucking him off. The middle consol dug awkwardly into his stomach but he gave it his all. Starting at the head, he paid special attention to the slit with his tongue and the suction made Kurt grab onto his hair and push him down to the base. He licked around him, swallowing convulsively so that every section of Kurt's cock was stimulated.

"Oh my god," Kurt shouted, throwing his head back, "Blaine!"

Blaine knew he was close now, the quivering in his thighs giving him away. When Kurt came, Blaine swallowed every drop. It was still as tasty as he remembered. With a loud, wet pop, Blaine pulled back and lay back down on his seat. His body felt boneless. He was about to say something, his mouth opening to thank Kurt for the amount of pleasure given to him but the sound of someone knocking on the misted window startled them both.

"Shit."

Kurt quickly buttoned his pants and rolled the window down. A flashlight shined in his face and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they'd been caught. Kurt brought his hand up to shade his eyes from the beam of light, wincing. Whoever it was, aimed the light down away from Kurt's face so he could see. They were both dismayed to see a female cop dressed in an blue officer's uniform standing outside, staring at them with a disapproving frown.

"Hello boys," She said, moving the light over to look at a wide-eyed Blaine trembling in the passenger's seat. Kurt cursed under his breath and leaned his head back against the head rest, closing his eyes. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's not as long as the last couple one's but I hope it's still worthy.<strong>

**Thanks to all my stupendous reviewers, especially those who were kind enough to give me some encouragement after waiting for so long. I promise I wasn't ignoring you! I still die every time I read one (in a good way, don't worry), so please keep them coming.**

**By the way, I noticed that you can now put up a picture of your story but I've never understood how to use Photoshop and have no talent for making them. I stick to writing since I can barely handle anything beyond Microsoft Word. If anyone wants to make me a cover picture for this story and send it to me, I'll use it and give you full credit for it. If I get multiple (hey, I can dream) I will pick my favorite. If I don't get any, that's okay. I'm fine with using my profile pic. I just thought it would be fun.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 11**

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for the wait. My friend reminded me how long it's been since I've updated and then proceeded to berate me for making you all wait. :/**

**Thanks to Monkeybutton and AFairytaleJourney for sending me their cover art entries. They were both really good but sadly I could only choose one of them. And it was really hard because there were certain things I liked about both. In the end, I chose this one from Monkeybutton. The look on Kurt's face is what made up my mind although the definitions were a nice touch too. Sadly, some of it was cut off because of the site but the majority of it is still there. If anyone knows how to fix it, it would be great if you could tell me.**

**I'm taking some liberties on the justice system since I'm neither a cop or a lawyer but I do watch a lot of television dramas so I figure that I can BS my way through it. I did do some minor research too so that should help. Also if anyone is interested, I went back and fixed the first chapter so it collaborates with the rest of the story. This isn't a replacement chapter like my last one so no one should have any problem reviewing hopefully. It seemed like the easiest way but I can see how inconvenient it was.**

**Warnings: See earlier chapters, please. Repeating this is extremely tedious but I understand the reasoning for it.**

* * *

><p>The drunk in the cell next to them stank like cheap beer, mud from the ground he slept on and stale vomit. And though neither of them thought it was possible, he looked even worse the he smelt, his clothes caked in dirt and stained with unidentifiable substances. Kurt honestly didn't know how the thin rags were still hanging on his body; they were so ratty. It was the worst crime of fashion that he had ever seen and that was saying something considering that he remembered how horrid Rachel used to dress in high school.<p>

The man's snores were loud enough to wake the dead and the nutcase sharing a cell with him was amusing himself by throwing a wadded up piece a paper he found in his pocket at the homeless drunk, risking his luck at waking him. Judging by the waft of alcohol coming off him like a bad case of perfume, Kurt doubted that the man was going to wake anytime soon.

Refusing to sit on the bench provided for them in case he caught something from the deranged scum that often visited this place, Kurt stood with his back faced to the bars in front of Blaine, his arms folded tight against his chest. He couldn't stop fidgeting, his face drawn up in an irate scowl. He hated this place and desperately wished that his ride would hurry up and bail them out already.

Blaine sat on the bench that Kurt had refused, silently tapping his foot on the concrete flooring. Surprisingly it was Blaine who was the calm one, even though he figured he had much more to fear from his father finding out about this little escapade. He leaned back against the brick wall, feeling its hard surface on the back of his shoulder blades, and silently took in his surroundings with a curious eye. This was the first time he'd been to jail and it wasn't as terrifying as the TV shows made it out to be. Mostly he was just bored.

The place was over-crowded. Most of the cell blocks were taken by two or three occupants and the noise level was just one notch under intolerable. Blaine guessed that the fine officers of the 123th branch of the N.Y.P.D had been busy tonight, picking up drunks and vandals alike. Unfortunately that included them, who were technically breaking the law.

Blaine had hoped that the officer who'd arrested them would let them go with a warning. But his optimism was crushed the moment she asked them both to step out of the car. Although she was a fangirl at heart and would have liked to let them go just because they were adorable together, she was diligent at her job, straight-laced and believing that if you broke the law, you had to be punished.

At least she'd given them the courtesy of forgoing the handcuffs, he allowed. Blaine didn't know how he would have been able to wear them without thinking about Kurt restraining him to the bed, straining in their hold while Kurt mouth teased him. And that always made for an uncomfortable ride, especially when the object of his affection was sitting so close to him.

"Psst," a voice from the cell to his left (opposite of the drunkard's) called out to them. Blaine turned around to see a teenage boy staring at him expectantly. He was wearing two-inch solid black gages, thick lines of mascara under his swollen eyes and a brown bomber jacket over a black t-shirt with a large skull breathing fire printed on it. His hair was dyed bright neon red and styled into a small Mohawk on the top of his head. The stud in his nose only accented his obvious cry for attention. It was a nasty, childish phase that he had once gone through in his youth, lacking all the makeup and piercings.

Blaine had no idea how long the boy had been here before they had arrived an hour ago but it was the first time either of them noticed him.

"This your first time?" the boy smirked crudely, "Your boyfriend looks anxious. I'll be he'll make good meat in prison. He's pretty enough."

Blaine bristled at the insult, glaring at the boy. He opened his mouth to retort but Kurt cut him off.

"Ignore him, Blaine." Kurt was unaffected by the boy's words. Public indecency and loitering on private property was hardly a capital offense. It was a misdemeanor charge, one that would only require them to pay a hefty fine that was the equivalent of getting a slap on the wrist. There would be no jail time for either of them, not that he was ever worried about it. He just hated the smell of this place and wanted to go home where he could take forty showers to wash the filth from him.

Blaine scowled and turned his glare towards his shoes, hating that Kurt wouldn't let him defend his honor. The little punk deserved to be knocked down a peg or two.

"You're just going to sit there like a pansy and let pretty boy order you around, Blaine?" The boy mocked, "He must be the one with the balls in the relationship."

Normally that wouldn't have bothered Blaine, because he did take orders from Kurt and had long since accepted that about himself. But this boy didn't know about the unique roles in their relationship. He was just making fun of them for the sake of being a shithead punk. And Blaine didn't like it.

"He wants a reaction from you. Don't give it to him. Be the bigger person." Kurt said, calming now that he had something to direct his attention away from his situation. Focusing on Blaine and the kid gave him something else to think about.

"How can he be the bigger person when he's barely the size of a hobbit? I'll bet you have to get on your knees to kiss him and you'd have to lay on the ground to blow him." The boy cracked up at his own joke and Blaine flushed in utter shame, the fight leaving him now that the boy had turned his jabs toward him.

Kurt's eyes narrowed but Blaine had ducked his head in time, missing the scathing look that Kurt sent the boy. He heard Kurt move but with his averted eyes, couldn't see how he beckoned the boy closer with one finger, taunting his arrogance and challenging his ego. Thinking that the bars would provide suitable barrier between him and Kurt, he stepped closer.

"You wanna kiss me, pretty boy?" the boy asked, puckering his chapped lips.

Blaine looked up just in time to see Kurt's hand shoot out and grab the lapels of the boy's jacket, yanking him forward so fast that his nose connected with the bars before he could properly defend himself. The boy cried out, hands coming up cover his nose in hopes to staunch the flow of blood. He glared at Kurt through his fingers.

"What the fuck man?!" he sputtered, his voice sounding nasally from the blood clogging his airway, "I was just messing with you."

Kurt drew back a fist fight against his side and with perfect aim, thrust it into the boy's sternum through the bars, sending him stumbling backwards a few feet, the wind knocked out of him.

"I was ok with you insulting me." Kurt said, seeing red. His tone was sharp and lethal, "But then you went too far by attacking him. You think you know fear? You think your one tough mother-fucker because you dress and act the part. Truth is, you're a kid who's going to get himself into some real trouble one of these days and not know how to get yourself out of it. So sit down, shut up and leave us alone. And be thankful that there are bars separating us."

The boy gaped at him wordlessly, blood seeping out of the corners of the hands cupped over his face. Kurt turned away, still seething and locked gazes with his sub. Blaine had a look of complete and utter awe on his face; not believing what had just happened was real. He thought that he had prepared himself for the day he saw Kurt using his self-defense skills that he'd only heard about but he was so very wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for the brief but stunning show of power. And he hadn't even scratched the surface of what he thought Kurt was capable of.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?" the cop who had escorted them down here stood outside their cell with his keys in hand, "You've made bail."

"You can't let them go!" the boy stood up indignantly from where he'd fallen. He'd ripped the bottom of his shirt and stuffed a small piece of cloth up his nose to soak up the blood. Wiping a streak from his chin with the back of his hand, he said, "Look what that fucker did to me. Arrest him for assault and battery. I think he broke a couple of my ribs."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sure he'd probably have a couple bruises but it wasn't anything that needed a hospital over.

Officer Brian Muntz raised an unsympathetic eyebrow and shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't see anything. Unless you have some sort of evidence, my hands are tied."

"Look at the security tapes, asswipe." The boy cried, pointing at the state-of-the-art camera taping everyone's moves. Blaine paled, realizing that Kurt could be in even more trouble then he already was, serious trouble. And it was all because of him.

Muntz scratched his head, "System went down about a half an hour ago. IT is working on it so we should be back up any minute now."

"Ask any of them, "The boy was relentless, not knowing when to give up. He swiveled around to point out all the people that would have seen them, "They're all witnesses."

"Shut the fuck up, you winey brat." A random voice from the crowd shouted, "You're disturbing the peace and quiet." It continued sarcastically. None of them truly cared.

Officer Muntz led Kurt and Blaine out of the cell block, ignoring the aggrieved shouts from the boy. The last thing they heard before the door slammed shut was the boy telling them to watch their backs. That he had connections.

"I don't usually condone what I just did but that punk got what he deserved. I would have done the same thing if it had been me in your situation. But be careful next time. You won't always have someone as sympathetic to cover for you." Muntz said handing them two clear plastic bags that held their personal items.

"Thank you." Kurt told him, gratefully. He'd acted without thinking of the consequences and it was upsetting him more then he let on. It was like the incident in the car all over again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Never in his life had had done this before. He wasn't impulsive. Reckless was never his middle name. He was responsible. Calculated.

So what had changed?

Blaine was the only thing new in his life but he wasn't his first sub to get threatened. But this was the first time he'd resorted to violence to fix the problem. It was unsettling to think about.

Muntz nodded, handing him a clipboard holding a piece of white paper and pen, "Sign here and you'll both be free men again."

Kurt was silent as he signed the release form, seeing Blaine standing a few feet away from them out of the corner of his eye. Blaine was silent throughout the procedure, brow's furrowed. It wasn't his place to comment but he couldn't help worry about the boy's last words.

"Sir…" Both Kurt and Muntz looked up at his hesitant start, "About what the boy said…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Muntz said assuming that Blaine had been talking to him, "He's teenager crying out for attention from his rich parents. He's been in here more times than I can count and always for small petty crimes. Vandalism and some minor theft mostly. Nothing dangerous. We'll get someone down to look at his nose but I doubt it's going to be anything serious. It had already started to clot even before we left."

Blaine still didn't look convinced so Kurt gently grasped his chin and angled his face so that he could look into his eyes.

"You let me worry about it. I'm the one who hit him, and it's me he'll come after if he tries to. Just put it out of your mind." He told him. But Blaine didn't know how he could when Kurt put it like that. How was he supposed to not worry about someone trying to hurt his Dom.

Officer Muntz, having seen all types of weird shit in his line of work, didn't bat an eye at Kurt's blatant show of management over his sub. He just held his hand out for the clipboard and Kurt gladly handed it to him, appreciative of his silence.

"Don't take this the wrong way. But I hope I never see you again." Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine for comfort.

Muntz grinned, "Likewise." The thirty-five year old beat cop turned away and headed back towards his desk where a pile of paperwork was waiting for him. Before rounding the corner, he turned back and waved happily at them.

Blaine hesitantly waved back at the nice man, trying not to show how anxious he was feeling. He was quiet as Kurt led him out of the station, gnawing on this bottom lip.

"Stop worrying." Kurt told him, "And what have I told you about chewing on your lip."

"Not to." Blaine said with a sigh, "Sorry." Habits were always so hard to break.

Blaine expected to see Kevin and Andrew waiting for them outside. It would have made sense. But Blaine was surprised to that it wasn't the big Dom and lanky sub he was expecting but a slim Hispanic woman with wavy black hair and mocha colored skin. Her hands rested on her hips, foot tapping impatiently. But when she caught sight of the two boys, her scowl turned into a sly smirk.

Kurt threw back his head with an exaggerated groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. Blaine wondered what sort of person this mystery woman had to be to get that sort of reaction.

"Porcelain," She said, ignoring Kurt's response. Her dark eyes flashed with mirth and the sudden image of a devious badger crossed Blaine's mind.

"Satan." Kurt's traded barb was nothing short of exasperated fondness. Despite how he was acting, he cared for this girl.

"I called Finn to come pick us up. After threatening him within an inch of his life, I figured he was the safest option." Kurt said as he led Blaine over to the back door of her car and opened it for him. A blonde haired girl with a wide toothy grin peered around the front seat.

"Kurtie." She squealed happily.

"Hey, Brits." Kurt smiled back, eyes twinkling fondly at the blonde. Blaine noticed that he had no problem with this girl calling him the same nickname he'd smacked Kevin for. They both climbed into the back of the car and buckled their seat belts as Santana walked around the other side to get into the driver's seat.

"We were having dinner with Finn and Rachel when you called." Britney told them, "Santana threatened to cut off Finn's balls if he didn't let her come pick you up. She said she wasn't missing this opportunity since you're such prude."

Blaine was stunned at her words. She had such an innocent aura around her but that likeness was shattered the minute she opened her mouth.

"It's okay. I'll just have to kill Finn later," Kurt told her, appearing to be used to it, "But the better question is, what were you two doing over at Finn and Rachel's so late? It took us an hour to get everything processed before they even let me make a phone call."

Santana gave him a scrupulous look, "We were having a nightcap. What of it? Barbra had the sniffles and manhands freaked out, calling me over. The least they could do was feed us."

After knowing how vicious Santana had been in high school, he was the most surprised by her chosen profession. Nurses were supposed to be kind and compassionate. Santana was none of the above. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Santana did care about people. She just preferred not to show it. And in this sense, she was the nurse who would treat you like a real person, not try and coddle you so much that you wanted to shove her freezing stethoscope down her throat and watch her choke on it.

Britney had chosen a more suitable but still surprising occupation. She was a nail stylist at the salon down the street from where they lived and at first everyone worried about her surrounded by harmful chemicals and sharp objects. But Britney proved to be more dependable then people assumed. Kurt was proud of her.

Kurt wasn't surprised at Santana's willingness to interrupt her night and go over to Rachel's aid. As much as she liked to deny it, she adored Barbra, often going to great lengths to spoil her rotten.

Barbra was his three year old niece. A year after graduating high school, Finn had proposed to longtime girlfriend, Rachel Berry. It had been a happy affair that Kurt had planned in his spare time since Rachel was a good friend of his from glee club and Finn was his only brother. Kurt had put his heart and soul into all the details. Both she and his brother had deserved it.

Finn was in his last year at SUNY to be a athletic trainer while Rachel had quit her mediocre acting career and had conformed to the life of a housewife and stay-at-home mom. She had a part time job teaching underprivileged kids to play the piano to help pay the bills but otherwise let Finn be the breadwinner, something both of them were strangely content with.

If there was one that made Kurt feel better about his failed Broadway career, it was that Rachel hadn't gotten into NYADA either. After reading and re-reading their rejections letters together, they'd both fallen into a slump. Whereas Kurt had chosen another profession, Rachel had stuck her original dream. After two years of waiting tables and no casting call, she finally threw in the towel and put everything she had into raising her one year old daughter.

"I can't believe you thought you were going to get away with it," Santana interrupted, having started the car and pulled the gear shift into drive. "Me? Not come pick you up from your first time being bailed out of jail. Our little baby is growing up, Bit Bit." She said the last part to Britney, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Puck said the first time you get arrested is when you finally become a man. It's a rite of passage." Britney added, nodding.

"This coming from the same man who went to juvie and cried when one of the other boys ripped out his nipple ring?" Kurt said as one of his eyebrows rose inquisitively.

Santana snorted, "And then pimped out Artie so he wouldn't have to go back." She said.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. Oh, how he missed hanging out with his old friends sometimes. Britney giggled, holding a hand up in from to her mouth. Blaine stayed silent, feeling out of place. He had no clue what they were talking about. And Kurt was too distracted to explain.

"How was your mugshot? Did you smile?" Santana asked eagerly.

"I looked horrible. If I was wearing something more appropriate, I would have totally rocked it." Kurt said, only half joking.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Only you, Kurt Hummel, would be disappointed about how bad your mugshot photo looks."

"I had the perfect outfit planned out!" Kurt exclaimed, now completely joking. He'd never planned on getting arrested.

Santana stared back at him incredulously.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

Kurt smiled, "I coordinated it perfectly. Luckily, orange happens to be in this season."

"Jeez, Porcelain. What are we going to do with you?" Santana shook her head in mock exasperation.

"Are you going to introduce us to Hottie back there?" Britney interrupted suddenly.

"Yes, don't keep him secret." Santana added looking back at Blaine through the rearview mirror, eyes smoldering. Blaine shifted under their combined gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed him." Kurt replied truthfully, "Keep your claws away, Satan."

Santana tutted disapprovingly, "It's too bad you've claimed him already. He looks like amazing threesome material."

Britney nodded in agreement and to Blaine she said, "You're really hot."

Face inflamed, Blaine mumbled a quiet thanks and attempted to blend in with the upholstery.

"This is Blaine. He's my Sub." Kurt outright admitted. Blaine subconsciously relaxed. Not everyone Kurt knew would be part of the same lifestyle and knowing how Kurt liked to keep his life private, he assumed that not a lot of people would know about what he did on his down time. It made thing easier that he didn't have to hide a huge part of himself in front of Kurt's friends. He wouldn't have to watch what he was saying. He could just be himself.

Kurt could have simply said boyfriend and Blaine would have understood and followed his Dom's lead. But now that everything was in the open, there were no pretenses.

"You've always had great taste. This one is no exception." Santana said. Blaine could feel her eyes all over him, like she was slowly undressing him in her mind.

"Retract them." Kurt told her, wrapping a possessive hand around Blaine's thigh, "He's mine."

Kurt's verbal claim sent warmth from his heart to his entire body. He always felt so special with Kurt, like he was someone important.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just admiring the goods." Santana said though Blaine could tell that she was just teasing him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, this is Santana Lopez and Britney Pierce, her girlfriend. Two very good friends from high school. We were gleemates and decided to move out to New York together after graduation. In a big city full of strangers, it was nice knowing someone familiar."

"And they know about…" Blaine gestured to Kurt and then himself. It was obvious that answer was yes, since Kurt had outright admitted it, but he was still curious.

"Kurt's secret life?" Santana finished for him as she sped along the motorway, swerving in and out of cars. If Blaine though Kurt was in his element when driving, Santana was hell on wheels. Blaine honestly feared for his life at certain points.

"She guessed after seeing me with a couple of my previous subs. Plus it's hard keeping anything like this from Santana. It's a gift of hers. She knew the day I lost my virginity the minute I walked into the room." Kurt explained and Britney shook her head knowingly.

"It wasn't that difficult. Especially after meeting British Wonder. He didn't know how to act like anything but a submissive. He was lucky to have never met Kurt's dad. That would have been an interesting conversation I would have liked to be in the background of. He has a gun cabinet." Santana said, swerving away from oncoming headlights. Blaine heart accelerated to a dangerous level as Santana shook a fist in the air, swearing in Spanish.

The mention of Kurt's dad made Blaine speculate what kind of man he was. Judging from the context of Santana's comment, he was a protective one. Now that he thought about it, beyond the fact that his mother had died, he didn't know much about Kurt's family. He wondered if he was ever going to get the chance to meet them.

"Drop it." Kurt's eyes were hard and unfeeling. It was a warning.

Santana heaved a sigh, shaking her head. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by him and his eyes of steel. Blaine on the other hand involuntarily shivered, averting his gaze. Kurt, sensing his distress, gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

Britney smiled softly, her compassionate eyes raking over him like hot coals. He hated the pity most of all.

"Don't worry, Kurtie. This dolphin won't cheat on you. I'm sure of it. His hair is too curly." She said.

Blaine felt Kurt's body tense up and his eyes widened in surprise, jerking around to look at his Dom. He couldn't begin to fathom how someone could do that to Kurt.

Kurt's smile was strained but Blaine could tell he was making an effort for the blonde. Santana watched him with a calculating eye, waiting for something that might or might not happen. Blaine imagined that the dark haired girl with exceedingly protective of Britney and not even Kurt would get away with hurting her, even if his anger was slightly justified. Kurt went to a lot of effort to make sure that the fact of Sibley's infidelity was not known. Only those who were around for that time would have known the truth. Blaine was a little hurt.

He then chastised himself. It was Kurt's choice to tell him or not and forcing the issue would have been very disobedient of him.

"Thanks, Brit." Kurt said softly. Britney, happy in the knowledge that she had comforted her friend, turned back to staring at the front window and started humming tunelessly under her breath, lost in her own little world.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence and soon they were arriving in front of Kurt's apartment building. Santana pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, shifting her suburban into park.

"You'll need to call Finn tonight. He offered to drive you over to get your car from impound tomorrow morning before work." Santana said as Kurt and Blaine started unbuckling their seat restraints.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, opening the car door to get out. As he was sliding out, he suddenly turned back to look at Santana.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" he asked though he should have known the answer already.

Santana smiled mischievously, "Who? Me?"

Kurt groaned, "Great. Looking forward to it."

"Love you too, porcelain." Santana called after him. Kurt turned back and slammed the door shut. She sped off cackling and Kurt flipped the retreating car off.

He then turned to Blaine, "Let's go upstairs and take a shower. We both could use it."

* * *

><p>Kurt took his time in the shower, scrubbing both him and Blaine down till there was a thick coat of steam on the mirror. He had no doubt that Santana wasn't going to waste any time telling everyone they knew about what had happened. Luckily he had only told Finn the bare minimum so the most embarrassing part of the night was still a secret.<p>

Thinking about it resulted in some swelling and despite how hard it was on his knees, Blaine was very eager to get down and help him reduce it.

By the time they got out of the shower, his phone had blown up with calls and texts from everyone Kurt had ever known. Most of them were teasing but a couple (like the one from his dad) expressed disappointment. Puck flat-out congratulated him.

After promising Carole that he would get to meet Blaine, Kurt turned off his phone and plugged it into the charger so he could get some peace. He wasn't expecting Kevin to come over announced after hanging up on him an hour later.

"So I heard you're convict now." He asked the minute Kurt opened the door for him.

"I will slam this door in your face." Kurt threat was an empty one, mostly because Andrew was standing behind him.

"Blaine!" He waved when he saw him and Kurt knew he had no choice but to let them in. With a heaving sigh, he turned around and walked back towards the couch. Andrew shut the door behind him and then bounced over to where Blaine was sitting on the floor in the living room, swaddled in a warm blanket. His hair was still wet and curly from the shower and his tan skin slightly dewy.

"Why don't you two go into the bedroom? I have to talk to Kurt." Kevin told them both. The order was candy-coated but it was an order none the less. Blaine made sure that Kurt was ok with it before leaving.

Kevin walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, rooting around for something.

"You're out of beer." He shouted, head still in the fridge. He pulled out the last remaining bottle and walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

"Buy your own. You're the only one who drinks it. You know I hate the stuff." Kurt said. Kevin had left a six pack a while ago and it had been sitting in this fridge ever since. And after every visit, the pack shrunk to its minuscule state.

Kevin grunted and sat down next to him, sipping at his beer.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Kurt asked, avoiding his gaze.

"You sounded funny on the phone. Thought you might need someone to talk to." Kevin said seriously.

"So you can tease me some more?" Kurt translated, "Besides, it's three in the morning. Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? I have to go to court and deal with that stupid Donna Lonng bullshit."

"No, it couldn't have. I'm serious now, Kurt. I'm worried."

Kurt shook his head, "Don't be. It's stupid."

"I'll decide that for myself." Kevin replied, "Now out with it before I drink all my beer and have to do this sober."

"I hit a kid today." Kurt said sighing in defeat, "I've just never done that before. "

"Now when you say kid," Kevin asked, "You don't mean five year-old with a lollipop, right?"

Kurt looked at him weird, shaking head. "Of course not" he said, "A seventeen year old punk who thought he was the shit."

"What did he do?" Kevin asked patiently. Kurt may lose his temper fast but he didn't resort to violence. He liked the thrill of threatening them too much.

"He insulted Blaine. Me first but then when he saw how it wasn't getting his desired effect, he changed his target."

"I have no clue what happened." Kurt said, feeling lost, "Before I knew what I was doing I had already hit him. I really could have hurt him. And I don't know what I would have done if those bars hadn't been in the way."

"It wouldn't have got that far." Kevin assured him, "You would have stopped."

"How do you know? That night when those drunk bastards were hassling Andrew, you don't know how hard it was to hold back. I wanted to hurt them."

"Of course I do," Kevin looked a little insulted, "It's how I feel all the time. As hard as you were holding back that night, I was worse. If you hadn't of stepped in and taken control of the situation, I would have killed them. It's what you do when the ones you love are threatened. Most people don't have the ability to do what they really want to when they get protective over their loved ones but for us, for those who have the ability. It's a struggle to stop yourself."

"Sometimes I'm so scared that I'm going to release that side of myself around Andrew and have him see how violent I can get. And that's the last thing I want after what he went through. It's the same thing with Blaine. Since they day you blew up at him, you want to desensitize him that angry, bitter side of yourself but the truth is. You can't. It's a part of you and they're going to see it someday."

"Does Andrew know?" Kurt asked and Kevin nodded.

"We've talked about it. I want there to be no secrets between us."

At the mention of secrets, a twisting feeling of guilt stabbed him in the gut. He wasn't planning on keeping what had happened between him and Sibley from Blaine for long. It was just never the right time. Now he wished he had sat him down, or at least told him when they were going over resumes.

Now that it was out, there was nothing he could do to put the snakes back into the can.

"Britney told Blaine about Sibley before I could." Kurt admitted, looking away.

"What did he say?" Kevin asked, choosing not to pass judgment either way. Kurt didn't need that right now.

"Nothing. Not that he really had a chance. There was no time. She dropped us off and we took a shower. Then I was fielding calls from everyone short of the president and now you came over. We never really stopped to talk." Kurt replied, running a hand through his damp hair. He yawned.

"Maybe that's what you need to do. Before the moment slips away." Kevin said.

"I will… when you go home. I can't do it if you're watching over my shoulder." He stole the bottle of beer away from Kevin's hand and choked a few gulps down.

"Gross." Kurt said, wiping his mouth and handing it back.

Kevin chuckled, "Slow down. That's no way to appreciate good beer."

Kurt, after careful consideration, snatched the beer back and took another gulp.

"I need this more than you."

"Shows what you know." Kevin said, "I could always use a good buzz."

In the bedroom, Blaine and Andrew were sitting on the bed so close that their knees were touching. Andrew, anticipating that Blaine just needed him to listen, was quiet.

"So why are you here?" Blaine asked him. He had a feeling it wasn't just to tease Kurt about getting arrested.

"I don't really know. Sir just said that Kurt really needed someone to talk to." Andrew replied truthfully, though he could take a guess.

"Is it bad?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"I don't think so. We weren't in a hurry getting here so I don't think it's urgent. Just Dom's business that us lowly subs have no need of knowing." Andrew teased.

Blaine grinned. It was nice having someone to talk to.

"I saw him hit someone today. In jail," He clarified. He wasn't expecting Andrew to be excited about this.

"Isn't he amazing? I haven't seen him actually hurt someone but he will sometimes go to the gym and kick the hell out of the practice dummies. And when my master is in the mood, they will sometimes spar." He said quickly.

"It was kind of scary," Blaine admitted. Andrew's grin was infectious. "But so cool at the same time."

"Don't let it worry you," Andrew said, "Kurt is a rational person. Maybe that is what they're talking about."

Blaine nodded, smiling. He should have known. "Your right,"

"Of course I am." Andrew said turning up his nose at the mere thought of being wrong, "I'm always right."

Blaine laughed, some of the worry vanishing like magic.

After Kevin and Andrew left, Kurt sat him down and they had a long talk. About what happened tonight. About Sibley. Everything was bared out in the open, leaving both of them happy about where they both stood. Right before going to bed, Blaine reminded Kurt about calling this mysterious Finn and later found out that Finn was his step-brother and friend from high school. Finally at three-thirty in the morning, they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt skipped going to his office the next morning, dressing in the most normal (boring) suit he owned and headed straight to the courthouse. He'd kept Adrianna informed of the entire venture and met her outside the doors. Upon arrival, she fussed with his suit, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles.<p>

"I'm glad you're not too tired after last night." She said, covertly letting him know that she had found out about his arrest.

"It was an accident. I got a little overzealous. Won't happen again." He was confident about that. Next time he would be more careful.

Adrianna smiled, "I remember being young, Kurt. Getting caught having sex in the back seat of my car wasn't the worst thing I've ever done. Just be careful. You're playing with fire and I don't want you to get burned."

"Whatever happens, I'll make sure the company isn't involved." Kurt said thinking that was what she meant.

She smacked him upside the head in response, "Not that. I do care about you, Kurt. And seeing George twist you around isn't my idea of fun."

Kurt took both her hands in his, stopping her nervous fussing, "Don't be. I know what I'm doing."

Despite his assurance, she still looked worried. "I don't think you do." She said.

Kurt's reply was cut short as Donna and her lawyer arrived. Donna was dressed in a low cut, red sparkling dress with a plunging neckline and six inch heels. It was unethical to wear that sort of attire in a court room but both of them knew that Donna didn't care. She dressed like she was going to the bar everywhere she went.

Adrianna on the other hand was wearing a long sleeved, black and white striped dress that dropped down to the middle of her thigh. The stripes were an inch thick and converged at the pinched waistline, giving her the flair of exotic but still wholly professional. A complete opposite of Donna.

"Chester Hackney, of Hackney and Aulander, at your service." Her lawyer was a slick haired, weasel-like man with a thin face and shrunken cheek bones. He wiped his hand on his cheap suit of excess sweat before offering it to Adrianna to shake. Kurt kept his hands in his pocket to lessen his chance of getting the same offer.

"I just moisturized my hands. You understand." Adrianna's smile was armed and the man wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. She was giving him a way out without embarrassing him.

"Of course, wouldn't want to ruin anything." He said taking back his hand, clamping it around his black leather briefcase. He looked at Kurt briefly but guessed that he would get the same reaction and he might not be so generous.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the court room doors. They still had a few minutes but Beckman hadn't arrived yet.

"We'll wait." Adrianna said and that was the end of it. She turned away and glanced at her watch. If Beckman didn't show, they were going to lose this case for sure. Though she didn't look it, she was secretly worried. Kurt could tell.

"I heard you're trying so sue me, "Donna cut in, having no sense of self-preservation, "What a ridiculous notion."

Chester shook his head, trying to get her to be quiet but she continued on without even noticing him. He was a spineless sort of man who let Donna just walk all over him. Knowing how she operated, Kurt was almost sure that Donna had used sex as a way to make him take her case pro-bono.

"I believe we should wait for the judge to start hashing out our grievances." Adrianna said smiling diplomatically. Just as Donna opened her mouth to say something incriminating, George Anderson walked around the corner.

Everyone but Donna stared at him in shock. Adrianna and Kurt, because they weren't expecting him, and Chester, because of his reputation. George Anderson was a shark in the courtroom and everyone knew it. He had a sour feeling this case was as good as lost.

Adrianna was the first to react, walking over to get some information. This wasn't supposed to happen. Beckman handled their account. It was a mutual decision on both their parts, since neither of them could keep personal feelings out of their dealings with each other. And that made bad business.

From across the room their eyes met. Kurt felt all the air leave his lungs. Blaine's father was in the same room as him and he had no idea what to do. He had always thought that when he met George that he would be able to keep his head but that was on his terms. George had effectively changed the situation so he was now the one with the advantage. And right now, there was nothing Kurt could do about it.

"I was expecting Beckman." Adrianna said, forcing George to look away from Kurt and at her.

"Things changed. Beckman had urgent business to attend to." George said. His suit was stiff ironed, not a wrinkle in sight and his face was set in an expressionless mask. But his eyes. They were the worst. They seared into him, burning him from the inside out.

Kurt had to give it to him. The rumors were true. He was as intimidating as everyone said and it was no wonder Blaine fell victim to this man. Kurt had a hard time not buckling but he tried to convince himself that it was because their meeting was unexpected and out of his control. Because if otherwise, the battle to win Blaine was over before it ever really started. Kurt was going to lose.

The door to the court room opened and the bailiff stuck his head out.

"Are we ready?" he asked the entire group. George was the first to step forward, all business. Adrianna shot Kurt a worried glance before following him into the court room. Kurt was the last one to enter, heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He was up shit creek without a paddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I wasn't originally planning on ending on another cliff hanger but I really liked the suspense build up. So I went with it. But I feel bad that I made you all wait this long for essentially a filler chapter. There were some important stuff that will come into play later though and I'm curious to see if anyone can guess what's going to happen. The first confrontation between Kurt and George is coming up next but that's the obvious part. <strong>

**BAMF!Kurt was fun to write, though I will be the first to admit that fight scenes are not one of my strong suits. So that's why you don't get to see a lot of his ferocity. Writing Britney was challenging. I wanted to keep that ditzy innocence that makes her character so beloved but I also wanted to add a little bit of maturity since in this story she's a bit older. In the end, I tried to do a mix of both. Let me know if I pulled it off or completely screwed it up.**

**Be aware that this was written early season 3 so it will not follow any new information that comes to light. Hence the fact that it's set in an alternate universe. I try and catch every mistake but often times the only time I catch certain ones are after I post the story. I'm entertaining the idea of a Beta but haven't decided one way or the other.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, especially the ones who don't give up on me. You know who you are. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pure Kismet: Chapter 12**

**HEY guys! Look, a new chapter! I know, five months was just too long to make you wait but I have a sort of legitimate excuse. I've been having a hard time connecting to Glee lately, so much that I'm even considering changing my pen name. This season is particularly distressing me and honestly I'm really behind on watching the newer episodes. I am aware to an extent of what is going on, I.E the circumstances of Kurt and Blaine's breakup, NYADA and his work situation. I honestly don't care for any of the new characters (except Adam, he's a cutie) and you will not see any of them appearing or even mentioned.**

**I've had a lot of reviews lately worrying about me abandoning this story but I just want to set the record straight. I hate it when authors write a story I love and then abandon it before it's finished. So I can promise you that won't happen with me. It might take a while but I will finish it. Thank you guys for reviewing and hanging on.**

**Warnings: Blatant Homophobia and hints of behavior from a psychopath.**

* * *

><p>As soon as court let out for recess, Kurt escaped to the bathroom, weaving in and out of the bustling courthouse with speed and very little precision. A man grunted angrily at him when he accidently clipped his shoulder but Kurt paid him no mind, pushing open the bathroom door and striding over to the marble sinks. Shaky hands reached out and turned on the cold faucet as he desperately tried not to look at himself in the mirror. He already had an idea about what he would see and he wouldn't like it. Cupping his hands together, he filled them with water and splashed it on his face.<p>

Kurt had no idea what a heart attack felt like, nor did he ever want to experience that horror first hand but he tried to imagine that it felt something similar to right now. Kurt loosened the knot to his tie and leaned over the sink. He placed both his hands on the counter top and let the water droplets drip off his face. His heart hadn't stopped racing since George's arrival, leaving his body on edge and shaking from the effort of keeping a calm front.

"Snap out of it, Hummel." Kurt scolded himself. Part of him was ashamed at his reaction and part of him wanted to crawl back home and bury himself under his bed sheets like George Anderson was the boogeyman himself. His reputation preceded him. He was every bit of monster that people described him as, merciless towards the opposing council, cutthroat and determined to win, and apathetic towards his clients. He was at home in front of the judge, leading this case as if it were a murder investigation, not a petty civil dispute.

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to center himself. He had just about calmed down when the door behind him was pushed open and the sound of it scraping across the tiled floors caught his attention. Kurt watched silently through the mirror as a man, roughly twenty years older than him with a healthy head of wavy brown hair patched grey at the temples, walked over to the urinals and unzipped his pants.

Kurt averted her eyes, lowering his head so as not to appear creepy and took a deep breath through his nose, slowly letting it out through his mouth.

"Is this your first divorce?" The man asked, startling him. Kurt looked up to see him glancing back over his shoulder, still concentrating on relieving his bladder at the same time.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't sweat it. I know that look. Your wife just left you and you think that this is the end of the world. She'll take half your stuff, leave you with all the debt and if you have children, take them away too. But fear not. You'll find another and the next divorce won't be so hard." The man told him, sounding smug. He appeared to have confidently figured out all of Kurt's problems.

Kurt stared at him in bewilderment, "And you speak from experience, no doubt?"

The man nodded, "I'm on my fifth one. Marriage only lasted six months." He said proudly.

Kurt didn't know whether to be disgusted or appalled.

"That's not an accomplishment." He said his grip on the counter tightening.

But instead of getting rude and defensive like Kurt expected, the man gave him a look of warped understanding and pity. He jiggled a little bit, zipped his pants up and walked over where Kurt was standing in front of the sinks.

"That's what I used to think. But you'll soon get over it. Don't worry. I held out until after my third wife left me." He said, still looking at Kurt through the mirror as he washed his hands.

"And they think I shouldn't have the right to get married," Kurt mumbled to himself. The man didn't hear him and clapped him on the shoulder in an act of one-sided camaraderie.

"My name is Rick. If you need someone to talk to, I'm down in courtroom C," Rick said and walked out before Kurt could form a proper reply.

Kurt let out a sigh, looking down at his hands. He was happy to see that they had stopped shaking. His sudden and departing anger had somehow calmed him, taking away the panic and giving him an anchor. This was normal, something he hadn't felt like for an hour now.

The door opened again but Kurt didn't look up to see who it was. He didn't want to have another run in with Rick or anyone else at the moment. He just wanted to be alone. The man walked up next to him and washed his hands in the sink beside him without using the facilities. Kurt didn't stop to think if that was strange, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"I will admit, Kurt Hummel, you did have me fooled for a while." George Anderson's voice had a deep tenor, aged with sophistication and poise. The suit he was wearing reflected his rather posh demeanor but Kurt had a feeling that it was worn purposely. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was a wolf wearing sheep's clothing.

Kurt jerked his head up to stare at those dark hazel eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to keep his voice steady, hoping that George didn't detect the small break at the end. George smirked as he shut off the faucet and pulled a few paper towels from the shiny chrome dispenser.

"I must admit, using Mr. Quinn as a decoy was quite clever." He said. He wasn't afraid to show his hand. Playing with a full deck had its advantages. Kurt kept quiet, neither confirming nor denying what he was saying to be true. He hadn't intended to use Andrew or Kevin for anything but they had somehow gotten mixed up in his mess.

"It might have even worked if you hadn't gotten arrested last night. Once you and Blaine were entered into the system, I was alerted about the situation. You would have remained anonymous, letting me chase my tail searching for relations between Andrew Quinn, Kevin Ward and my son. With which you have no material connection to." He continued. Under difference circumstances, had that been his motive and he wasn't conversing with a suspected psychopath, Kurt might have felt smug about the grudging respect that George had for him. Kurt decided not to correct him. Letting him think that it was all part of a master plan was better than admitting to having no plan at all.

"You're keeping tabs on your son?" Kurt asked but he didn't sound surprised by it.

George nodded, "Of course I am. I'm invested in his future. I won't let him screw it up and I will not tolerate any distractions. When its time for him to find a proper wife, I will procure one and negotiate the deal on his behalf."

"Do you even hear yourself? That's not love. That's slavery. He's your son." Kurt said in outrage, "How can you not see that he will never been who you want him to be?"

George's expression didn't change towards Kurt's impassioned words. His soulless eyes were darkened by whatever had corrupted his heart.

"Blaine doesn't know what is best for him. I do," He replied, with those eyes boring in him. Kurt felt his knees start to involuntary shake.

Kurt held his ground, "I won't be so easy to chase off." He said.

"I had thought as much." George wasn't surprised by his declaration. They all fought in the beginning but sooner or later he'd wear them down until they didn't have anything left to fight with.

"I didn't think it would be as easy as the others. Adrianna would never allow me to affect your job, your family is too far away to be of any real use to me and you don't have many other connections here in New York. You like to keep to yourself. But everyone has secrets. Some are easier to find then others and some are more incriminating than we like to think. You Mr. Hummel, have a very big secret." He said and it reminded Kurt of a lion stalking his prey.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. There was only one big secret in his life and it was a secret that he and Blaine shared.

"You have done your research. Not all of it legal I might guess," Kurt said calmly, "But then if you've done so much research into my background you must know what kind of relationship Blaine and I share." There wasn't any use pretending.

"I know Blaine is a pathetic weakling who submits to others because he cannot stand up on his own. I've known it his whole life. It pains me to know I have a son who can't control his abominable perversion."

Kurt's anger, which had cooled down slightly, was now stirring at George's fowl words. He'd always known he was a protective Dom. Andrew's situation was just one of the many times he'd shown it but hearing the slander towards his sub was making him more infuriated than he ever remembered being. It was pulsing, burning under his skin.

"Blaine isn't weak. He's stronger than you give him credit for," Kurt said, gritting his teeth. He grabbed hold of his anger, using it as an anchor. George wasn't going to get away with intimidating him anymore.

George looked intrigued by his defiance but it quickly passed. The means wouldn't change the ending.

"You strike me as a rational person, so I'm going to offer you a deal. You leave now, never to return. You will never contact Blaine and if you happen to run into him, you will pretend he doesn't exist. Your dalliances with my son will no longer be tolerated." His voice had a take-no-prisoners edge to it.

"And what do I get in return if I do leave?" Kurt asked, "I don't see anything in it for me."

George's sudden smile threw Kurt off balance. He was amused by Kurt's determination. None of the others had this much fire in them. He was going to look forward to crushing this one's spirit.

"Politics is a game, Mr. Hummel. The rules are very simple. There is a winner and there is a looser. There are no excuses and the man with the most connections will win. And I am a very well connected man." George said smugly. He adjusted the cuff links on his ends of his shirt sleeve and smoothed the lapels of his suit in the mirror for show.

Kurt wasn't a hundred percent sure where this was going. He was a little suspicious that George just liked hearing himself talk.

"With one phone call I can turn your life upside down. How would the media feel about your secret? A scandal in your career can make or break someone." George continued.

Kurt didn't react, to his fascination, "Interesting. It seems you have quite a selfless streak in you. You'd give it all up for Blaine?"

"You give me too much credit. I wouldn't be giving up much. Adrianna cares little what I do outside of work as long as I'm not being vocal about it. As you said, I live a very private life compared to others. I keep to myself. I feel secure that I'd get little more than a raise of an eyebrow. Gays. We're a wild bunch. "He punctuated this with a little shrug, very proud of himself for not being cowed by this bully any longer.

"I see." George said, his expression unreadable, "You are quiet correct. The media nowadays takes a more liberal stance on you and your people. Always afraid of offending someone," He sounded truly disgusted. "Since it seems I cannot touch you professionally, then a how about this. Mr. Harris has thirty-five more years on his sentence before he is up for parole. How would you feel if I… sped up the process?" George said, taking great pleasure in seeing the panic in Kurt's eyes when he finally registered what he was saying. He made a valiant effort to hide it, but George was an expert at reading people. He wouldn't be very good at his job if he wasn't.

"I know a judge who could overturn his case," he continued, "New evidence appears all the time."

"That sounds more like a threat." Kurt said, his heart beating rapidly, "And what makes you think I care?"

"The fact that you know who he is tells me a lot. And are you sure Mr. Quinn or Mr. Ward would feel the same way?" George asked. He didn't quite smile but the superior look in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Think about it." George said, "I'll be in touch to get your answer."

He left the bathroom, throwing his used paper towels into the garbage on his way out. Kurt stared at the door for another five minutes, unable to move. Shock kept his limbs immobile, his feet stuck to the ground. It wasn't until someone else came into the bathroom that Kurt realized where he was supposed to be. He had no doubt that he wasn't ready to go back into the shark pool but Adrianna was counting on him. He couldn't worry her. Already there was so much he couldn't explain and keeping a level head would put him off her radar.

He had no clue what he was going to do but he did know one thing. He couldn't let Blaine go. Just thinking about it sent sharp spikes of pain to his heart. Blaine was such an important part of his life, a part that he didn't know he needed until he had it. And that wasn't even stopping to consider how his sudden departure would affect Blaine. Kurt had so thoroughly convinced him that he would never leave that he feared that leaving would completely shatter Blaine's trust in anyone, leaving him fragile as putty for his dad to manipulate even worse than before.

The alternative was just as bad to consider. Scott was such a destructive force. He wasn't the sort of person to forgive and his short stint in jail would only fuel his fire. He would come after Andrew, after Kevin and anyone in his way. The sense of betrayal that he would feel would be crippling. Kevin was his best friend and he'd grown protective over Andrew, almost like an older brother.

How could he even tell them? Would they ever forgive him for involving them?

Kurt took a deep breath. He straightened his tie and jacket, smoothing the lapels down and walked towards the door. He had to get back before anyone noticed he was gone.

For Kurt, the rest of the day went by in a blur. He sat through the rest of the court session thinking about his impending doom, hardly paying attention. When it was his time to speak, Adrianna had to nudge him to get his attention. He gave his testimony, answered honestly to Donna's lawyer and when it was time to be questioned by George, he tried not to squirm in his seat under the pressure. Chester Hackney was twitchy and if he was complete honesty, a complete imbecile. So it wasn't a surprise when the judge ruled in their favor, banging his gavel firmly against his pew and got up to leave.

George gathered his suitcase and left the room without another word to either of his clients. Neither of them were very surprised by his abrupt dismissal. Adrianna turned to look at Kurt, who was doing his best to ignore everything around him. He picked up his satchel and swung it over his shoulder as he walked past a fuming Donna. Her lawyer had to hold her back as she attempted to launch herself at them, face twisted in fury. Then she turned on him. The poor man had no way to defend himself against her, hands held over his head to protect himself from her vicious and somewhat amusing assault. Finally the bailiff had to come and restrain her as a security guard came running into the room with a taser in one hand. Chester slinked away from the commotion, head ducked low.

Normally Kurt would have taken time to be amused at the events unfolding but his worry about Blaine and Scott kept him from paying attention. He walked right by and out the courtroom.

"Kurt, wait." Adrianna called and took off after him, heels clicking quickly. He slowed to let her catch up but refused to look her in the eye.

"What was that all about?" Adrianna asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Adrianna hooked her arm through his and pulled him to a stop, spinning him around to face her.

"I'm worried about you. I've never seen you so… quiet." Adrianna said, "So don't give me that bullshit. What happened in there?"

Kurt sighed, slowly taking a deep breath, "Nothing okay. I just wasn't prepared to meet him in person so soon. I thought I'd have more time to prepare myself." Which was the truth, just not the whole truth. There was no way he could tell her everything, no matter how much he wanted to.

Adrianna gave him a sympathetic smile, "He does that to you. I know the feeling." She said.

"I'll meet you back at the office." Kurt said and turned around, already trying to fish his keys out of his bag.

Adrianna watched him go with a worried expression and a sigh on her lips.

When Kurt got back to work Gavin handed him some work that kept him busy for most of the day but Kurt's mind ended up wandering. In the end, he saved it for another day and grabbed his bag. Gavin tried to get him to go out and have drinks with him and some of the others but Kurt wasn't in the mood to pretend it was what he wanted to do. He texted Blaine on his way down to his car and, for the first time since they'd started dating, told him to take the train home. It would take him an extra hour to get back to the apartment, giving Kurt a little time to think.

He still had no clue what he was going to do. If it were any other problem, Kurt could call Kevin and get some advice but this wasn't something he could talk to the other Dom about. He knew what Kevin's reaction would be. Anger. He would be angry at George, angry at Scott and even a little angry at Kurt. And Kurt didn't think he could take that right now. Not on top of everything else.

Kurt was deep in thought when Blaine knocked on the front door. This was the first time he arrived at the apartment without Kurt. He wasn't sure if it was locked but hesitated at reaching down to check. This whole situation was new and he wasn't sure what type of mood Kurt was in. He'd sounded mad on the phone earlier but it was hard to judge emotion over a text. It could have been that Kurt was just busy and had to work a little later than usual. That theory was blown when Kurt opened the door to let him in. His blue eyes were stormy, a mixture of grey and steel blue that Blaine had never seen before. Something was troubling him.

"I'll have to get you a key." Kurt said absently and then sat back down on the couch, throwing his head back and stared at the ceiling, "When I get close to deadlines, I tend to get home later than usual. You'll be locked out."

"I thought you might be working late." Blaine said nervously.

"I had some things I needed to think about." Kurt said which instantly sent alarm bells off in Blaine's head. Kyle had said something similar right before he left.

"Oh." Blaine felt leveled. He knelt down on the floor in front of Kurt with no idea how to make this better. He slowly crawled closer, placing his hands hesitantly on Kurt's legs. Instinctively they widened to give him more access and he sat up so Blaine could settle against him.

"How can I help?" Blaine asked quietly. He sounded distressed, much more like begging.

"You can't." Kurt said. He reached up and ran a hand down the back of his gelled hair, saying nothing as he held the back of his head.

"I want to help." Blaine repeated, holding onto Kurt's arm. He didn't like this sort of melancholy mood that Kurt was in. It sounded too much like goodbye and that was something that Blaine couldn't deal with.

"Please." Blaine crawled close, leaning in for a chaste kiss. They kissed languidly for a few moments. Kurt pulled him up into his lap, hands keeping him steady. The kiss was so tender and delicate but it had a hint of desperation about it.

"I can't give you up." Kurt said pulling away for air. Blaine felt like crying despite his determination to stay strong. He silently watched as Kurt seemed to come to some sort of decision, ending the turmoil that had been warring within him since this morning. Today it was time to stop putting all his trust in Kevin and start putting it in Blaine. Otherwise he was going to lose everything. Blaine, Kevin, Andrew. He had to trust that Blaine was strong enough to handle this.

"I spoke with your father today." Blaine shivered, face going pale with surprise.

When Kurt was done explaining, Blaine had fallen silent. He stared at the spot on the wall behind Kurt's head, his eyes glazed over. Kurt held him tightly, afraid that he'd said too much, pushed too hard. Kurt watched as tears started silently falling from Blaine's eyes. His world was shattering and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You have to go." Blaine finally said with such profound sadness that Kurt's heart clenched.

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked, needing to be sure. If it was what Blaine wanted, he would disappear. He could never leave New York. It was his home, where he worked and lived. But Blaine would never be apart of the equation. The city was big enough for them both to live out the rest of their lives without running into each other.

Blaine turned to face him, face filled with heartbreak and anger.

"No, never!" he cried as more tears fell. "I want everything to stay as it is but we can't allow that."

It was then that Kurt finally understood. Blaine was sacrificing his happiness for Andrew's safety.

"Then your father wins. Scott wins." Kurt said. He pushed Blaine away and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. He hadn't the stomach to eat but he was growing restless. He needed to be doing something.

"But what else can we do?" Blaine asked helplessly, eyes following him. He looked up at his Dom for the right answer, still on his knees. His father was a tyrant who would do whatever was necessary to win. How could they fight him when he wasn't fighting fair? It was now very clear that the situation wasn't about him finding the courage to walk away anymore. It was about salvaging a hopeless future.

Kurt looked away, ashamed that he didn't have the answer.

"What about the cop?" Blaine asked after a few strained seconds. Kurt looked confused.

"The cop who let you off when you punched that guy in jail. Do you think he could help?" Blaine sounded hopeful, his eyes shining. Kurt hated crushing it.

"Even if he believed us, he's not in any position to help. He's a patrol officer." Kurt said sadly.

"We have to do something!" Blaine yelled, surprising even himself with his outburst. Kurt could tell he was on the verge of breaking. Instead of punishing Blaine for his insolence and disrespect, Kurt walked over and gathered him up in his arms, holding him tightly. Blaine sobbed loudly, beating his hands against Kurt's chest in frustration. Kurt let him, knowing that it was what he needed right now.

"I won't let you go. I promised you, remember." Kurt whispered into his ear, rubbing his back and placing a kiss to his hair. Blaine's sobs had slowly dissolved into pitiful hiccups when Kurt finally released him.

"But if Scott gets out…" Blaine left his sentence unfinished, too horrified to think about the consequences.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. And if it does, I will become Andrew's personal body guard. I promise you. Scott will not touch him." Kurt said confidently.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's hold, gazing unsurely up at his Dom.

"Can we at least go talk to him?" he asked, "Just so someone knows."

Kurt let out a soft sigh and nodded. It was the least they could do.

"Tomorrow. I'll have Darcy cover for me."

"I want to come with you." Blaine said adamantly and then blushed at his impertinence, "Please, sir."

"You need to go to work too." Kurt argued, not having the heart to discipline him for it. There would be time for that later.

"I don't care about my job. I never have." Blaine pleaded, "Please."

Kurt's eyes softened at the soft plea and he nodded. Blaine lurched forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, sir."

Kurt shook his head, happily kissing him. "I spoil you too much." He said indulgently when he pulled away.

Blaine let out an uncharacteristic giggle. He never known what it was like to be spoiled but the happiness welling inside of his chest made him think that he would welcome it in the future.

"I supposed letting you skip work will tell your father what my answer is." Kurt said absently. He sighed. He had hoped the confrontation with Blaine's father had happened on his terms and he would have liked to keep Andrew out of the equation but he figured there was nothing he could do about that now.

"He'll have mine too." Blaine agreed with a smile. Kurt helped him to his feet, noting his red puffy cheeks. They were still swollen from his violent tears and looked painful to the touch.

"Why don't you go wash your face while I start dinner." He said leading Blaine towards the hallway. Blaine nodded, rubbing awkwardly at his face. He winced when his fingers made contact with the stinging flesh.

"I hate crying." Blaine admitted, "I turn redder than a tomato and it stays like that for hours."

"I bet you'll have a headache soon too. Take some paracetamol. I should have some in the cabinet above the sink." Kurt said fondly and walked into the kitchen. Blaine watched him for a few seconds, rooting through cabinets until he found what he was looking for. He could tell that Kurt was still worried, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Turning away, he fled to the bathroom to look for the medication, hoping that everything was going to work out tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than some of my others but hopefully just as good. :) My story is in a constant state of flux so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes that I missed.<strong>

**I'm studying for finals so I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next one up. Hopefully not five months from now. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
